


火鸟

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 火鸟 [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 142,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 复活作设定双男主，充斥着大量剧场版剧透、完全我流解读、纯个人观点的CP滤镜以及对官方C&G力设定的瞎掰，反正官方自己也在瞎掰。零雀与复活修缔结契约获得了Geass，基础能力包括感官认知上的传递，该Geass仅在这两人之间生效。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 辽阔苍穹下的尘埃与碎屑。

“必须有人留下。”

“你的意思是你不是那个合适留下的人选。”

“我的使命在别处。”

“我想也是。如果你非得跑去碰那些难关，确实得有人替你继续留在ZERO的位置上。”

“你看，你很了解我了。”

“那你又有多了解我呢？猜猜看我真正的想法吧——哪怕只有这一次？”

“……我会的。”

 

“我会给你留下一个愿望。”

 

他醒来时隐约听见沙沙声响，像是一场骤降的山雨，吹打在崖壁上，自林叶间漏下。他清醒时那声响忽然间消失了，以至于他一时间辨不清那是来自梦境的回响还是真实存在于某处的景象。时钟指向下午三时，比他预计的时间要晚上半个钟头。他从小憩过后残余的困意中挣脱出来，懊恼地叹了口气。

窗户关着，帘幕拉上一半，剩下的半侧视野中阳光很好。手机在这时候响了，来电显示是维恩贝格，接通后非常抱歉地向他请示“也许周五的会议要告个假”，以及“要么周六挑个时间请你喝一杯”。朱雀翻翻日程表琢磨了一下，最后把两个要求都应了下来。“多谢。”通话那头基诺的声音听上去相当快活，“嘿，你觉得你最近变得比之前更好说话了吗？”

“我一直不算特别苛刻的那种人吧？”朱雀反问道。

“说不好。”基诺说，“也许你只对自己特别苛刻，不过近来这个毛病似乎也改善了不少。”

通话挂断时朱雀支住了前额，认真反省起自己最近是不是太容易给骑士团在职干要们好脸色看了——这点存疑，毕竟之前除开娜娜莉之外没几个人真能看得到他的脸色。好在他没什么积压下来的文书类任务，这让他在恢复精神上多耗半小时这件事显得不是那么不可饶恕了。他花了一会儿去回想自己接下来本该去干什么，也许是检查吉尔克斯坦申请向更多盟国建交的具体进展，但仔细想来这好像用不着他亲自去关心。

不管他原本打算做什么，接下来的安排都被再度打乱了。亚瑟从他的书桌上跳到他腿上，试图用爪子伤害他膝头处的衣料。就在这时他确实听见了什么声音，来自于他的办公间外，来自于天空晴朗的范围之外。雨水，被打湿的窗棂，还有一个足够疲惫的人。

“ZERO？”那个人说。通常的试探性的开场，以确认他是否清醒着以及是否抽得出空。朱雀从座位上弹起来，换来亚瑟一声愤怒的嘶叫。猫及时跳回到他的书桌上，打翻了他的茶杯，用尾巴重重抽打了他的胳膊，然后越过书桌边缘在支架上借力，轻快地跳上了房间一侧的立柜，在顶端盘成一团不愿搭理他的影子。朱雀摸了摸鼻子，向着立柜顶端双手合十一鞠躬后才忧郁地应了声：

“啊，我在。”

他发誓自己听见了一阵细声轻笑。好在与他对话的那一人还算收敛，没有让他在尴尬中僵硬太久。“可能还得麻烦你帮个小忙。”那人说，“你现在能接触到黑色骑士团的档案库吗？我需要你帮忙调一个家伙的资料出来。”

“你倒是不避讳。”朱雀说，重新坐回桌前，手指摆回到键盘上，“稍等一下。”

他在依照请求查到对应人选后下载了全部数据打包发送到指定邮箱。骑士团方面在南欧对付过的目标之一，当地势力，规模不大，但挺狡猾。所以你在那一带，他分神想着，嘴上说着另一回事。“你该给娜娜莉打个电话。”他咕哝道，希望自己这么对着空气说话不会显得特别犯傻，幸好没有别人在看，“她最近的日程安排有些辛苦，情绪也不太稳定。如果你那边不是忙得完全抽不出空——我猜你没有——不如就近找个时间跟她联络一下。”

“多谢提醒，我有关注新闻。”对方说。那声音悬在他的耳膜边，或是直接传至他的意识深处，他分不太清。“如果你觉得去个电话能让她感觉好些的话，那好吧。你觉得什么时间才算合适呢？”

“你不如自己去跟她确认。”朱雀说，“我也不是每时每刻都陪在她身边的。”

“这点我也关注了新闻。”那个人说，“你并不比她轻松多少吧，ZERO？”

“真奇怪。”朱雀忍不住刺了一句，“我还以为这个能力的意义在于你‘用不着看新闻也能决定该在什么时候回过头来及时把我们从困境里捞出来’，你自己当初就是这么说的。”

“是啊，我倒想知道这是谁的问题。”对方毫不客气地反呛回来，“那能力好歹也是掌握在你自己身上的。你有主动联系过我吗？哪怕一次？”

亚瑟从立柜顶端鬼鬼祟祟地探出头。座椅中的男人再次起了身，这回他慢慢向窗边退去，侧身撞肩在关拢的玻璃上。这很怪异，天气很好，但他分明听见了隔窗而来的深秋的雨水。你会听见比我更多的声音吗？他想，你会察觉到比我能知晓的范围更多的事吗？他思索无果，好像他在这类追问上从不曾得到一个确切的答案。

“说句实话吧。”然后他说，他说话时看着玻璃上映出的自己的眼睛，“我真的不擅长这方面的事情，我还在摸索使用它的诀窍。”

 

“你看。”那个人说。

在那之前他们站得比在场的其他人要高出许多，放眼望去会误以为自己正被漫天星光所环绕。记录逐渐播映完毕，人群的喧闹也缓缓沉寂在夜色中，那个人便领他从高台上落回到地面、从星辰间落回到凡尘中。一部分藉由影像记录共享传递的温柔回忆结束了，另一部分不能藉由任何载体传递的回忆除去述说思念本身外再无能够表达的方式。他确实说出口了吗？他说得足够多吗？他不太拿得准自己的分寸。

有一阵他茫然于那个人为什么要带他回到实地上，而不是在星空环绕的美丽梦境里多停留片刻。他们走过宴会后未捡拾完毕的凌乱桌椅，踢开掉落的空酒瓶，避开还清醒着的醉汉与亮着灯盏的房间，沿山路下行了一段距离，有一间已清空的民居，大门向他们敞开着。领路人率先进入，他只得跟上。空气中没有甜腻的香气，没有酒，没有任何狂欢的气息。那一刻他忽然感到有些冷，或许是他身上未痊愈的伤势所致。正门在他身后关拢，唯留顶窗落下一方苍白光亮。星辰在那一刻离得很是遥远，或不过是回到了它们本来所在的位置上。

而那个人站在苍白光域的彼端，手中拎着约莫一指长的刀刃。是防身用的短匕，宴会上的餐刀，还是行来的这一路上从别的某处顺来的陌生物件，他不得而知。你看，那个人说，将刀刃置放在自己的指背上下压，用力过后无声无息地划开一道狭长的血痕。于是他嗅到残损与伤病，他嗅到锈铁与死亡。他后退了半步，茫然望向那人，对方将那只受伤的左手前伸，叫他看得更加分明。血滴在伤口末端凝聚，顺沿下弯的指尖滑下，砸落在光域的边缘，在地板上晕开一小点鲜艳色彩。

滴答。滴答。滴答。

你看，那个人用眼神告诉他，深紫虹膜在苍白星辉下显得通透而安宁。刀刃被掷落在一旁，空出的手探出食指轻轻一抹，先前才被割出的伤口晕染开血渍的速度已经减缓了许多。他们又在寂静对峙中等候了一会儿，直到那伤口再度被抹过的时候已经只剩干结的血痂，轻轻抖动两下便自然脱落。危险的演出停止了，出演之人踏前一步，足尖点在地板浸开的斑斑血渍上。

“我确实还搞不懂C之世界的规则，但有一件事我是能够确定的。”那个人说，老实说那副轻松自如的口吻叫人稍稍有些窝火，“在目前的状态下，至少肉体上的创伤不再是致死的了。我觉得你该有所察觉才对，不然我被你痛揍一顿之后就算还活着应该也去了半条命。”

“你嘴里就没两句好话。”他在慢慢放下心来后无奈答道，“那么，现在你是想跟我说明什么？”

那个人放下一侧手掌，仅留一只手依然前伸着，像是在发出邀请，或者进行号令，有时那二者的本质并无不同。他只是向那人望着，目光停留在指尖逐渐干结的血色上。人群不在此处，宴会也步入尾声，星星离得很远。他在光芒下试探着前进一步，那光亮并没给他多带来几分暖意。

“朱雀。”那个人说，“我有一个请求。”

他屏住呼吸。

“如果在我们接下来的行动中再遇到险境，任何险境——去我指派给你的地方作战，除去找我索要下一步指示之外不要关注我的动向。”那个人说，“无论发生什么都不要过度担心。不要离开你应该在的位置。不要来找我。不要来保护我。”

他咬住牙关。

“如你所见，即使我本人受到攻击也没那么容易死了。”那个人的声音低而缓慢，那诚然是不容推拒的号令，“如果在这种状态下我依然出了什么事……多半也是意识层面的问题。那是你无法介入的，也是你阻止不了的。”

“我明白了。”他回答道，因牙关还有些僵硬而让语气也显得有些生硬，于是他试图向对方咧开一个不太自然的微笑，“你是在说你再遇险的话我也帮不上什么忙，所以别冲过去给你添乱。”

“差不多吧。我的说法其实没这么难听。”那个人苦笑道，“接下来我们要面对的敌人一定很麻烦，肯定需要应付Geass能力者——大概还不止一个。怎么说呢，我大概算是拥有一点这方面的心得了，就算过去的经验还不够，现在也多了一重保障。”

他循着对方的手指朝向而望向了对方的前襟。那里被好好遮掩着，至少此刻还是。但他足够了解那个人，他大致猜得出那动作的真正含义。所以他没有即刻质疑，但他让那抹不自然的微笑从嘴角消失了。

“但是你不一样。”那个人说，“你还会受伤，事实上你现在的状态都不算完备。你没有比较圆满地对付‘那种力量’的方式，你过来帮手的话必然会遭遇比我更严重的危机。这不是我想看到的。”

“是谁让我回到驾驶位上的来着？”他还是进行了质疑。有一秒对方看起来有些踌躇不决，那一瞬很快过去，变回了那类惯常现于人前的胜券在握。

“照我说的做就好。至少我不会让你去应付超出自己能力范围的对手，如果那种人真的存在的话。”那个人说，“现在我问你，你接受我的请求吗？”

请求和命令间的界限是怎样的呢？无非都是表达某种期许的形式。假若他能够拒绝，也已经是很早、很早之前的事情了。在他成为ZERO之前，在他实际掂量过那个面具的重量之前，在他明白愿望的含义之前。他经历过那一切了，因而他无法拒绝。他向前躬身，在遥远星辉下与那个人的影子相会。

“……是。”他说。

他的手指碰到对方的手指，让一点殷红浸润到他自己的指腹上。

现在想来，那个人在告别时所说的话也是类似的。需要面对的敌人，可能遇上的险境，近乎强硬地要求他“留下”。那么或许，为他和娜娜莉而存在的鲁路修·兰佩路基也是足够了解他的，知晓会成为他遗憾之事的并非是一时分别，而是他无法追随自己的脚步前去应对未知的危难。皇帝死去了，剑刃也收敛入鞘。有人需要深入刨除世界潜在的危难，有人需要留在ZERO的位置上。

所以鲁路修说：“你能够接受一个属于你自己的愿望吗？”

在阳光映照下，在坦诚相对后。枢木朱雀在那一刻抬起头，从那个人解开的衣襟间露出的殷红血纹望回那双深邃眼睛。契印，约束，他们一度打算消除的祸乱，以愿望之名实现的超越常理的伟力。请求和命令间的界限是怎样的呢？他人的愿望和自身的希冀之间又如何呢？他在临别之时深深呼吸，终于垂下颅首，以为自己不过是向自身妥协了。

“是。”他说。

 

他望着玻璃里自己的倒影。

他眨动双眼，一道虚影从他眼目中闪逝而过。在阳光映照下，那相隔重洋的微弱雨声悄然消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 错失的繁星与遥不可及的一次日落。

一点血渍沾在他的指尖上。在他伸手相触之处，从另一人的指尖上附着过来。他躬下身去，同时将对方的指背捧起，递交至唇边，轻而柔软地覆上已然痊愈的伤处。起先只是摩挲，然后是缓慢舔舐，叫那殷红腥甜的滋味在舌尖化开，替代了晚宴余留下的印象。他在行动时没有去瞥对方的神情，不愿、不敢或是不忍让短暂片刻间的寸距被重新拉开，在他们有那么久不曾以温缓方式触及彼此之后，任何一点细微的抗拒或迟疑都会形成毁灭性的打击。

但是鲁路修没有表示出抗拒的意思。鲁路修以叹息回应他，任他将指背上的血污以这样的方式抹去，重新露出的白皙皮肤上光滑无痕。那是伤病的滋味，死亡的滋味，他曾经背负的重担，他曾经扛下的一道命。如今不过是这样简单的东西，微不足道的细小伤口——假使连死亡本身的印记都能像这样被抹去的话。

然后朱雀终于望向眼前的人。神情平静无波，伸指递给他的动作自然而优雅，如众人追随过的领袖，如他侍奉过的主君，如鲁路修其人过去以常人的身份活着时一贯的做派。那一刻他忽然觉得自己咽下的不是干涸的血滴，是一粒缓慢燃烧的火种。不至于蚕食掉他的欣悦，也不至于动摇他现下的认知，只是将既往的空洞和苦涩都一并焚烧了去，却不知为何还会留下一丝隐痛。

“不回去研究你没看完的地图资料吗？”他便说了，“我还以为你很忙碌呢。”

他放开了手，以为这一晚的对话在应说的叮嘱和命令都做完后就该结束了。鲁路修还望着他，相隔一方无色星辉，那双不被任何形式的疯狂所歪曲的眼睛是纯粹而美丽的晶紫色。“事实上，我看完了。”鲁路修说，“就在你上天台那儿跟我说话之前。”

“那你应该也有别的活儿要干吧？”

“哼嗯。”他眨了下眼，“还有一些事项需要确认。不过时间不早了，大部分相关人员大概都睡下了，我觉得我可以先休息一阵。”

朱雀对此说法表示怀疑，他以为除开真正的醉鬼外应该没多少人能够在这样的夜晚还安心入眠。同时他也清楚地知道至少自己是该尽早休息的，他的状态不佳，拖着遍体伤势四处行动耗去了他的大半精力，在已经预定要率先发动进攻的时候，明智的做法就是能够借助饮食和睡眠多恢复并积存下来一些体力是一些。所以他识趣地点了头，慢慢退步回光亮不至的阴影间。“现在是该道晚安的时机了吗？”他问。

“不。”然而鲁路修说，“还有一件事。”

是自己望向对方时又露出了怎样超出控制的表情吗，朱雀这么以为。就像他望去便引得对方发来单独谈话的邀请，就像此刻他又一次拖延了相谈的时间，尽管哪次都不是出于他个人能够明确道出的意愿。所以鲁路修还是在某些方面足够敏锐的吧，大概也在一些细微之处足够善解人意。他的脚步顿住了，预备听候吩咐，不管那到底是多么疯狂的主意。

“在相关部署到位后，你会驾驶兰斯洛特出战。”鲁路修说。

“是。”

“适合驾驶的备用制服也会一道送来。在换上它并坐回那位置之前，我需要确认你实际上的活动能力。过多的绷带会影响行动灵活性，这点你应当也——”

“你是说，拆除掉不必要的部分。”朱雀说。他得到的回应是被打断话语后突兀中止的静默，那不是用于表达否认的方式。他咀嚼着这提议，直到关于它的构想逐渐与他咽下的火种相关联，令他变得口干舌燥、头晕目眩。“你是想让我自己来呢，还是亲自动手？”

鲁路修依然没有说话。他走近了，脚步踏在白亮的光域当中，叫他整身形廓都被映亮。宛如梦中摇曳的具象化的思念，又远比那清晰凝实。他沐浴在微朦的星辉中，他主动伸出手来，指尖搭触在自己的咽喉上。

朱雀在那一刻忽然也失去了言语的能力。他的心跳声被扩大了，任由对方轻巧地滑开他用于蔽体的囚衣前襟。他战栗着，有一瞬间不知该如何自处，叫人检阅到他的伤痕，他落败的证明，他让ZERO的名号蒙羞的时刻——鲁路修的动作不急不缓，衣链滑开后暴露出他缠绕绷带的胸膛，停顿片刻后又用柔软指腹扫过他的皮肤。那一刻叫他胆怯了，就像他正赤身裸体地跪在泥泞之地中，满身尽被烙上了耻辱的污痕。

而那个人驻足在光芒中，俊雅面容间过分凌厉的部分都被其调和。“就算不考虑完全拆除，你也该换药了。”鲁路修说了话，声音微妙地沙哑了几分，“虽然时间不早了，我还是可以替你把医务人员叫来。”

“……如果，”朱雀答道，“你愿意这么耍我的话。”

他的喉咙依然是干涸的。他迫使自己吐露出的字句听上去分外愚蠢也分外疲惫。但如果——他诚然是接受世界的愿望之人，凝聚了人们对英雄的期盼的载体——如果说还有人会向这样的载体伸出双手，不为求索而为给予，他知道那个人会是谁。

所以他在鲁路修抓住他肩头的衣物下拉时发出深而长的叹息。他还在战栗，为那灵巧十指轻而易举地剥下了他伤口上的遮掩，叫属于夜晚的森冷渗入破损的肌腠间。起先是腕臂，一道狭长的血痂，下方藏匿着浮凸肿痛的鞭痕。鲁路修将手掌覆上去，抚摸的力道温柔如以肌肤作吻。朱雀咽了口唾沫，嗓子依然干得厉害。一个起始能带来更多延续，腕臂后是上臂，是肩头，然后是喉舌下方绕紧的圈环。他在束缚松解开的一刻陡然哽咽出声，好像某些坏死的东西刚刚再一次被触动了，在乍重逢时爆发过后重又涌流起来。鲁路修还在抚摸他的伤处，一点点缓慢细致地梳理而过，似是审查，似是安抚，似是烙下一份本不属于他的颤栗热度。是给予，是挑逗，是沾了痛楚和血污的责罚。“朱雀。”那个人叫他。嗯，他微弱地应声，裹在愈发狂乱响亮的心跳中不甚清晰。“朱雀，”那个人轻声唤着，手掌拢回到他的脸颊上，“你是在……”

那个人的指腹碰到他的眼角，晕开一小片温暖潮润的触感。而他踉跄着向前半步，在寻求到所求之物的一瞬间闭拢了双眼。

于是星辰的光辉消失了，仿佛从寰宇中传递而来的、安宁柔和的寂静也消失了。他们一并浸入黑暗中，他听见另一人的呼吸，与他唇舌相触时细微软糯的鼻音，衣料簌簌摩挲的沙响。在那狂乱的片刻过去后，他忽然间仓皇退步，以为自己会将衰朽的气息与痕迹让渡到对方身上。然而鲁路修抓住他的手腕，循着他的退步而一并被他拉入无光的一隅。那双眼睛裹挟着昏沉夜色向他靠近，那个声音近在咫尺，笔直地覆压在他的心头上。

“听从于我。”那个人说，“我允许你。”

 

他惊醒了，在确认过钟点后懊恼地咕哝了一声，打算在冲个身之后直接把自己扔回卧室。他从沙发上起身，一路拖着脚步去了盥洗室，把挂在肩头的衣物解了去，踩下外裤后扯开多出了异样湿黏痕迹的底裤。他瞪着它多看了一会儿，决定先将那方布料丢到一旁，自己赤条条地迈进了浴缸。密集日程和时间倒错形成的困意容易在他独自待着时突兀地造成一些祸端，他已经吃过不止一次苦头了。

联络在他刚刚打算放空头脑时恰好到来，起头的依然是一句足够谨慎的问候。“ZERO？”那个人唤他。朱雀在浴缸里睁开眼睛，改换了接近仰躺的角度而慢慢撑起半身，感到从方才浸过肩头的水面中逐渐裸露出的皮肤有些发冷。他将一侧手臂搭在浴缸壁上，另一手撩起后颈处被浸湿的发尾，简单地拨弄了一下。

“我在。”他说。

“我打扰到你了吗？”

“有一点。如果你打算让我立刻再帮你调份资料出来之类的，那就是真的打扰了。我正泡在浴缸里呢。”

他放下手臂，划动了一下退至胸腹间的水面。水温还没开始明显下降，他的上肢搅动了一片正在上升的雾气。“喔。”在他弄出这样的动静后，对话彼端的人显然迟疑了一下，再开口时多了几分无奈，“……不。我只是想跟你聊聊罢了。”

朱雀想象了一下对方会不会为此感到尴尬，这码事好像很难说，或许取决于他正独自待着还是与他的旅伴待在一起。鲁路修没有为他送来什么环境中的纷扰杂音，没有风和雨露，山川河流，也没有不祥的兽吼和临近的人声。那么或许不是城镇，至少不是行人熙攘的那种城镇，也许是幽暗地堡或无风的森林。他只是想着，并不轻易询问，不是在此时，不是在一段对话刚开始的时候。

“关于娜娜莉？”他在水中坐直身子，“我以为你给她去过电话。”

“关于你。”那个人低声道，“虽然我不知道该从何说起。”

其实没什么可说的，朱雀想。他们总是会间歇性聊上几句的。以一句试探性的呼唤开始，通常是为了索要一些外部人士难能接触到的资料。大概是为了保密性考虑，鲁路修离开前并没有顺手拷贝走他临时担当回ZERO时能够接触到的全部数据，这让他在外的行动多少有些困难。所以他当然需要支援，有时由C.C.出面与在野线人进行联络，有时则干脆找回到时下的ZERO身上。然而他言语嚅嗫间想谈论的大抵不是ZERO的近况，暴露在人前的那些行踪，戴着面具公开亮相的场合的言行举止，而必然是更为私人的、不易被旁人所触及的……无论是哪方面的话题都显得暧昧而危险。

“你是不是非得这样？”朱雀说，“去到一个没法叫人再当即痛揍你一顿的地方，然后再开始说些让人更加生气的话。”

他又翻覆了一下手臂，在浴缸里荡开一小片涟漪。鲁路修的声音回荡在他颅首内部，在水雾弥漫的空间中渐渐化散开。“你可以把积攒起来的气头一道留到下次。”

“下次。”他嗤笑一声，“就好像你真的知道那具体会是什么时候一样。”

鲁路修不说话了。若不是此前朱雀确实没经历过不礼貌的突然中止，他会以为他们之间的联络被对方单方面地掐断了。然后他听见一些别的声响，像是足步踩踏在断枝与枯叶间。彼方传来两声喘息，像是徒步行走过久之后的疲惫，虽然他很怀疑对方当下的身躯是否还会因为这样的微弱损耗感到疲惫。

又或许是精神上还未适应。人要从习惯、感知与观念上完全适应突如其来的改变总是很困难的，如同在某些人真正离去很久之后，还会在某一刻记起想要同那人说些什么，却阻断在坟墓的刻字、空号的播报与无法完成的书信间。

他又走神了，他把这归咎于未尽的困倦。他将眼睑撑起一些，同时改换了姿势，收腿变为屈膝跪坐。他肩头的水渍已经沥干了，发鬓又因为过高的温度而沁出一层薄汗。水面渐渐静止下来，而彼方踩踏枯叶的沙沙声也归于无形。

“你，”那个人喃喃道，“已经可以正常泡澡了啊。”

“这算什么问题。”朱雀说，伸手舀水浇湿了自己的面颊两侧，“终于意识到你离开的时间已经不算短了？”

“不，终于意识到你的愈合能力在没有任何异常力量加持的情况下也强得像个怪物了。”

“你应该不是头一次知道这点。”

“当然。”那个人说，声音忽然变得很轻，咬字却清楚得很，“但我永远希望自己实际目击到的就是最后一次。”

朱雀呛笑了一声，想说有时或许不如你所愿，有时却是你能够预见的，而你只是学不会以正常的方式道歉。然而很难说他还记恨着什么，反正他们都得接受既成的结果。他抓住自己的手肘，一寸寸向上挪移，指腹蹭过上臂间血痂剥落后留下的浅色伤痕。他垂首望着水中，赤裸的半身与同样毫无遮掩的半身倒影。他忽然想念起那些伤痕仍然鲜明时的疼痛来。

苍白的星辰。削长的指节。远离了人群的一方岑寂被打破，足下点着一小片血花，晕散成拖沓的步伐。那不是一次起舞，亦不是一次普通的医护行为。是审阅，是告解，是肌肤相触时传递来的一缕火焰，是终局来临前、狂欢结束后的互相撕扯与挣扎。他在一声无意义的呢喃单音传递来时猛地抽了口气，意识到自己的后背也渗出了薄汗。如果说你想要，那个人低沉的哑音还回荡在耳际，如果你想要的是——

“你在哪里？”他让一句问询冲口而出，没来得及刹住自己的舌头。

鲁路修回答了。只要他明确地问出口，鲁路修总还是会回答的。为了叫他安心，为了叫他确信那仍是世上确实存在的某处，而不是全然未知的陌生境域。“爱奥尼亚海。”鲁路修说，“伊萨卡岛。这边有一处进行过教义活动的据点，附近有人不太安分。我大概还会在这里留上一阵。”

朱雀缓缓点了头，自知这不是对方能够察觉到的事。不，事实上他并不清楚。在某些问题上，鲁路修总还是相当敏锐的，那么即使相隔重洋或一整片辽阔大陆也不见得能阻止那个人揣想出自己的反应。在他点过头之后，彼方还额外沉寂了一小会儿，仿佛在谨慎地斟酌着什么。“……不过这不重要。”然后那个人又说，“现在我正在看一场日落。虽然我可以发给你照片，但我想照片看起来肯定远不如实际所见。”

我想知道你对于“不重要”的确切定义，朱雀想。他发现自己上扬了嘴角，但他并没有感到多么明确的欣悦。但是至少，在给出那样的陈述后，他能够想象七个时区外未尽的金红光辉沉入天际与海潮中的景象，就好像这样就能够确认自己与正眺望着那方盛景的人仍是彼此关联的。

“鲁路修。”他唤道。

“我在。”那个人回答。

“鲁路修。”他重复了一次，只是咀嚼着那几个音节，而茫然不知呼唤的具体含义。他听见温柔叹息，又或者那不过是终于明晰到足以叫他听见的一缕晚风。彼方又安静了少顷，旋即替他掩上了一次仓促的结尾。

“……不早了。早就过了该说晚安的时间了。”那个人说，“那么，回见。”

他脑海中朦朦的通灵感与薄雾都消失了，余下的是疲乏与不解，纵使直贯心灵意志也不得倾诉的困境。枢木朱雀从微微荡漾的镜面上抬起眼目，缓缓加深呼吸，再度向后仰倒，沉入逐渐冷却下来的静寂里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 审判、宿命和逃亡。

从吉尔克斯坦的监狱中逃离的第一夜是在临近的村镇上度过的。他们需要躲避搜查，清点在手和新到手的物资，商议下一步去处，顺便稍微清洗一下风尘。换回裙装的卡莲叹着气出了面，拿着些备用的财物替一行人打点了一番，于是他们在村镇边缘一所临时清空的民居暂时安下身来。他们在商议中捱到将近午夜的时刻，鲁路修忽然从焦心中回过神来，留意到其中一人的过分沉默与面上挥之不去的疲态。

“总之先在这里躲避搜查，余下的事可以等到天亮再说。”他谨慎地注视着朱雀，“那么也许，我们该歇息一会儿了。”

卡莲拍手表示赞成，一个弹身从座椅上蹦起来后又突然顿住，跟着他一道瞥向他们这一行人中看似身体状况最糟的那一个。作为当任的ZERO，枢木朱雀像这样对接下来的任何安排规划都不加以指示和评价明显是不太正常的。或许他不过是自然而然地让出了主事人的位置，或许他是自认以当前的状态无法完成一次行之有效的指挥工作。无论是哪一种，都意味着他的处境相当不妙。

“楼上楼下各有一间浴室。”鲁路修迟疑地比划了两下，“有需要的话可以轮流使用，还有就是……既然这里有干净的自来水了，你今晚还需要再换一次药，朱雀。之前关押你的地方条件有限，医务人员只为你做了应急处置。”

“我觉得那就很足够了。”那个人终于开了口。在简单补充过食物和水分之后，他的嗓音远不如他在囚室中时那样干哑了。他的视线越过所有人，怔怔朝着窗口的方向。罗伊德在一边大摇其头，刚刚对着他张开嘴，鲁路修就抢先发了话。

“不行。”鲁路修斩钉截铁道。朱雀耸了下肩，脸上写着“那就按你说的来”，不作坚持亦不作辩驳。“不过既然我们没有把医务人员一道带出来，只能想办法自己动手了。”鲁路修又说，话及此处有些犹豫，“好在应该不算很难。那么，这里有志愿者吗？”

医务人员和越狱途中临时听命于他的其他人一样，没被了断亦没能随上他们的脚步。所以尽管他们拿到了还算扎实的医药箱，却没法借专业人员之手来进行使用。在他抛出问题之后，方才表现得最为关切的罗伊德眨了眨眼睛，头一个摆手拒绝了。“真遗憾啊，比起人体我更擅长对付器械呢。”他诚恳道，“这我恐怕就帮不上忙啦。”

“我刚从照顾你那没意识的身体的繁重任务中解脱出来，累得我够呛，现在还指望我接着帮你照顾病号吗？”C.C.第二个进行表态，“我才不干呢。”

“我也不是没有看护病人的经验，但是，”卡莲小声嘟囔着看了眼一行人中唯一的伤患，“考虑到他上回不戴面具跟我碰上头的时候还是……唉说真的，我不想管也不好管。”

“对待ZERO的时候就不能更关切一些吗？我以为你名义上还是黑色骑士团高层呢。”鲁路修斥责她。

“你名义上还是黑色骑士团前任首领呢，你怎么不自己去关怀一下继任者啊。”她毫不客气地回击道。鲁路修一时语塞，最后求助性地看向咲世子。忍者打扮的日本女性神情平静地向他鞠礼，给出的答案却一样不留情面。

“硬要说的话我可以帮忙。”她这么说，“不过，鲁路修大人，我觉得您好像应该也不希望我真的来帮忙。”

在她说完后，所有进行过表态的人齐齐退到一旁，开始用猜拳决定谁先使用浴室。鲁路修无声地瞪了那几个人一会儿，明知他们是故意的却无法指摘什么。认真的吗，他恨恨地咬着牙，我可是前不久才被那家伙揍了一顿。虽然现在他身上不会留伤了，而且回想一下那时对方的手劲也不算太大，更不用说朱雀在恢复清醒后一直还算镇静，且对他的命令保持着相当高的服从度，没再做出什么失控举止——他认命地转向朱雀，慢悠悠地摊开了双手。

“看起来能给你搭把手的只有我了。”鲁路修说，“如果你不介意……？”

朱雀无言地看了他一眼，自行拐向沙发座后方提起那个一看就很沉的医药箱，这才迈步向楼梯上走去。他的脚步还有些踉跄不稳，鲁路修随在他身后时提心吊胆地注意着他身形摇晃的幅度，以免他一个不慎踏空滚落伤得更重。楼上的浴室里只有淋浴喷头，好在给这么一个伤痕遍体的倒霉蛋进行清洁处理本来也用不着浴缸。鲁路修拖了把木板凳进去，朱雀用脚踝拐住它的直腿，把它勾到喷头下方放稳当了，然后默不作声地拉开了自己用于蔽体的囚衣。

即使在暖光灯下，他的脸色也不太好看。不知是因为他那副表情实在是有些不友好，还是他脱下衣物的动作实在太干脆利落，鲁路修下意识地扭过头去别开视线，片刻后才瞥见一件完整剥落的囚衣越过他身畔被扔弃在靠门边的地板上。“我自己能行。”朱雀在他背后说，伴随着唰一下拉拢浴帘的声响，“如果我撑不下去了，我再叫你。”

鲁路修站在浴帘另一侧，支着下颌发了会儿愁。薄薄一层帘幕实在没什么隔音效果，他听得见朱雀那边所有的细微响动，这会儿姑且还在拆解绷带，一圈圈松开来、滑过胸膛和后背、坠落在地板上。鲁路修慢慢吐出一口气，躬下身去打开了脚边的医药箱，从一侧找到了消过毒的白色毛巾。就在这时他听见流水陡然倾泻而出的响动，显然是径直浇淋在了那一侧伤痕累累的人躯上。

“等等——！”

“反正到处都得重新洗一遍，这样还比较快。”朱雀的声音说，“我知道分寸。”

他的声音里还是裹入了一点儿细末的痛苦成分，不太明显，换个人来说不准就会认为那是错觉了。鲁路修气恼地哼了一声，想要扯开浴帘命令他停下，或直接代他把水流掐断，却又不知怎地有些踌躇不前。他从哗哗流水的间隙里听见微弱的气喘声，忽然间心软了些，侧身倚靠至面池前方。

“有多久了？”他问。

“我不确定。”朱雀回答道，“关押我的地方根本看不到日出日落的变化，而且我还不是常常清醒着。你查一下新闻应该比问我还要更准确点。”

“我是说距你上一次洗澡的时候。”

“我也不确定，但大概是两天前吧。不过只是迎头来了几桶冷水。”正在沐浴的人告诉他，声音平静得有些过头，“我也不是一直被吊在那里。他们得不定期地给我的胃里灌点东西才能确保我有力气说话，而经常前来探望我的人毕竟是位国王，就算他不介意我这边的卫生环境有多差，他的属下们也会觉得让他审问一个满身脏烂臭的犯人很失礼。”

鲁路修深吸了一口气，拳头抵住了自己的胃，想要减轻那里不适的紧缩感。“你是在抱怨你的处境真的很糟，”他尽可能也维持着平静语调，“还是在告诉我其实也没那么糟？”

“我不知道。”那个人说，“但毕竟想来帮我换药的人曾经是位皇帝，我觉得真要让你来看护一个超过一周没洗澡的家伙也挺失礼的。”

是哪一点更让人难以忍受呢？那过分平静、尝试将应有的苦闷都隐藏起来的语气，还是他谈论的内容本身？鲁路修抿起嘴唇，以为自己仍然能僵立在原处只是在为他多保留几分尊严。那份可能存在的羞惭追根溯源下去必然不是因为赤裸，而是因为破败。他望着水雾在镜面上晕染开来，空气变得潮润而闷热，直击伤口的清洗工序渐渐步入尾声，终于水流停止了，而他猛地向前挺身，扯住了浴帘的边缘。

有人从帘幕另一侧探出手来，牢牢扣住他的手指，阻住了他的动作。“不要看。”朱雀说，显然读懂了他的意图。那声音过于疲惫，伴着恳求示弱的意味，在出口之时已经失去了十足强硬的立场。“……至少现在不要。”鲁路修皱起眉心，察觉到那攥在自己指背上的力道虽是竭尽所能的，但也不算太强。

“我会把眼睛闭上一半。”他坚持道。

或许是自知继续无谓的抗争反而于自己不利，朱雀还是慢慢松开了手指。鲁路修将帘幕扯开后，首先映入眼帘的是堆在墙角的脏污绷带，然后是排水口附近仍然晕散着的血色痕迹。他深呼吸了一次，将双眼眯起了些，转向周身赤裸的那一人时对方正颓然退步，歪坐到摆设好的板凳上。鲁路修拿起毛巾，翻出伤药和绷带，替他将冲洗过的伤口揩拭干净并敷药扎紧。这过程比鲁路修预先想象的要更为困难，不是因为他需要象征性地眯着眼，而是因为对方身上的伤口数量实在是超出意料的麻烦。

他换了三条毛巾，完成揩拭工作时它们都遍布深浅不一的血渍。完事后他用衣袖抹了把湿黏的额发，不知道那是水雾还是汗液所致。他的神经从高度紧绷的状态中渐渐放松回来，终于留意到那轻微的颤抖不是自己的错觉，而是确实发生在对方身上的。那个人正紧咬着牙关，前望的双眼一片空洞暗沉，在他尝试搭上肩头时陡然弹动了一下上身，抬手用力掐住了他的手腕。

“朱雀？”

鲁路修轻声唤着，没有多余的动作。他分明看见对方面上呈出惨白仓皇模样，因为那身伤势为人所见，因意识到了这大抵甚至不是头一次，因其象征着一次败北，而自己本不该让这一切为过去创造ZERO的奇迹之名的一人所知晓。枢木朱雀的想法并不难懂，于他而言总是这样的。所以他审视着对方，审视着那战栗不安在自己的触碰下被激发又逐渐耗尽。末了那人垂下头颅，指尖也从他腕上松脱了去。

“……对不起。”朱雀说。他无法退避，鲁路修看得出来。他在自己面前已经无法退避了，只能像这样疲累不堪地认下他自以为的罪责。可是他不是在告解，他从不奢求宽容。有时候鲁路修恼恨于自己这样了解他。但只要你，鲁路修想，别因此而将自己再逼向绝境一次。好在我在这里，我不会让你那样做。他伸出手，搭在对方的眼尾，慢慢下滑扫过颧骨与柔软但消瘦的面颊。

“我就当是为了那些拳头。”他这么说。

 

他从扶手椅中睁开眼睛。炖汤的气味已经从厨房扩散到并不宽阔的客厅，这意味着再过不久就该开饭了。等待着开饭的另一人正在踢他的椅子腿，这才是他被迫回过神来的缘由。“你刚刚是睡着了吗？”C.C.叉着腰问他。鲁路修揉了揉额角，拨开她的手肘好站起身来。

“不。”他回答道，“在回忆一些事情，又想了一些别的。”

“比如说？”

“我刚刚才意识到我们已经离开好一阵子了。”他看了眼墙上的挂钟和老式的纸页日历，“真奇怪，我总以为那还是前不久的事情。”

他钻进厨房，确认里面的牛肉最好再多煮上至少十分钟，又从中走了出来。“看样子你是嫌你这大半年来的成就还不够多。”C.C.抄手靠在墙沿说，“还是说你觉得对付过的那些案例还没麻烦到足以让你留下深刻印象？”

“倒也不是。”鲁路修想了想，“或许是因为跟我联络的那个人不太主动向我提及他自己的事情，而我总会梦见他看起来最糟的那一刻。我总以为那才是不久之前的事，他到现在还没痊愈，他不得不留在更加安全的地方、也不消面对更多未知的麻烦。我以为假若他现在没事了便意味着他自愈的能力比常人更好，但其实不是。其实是时间。”

他又看了眼日历。他从苍白纸页和深色数字间看向过往，看向他刚刚目击到自己的继任者的惨状的那一刻。垂吊在崖壁之底的囚人，伤重至连清晰意识都无法维持，扑面而来的浓郁血腥味形成具象化的殷红色彩，浸透剩余的半身残破衣物。名为ZERO的牺牲品，落难者，摆放在神坛上因而为人所瞩目的祭物。那一刻他浑身发冷，咬牙吩咐旁人对其松绑并进行救治时耳畔还炸响着阵阵嗡鸣。如此鲜明，如此可怖，以至于他常常以为那不过是数日以前的新事。但仔细想来，这误解不过是因为那个人不会向他谈起自那以后的变化。

“听上去你在遗憾你那时没能留下多陪他一阵。”C.C.说。

“我没有。”鲁路修说，“我很清楚自己的使命，而他也一样。”

他转向窗沿，将帘幕放下，遮住外头暗沉的夜色，以及并不遥远的滩涂。然后他解开过于厚重的外披，随手挂在支架上，走回座椅旁将自己重新扔掷进去。“你以为你在做什么？”C.C.轻声问他。他盯着白亮的顶灯，让光源在视野中晕开阵阵刺痛感。

“逃亡。”他简单道。

“我还以为敦促你踏上旅程的是你那可笑的责任感。”他的旅伴嘲弄道，“我的意思是，逞英雄这种事可能是你永不过时的使命。”

“我可不会这么形容自己。”他说，“我只想确保那些从C之世界飞散出去的玩意儿不要把世界扰个天翻地覆。”

“自命为审判者或者调停者吗？可真够自大的。”年纪更长的魔女评判道，“虽然对于踏上这种旅途的人来说，自信心稍微膨胀一点也不是什么坏事。免得你坚持不了多久就开始哭鼻子了。”

鲁路修叹了口气，渐渐阖拢了眼睛。白亮的灯盏形状仍然映在他眼前，如同一个恼人但挥之不去的崇高目标。C.C.的脚步在接近他，停留在他身畔，又踢了一下他的椅子腿。“你刚刚说逃亡。”她的声音说，“我记得超合众国并没有颁布对你的逮捕令才对。事实上，你在名义上还是个死人呢。”

“是啊。该说多谢理解吗。”他扯起嘴角，“活着的人对待我的态度意外地还挺宽容的。”

“包括朱雀吗？”她问他。鲁路修没有立刻回答，她便继续追问下去。“你给他留下了什么？一个愿望？”

“一个坐标。”他说，“当然了，那也是他自身的愿望。”

他闭着眼，浸入自己的意识深处。死而复生为他留下了一些馈赠，让他能窥见冥冥中磅礴的众生意念，不是实质化的善或恶，只是围绕着世界本身运转不休的、沉默汹涌的洪流。一个坐标，他想。他尝试去感触，如出海者在浪潮翻涌间望见岸上的灯塔。他看见那朦胧的光亮，他能够接触到它。他能够发出呼唤，与其接续，只要他愿意就能够成行。

然而他在这一日没有那样做。他将双眼睁开一线，这回他避开了明亮的顶灯。“……我是在逃亡，C.C.。”他低声道，“你说我自命为审判者，是的，我或许真的有那么自负。审判他人和对人开枪是同样的道理，在异端的世界里徘徊久了，我自己也要拥有被当作是异端的觉悟。”他顿了一顿，将双眼又多睁开了些，这回他望着了拉拢的窗帘。“但除我以外的其他人呢？”他继续说，“娜娜莉不会成为异端的拥簇，朱雀也一样。他们需要留在原本的位置上，作为能够正常祈愿的‘人类’，而不需要背负别的更为残酷的宿命。”他的身躯歪斜向一侧，伸出两指支住自己的额角，自觉话语中多出了几分倦惫。

“只有我是不能留下的。”他说。

“听听你有多自相矛盾。”而他的旅伴轻柔地嘲笑他，“如果你没有将那力量给予他的话，你刚才所说的内容还显得更可信一些。”

“我给他留下的并不是那样的东西。”鲁路修说，“那只是……一点私人的任性。他的愿望不会带来更大的祸乱，作用也很单一。除去与我相联络、让他能感受并确信我的存在之外，并不会让他惹上更多麻烦。”

“我认为没什么不同。”C.C.说。

鲁路修抬起头，对上那双通透的金色眼睛。有一瞬他觉得自己所有未出口的辩白都是无力而可笑的，而眼前的魔女、他过去的契约者显然能看见他尝试避让的真相，他无法开释的矛盾根源。她怎么会不知道呢？打从一开始她便注视着他的犹疑与所有堪称失败的错误之举了。她审视着他，就像在看待什么有趣的事物，残忍之处在于除非是万不得已，她鲜少在这种境况下伸手相助。

“以防你还没注意到。”她陈述道，“你让他的愿望接续上你自己的存在本身，成为他所祈愿的终端……也就是说，你已经成为他的宿命了。”

那宣判话语从她口中说出的方式相当无情。鲁路修盯着她看了半晌，搜肠刮肚寻不见能用于否决这论证的根据。墙上的时钟转过了足够的跨度，C.C.在他的沉默中扬起眉毛，摇着头转过身去，替他进了厨房。鲁路修扶住把手，慢悠悠地站起身来。他仿佛越过闭锁的窗璃听见不远处的海潮声，他想起灯塔。他能够发出呼唤，有时他会立即获得回应，有时他会触到一层柔和的纱障，浅眠的梦境，于是他便耐心等候到更加合适的时机。ZERO，他总是以此作为开头。他留下的使命，他需要那个人留守的位置，能够在光亮处看护世界、为之祈福的承接愿望之人，能将他们相别离的现今与过往相连的方式。ZERO。ZERO。ZERO。

“我不确定。”鲁路修喃喃道，兀自望着空处，跨越芸芸众生所汇聚的暗潮彼方，那一点温柔的、微弱的光芒，“也许我还是做好了告别的打算的。也许我只是想把告别的过程拖延得再漫长一些。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追忆与沉没的太阳。

“你打算什么时候行动？”女人的声音从他身后传来，“别告诉我你想在接下来的半年内都就住在这里不走了。”

她抱怨了很多次了。岛上的信号不错，但毕竟面积有限，一连被困在这里两周还不能出海游玩确实挺乏味的。鲁路修从翻板屏幕上抬头瞥了一眼，手指划掉了最后一份档案，然后调换出一份海图。“大概不行。我们付的租金只够我们借住到下周，虽然那位夫人的脾气比记性要好上很多倍，我觉得逾时不走也不会连人带行李一道被撵出去，但还是别给人多添麻烦了。”他语气轻快地说，看回向屏幕上显示的这一带的海域详情，“观察期结束了。明晚陪我跑一趟，运气好的话当晚就能解决。周五会有船靠岸，下午三点半。之后你可以考虑一下先往西还是先往南。”

“为什么是我来考虑？”

“反正都是未知的麻烦，棘手程度都差不多，也无所谓先去哪。”他耸肩道，“再说了，环球旅行又不是我的兴趣，一直在顺道玩乐的人也不是我。所以我是没什么特别的想法，就看你愿意往哪去了。”

他将手头的设备放到桌角，回头才发觉屋里的另一人正以相当奇怪的视线望着自己。“怎么？”他问。C.C.张了张嘴，短暂地向着他皱起了鼻子。

“我不记得你是这么喜欢放任自流的性格。”她说，“还是说，平时一般指望着你来做主的人都不在你身边，你就对进行规划安排这种事不太上心了？”

有一部分，是的。鲁路修别开视线，对自己这阵子以来的表现进行了一小会儿反省。共犯便是共犯，C.C.只是C.C.，不是他的属下，不是服从管理的学生，不需要他来看护，也不是那种愿意、或者说宁可在方方面面都听从于他的类型。此前他或许没从自己身上发现这种态度上的差别，但既然被她指出了，那么自己的处事做法可能是有了相当大的转变。C.C.听上去并不生气，她只是不解。她依然会对他身上的一些改变感到不解，好在她的情绪相对稳定平和，她只会用提问的方式来寻求解答。

“我只是不想把自己弄得太紧张。”他说。

“完全不紧张的人不会大半夜跑到海边去看月亮。”她指出这点。鲁路修失笑摇头，侧身靠在窗边，远眺向铁灰色的海岸线。

“我觉得恰恰相反呢。”

近来的天气又不算好了，“看月亮”这个说法也不算准确。他会在夜深之后独自出行，在退潮后的滩涂上漫步，而不管当夜的天空是晴朗还是阴云密布，吹打在周身的寒风是平稳还是狂放。独自留在那里时他的周围很静，他在空无一人的地界上兀自探询新获得的能力。不再依赖于命令旁人，而是于虚无、于世界本身发生了更深层的关联。他从沙滩步行至崎岖石岩间，站立在海水侵蚀出的、残缺不规则的柔滑弧度上。这几日没有船行至附近的港口，他也没从灯塔上望见光辉。

“还带着刀。”C.C.说，“你在做什么？自虐实验？我还以为那是枢木朱雀才有的兴趣。”

她实际提及那个名字、明确地将其讲出口时，鲁路修又叹了口气。“我还没搞懂C之世界的规则。”他尽可能保持着轻快语调，“我猜你也没完全弄懂我身上到底发生了什么。我告诉那家伙我没那么容易死，至少没那么容易再因为肉体上的创伤而致死了。如果再出了什么意外，那也会是一些他无法介入的麻烦。我是这么告诉他的。我希望我说的是真话。”他低下头，翻覆自己的手掌，又慢慢空握起手指。

“我得确保我说的是真话。”

“纵然是谎话又如何呢？”C.C.说，“放他再揍你一顿就是了。”

“是谎话他就没有那么容易被说服了。”鲁路修说，“然后他就会试图介入本不该由他来介入的争斗，因为我在这里。他会试图来保护我。”多么简单，他想。相比起自己所处的奇诡困境，想要读懂那个人的想法是件多么简单的事情。因理解而能够掌控，因掌控而能将其行动导向自己希望的路途。因为你会被命令所阻拦，妥协和驯从都是你的生存之道。因为你会注视着我，你想要注视着我。但假使我命令了，你又甘愿放我从你的视野中消失。那是你的矛盾之处。

那是我的行为所导致的矛盾之处。

“时至如今，C.C.，”他说，“我不能让他再那样做了。”

 

行动当夜还算顺遂。逃至这岛屿上的人不是什么英雄，只是个走了绝境又绝处逢生的幸运的混小子。或是受了冥冥中的指引来到此地，或是在外漂泊时就信了某些残存的邪典才来追寻更深层的力量，不幸之处在于为了生存而走上了岔路。

以夏穆娜的死为始因，被引爆后倾泻向世界的恶念的碎片，但凡寻到了寄居者，形成的大多是这样的案例。这回的案例甚至不算困难，脑子不算灵光，身后没什么势力，过去也不过是一介畏畏缩缩的平凡人。那碎片叫他获得了Geass，或者说某种近似Geass的力量，他能将自己的意志托放到十人左右的范围内周转，压抑下那些人的独立意志，作为他的化身而行动——幸好他不过是一介平凡人，实质造成的恶劣影响也仅限于将他所控制的人变为傀儡。但假若他的破坏冲动增强了，任谁也不能确保之后的发展不会失控。

处理这类案例总会让鲁路修感到可笑。对于自己的过去，对于自己此时自居审判者的立场。玩弄他人意志的罪孽仿佛是什么直击灵魂的讽刺玩笑，他还不得不一次次再去面对，就像他不得不在沉默的无意识洪流中面对一度吞噬了自己的恶意一样。然而比起那些在星辰散落之日前都于Geass完全无关的人士而言，他还是多一重对集体意识的理解在，若是他不出面进行调停，也找不到更适合这差事的人了。C.C.不爱多数人类，她作为正常人类活过的年岁已经是很早之前的过往了，若不是现今还有她愿意观测和陪伴的个例存在，她当然甚至可以放任世界被弥散开来的恶念搅得天翻地覆。但他不行。

今次的目标不算麻烦，两周的观测和暗中接触证明了目标人物并没有悔改的意图，余下要做的便是将那份引出歪曲力量的恶念给洗涤了去。猎人，驱魔者，传奇故事中暗中行动的超能力旅团，结果他在扮演过皇帝后还得来扮演这样的角色。鲁路修站在目标人物团体面前，心想这对于自己来说着实不算什么麻烦事。对方的Geass无法控制住他和C.C.，宛如将石子投向深渊，连一片涟漪或一缕回音都无法获得。只要制住所有人的意识，寻觅到真正被恶念所寄居的那一个灵魂，引动印记的力量将那份恶念截停并驱散，歪曲的实质及其体现于外界的影响力便自然会消失不见，连同对方的力量一道消散——此前他一直是这样做的。

若非真正的穷凶极恶之徒，便完全无需将人变作新的傀儡，亦无需将人杀死。只要能克服对于自己身处审判者位置一事的矛盾感，这一趟清洗之旅于他而言就更像是赎罪之行了。他拉住C.C.的手引得印记共鸣时心绪还算平和，下一秒一个藏在暗处的孩子向他扣动了扳机。准头很烂，没有击碎心脏，只堪堪从胸肋间穿了过去，这让他随后咳嗽时觉得肺里不太好受。C.C.把他从地上拉拽起来，在共鸣完成后才允许他躺回去接着喘气。

完事后目标团体齐齐昏迷了过去，而C.C.架着他的肩膀回到小镇郊野的狭窄路径上。夜半的枪声在他们身后引发了一阵骚乱，好在他们的栖身处还算僻静，希望接下来也别被打扰到。鲁路修在恍惚了半程路后猛地吸了口气，伸手在自己被血浸开的衣料上一按，逼迫子弹头从还没愈合完毕的伤口中掉落出来。

“我都不知道该指望目标人物进行抵抗时瞄准哪里。”他又咳嗽了一声，“要么我就得换衣服，要么我就得拿手帕擦脑门上的血。”

“我记得还没人真的瞄准你的脑门，目前来说。”天色很暗，C.C.忙着看路，说话时目不斜视，“还活着吗？”

“是啊。那一下本来也不至死。”鲁路修咕哝道，“就是，嘶——我觉得我依然没能习惯这种感觉。”

他在恢复力气后自己站直了，取回重心走完了不算长的后半程路。他在屋子里解开外披，将弹头当啷一下投掷进地上的直篓里。C.C.以一副欲言又止的模样盯着他看了半晌，终于在他不耐烦地打算主动询问时开了腔。“以防你没注意到，”她说，“中弹的部位差不了太多，但这次的愈合时间明显比上次长了，大概有两分钟左右……”

“我知道。”鲁路修说，“只要没失效就好，拖缓速度倒也没什么。”

“你当然知道了。”C.C.说，“这就是你独自一人去应验的事，对吗？”

她看着他的眼睛。她的眼睛在夜色中散出一重奇诡光辉。她在一些事情上不会轻易说穿，但不意味着她一无所知。鲁路修在那注视下感到一丝头痛，他将黑色的外披从肩头褪下，将它甩脱到椅背上，又望着它滑至坐面、坠至地板，像一片淌流的影子。

“我什么都没能应验。”他说，“但截至目前为止，我能说的都还是真话。”

 

他在铁灰色的海岸线上漫步。他站在海潮涌流的边界上，让海水与浮沫冲刷过自己的靴跟。他站立在那里，用刀刃割开自己的指背。

一个不大的伤损，就算没能迅速痊愈也不会对正常行动造成多大影响。他凝视着迅速渗出的殷红血珠，顺沿手指垂下的方向滴落，打在他足边的砂砾间，被海水侵吞了去，留不下多余的痕迹。那痛感很是细微，不足言道，他觉得这并够不上自残癖好的准入门槛。他只是在确认，自己的身体痊愈的速度，将他与常人划分开来的边界，让他逃离光明地域的缘由。

有时不是海岸。有时是溪流，是荒芜的崖壁，是森林深处死去的枯木边。他记着时间。半秒，一秒，三秒，更长。明显长过了他在那片星空下数过的刻度。那时有人托起他的指节，将嘴唇覆在血痕上摩挲，仿佛这样便能将伤损的印记从他身躯上抹去，叫他重新成为完好的。而今他独自伫立在另一方夜色里，试图重现那微弱的疼痛感。它出现在刀刃寒芒下，轻易将完物的表象剖开，然后将自行消失的速率拖得愈来愈缓，宛如功效逐渐衰减的器械上磨损的齿轮。

C.C.没有给出任何解答，当然他也不曾主动询问。打从他的意识真正在躯壳中苏生的那一刻起，许多事情就已经脱离常规了，依靠魔女数百年的经验也不见得能判明未来的形势。迄今为止的麻烦尚且是他能解决的，也是他认为寻常人不应卷入的。即使那会消耗掉一些东西，一时半会也不会将他再度击倒。

但是他会想起一些往事。他以为不过是在数日之前的、已经足够久远的，满身伤痕的代行者还在他近前的时刻。他真正遭了新的伤损时会记起来，吊立的祭物与流淌而下的血，在他的手指下为他所触碰的裂口，衰弱的生者、真实的活人。他的意识会被一枚击中自己的子弹拉回到那时候，在他颈前的印记微微发烫、将他新受的伤以异于常人的速度修复的途中，他想起那伤者曾伫立在他身前，在得了他的允许后倾身垂首贴近那印记，在战栗间亲吻不死的图纹，轻柔如不愿惊扰幻梦，虔诚对待信仰之物。那时的他、那时的枢木朱雀都是沉默的，行为举止也难说是冒进还是隐忍。如今他回想起那个吻，伴随着血色图腾一并烙在他的身躯上，成为无法消弭的一部分。

他从海岸踏至船上。他在舱室中走了神，海浪拉长成车轮隆隆碾动铁轨的声响，叫他回想起此前的旅行。他将额首贴在用以支撑的指节上，以缓解轻微的恍惚感，却只是叫他在无人打搅的白日梦中浸得更深。列车横跨过广袤的西伯利亚平原，从远山与林木的阴影间飞速行过，在北境短暂的夏季中呈出生机勃勃的模样。那时他忽然兴致所至，从摇晃的车厢铺位间踩回地面，避开同行者疑惑的目光而将门扉在身后关拢，独自伫立在车厢一端，在前后无人之时伸手前触到干净的窗璃。

他会想起很多往事。很多事他本应毫无印象，随着他的死一道丢失，埋没成不再被提及的秘密。然而一次苏生又将它们悉数带回，圆融到他归于完好的灵魂里。时至如今再去回想，许多他本该介怀的事都成为不甚必要的，因时过境迁而失去了不甘和愤怒的缘由。他伪造的记忆，虚假的身份和姓名，将他作为棋卒来摆布的父亲，迫使他与自己规划的道路背道而驰的、曾经那样记恨着他却也袒护着他的某一个人。如今值得深究的事不多了，过去叫他身陷险境的对手已然不在，过去歪曲他的意志的亲长也被彻底击败了。他不再需要领导一次叛乱，甚至无需再领导一个庞大帝国，所谓的自由意志与荣耀都一并被抛在身后，因而他轻易不会提起那些往事，只会在故地重游时多生出一丝感念。

而那感念是C.C.所不知晓的，是她错失掉的一段时间。那时他的旅伴是另一个人，记恨过他的、袒护过他的，如今不在此地的那一人。他在金红光芒晕染天际时轻轻吸气，在视野坠入昏暗之时定下决心，从茫茫洪流中寻到他所留下的那一点光亮。他发出呼唤，而对方及时给予他回应。

“ZERO。”

“我在。”

“我会在两个小时后抵达圣彼得堡。”他说。

或许是没料到他忽然来了这么一出，对话的彼端维持了一小段静默，但随后的应答比他料想的要平静得多。“唔。”朱雀说，“很高兴知道你的去向。我大概有一个月没听到任何关于你具体在哪的消息了。”

那平静不似作伪，他几乎能想见那人面上十足坦荡从容的神情。在夜色中，在独处的静寂中，在昏暗夜灯下舒展开眉梢，在调平心绪后简单地致以关于欣悦和想念的回应。“你也没有问我。”鲁路修不满道，又不依不饶地进行追问，“说真的，我又回到这里了。你想对此发表什么评价吗，枢木卿？”

“老实说没有。”朱雀说，停顿片刻后又加以补充，“不、等等，这个季节的话，即使是那个纬度的向日葵应该也开了，你可以去——”

“……哈。”鲁路修叹了口气。

他想是啊，不仅是自己，枢木朱雀其人也一样是将许多过往都抛却在身后了的。彼时他们还是立场两分，而今他们早已共享过恶名与殊荣了，那么要对方去就那段过往做出更多评述也有些强人所难。“说真的，你现在态度这么坦然，搞得我有点没辙。”他还是禁不住抱怨道，“这让我损失了很多对你进行口头捉弄的乐趣。”

“你现在敢这么直白地承认这点也让我挺没辙的。”朱雀答道，“你应该改一下你的糟糕趣味。”

“什么糟糕趣味，我觉得还挺正常的。”鲁路修反驳道。他的指腹压在玻璃上，他的眼睛望向铁轨边沿的景观。“还有，我已经在看了。”

在越过一条并不漫长的隧道之后，列车行过一片辽阔的金黄花野，已然趋向成熟的花盘凝滞下来，眺望着昏暗的东方。于是暮时的金红余晖嵌在明亮形廓的后端，将他猛一下抛回到盛夏之际，仿佛在此时加深呼吸便能嗅到干燥草壤与汗水的气味。车厢微微摇晃着，他将上身前倾，前额平贴在窗璃上端，眺望花野时越过了自己依稀可见的眼目影廓。“感想如何？”对话的另一端传来低沉谨慎的问候。鲁路修在那一刻微笑起来，对答的声音也不自觉地温柔了几分。

“很美。”他说，“……而且有些怀念。”

那是在相隔千里后他仅能吐露的语句。小心地错开现下，而将需要直抒的情感投向既往的昔日。盛夏花野或落日余晖，皎洁月色或暗沉海潮。他被一枚子弹击中的伤势还在作痛。他翻覆自己的指掌时以为还会甩落下一道新的血痕。他独坐时抓住自己的衣襟，唐突记起利剑穿身的那一刻。那不如他想象得痛，也不如他想象得久，时至如今连一道疤痕都未留下。

会留下疤痕的并不是他。是彼端等候的人，是被他遗留在原地的人。是沉默而胆怯地亲吻他颈前图纹、抓住他的肢端如恳求他不要再消失一次的人。那个人说了些什么，抑或是在他明确道出推拒和后续指示之后便什么都没再说了呢。将血流不止的脆弱之处包裹起来，将伤痕隐藏起来，躲回他所赐予的影子下。那个人。我的继任者，我的代行者。我所牵挂的。

你。

鲁路修从船舱一隅站起身来，摇摇晃晃地攀登回甲板上。他又在眺望一次日落了，咸腥海风扑面而来时，他能越过浪潮涌动的起伏看见西沉的金红光辉。如他在石崖上、在滩涂上、在列车一侧窗璃边所眺望过的温暖图景，他曾无数次想要分享于人的、美丽而平凡的日落。我希望你能看见，我希望你能知晓。我希望你在这里。

——不行。

他面向着西方浮沉的血色，目视着熄灭的太阳坠入深暗海潮，良久才长叹一声，缓缓捂住了自己的眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你所见的风景与我所见的光。

单调的铃声在午前响起。他刚刚将外衣抓至肩头，听见铃响时犹豫了一秒是否要去摸一下面具里头的变音装置，随后看清了屏幕上显示的是娜娜莉的名字。朱雀松了口气，滑开锁定界面后随手按了免提。年轻女性的声音隔海而来，但并没有分毫模糊失真。你忘记回线上讯息，她礼貌地提醒他。朱雀向她道了歉，告诉她上午刚跑过一趟会议室，或许错失了及时给予回应的机会。

娜娜莉很容易就放过了他。她一向宽容体贴，也不太喜欢故意耍性子，这是与她相处起来最为轻松的地方。当然了，也可能是因为鲁路修不在她身边。朱雀刚走神想到那个名字，她便像隔空读懂了他的想法一般提到了那个人。“哥哥又给我来电话了。”她告诉他，“他给我报了平安。”

“那很好。”朱雀答道，将制服外衣的前开链一路拉拢至领口，“你有跟他抱怨最近的工作日程安排吗？”

“没有。事实上，最近我甚至能小小休个假呢。”娜娜莉说，“你那边又如何呢？”

“不怎么忙碌。”朱雀说，从桌边抓起手套，“不管是公务上还是别人委托的私活上都是。怎么，你是想近期出来碰个面吗？”

“不。我还得在不列颠尼亚本土多留一阵，大概没那么容易跑脱。”娜娜莉说。她停顿了片刻，留出一个微妙的间断，语气又变得轻柔了几分，多出些小心翼翼的意味。“其实我是在问，哥哥最近联系过你吗？”

“没有。”朱雀即答道。他的语速过快，嗓子里也不自觉地绷紧了些，而后才回过神来，吸了口气恢复正常的语速。“我刚刚说了，最近没什么委托给我的私活。”

他在结束通话后才戴上面罩，尽管他觉得这样做没什么效用。近来每次他出现在主题咖啡馆里都会落得一个被扒掉面具灌酒的下场，老实说他也拿愿意这样作弄他的那些人没什么办法。他到了合法饮酒的年龄，又捱过了在别人面前完全藏起脸孔的阶段。鲁路修离开后所有人都以一种奇妙的宽缓态度将他拉入更为开放的生活圈里，就像他的确不再只是ZERO，也能偶尔以过去的样貌和名姓在一小部分人群眼前亮相了。

他没有主动向鲁路修提及此事，但他不确定对方从娜娜莉那里得知了多少。反正这么久以来，鲁路修都没有对这种转变提出异议，也没向他表达丁点儿不满。通常来说，那个人同他联系的时候要么就是谈起新需求，要么谈些私事中不会触及敏感神经的那一类，也不知道该说是聪明、具有安全意识还是谨慎过头。

偶尔触及一次敏感区就会变成这样。失去音讯，避免尴尬，等到下次来信时多半已经忘了先前为什么仓促断去联系归于静默。而朱雀并不会跟对方主动提及自己的境况，免去对方出外还得分神担忧他本该自行处理好的一些问题。所以就是这样了，鲁路修不见得知道他的周际发生了什么变化，即使知道了也没有机会同他谈论，他自然无从知晓对方的态度。

“我反正是觉得你变合群之后要可爱多了。”卡莲这么评价他。是时他已经被不客气地按在桌边，虽然没有完全汇入三三两两交谈的人群中，但偶尔扫过他身际的目光中也不包含多少恶意的成分。朱雀直挺挺地坐在座椅当中，直到绕着他的脚打转的亚瑟从他身边轻快地溜开了，他才放松下来看向面前的高脚杯。

“你确定要用那个词来形容我吗？”

“是和蔼可亲的意思，作为管事人来说。”卡莲冲着他撇了撇嘴，“毕竟你本质上就不是那种喜欢当上位者的家伙，也摆不出那种做派来，那么你一直以来的主动和人划清界限这种做法就显得有些讨厌了。别跟我说鲁路修做ZERO的时候也不会待在我们一群人中间厮混，你又不是他，也不可能变成他，没必要事事按着他的做法来。”

“我不太确定。”

“都过了这么久了，你怎么还不确定。”她皱起眉头，“算了，反正你好像也不太会拒绝别人。就当这是大家的普遍愿望好了。”

“说得好像你们中的大多数人不是看到我的脸就想拔枪一样。”朱雀不太委婉地指出了一些历史遗留问题。卡莲盯着他看了一会儿，忽然连着笑意喷出一声咳嗽。

“虽说大部分人对于如今能够一起共事的家伙都还挺宽容的……可是考虑到你之前给人带来了多大的心理阴影，这个我还真不敢担保。抱歉啦。”她在缓过气之后这么说，探过身来拍了拍他的胳膊，“不过我还比较宽宏大量，至少我不会这么做了。”

 

和卡莲说话有时候比想象中的要简单，有时候要更困难些。如她所说，拥有共事机会、尤其是在战场上待过同一阵线之后，人总会变得宽容不少，哪怕他们此前互相厮杀的过程相当漫长也是一样。简单之处在于红月卡莲当真是相当洒脱的那类性格，能够迅速开解遗憾也能把该放下的都放下，说不会再与他作对就当真如此，就算给他在口头上使点绊子也不过是些善意的玩笑。困难之处在于他们两人以本来面目碰上头的时候，话题从来就不可能长久地从某个人身上跑脱。然而因为她询问和加以关切的态度都相当坦荡，或许比自己还要坦然得多，朱雀也没法巧妙回避掉她的探究意图。

他喝过第三杯后去了趟洗手间。聚会日的咖啡馆不对外营业，他倒也不必担心被无关人士逮个正着看见自己的脸。他从隔间中走出来，从镜子里端详自己，气色一般，不好不坏，没有显得过度放松或疲累。酒精的作用也只限于此了。他将领巾扯松一些，思索起要不要干脆解下以免弄脏，不过他本来也没有因为喝酒而失态地弄脏衣服过，只要及时躲开真正的醉鬼就行。他用指尖勾了一下领口，又是一下，不知是喝下去的东西在血液里蒸热了、还是别的什么作用，他的动作忽然变得缓慢而迟疑了。

衬衣和外套都不算过度贴身，在制作时就留下了相对宽缓的调节余地。他此时所穿的并不是事后才被定制出来的替换件，就是完整交到他手上的那一套。曾经穿在鲁路修身上的，由鲁路修留给他的，一度还残余着那个人身上并不衰朽的生命气息的衣物。朱雀将手指放在领巾上端，他在镜子里望见的依然是自己的脸孔，他想起的是别的画面——星光璀璨的夜晚，与人群隔绝开来的寂静屋舍，无人惊扰的黑暗一隅。

“听从于我。”那个人说，“我允许你。”

他便将手指放在对方的领巾上，用经过一日休整后恢复了气力的手指小心翼翼地将其拆解开，如面对一份沉重的馈赠、一个本不应轻易开启的秘密。轻飘飘的面料被解下了，衣领处的系扣也松脱开来。于是他看见那图腾，形如赤色的长翼，鲜艳如描摹而上的纹路，深如火烧留下的烙印。他向前倾身，如虔信者般俯首，犹疑而珍重地亲吻那无法消泯的印记。他的嘴唇触碰在那一寸皮肤上时以为自己被烫伤了，他收紧臂弯搂住对方的腰肢，而鲁路修没有说话，鲁路修用指掌顺捋过他的头颈，穿过他的发梢，是包容、引导与宽恕，是令人困苦的垂怜。

他分不清自己是在号泣还是沉默。

那一瞬间的错乱过去了。朱雀将领巾调整回合适的松紧，在有人前来并发现他的异样情绪之前调整了一下表情，截断了关于别离之人的想象。样貌，肢体，皮肤的温度，触碰他或允许他加以触碰时他所感觉到的一切。他看向镜面，那里头映着的只有他自己的脸孔。有一刻他轻轻眨动了一下眼睛，觉得眼皮古怪地跳动了两下，想要细细分辨时那奇怪的抖动已经消失了。

 

“我还是搞不明白。”卡莲说。

“那就搞不明白吧。”朱雀说，嘴唇贴在杯沿轻抿了一小口，“他只是去处理一些我们没法帮忙处理的事务罢了。严格来说不是普通人的领域，而且大多是在野个例，我们这些坐在体制内的人也没法贸然介入。”

这倒是真的。他们这些被框定在公职身份内的人不那么适合到处游荡，尤其是对外宣传时常常在人前露脸的那几位，哪怕以个人名义空降到地球另一端，在被人辨认出来后也可能捅上新闻再进一步造成什么恶劣的国际影响。卡莲并不是不明白这个道理，所以她只是一脸烦躁地揉了揉自己的额角。“哼嗯。”她说，“虽说道理是这样没错，不过他实际找你帮忙的次数好像并不算少啊。”

“都属于私人方面的援助，一些远程信息共享，横竖用不着我亲自空降过去。这部分不经通报也是可以的。”朱雀公正地解释道，“不过如果真要闹出什么他单打独斗没法解决的问题，保不齐还得要我帮忙走内部程序提供外派支援就是了。目前还没出现过那种情况，我也犯不着头疼。”

“听上去是什么关系密切的共同体组合，或者说高级内线。你其实是在担任他的耳目，对吗？”卡莲眨了下眼，“也是，毕竟是他和你呢。”

她把空杯推到一旁时唇角明显上弯了，还是没憋住气发出一阵断断续续的哧哧声。“你笑什么？”朱雀不解道。卡莲再看向他时露出一副被逗乐的表情，伸手在他眼前比划了两下。

“不，只是觉得很有趣罢了。”她感慨道，“明明鲁路修才是那个虽然脑子好使但个人武力值约等于零、一直以来都得倚仗于帮手和部下的家伙，现在却是他独自在外头给我们扫清麻烦，你却在这里当坐班的。这么一想真够奇怪的。”

“也说不上是‘独自’吧。”朱雀歪过头想了想，“C.C.也不是只会给人添麻烦。”

“你还真敢说啊，我都觉得她常常给人带来麻烦呢。”卡莲哀叹了一声。她的五官都皱起了几秒，看上去对自己的这点儿感触特别情真意切。朱雀决定礼貌地不去询问她那到底是出于什么样的历史遗留问题。不过卡莲的情绪恢复得很快，将注意力重新转回到他身上的速度也很快。“那么，被留下看家的这位ZERO大人——”

“很高兴你愿意管我叫ZERO了。”朱雀扯了下嘴角，“可是什么叫留下看家啊？”

“可不就是留下看家嘛。他跑出门满世界出差去了，他不在的时候你帮忙看管他留下的基业和烂摊子。按你的说法来看不就是这样吗。”卡莲懒洋洋地拖长了腔调，用一双湖水色的眼睛认真地凝视着他，“我搞不明白的其实是你的态度。虽然我也没权利对此说三道四，不过……”

她的眉心蹙起一点，有一秒显得有些纠结，口中迸出几个凑不成词义的单音，好像在犹豫于寻不到合适的措辞。没过多久她又咳嗽了一声，将目光和脸一道转向另一侧。朱雀又抿了一小口淡蓝色的酒液，待到辛辣和回甘一道从舌尖散开时，卡莲才重新开腔。

“哎，算了。我在想什么呢。”她叹了口气，“我可没兴趣把跟你喝酒的时间变成恋爱相谈会，这么说起来好像还有点恶心。”

到底是她太放松了还是我太放松了呢，朱雀就此思考了片刻。近来确实在世界范围内都没什么需要人头疼的大乱子，一些小规模的地区冲突也劳烦不到黑色骑士团的高层头上来，可是像现在这样肩并肩像老友一样进行非战术交流方面的谈话？虽然这不是第一次，说真的为什么居然已经不是第一次了。他看着杯子里没有完全化开的冰块，余光瞥见有人接近他们这一桌，三根搭落在肩头的金色发辫特别显眼。

“什么恋爱相谈？”基诺的声音插入进来，“我好像错过了一些很有趣的话题。”

是她太放松了，朱雀看了眼来人之后笃定道。比他们都年轻但比他们都高挑的前圆桌骑士在桌旁弯下腰，侧身单肘支在卡莲身旁，恰到好处地维持了一小段距离，但从旁人角度看去也已足够亲昵了。卡莲对他这副做派没提出异议，还放松地塌进了椅背里。“不，没什么。我最好愿意跟他这种情感观念百分之一百有问题的家伙扯那么些废话。”她将胳膊在身前抱了起来，“既不愿抓住又放不下，瞧他那点出息。”

“对我在为人处世方面的做法进行诋毁是你的新乐趣吗？”朱雀苦笑道。

“大概不算新的吧。毕竟之前我也找不到机会跟你像这样多说上两句话，你只是没听见我私下的诋毁罢了。”卡莲轻松地陈述道，眼珠转了一转，“那么，鲁路修到底是怎么联系你的？邮件？电话？都有？”

“比那还多一点。”朱雀答道，“或者少一点吧，我说不好。”

那也算是他的秘密了。没有人主动问起，他也不会随处张扬，所以就连娜娜莉都以为他们在临别前不过是匆匆留下了一些现代通讯方式的新号码，不管是单方面给出还是相互交换，只要能够在事后取得联络就不算重点了。严格来说他也不是没有那个人最新的手机号或者邮件地址，事实上他还有C.C.的，都是用来作为一些进行信息传递时的补充手段。突然被人问及秘密的本质让他有些无所适从，他不打算完全坦白也不打算撒谎，最后只能含糊其辞。卡莲盯着他的脸看了三秒钟，随后将眉梢挑高了些。

“噁。”她松开胳膊，夸张地按住胸口，把头摆向桌边的另一人，“看他露出这种表情我好不习惯。”

“我看你原来扮柔弱大小姐时候的照片也挺不习惯的，这种事都这样嘛。”基诺相当直爽地说，“——哎哟。”

他捂着被肘击拐了一下的肋骨坐下了。朱雀在愣神间下意识地摸了摸自己的脸。什么——什么？他在唇角边摸到一小抹不自觉上扬的弧度，但他自觉方才的心情并不算多么欣悦。他还在为此苦恼，卡莲已经炮轰完新加入这桌的那一位，伸手到他面前空了大半的杯子边叩了两叩。“那么，最近一次是在什么时候？”她问他。

“你是真的打算把这变成一次相谈会吗？”

“别打岔。”卡莲不客气道，“我才是多久都没收到那家伙的消息了，稍微问两句翘班前老板的下落又怎么了。”

“我不太记得了。应该是上个月的事了吧，两周或三周以前。”朱雀想了想，“没提到什么重要的内容，只是一次闲谈罢了。那时候他还在南欧那一带，如果你想知道的话。”

卡莲吐出一口气，伸手在自己乱翘的发梢上摸了两下。“他不会真的一边满世界乱窜一边试着建立新教派什么的吧。”她怀疑道，“你知道的，他还挺擅长这个的，哄得所有人都围着他转。现在他要是真有了比从前更为特殊的能力，还有一个喜欢神神秘秘那一套的奇怪女人从旁辅助，走这种线路好像也不是没可能。”

“我觉得他对此毫无兴趣哦？”朱雀提出异议。

卡莲用一种相当怪异的眼神看着他，让他以为自己又露出了什么惹人误解的表情，虽然他也没搞懂到底算哪门子的惹人误解。卡莲的眼睛里裹带着一点儿怜悯，还有一丝微妙的打抱不平。“你觉得。”她平声说，“那你觉得，对于帮自己看家的人来说，他这种联络频率是正常的吗？”

“我都说了不是——”

“ZERO？”

他蓦一下站直了，座椅在膝后被撞得一晃，发出一阵突兀的摩擦声，好在并没有直接翻倒下去。幸好室内空间不算安静，周围人在诧异地看向他数秒但没发现其它不妥之处后便散去了视线。亚瑟不知何时绕回到他脚边了，冲着他喵喵叫了两声。即使他的心神被那个忽然而至的声音分去了一大半，他也听得出这只猫在鄙夷他的大惊小怪。

他可能是过于大惊小怪了。朱雀努力平复了一下呼吸，目光掠过还在桌边的卡莲和基诺诧异的表情，像常人在会议途中接起手机一样伸手捂在嘴前。“是。我在。等等。”他低声道，放下手后向更靠近自己的女性略一低头，“对不起，稍微失陪……”

“卡莲？”

鲁路修的声音变高了，听上去很是诧异。眼前的红发姑娘依然是那副吃惊的表情，好似还有些隐晦的担忧。朱雀一边暗自希望她不要误解自己是被什么身体不适或心理疾病之类的问题给袭击了，一边将手掌压回到面前掩住嘴型，在放轻声音的同时尽可能清晰地咬字。“嗯，她在我旁边。”他说，“你想跟她说点什么吗？”

“倒也没什么必要的……算了，一会帮我跟她问声好吧。”鲁路修说，音调依然在遏制不住地走高，“比起这个，其实我是想跟你说……”

朱雀眨了下眼。他应当是听见了海，包裹在四周的、辽阔的潮浪一路铺平至天边尽头。室内的嘈杂减淡了，那一切并没有离他远去，而是他本身被拉入了一重纱障里，仿佛他的躯壳仍然身在此处、思感却飘去了别端。越过近处熟悉的面容，越过少量酒精与柑橘的香味，越过白桌布与显示屏上滚动的静态画面，他看见更多的、更遥远的事物。船舷在晃动，下方的海域是近黑的靛蓝色，愈是向远方延伸愈是明亮些，浑浊的青碧减淡成透明的光晕，与天际相接成一线。

“……你有没有觉得……”

他听得见那声音正如他听得见海潮涌动，行船发出的低沉平稳的嗡鸣，鸥鸟自水面上振翅而过，以及清晰如近在咫尺的、某个人异常加快的心跳声。他的手掌慢慢滑下了，下意识地扣摁在自己的心口上。他知道自己还在原地，在封闭的咖啡馆里，在东京市区，没有挪开一分一毫，然后他逐渐理解了自己所见的事物的含义。

“……朱雀？”

有人在喊他。是实际在近旁的人，好似有些被他吓到了，拽住他的衣角问他发生了什么，听见或看见了什么，到底是在和谁说话，而他怔怔站立着未做解释。有人在喊他。相隔千里之遥，轻柔如每次试探性地起始时念诵他被赋予的身份和责任。“我在。”他答道，甚至一时顾不上遮掩，只是茫然地睁大双眼，任眼眶被浸湿、叫周遭的一切都变模糊了，那温暖明亮的光辉也没有减弱，“那是……那是什么？”

“啊，第勒尼安海上的日出。我猜你问的是这个。”鲁路修说，口吻好似有些无奈，但听不出真正的不满或别的什么负面情绪，“这个发展对我来说确实有点出乎意料了。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山谷中落下的一片雪花。

“Geass？”卡莲问他，“鲁路修留给你的……？”

人群中唯有他一人能听见的声音悄然离去了，唯有他一人能见到的盛景也是如此，截停在东方的天空被完整映亮的一刻，淡金光辉覆在晴朗透明的昼日之始上。朱雀坐回了原位，新端来的玻璃杯上端浮动着冰，边壁上沁出了水珠。他用拇指碰了一下滑落的水痕，旋即抓过餐巾，一时间只是攥着。

“是啊。”他嘟哝着解释道，“我原以为只是……在意念中传导声音，那之类的作用。看样子不止是这样。”

卡莲在和桌边的另一位交换眼神，他看出了这点。他大致知道自己看上去有多奇怪，忽然间开始凭空对着不在此处的某人说话，忽然间就迎来了一次情绪上的剧烈波动，没能藏起来，没能从人前规避开。卡莲用一种更为奇诡的眼神注视着他，不知为什么，朱雀觉得她的态度好似缓和了一些。“你要是急着跟他联系，可以现在就滚回你的住处去跟他聊上两小时或者更长。”她摆了下手，“没关系，我不会觉得这算失礼的。”

“通常来说我们连二十分钟都聊不到。”朱雀据实说道，“另外，他已经断线了。他告诉我晚些时再说。”

“哼。”

“还有他要我代他向你问好。”

“要他自己说，打电话回来或者亲自跑回来都行。”卡莲不满道，“叫别人当传声筒算是怎么一回事啊？”

她嘴上这么说着，面上的担忧渐渐消失了。朱雀拿起餐巾揩拭了一下眼角和面颊，放下手掌后不太好意思地咳嗽了一声。“……抱歉。”他说，“刚刚吓到你们了？”

“该怎么说呢。”卡莲说着，探出手肘轻轻碰了一下他的小臂，“看你露出这种表情还真不习惯啊。”

 

当晚他并没有得来又一次远距离通讯，第二天也没有。鲁路修对于“晚些”的说法相当模糊，更像是托辞而不是一个切实的约定。朱雀说服自己别去多想，反正他也没有无所事事到成天躺在自己的房间里就为了等一通电话来的那种程度。鲁路修可能又在忙于别的什么更紧急的事务，或者正在探索他们刚刚遭遇到的那桩变化。总之多半自有其因。

我是在帮你找借口吗，朱雀在夜晚入睡前反省了一下。多半是的。因为他不愿往更为危险的方向去考虑，哪怕只是一些假设，不论是关于对方突然遭了即使以现前的身体来说也危及了性命的袭击，还是对方决定斩断与他的联系，对他来说都是糟烂到可能需要进行心理疏导的想法。他能怎么办呢？他连回忆此前的那一次重逢都谨慎无比。关于他们之间的接触，抚过伤痕的，不纯粹是为了抚摸伤痕的，手指与嘴唇的温度。复生的死者仰躺在星光不至的黑暗边隅，颈前烙着长翼的纹印。鲁路修在那时看上去很美，他的样貌本就过人，英俊面廓中掺杂着些许纤细的阴柔，他让那张面容上呈出宽缓神情时宛如蛊惑人心的邪魔，又似被藏匿而起的圣物。那是苍白的、赤裸的，属于生者的温热躯体，敞开怀抱来包容负罪之人长久积存、不得纾解的悲恸。有人曾在那一夜的终末落下眼泪吗，有人曾在那自私的欲求中索取更多一些的怜悯吗，那时的他、那时的他们——是在那一夜就决定了今后的去向吗，所以在真正的临别之时，谈论愿望的给予和其它取舍都是那般从容，仿佛早有预料一般？

及至第三日，ZERO在入夜后走至烛火照映之地，周际安静无比，流淌的暗河捎来人们的追悼与祝愿，但实质伫立于此虔心祈福的又只得他一人。在生者的思念与亡者魂灵交汇的温柔光亮中，他慢慢放平心绪，心中默念着他在此重复过千百遍的忏悔和思念。假若亡者不会轻易宽恕于人，那么在此进行悔过又如何呢。无论如何都无法取得谅解的话，哪怕只是为了自我救赎，或者替不在此处的人进行祷告，如同圣像前的司祭或是——

“告诉我你不在浴缸里。”

一个声音忽然响起，代替了以往试探性的呼唤。万一这不是安全的钟点呢？如何赶上了什么突发性事故又如何呢？朱雀想想无果，摇着头给出了应答。“我不在。”他低声说，将面具取下抱在臂弯里，“那会让你感到尴尬吗？”

“说不好。”那个人语带笑意，“可能只是会让我分神想点什么。你觉得呢？”

“我觉得你不会的，因为你就是那种一旦有正经事需要思考就什么都顾不上了的性格。”朱雀评判道。彼方传来一小阵嘀咕，但没有就他的评价进行反驳。“所以，对于这份力量的……变化，你有什么头绪吗？”

“我觉得并不是力量的性质发生了变化。”鲁路修说，“或许只是我们之前都没摸索出它真正的含义，也就没能理解清楚它正确的使用方式。”

他说得很中肯，但朱雀禁不住叹了口气。“哈啊。”朱雀抬手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，食指按在眼眶边多停留了一会儿，“你所给予的契约能带来什么效应，你自己都看不出来吗？”

“连自己愿望本质是什么都没弄清的男人凭什么指责我啊？”鲁路修不客气地反问回来。朱雀无声地撇了撇嘴，随后听得对方的声音减弱了，嘟嘟囔囔地也像是在抱怨。“我在这方面还是个生手，以后也不见得会多熟练。”鲁路修说，“我在那时候就告诉过你了吧，这可能是我只此一次的……”

一个额外的案例，主动赠予的契约，最初也是最后、最好也是最坏的馈赠。一个航标，一次指引，一座灯塔。不会再有其它了，不会再以这种规格外的力量扰乱趋于平稳的世间秩序了。只此一次，是为了祈祷，是为了留下一小份希望不至湮灭。那时鲁路修将这层意思传达得足够明显，即使他没有，从这大半年来他的所作所为中也看得出他的决意。他的声音渐渐沉下去了，短暂定在一个低音上，犹豫过后才重新抬高作一个疑问：

“……你不相信我说的话吗？”

“我能感觉出来你那时候在主观意愿上没有说谎。”朱雀说。他望着眼前的烛光，如万千星辰般璀璨、但远比那光景要离得更近也更为真切。“可是谁知道呢。你上一次离开我的时候，在主观意愿上也一样诚实。结果谁都会碰上意料之外的发展，只是这样罢了。”

 

他总是能分辨出鲁路修什么时候是在说谎的。有时候他痛恨自己的这份敏锐。

就像他以为自己仍在梦中的那一日，他真正醒来的那一日。那时他以为自己仍在沉睡，或者自己也死了，或干脆是疯了。他亲手葬送的死者就在他眼前，如从未离去过一般平静自然地同他讲话。先是“ZERO”，然后是“枢木朱雀”，那个人点出他辜负的责任，又归还了他本来的名字。他以为自己是疯了或死了，他以为自己见到的是思念形成的幻影或前来迎接自己的游魂，然后他碰到那个人的皮肤，点在脸颊上，只需一下。

就像陡然倾塌的纸牌屋，多米诺骨牌的城堡底端歪斜的一小块立物，雪崩前坠入山谷的最后一粒砂石。只需一下。叫他确信那并非虚幻之物，叫他意识到那是归来的生者。叫他发现自己过往的哀恸和孤独的坚持或许都不值一提。你离开了坟墓，他想，你假装自己没在记挂任何事，就像你愿意宽恕，就像你愿意遗忘。就像你从未死去过一样。

……但我。

那一刻他仓皇前瞰，以为自己会感到更为空虚或更为绝望。然而他听得出鲁路修什么时候在说谎，他总是知道的。抢先一步认下所有的过错，宁可叫他误解、引导他的愤怒喷薄而出也不愿即刻说明原本的真相。可有时候我所需要的甚至不是真相，他想，不过是一个你愿意倾诉于我的理由，只要你能够好好说出口来我便会听。我会听的。你应该对我说得更清楚，或至少要求我信赖你，而不是摆出一副情愿被责罚的被动态度，却隐瞒起本该由你亲口告知于我的、你本来的真意。

所以纵然是关乎死亡的承诺又如何呢？那死亡本身并不是被一笔勾销了，或许还需支付更为沉重的代价，但其歪曲的方式也偏离了他们原定的轨迹。结果鲁路修情愿让他在愤怒中消耗掉无用的哀伤，结果他们还是不得不接受这出乎意料的结果。结果剖心置腹的诚实也会被装扮作谎言的模样，事到如今他确实理解了这点。然而他会对下一个承诺放下心防吗？他不知道。

他向来会在同一件事或同一个人那里吃尽苦头。

“你原本想跟我说什么？”他主动开口问，尝试尽快切入正题。鲁路修在世界的某一个角落发来一声轻叹，除此之外那里很静，不再有行船的嗡鸣和温柔的海潮。他们在那里共享了一次日出，如对方说过的那样，照片看起来定然不如实际所见。

“只是想起来问候一下。毕竟我们也有阵子没联系了。”鲁路修的声音很轻，听得出几分踌躇，“然后，在那个时候，我希望你能够……至少能够看见我所看见的一些东西。”

他藏起了什么，在未完的半句话里，在一个短暂而微妙的停顿中。他原本的想法，他所压抑着的、隐藏起来的一些心思。有一刻朱雀想要追问，细思后又觉得自己并没有那样的立场。“嗯。”然后他含糊道，“你就是在那时候发现情况不对的吗？”

“卡莲的表情可真够精彩的。”鲁路修说，声音里紧缩的成分消失了，多出了开怀笑意，“你吓坏她了。”

所以确实不止是声音了，朱雀想，至少那时候不是，也不是我的错觉。他用空余的手顺次抚摸自己的眼尾、耳廓和嘴唇，而后深吸了一口气。“真不好意思，我在情绪管理这方面还需要学习。”他说，“通常来说我有一张面具帮忙进行掩饰，至少不会吓到别人，但——”

“不，这样很好。”鲁路修说，声音慢慢沉稳下来，“我是说，你愿意以枢木朱雀的身份去和特定的一些人发生交集。这样很好。”

“不全是为了我自己。”朱雀急促地辩解道，“以防万一，我是说万一，哪天你又要取回ZERO的身份去进行战斗……”

“是为了我，对吗？”那个人在笑，他听得出来，“因为和我在一起的时候，我还要你保有这个名字。”

为什么呢，他想。鲁路修像这样明确地表示出对他时下生活方式的宽容反而叫他无所适从。为什么你能够、为什么我又能，像这样平静无比地接受现状。“我以为你更情愿，”他低声说，“惩罚我，而不是让我过得像常人那样好。”

“我以为这已经算得上是惩罚了。”鲁路修说，“能够跟我取得联络，但是因为职责所需不能任性地追上我的脚步。”

“真是自大的说法。”

“你知道那是真的。”

“我知道。”朱雀说。他的手指又一次抬起，这回捂住了自己的眼睛。“……但现在这样对我来说已经足够好了。”

他在短暂的昏黑中轻轻吸气，他听见遥远的另一端的叹息声。脚步踩断枯枝，踏在因结霜而比平日坚硬的草壤上。“我明白了。”鲁路修说，“你还真是容易满足。不过也是因为这个缘故吧，诱发力量的愿望是存在的，但力量的容积被你自己的意志给限制住了。可是再怎么压抑自己的本心，久而久之也会松动的。因为那终究是你自己的愿望。”他在喟叹后迅速回归了更为冷静理性的分析模式，虽然那其实不需要任何解析，因为他们在某些方面足够了解彼此，因为只需要依靠过往的接续就能轻易推断出来：

“因为你很想念我。”

但假如说、朱雀想，假如你能像感知我所听所见一般知晓我所想的话。

“好吧，我就算你说中了。”片刻后他低声应答道，将手掌从眼前撤开，指尖在眼尾多抚摸了一下，“现在你倒是多出几分能指教别人的样子来了。然后呢？你有什么建议吗？我应该顺其自然地接受这一切，还是想办法遏制住这份力量的膨胀势头？”

“在正常情况下，对于多数人来说，放开自己的情绪桎梏才是更好的选择。”鲁路修说，“但其实我又有点不希望你这样做。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不知道这样放开之后的极限在哪里。”那个人说，语气变得严肃了许多，“因为我担心真正会失去控制的人不是你，而是我。”

这般论断是合理的，也的确是那个人会暗自担忧的事。侵入别人的生活空间，歪曲掉别人的意志，假若这古怪联系不仅停留于外在的感官共享，假如它还会往更为密切的方向发展，假如那愿望的容积还会不断增长——那都是鲁路修会担忧的事。因为他将自己摆放在需要被责罚的立场上，因为长久以来、早在他决计以恶名登上那高高在上的帝位时，他一直是这样做的。那是你会担忧的事，朱雀想，但我。

“你说得就好像你认为，”他咬牙反笑，“你对我来说是有害的。”

“也许是真的。”

“也许我本人不这么认为。”

“也许你没有看到事情的全貌。”

“也许我并不是一无所知。”朱雀厉声道，“然后我甘愿如此。”

彼端又沉默了，一时间只有轻轻的呼气声，像是长途跋涉中人们自然而然的作为。那抹由于对方的独断专行而生的愤怒转瞬即逝，变为更加柔软的、悲哀的情绪。“别丢下我。”他的声音变嘶哑了，“至少像现在这样跟我保持联络。”他等候着对方的裁决，他所不能触及的思考的分量。他的手掌落下了，将那个人所留下的披风裹紧了些，好像如此一来能够获得一点虚幻的慰藉，假装自己还能回忆起真实拥抱时的温度。最后他等来了答案，那样简单，只需要那么简单的一句话。

“我会的。”鲁路修说。

 

他想起繁星闪耀的夜晚，他想起星辰坠落的昼日。他们的离别比他所想象过的更为仓促，却并不是不可预见的。他所获得的比他以为的更多，而那个人可能也是这样。他们旧日的决意成为了过去时，但有一些东西被保留了下来。一份沉甸甸的责任，一个关乎虚无的名字，以及他们两人总要携手并进的、那么一份无法斩断的联系。

联系以他们不曾预料到的方式发生了，但仔细想来也不是坏事。对于我，朱雀想，你所给予的最糟糕的东西也不见得是我不可接受的。他在摇曳烛影中捕捉到另一些不清晰的叠影，那朦胧的、仿佛置身于别处的观感又来了。“你在哪？”然后他问。那边的人大抵是停了脚步，微弱的踏声断去了。

“C.C.决定不了向西还是向南。在她坐船游览坐够了之后，我们丢了三次骰子，最后的结论是往北。对，在需要干的活儿足够多反正往哪走都会碰上的情况下，决定起来就是这么随意的。”鲁路修哂笑道，“我们才在格斯达落脚。我是没听到什么风声，但她好像感觉到了什么，或者她从别的线人那里听到了什么。总之，我们在这里了。”

朱雀想象了一下那松散无计划的画面，心下感到有些怪异，又觉得对方能在不面对危险时像这样闲散放松也挺好的。话虽如此，他也不认为那个人时下的生活方式完全把密密麻麻的日程表之类的东西踢了出去，多半只是把规划留到了目标已经明确下来之后。想到这里他又记起自己有好些日子没接到求援了，这叫他不禁思索起是否该礼貌性地出言询问并关怀一下，就是说，目前的进展之类的。“不过我不在镇上。”在他还没作出决定之前，鲁路修已经接回了话头，“现在，伸出手来。既然你要我保持联络，让我看看这种‘联络’究竟能做到什么程度。”

朱雀照做了，但在刚刚抬起手时又犹豫了一下。“我需要把手套摘掉吗？”

“或许吧。”鲁路修说，“翻过来，掌心朝上。对了。”

维持着一手抱面具的状态摘落另一侧的手套不那么容易，事实上做起这动作来有点滑稽还有点别扭。不过朱雀还是完成了指示，左手指尖拎着褪下的手套，将右手掌心摊平向上，安静等候起对方所要传递给他的东西。起先他只听见细细的呼吸声，他静下心来便能清晰感受到彼方那一人的存在，纵然遥远无比却也真切地与他相关联着，如隔着薄雾而来的朦朦微光。渐渐他隐约看见了什么，他凝神注意时视野一阵摇晃，倏忽间映入了高大杉木的重重叠影，隔入了温暖的、摇曳的烛火间，然后他低下头来，捕捉到了对方的意图。

“……下雪了啊。”他说。

就像先前突兀望见海上的盛景一般，他用另一人的眼睛凝视着一小片降落的雪花，精细美丽的六棱形图案在一瞬间落入他的掌纹，又在体温烘烤下迅速融化，在微薄凉意中凝成一点水珠。片刻后那小小的一滴水消失了，凉意也消失了。他呼吸时仿佛感触到山谷间寒冷风息，然后他发现自己在笑。无需用手指触碰来确认，无需要旁人来替他应验。“嗯。”他听见那个人说，“我不确定是不是这个冬天里这一带的初雪，但是……”

谢谢，而他无声地说。他将手掌抬起，掩在嘴唇边沿，将一个亲吻覆在雪花融化的地方。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 镜子与渐日失效的咒语。

在接下来的整整两周里，鲁路修觉得自己表现得活像个初入青春期还会为了情感问题患得患失的白痴。你本来的年纪也不算很大，C.C.在他揪着头发反省时客观但不算温柔地指出这点，这个年纪犯傻是很正常的。“我觉得犯傻和实际年岁大小如何毫无关系，我面前就站着这么一个例证。”鲁路修说，低头躲过了向他砸来的无辜玩偶，然后把它从地毯上拎了起来。

她常常抱着的玩偶已经旧了。洗过多次，后背处多了洗涤也去不掉的顽固污渍，缝线处有了褪色痕迹。鲁路修盯着它看了一会儿，这才忽然真切地意识到他被困的意识实际错失掉的时间并不算短，幸而也不太长。他不想让自己在她面前表现得太感伤，于是他只是将它丢回沙发上，说了声自己要出门，晚饭前会回来，就披上普通的灰黑色长风衣出了门。

是谁让他觉得那段时间其实并不算长的呢？大多数人对他的态度其实都有了些微妙的变化，他察觉得到，只是个别人的心念本质从未变过。临时的落脚点在城镇边缘，直接顺沿公路向山上走的话通常一个人都碰不见，这让他大冷天只穿着几件不算厚的衣服出来闲逛的做派显得没那么蠢。幸好。

但确实挺蠢的。一周以来他的情绪一直在无规律地起起落落，有些变化让他过去的打算变得不那么确定了，他仔细想想又觉得先前也没能确定过。无法斩断的联系和试图告别的想法本来就是矛盾的，他真要同正常的生者一刀两断的话，打从一开始就不该留下那么一个让人祈愿的机会。指望时间流逝能淡化他们的联系，指望枢木朱雀能在远距离的煎熬中慢慢放下对他的挂念——怎么可能？这话摊平来说的话他自己都不信。

所以我当时在想什么来着，鲁路修沮丧地思索着，不知道该将自己的过失归咎于一时心软，还是该正视自己也保有一部分私欲的事实。他在独自待着、或只和C.C.一道待着常常有些情绪低落，好在这没有过分影响到他应当研究临近目标时的工作效率。然后他会在决计要与那个人联络时逼迫自己换上好些的兴致，他不那么惊讶地发现自己想要做到这点其实很容易。事实上，虽然在他们立场上互相不对付的日子里，枢木朱雀带给他的灾难指数远比幸福指数要多得多，但在他们协同一致之后，那个人就没主动带给他什么坏消息过了。所以，是啊，他大可以抱着相对轻松的心态去跟对方取得联系，反正他们没有吵架，更没有闹掰，不如说在这样的远距离上相处得还不错。

而且就连娜娜莉都在敦促他定期跟朱雀说说话，天知道为什么。不，其实他知道。娜娜莉没有错过他流离在外的那些年间，她应当更清楚朱雀在作为ZERO而行动时对外人、对逝去者、对待自己的责任是个什么态度。虽然我也能想象得出来吧，鲁路修想，大概、一多半能够，肯定还是不如实际所见。

他发出呼唤时还是先连通了声音，彼端传来一小段模糊的笑声，叫他想象出那个人在夜晚昏黄灯光下舒展开的眉梢。“已经不早了。”在笑声淡去后，朱雀对他说，“你最好长话短说，明天我得起个大早。”

“如果我的印象没出错，这是不是你头一次试图先一步截断我的通话？”

“你没记错。所以我希望你有稍微反省一下你自己的做法。”

鲁路修捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，掩住一小声苦笑。他沿着公路上行了一小段距离，又踩向路旁确认积雪的厚度。等到雪再厚上一些，小镇多半就会被滑雪爱好者给打扰得不得清净了，好在按照预定计划下来，他们也不需要再在这里停留几天了。随后他们闲扯了些无关痛痒的话题，像是天气和食物的选择，以及一些无聊的人际关系笑话。然后，大概是在他开始在步行中觉得腿脚有点发僵的时候——虽然他没有觉得特别累，但像这样持续运动还是给他的神经造成了一些压迫——他差不多走到了附近的补给站，于是他干脆走进样式老旧的小木屋要了杯热饮。他戴了防风镜，又用围巾遮住了小半脸面，比从前要长的头发弄得凌乱了些、在脸侧和颈后自然散开，这使得他的样貌辨识度没那么高。幸好冬季的观光客们已经陆陆续续来到这一带了，他这副打扮也没那么出格。他在好似是装饰物的壁炉边寻了个座位，隔着玻璃望着里头不知是投映而出还是真正在跳曜的火光。邻桌传来咔嚓拍照声，他在这时恍惚了一秒，一手捂住因盛满热可可而暖烘烘的杯壁，一手支在了自己的眼角上。

“找面镜子。”他唐突要求道，“现在。”

朱雀的口吻听上去有些迷惑：“怎么，想确认我有没有仪容不整还是……？”

“让我看看你的脸。”鲁路修说，“有鉴于你良好的身份保密工作，我连一张偷拍照都没法从别人那里拿到。”

其实倒也没那么严厉，他想。现在能看见那个人脸孔的人远比之前要多了，然而出于安全角度考虑，名义上的死人最好还是别真的留下影像资料，万一不慎流传出去被人捏作把柄就糟糕了。这个道理当前所有的知情者都懂，而朱雀本人是最恪守这条规则的一个，以至于鲁路修真的有大半年没看见对方的模样了。“……唔。你为什么不考虑一下实时视频通话呢，反正你也不是没有我的号码。”朱雀在那边嘟哝着抱怨，停顿片刻后才重新开口，“好了，我到了。”

确实有点多此一举，不过借助通讯工具总还是不太一样的，鲁路修想。他们之间的关联，比任何外在的手段都更为深入也更密切。除去确实需要借助其它手段来传递的数据资料，时至如今在取得联系这方面还需要求助于别的渠道的话，总觉得有些别扭。他分神了一小会儿，听得朱雀在他的思感中疑惑发问，这才凝聚起注意力来，向着暗潮中的那点灯火递去了更进一步的邀请。

于是他看见了。向着暗红的、不知是虚像还是真物的火焰，在昏黄柔光的环绕下，他在立镜中看见遥远彼方的那一人的倒影。下颌干干净净，气色不算糟糕，该说比他们离别前还要好上不少，瘦削下去的面颊却并没有重新饱满起几分来。鲁路修下意识地抬起手指，想要触摸对方打着卷儿的发梢与藏着柔和阴影的眼尾，却其实连冰凉镜面都没能触碰到。他的手指点在虚空中，为了不让自己独坐时的动作显得太奇怪而缓缓收回指节，重新支在了自己的眼眶边缘。

“如果你，”他喃喃道，“亲吻一下镜子，你觉得我能感觉到什么吗？”

“只有玻璃而已。”对方以堪称轻柔的语气回答他，“别犯傻，鲁路修。”

当然，他想。

当然他是在犯傻。从这一切的起点开始，他自诩赠给那个人一个愿望的时候起，他已经是在给自己留下退路了。可尽管他们会谈论现下的种种，有时也会提及过去，但在话题涉及“未来”的时候总会仓促带过。尽管他们之间的联系已经密切到远超常人的地步，尽管他们两人都对此心知肚明，但依然无人会提起关于“回归”的请求。

保持联络，朱雀只会这样说。保持这遥远的、借助思感传递来欺骗彼此的联络，而不是“请你回来”。

也不是“请你留下”。

 

“我觉得你长高了。”C.C.说，“不，应该说对比当皇帝那阵子来看，你肯定长高了。”

鲁路修站在门边解开围巾，闻言而向她望去。她单手勒着那柔软玩偶的脖子，另一手扶在腰际，就这么一脸探究地盯着他看。他蹬掉过于厚重的靴底，踩回到高度更为正常的拖鞋当中，向她摊手示意这可能只是鞋底的问题，她却摇了摇头径自走向他，笔直逼至他身前，手掌从自己的头顶挥出，劈在他脸面下端，示意个中差异比过去要更大了。最多不过一两厘米的问题，实际比划起来还是能叫人察觉到那么一点儿细微的差别。“你觉得这能证明什么吗？”鲁路修说，摘下风镜后错开她抬高的手掌，从她肩膀边擦身过去走向一旁，“到底是来得太迟的发育问题，还是那个印记自动进行的自我改造，其实你也不知道吧？”

“再过两年也许能看出更明显的差别，如果你在那时候还活着的话。”C.C.放下手掌摸在了下巴上，“至于现在……要么你考虑一下跑一趟附近好一点的医院，对你的骨骼发育状态做个详细点的鉴定，我是说检查？”

“还是不了。”鲁路修一边把外衣挂在支架弯钩上一边摇头，“万一在检查途中让无关人士留下什么样本，还突发奇想地拿去跟死人进行比对，我就没法顶着已死的名头以本来面目在民间活动了。”

有些迹象不太寻常，至少与C.C.曾经熟悉的力量法则并不相同。他受伤之后的愈合能力就是一例，尽管相较于常人而言仍是超高速的，相较于他刚刚以完备状态复生时却也明显衰缓了许多，借助小刀的划痕和简单的数秒计数就能检验，甚至无需每次都吃一颗枪子儿。他依然不那么容易留下伤疤，对于疲累的耐受能力也比过去要强得多，看似是不死者的一员，但仔细想来，反袭击向他的子弹从未真正击穿过他的心脏或头颅。

检验伤后复原的速度这种事还算可行，无端地尝试去死一次就不是这样了。所以他迄今没搞懂假若自己当真再透透彻彻地死一次、他是否还有幸能再一次清醒地睁开眼睛。他会为此犹豫，却不能将自己的恐惧瑟缩给表露出来，哪怕在他身边的是可能死了千百次的魔女，理应知悉这份困苦的滋味，但另一方面来说，她也有可能全然不能理解他恐惧的根源所在。

当然不是因为死亡本身。早在他冠以暴君之名而决计葬送自己的那一刻，他就不再会为那永恒的最终答案而犹豫了。问题从来不在于死，而在于仍然活着的人。他隐瞒了一部分事实，算不得谎言，只是将一些连自己都无法剖析的谜题给按下不表。他仍然能幸运地保持在强健状态的躯体，他这未见得停止了成长、往后也不见得能停止衰老的躯体，他悬浮不定的性命——他以这样的状态离开了那些人。他们并不知道真相，也不知道他曾做过的、正在为之焦虑煎熬的抉择。

“不打算告诉别人吗？”魔女问他。鲁路修将起居室的窗帘拉拢，叫室内暗下来的速度赶在了黄昏前头。他站在一隙光亮边，侧过颅首窥视着外边的光景。

“自己都没确定的事，就不要拿着猜测去打扰别人了。”他说。

“是这样吗？”C.C.说，停顿片刻后微微发笑，“是这样啊。你在害怕。”

她从接近正门的方向走来，并没有接近他，脚步停在软座的边缘便顿住，让她的身形跌了过去。她将柔软的、渐渐洗旧的玩偶勒在臂弯里，从奶黄色的面料上方抬起金色的眼睛。“我问你啊，鲁路修。”她说，“知道自己必然会活得长久到足够抛下所有人，以及知道自己其实并不会因那种理由离开所爱之人、但依然选择了自我放逐，你觉得哪一种更像是自我责罚呢？”

“你还愿意用那个名字叫我吗？”他答非所问。魔女歪过头颅，翠色光洁的长发自耳鬓边垂落，看向他的眼神莫名温柔了些。

“那个名字，”她说，“证明你还在为他人而活着吧。”

鲁路修回瞥了她一眼，闷下一声低叹，手指扣在帘幕拉拢的缝隙间，将残余的暮色多拨开了一线。群山的边缘镀上了苍雪，在夕照下勾勒出暖橘色的柔和边廓，这番景象当然、当然与留在原地的人们所能见的有很大不同。在能够借用那个人的眼睛时，他都看见过什么呢？不是这般辽阔清冷的景象，亦不是往来皆为陌生的人群。他屏息片刻后平吐出一口气，让声音沉稳下去、至少能够说服自己。

“我需要从他们身边离开。”他说。

他不是头一次提及此事了。他知道的，她知道的。她一度怀疑过，即使他再三解释也不能完全苟同。再改换一次叙述的角度和方式又能如何呢？

然而C.C.也没有贸然打断他。她在漏入室内的余晖映照下坐直身子，偏头安静地同他对视。“为了一部分不应该由无关者来应付的使命，当然。”鲁路修继续说，“为了让娜娜莉成长到足够坚强的地步，即使我再出了什么意外、即使我当真又一次死去了，她也能够及时擦干泪水。你看，我不能保证那种事不会发生。甚至你也不能向我保证。”

魔女的嘴唇动了一动，或许拼出了一个“是”，或许那不过是无意义的呢喃和叹息。自作主张的傻瓜，她的眼睛对他说。鲁路修对那无言的诋毁置之一笑，手指却慢慢从帘幕边滑落了。房间笼入沉闷阴影中，而他将头颅摆向一侧，藏起一半表情贴在深色的织布里。

“为了，”他轻声说，“将那个名字留给如今的ZERO——我将一些事物给予他，无论是需要承担的使命还是容身之所，一旦为他所接受了，我就不会再从他那里夺走。”

他眨动眼睑，从暗处挥去一些闪动的残像。粘稠的、湿润的，暗红流淌的血色。枷锁和牢笼，沉睡的玻璃屋。他用指腹亲吻过的，他所爱着的人们困于悲苦噩梦中时无生气的面容。他所见过的，他迄今还会梦见的，他不愿再亲眼看见第二回的景象。“为了让他们不会再一次被超出常理的力量所制约。”他说，“为了我们所期望的世界。”夕阳终于没入群山，最后一点暖热光斑也被冰雪蚕食了去。他将暗紫蓝色的一线天穹封闭在外，背转过身来，在无光的夜色中舒开一小抹微笑。

“如果有必要的话，我将会一直流浪。”他缓缓说，“不是什么不可支付的代价，我不介意这样做。”

 

他在零点刚过时躺回到自己的床上，分不清腿脚是因受冻而发僵还是因失血而不听使唤。C.C.在旁边抱怨反正包扎也是浪费，睡一觉估计就没事了，实在难捱的话把起司借他也行，可以在疼得难受时多拧几把。虽然这么说，她还是好好给他扎了止血绷，腿上和胳膊上，肩膀他没要她碰。“如果你不打算被严格盘查，最好在临走前销毁掉这条床单。”她告诉他，“除非你能弄到什么超高效去血污洗涤剂，还愿意用手洗干净到不惹房东怀疑的程度。”

鲁路修有气没力地冲她翻了翻眼皮。C.C.拍了拍他的脸颊，她看上去特别健康，活蹦乱跳，即使他分明记得她被乱枪打中的次数比自己还多。“真不公平。”他嘟囔着拉起被子，牵动了肩头没愈合好的伤势又忍不住龇起了牙。他们这回解决目标的速度并不算慢，不过休养的进度可能得慢上不少了。这回子弹卡在了他的骨头里，排出的速度格外缓慢，让他伤愈的过程变得煎熬了不少。这是保留了Geass的代价吗，他昏昏沉沉地想，还是我本来就没能被这印记的力量完全接纳呢。C.C.的手指从他眼眶边拂过，一绺长发的末梢扫到他被血浸透的贴身衣物上。

“其实问题不在于别人。”她说，“在于你，鲁路修。你本来就还没有坚强到能够自己担下一切代价来的程度。”

“我已经离开了。我在那时就做出了选择。”他低声回答她，“如果我在这里退缩了，如果我……不，没有如果。我不允许自己在我亲自选择的战场上被击败，除非那是我为自己筹划好的谢幕。”

“我还以为你不过是害怕了。”C.C.说。她的手指离开了，片刻后将一块干净毛巾拍到他露出被单外的肩膀上。“你不是吗？担心自己灰头土脸地回到那两人身边，然后被其中一个责怪‘你本来就不应该逞强’。对于像你这样自尊心高得要命的人来说，那种场景还真是够可怕的。”

“不，我倒觉得习惯了我的做法的人并不会因为这点而怪罪于我。”鲁路修咕哝道，话到中途顿了一顿，“如果说那家伙真的会抱怨什么，大概也只会怨我明明不是不需要他却把他丢下了。”

是啊，枢木朱雀就是那样的家伙。已经知道了他是不会善罢甘休的性格，于是一早就放弃了把他从险境中拉走，然后宁可跟他一道面对。鲁路修很清楚这点，C.C.大概也很清楚，但他直白地将这点阐述出来大概是只在他因失血而昏昏沉沉的时候会发生的错误之举。“愚蠢的男人。”C.C.笑叹道，“只在我面前说这些又有什么用呢。”

“怎么，你还指望我直接在他脑子里说话的时候跟他提这些吗？”鲁路修闷声说，“我多少还要点面子的。”

“也说不准你是在受伤的时候才会更多嘴一些。”C.C.戳了下他的前额，“下回试试在他面前被打成这样。”

“还是不了。”他回嘴道，“并不是每个人都有你这么坚韧的神经。大部分人看到堵不上血的枪眼还是会被吓坏的，就连我自己都有点放不下心呢。”

“所以我不会把这句话当成赞美的。”C.C.向他宣布，没道晚安就从他的床边离开了。

于是鲁路修在令人恼恨的痛感中闭上眼睛。幸好他留出了两天时间缓冲，所以天明后他起得稍微迟些也不打紧。山谷中的枪响被消音器埋没了大半，调查到这一带来估计还要耗上几天，只要及时摘清自己的嫌疑并在被仔细盘查之前脱身就行，实在摆不脱麻烦了再考虑用Geass开条小路。以往他们一直是这么做的，发生冲突的场合总比和平解决得多。事到如今他也渐渐学会了不加抱怨，一如他学会了不为自己的伤势过度大惊小怪。

他只需要拿捏好自己的身体状况，只要他还能在一夜之内恢复到无伤状态，余下的事都不消让别人担忧。

 

他在半梦半醒中捱过了半宿，心知自己并没有真正睡去，但显然也和能够清醒思索的活跃模式挨不着边。三处枪伤中的两处都不再痛了，留下一处还在火烧火燎，叫他在思感边缘徘徊不定的梦境迟迟不能降临。他在迷迷糊糊中转悠着一些奇怪的念头，比如幸好他不会蠢到在此时呼唤能同自己相联络的那一位，毕竟他也不敢确保自己会不会一个拿捏不好就连残留下来的痛觉都沿着他们渐日加深的联系传递过去。比如他在尝试推想自己流离在外的大半年里所受过的伤加起来有没有那个人经受过的折磨多。也许有，也许不。他真正受重伤的次数不很多，冲突中多经受的也大多是些小磕小碰，只是近几次比较倒霉罢了。

你呢，他想，该说你一直就很倒霉吗，只是因为容易绝处逢生才被不少人误认为是幸运。他的意识渐渐沉了下去，痛觉变换为麻痒，又成为了温水浸润般的暖热与沉重疲累。他回到他们刚刚从困境中出逃的那一夜，小心翼翼地碰到那人身上绽开来渗着血的新伤，从肩臂到腰肋，到面颊上的一小块擦痕。他需要耗上多久才能体会到类似的苦痛呢，毕竟伤病不会像消耗常人那样消耗他，或至少在近期还不会。

他不知道现状还能够维持多久。不过至少他知道，若是他感到害怕了，也定然不会是因为自身的危难。

他从浑浑噩噩中惊醒时感觉只过了几分钟。天已经大亮了，他的衬衣被血浸过的部分结成了硬块。他从衣物破损处摘掉总算掉出来的弹头，随手从床沿丢了下去，然后才意识到自己醒来是因为什么。他掩住一个哈欠，发觉自己的房门大开着，外头电视吵得震天响。他拍了拍自己的一侧耳朵，让仿佛被阻塞住的思路恢复通常的运转模式，从而正常接收到外界传递而来的讯息。

“……捕捉到非制式装甲骑入境记录，疑似……”

他把自己甩进盥洗间草草洗漱了一下，从门里出来时C.C.还在坚持不懈地用超大音量谋杀他的耳朵。“你在发什么疯？”鲁路修皱眉道，“你又不是不会自己做早餐。”

他的旅伴没搭理他的风凉话，简单地冲他招了招手。“醒了吗？”她从壁挂电视前方的地毯上回过头，“你最好来看看这个。”

“……不列颠尼亚官方已发布声明，称只是圆桌骑士候补的私人游览行为，当前帝国并无介入该地区形势的打算……”

电视的左下角显示着波斯湾的形状，标红的地区应该是吉尔克斯坦邻域。如果他的记忆没出毛病的话，超合众国在五个月以前就在插手相关边境事务了。鲁路修一手按着没完全梳理整齐的发梢，顺势在脑后挠了两下。“什么？”他不解道。屏幕上跳出了据称是写在了入境记录上的装甲骑型号，他用恢复清醒的大脑迅速理清了当前状况。有异常事件发生，有人往这里增派人手，但不是也不能以不列颠尼亚官方的名义进行。所以是为什么？直接以黑色骑士团的名义进行会触到哪些人的敏感神经吗？

“……等候超合众国方面进一步的调停……”

“特里斯坦？”鲁路修没忍住质疑道，“就算是为了装相，为什么是特里斯坦？明眼人都知道第三骑士已经从圆桌请辞好一阵了——不，硬要说是候补的话倒也……但我觉得修奈泽尔应该不至于……”

他顿住了。提到修奈泽尔让他想起对方惯用的一些伎俩，作为一度将钻研其思路与其博弈视为要务的人，鲁路修忽然间有了种不那么好的预感。事实证明多数时候他的不良预感都是杞人忧天，但有的时候又准得离谱。想到这里他深吸了一口气，半阖上眼睛后尽可能快速地寻摸到自己能够连通上的、不在此地的某人的意识。

“ZERO？”他咬着牙问。

C.C.在这时候忽然知趣地降低了电视音量，然而吵到他的并不是电视，尽管它所播放的画面中多出了一些不那么和平的要素。吵到他的是一连串的震荡，他熟悉这种音效，明显是坐在机舱里迎接进攻时能听到的响动。“——哎。”在他沉声问话完了好几秒后，对面才传来一个相当苦闷的声音，“不好意思，我现在有点儿忙，如果你不介意的话——这玩意开起来为什么这么麻烦啊！转向控制也太奇怪了吧？！我还是想开兰斯洛特……”

朱雀道歉到一半便转成了抱怨。鲁路修的面部不加克制地扭曲了一下，望着接在战乱画面后出现的被消音的新闻播报员，逐渐板成了无表情的一张脸。需要起早，赶上一趟行程，许多奇怪的因素连贯起来后才会变合理。“告诉我你不在克尔曼。”他用极为平静的语调说。C.C.冲着他撇了下嘴，做口型说“哇，有人要发火了”。

“……哎——你刚刚说什么？”朱雀的声音说，“我大概解决掉一小批追击者了。不能用重火力模式就是麻烦，绝大部分都得靠近身战……”

“没什么。”鲁路修说。他的手掌滑到了脖子上，神经质地揪住了一小撮发梢，努力控制住自己别突然开始大喊大叫。“能麻烦你简明扼要地说明一下情况吗？”随后他咬牙切齿道，“比如说，为什么我又得靠看新闻才发现你好像搅和进了什么根本不该去亲身参与的麻烦？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桥梁与门。

就算他本来还留存着一丝睡意，在他弄明白真实现状如何的那一刻也不翼而飞了。已卸任的前任黑色骑士团首领，已亡故的前任不列颠尼亚皇帝，如今仍然愿意被别的某些人呼唤姓名的鲁路修·兰佩路基，情绪正在爆发的边缘反复横跳，原因就是那“某些人”中的一个。有那么一秒他庆幸起自己不是用打电话的方式跟对方联系的，因为他肯定会忍不住把手机往地上摔。至于现在，他反正也没法拿自己的意识做什么。

“我觉得修奈泽尔根本没安好心。”他不自觉地提高了声音，“这是对ZERO尽心尽责的态度吗？他想害死你是不是？！”

“不，其实我本来就经常负责干这种脏活儿的来着，如果你记性足够好的话，‘陛下’。”那个正置身于混乱中央的男人说，“而且事实上，我有种奇怪的感觉。因为他对我过于放心了，不仅是对我一人的战力放心的那种程度。所以也许，我是说也许，他让我过来冒险就是为了把你引出来帮忙呢。”

相对于他的处境来说，他说话的方式简直可以称得上是心平气和了。鲁路修咬了会儿牙之后颓然摇头，发现自己还真没法就此多说什么。人尽其用确实是修奈泽尔一贯的行事方针，如果ZERO本人是知情的也谈不上利用，充其量就是盟友之间的互相协作。“如果他真是这么打算的话，算他找到了问题的本质吧。”他无可奈何道，“如果这真的是该由我来经手的问题。”

“那你有什么可生气的呢。”朱雀说，“你决定帮忙摆平，我呢，反正有你帮忙肯定就不会输。我觉得正是因为清楚这点，那位殿下才会这么计划的哦？”

说得轻松，鲁路修恨恨地想，被丢出来当苦力的人还不是你。“现在你开始帮他说话了？”他不满道。

“不，我只是觉得我们该把关于谁做错了谁没错的争论往后挪一挪。”朱雀的语速稍稍加快了些，“情况还挺麻烦的。你现在方便用设备连讯吗？我可以把我已经掌握的一部分资料传给你。”

“其实我能直接用你的眼睛看……不，还是不了。”鲁路修叹了口气，手指分开来抵在眉心和右侧太阳穴两处一道揉了揉，“我猜你也没法空闲太久。”

 

本来就迟到的早餐这下彻底泡汤了。可能是看在他刚被吵醒就眉头深锁的份上，C.C.帮他泡了杯特浓咖啡，然后兴致缺缺地给自己烤了两片吐司。在她开始往面包片上淋巧克力酱的时候，信息传输结束了。鲁路修把绝大多数注意力都投向终端的屏幕，直到她吃完简易加餐洗完手又把自己扔回到沙发坐垫里换了台，他才长出一口气，自认姑且弄明白了来龙去脉。

在年初的动乱告一段落后，超合众国介入了包括吉尔克斯坦本国及周边地区在内的调停工作，这是他所知晓的部分。就算不在私底下和任何相关人士取得联系，只要多关注一下国际时事也能知道得七七八八。问题不在于吉尔克斯坦内部，恰在于周边地区——邻国、境线争议地区和无政府管辖区域。战乱区的形势一向复杂，单纯依靠武力镇压的收效并不好，而且很难说超合众国内部就不存在蓄意挑拨离间的派别存在。维和队伍一直没有撤出邻近区域，就在数日以前，发生了一起针对吉尔克斯坦都城区已毁的旧神殿的袭击，然而根据对部分遭捕的涉事人员的审问结果来看，他们并不是反对分子，反倒是狂热的信徒。其中一人走漏了风声，说境线之外出现了新的神选之子，与圣神官的信仰一脉相承，他们需要从不敬者的手中夺回神明遗留的恩赐。

那个人透露出的名字恰是邻近地区最大的在野武装势力，被称为“恶魔之手”的集团军，其首领阿赫里曼据称已经是当地的传奇，传言每一次由他亲自领军的作战，敌军的士气都会遭受到极大打击，原因尚且不明。在获得那点儿模棱两可的证词后，也许是出于某种直觉，修奈泽尔命人详查了该集团军的作战记录，越往前发掘越是可疑。末了他和ZERO进行了一次谈话，其结果就是如今这次作战了。听上去确实很像是大半年来自己在外处理的一类问题，所以修奈泽尔的判断还真没错。

“也就是说，圣神官夏穆娜的影响力从来不局限于吉尔克斯坦境内。”鲁路修说，指节有一下没一下地叩着终端的屏幕边缘，“考虑到他们从事佣兵行业的人口流动性有多大，这点也不奇怪。不过居然是这种缘由导致的ZERO不能直接从明处介入吗……”

“是。年初吉尔克斯坦一役的死亡人数众多，但从营救ZERO越狱开始起算，知晓相关事由的幸存者不在少，被疏散的平民也可能漏出口风。”朱雀说，“一次不出于受害者本愿的袭击尚能说是意外，但如果一再纠缠于周边境域的超自然限度的麻烦，若是被暗中观察的有心人想通了什么关键，把ZERO的身份也和Geass力量关联起来的话……虽然其实可以说是那么一回事也可以说完全挨不上边，但只要猜测存在了，总是会带来一些不必要的麻烦。”

“圆桌候补这种谎话又能瞒过多少人呢？”鲁路修哼声道，“直接说是不在役说不定还能把矛盾转移到基诺头上。”

“别说了。他已经哭得够惨了，卡莲还给我发了他的丢脸照片。就好像他认准了我肯定会把这台座驾开得丢胳膊卸腿或者直接爆炸似的。”朱雀说。他的声音里好像憋着笑，但好像又被一点儿聊生却无的怜悯压抑住了，让他没真的笑出来。“没办法，随便抓一台不知名制式机来我更难上手，现造一台不可能，兰斯洛特又比ZERO摆场面用的座驾还敏感。修奈泽尔也只能从不列颠尼亚方面想办法，而众所周知，我在那边的人缘差得要命。”

“难道不是因为正经的知情者并不算多吗。”鲁路修说，抽空想象了一下卡莲拍下来的照片画面大致是什么样的，“摊上这么一档子突如其来的麻烦，我都想替基诺默哀了。虽然我好像更应该谴责他不该在座驾的尊严问题上松口。”

他在结束想象后也有点想笑了，当然这样做好像有点对不起倒霉的前任第三骑士。朱雀在他研究资料的那会儿又跟人爆发了一次武力冲突，此刻又一次暂时空闲下来，没去主动闯阵给自己进一步找麻烦。“不生气了？”朱雀问他。鲁路修撇了撇嘴，忍住了敲自己一个脑袋嘣让对方跟着尝尝滋味的打算。我本来就没在生你的气，他想，我只是有点担心罢了，顺便还想冲修奈泽尔随便发发火。

“嗯。”他嘴上说，语气慢慢变得严肃认真了些。“看样子你很清楚自己在做什么，也不是被逼上岗的，有不少自己的见解，而且考虑得还算全面。作为ZERO来说合格了，不，该说是很优秀了。”他喘了口气，随后加以补充，“当然了，这建立在你有足够的能力解决好难题的前提条件上。”

否则就只是犯傻还逞强，他想。心里没点数的菜鸟才会那么做。枢木朱雀当然不是菜鸟，不管从战斗层面上还是从对局势的把握能力上来说都不是了，但有些容易看轻自身安危的老毛病还是没那么容易改掉。他不客气的末句为他换来了一阵轻笑，随后他听见他过去的骑士认认真真地向他述说：

“从你呼唤我的那一刻开始就有了。”

 

第一次真正的遭遇战发生在波斯湾的夜晚。规避开了维和部队所驻扎的区域，在西北向的一段狭长荒漠带，附近的民居已被清空，原本的住户多半不是被安全疏散的。借助极端狂热信仰团聚起来的军事力量规模可观，而且来去如风，或许正是因为如此他们才迟迟没被清剿。比起神眷者更像是恶魔的力量，鲁路修想，索性他们也没遮掩这点。

“这可比我们预估过的情况要麻烦多了。”朱雀这么评价道。敌对方的首领乘着黑漆的装甲骑，局部被奇怪的亮蓝色彩所覆盖，外壳有几处明显的修补加装痕迹，整体外观狰狞得有些诡异。麻烦的是军阵中所拥有的装甲骑数目并不算少，而他所驾驶的机体并不是真正趁手的型号，此次出击的性能装载上还不能叫他随心所欲地开屠杀。然而这场战斗本来就不需要他全歼敌方，鲁路修认为他也就是这么随口一抱怨。果不其然，即使在战力被削减的情况下，朱雀还是在一个照面间绕开情况不明的首领机而解决掉了半打前锋。

在己方开始出现伤亡之后，漆装吊诡的首领机才猛一下爆发了，尝试同他贴身缠斗。初步接触证明那具机体的机动性一般，但自带一些奇怪的力场限制，在近身战上能够有效干扰对手的动作。鲁路修从已连接好特里斯坦实时传讯的设备屏幕上看到这些，朱雀则在抱怨这一带的技术怎么老是这一套。但是情况有些奇怪，鲁路修察觉道。就算ZERO不是以本来身份前去的，正常人面对官方说法的“圆桌骑士候补”也应该心存警惕，贸然选择近身打斗而不是先来一波远距离重火力洗礼未免显得有些轻敌。

他的不良预感不出几秒就得到了应验。借用前圆桌骑士座驾的驾驶者使用手持长武器向前横劈，准确地击打在对方驾驶舱和上臂的交接处，形成了一次爆震。常理来说这种攻击方式能有效制约内部驾驶员的行动，倘若造成了能源对冲成效更好。鲁路修在那一刻忽然感觉到一丝心悸，随后他听得一声吃痛的闷哼，尽管画面上显示对方的机体并未及时作出反击。

“——朱雀？！”

他仍然能在意识海中捕捉到那特定的一点，然而某些东西、某种力量在侵蚀它的存在，以明显是蓄意叫人感到痛苦的方式将其扭曲，甚至引发了一阵反震。那异常波澜还未传递至他的意识就消散了，然而他与那个人之间的联系也暂时被截断了。鲁路修霍然起身，惊疑不定地摁着自己的额角想要再次集中精神。他发出呼唤，那个人没有回应。

“确认了吗？”C.C.从软垫上抬起头，“他被卷入的确实是需要你去处理的那类麻烦？”

“是。”鲁路修说。他盯着屏幕，特里斯坦在跟踪袭击中左臂受损，之后及时撑起了护盾。其余外装甲无碍，驾驶舱无碍，且正在飞速脱离原战圈。他抽了口气，冷气流从后槽牙边灌入他的口腔，随后缓慢地平吐出来。“找死。”他又说。

C.C.无言地多看了他一眼，将电视台转到了一部满是雨林风景的纪录片上。

他在一刻钟后才重新和朱雀说上话。他捕捉到那个人的精神坐标，他小心翼翼地与之接触时还碰到了残存的颤栗和哀鸣。然而真正共享了“声音”之后，他什么也没听见。朱雀一声不吭，没有抱怨也没有叫痛，直到鲁路修出言发问才闷声回话：

“不怪我太过逞强吗？”

“不。”鲁路修低声道，“我亲自在场也不会比你做得更好。”

“以你的行动能力大概没法及时脱离现场。”朱雀说。他向东转移到了山地间暂避风头，后面没有追兵。鲁路修在确认了他的处境后松了口气，没好气地反击回去：

“这就有力气开玩笑了？”

“没——嘶。”朱雀苦笑道，“我只想说点什么转移一下注意力罢了。”

他的身上没有负伤，鲁路修随后确认了这点。然而精神上的负荷比想象中更为严重，就像在他的自我认知层面上剖开了新伤，能说是精神影响造成的幻症，也能说是真实存在的创痛。换作常人可能就对此局面束手无策了，好在鲁路修不是这样，就算他经验不足，身边也有一位足够见多识广的魔女在场。C.C.在听他形容过情况后闭目思考了几秒，随后告诉他了一些使用印记力量的小诀窍。人为诱导出Geass无效化的能力已有先例，而他们还维系着精神上的联系的话，隔空实现部分效用的传递也不无可能。

大约在鲁路修开始进行相应尝试的五分钟后，彼方传来的痛苦波动渐渐减弱了。至此依然没有出现追击者，鲁路修慢慢放开了更多传递的意愿，于是他得以一边听着对方渐趋平稳的呼吸一边瞪着憋闷的机舱。山谷的夜晚总是寒冷而安静的，好在机舱内部的温度不算低。“你该稍微休息一阵。”鲁路修说，“开启待命模式，设置好警报，然后睡上两到三个钟头。这是底线。在此期间我会对上一次遭遇战所留下的战斗记录进行分析。”

“两到三小时也太长了。”朱雀提出质疑。

“如果你确信自己在天亮后还找得到时间休息，那随你。”鲁路修绷着嗓子说，“就算你的体能支撑得下去，在面对的Geass能力不明时，也还是尽可能地保持在万全状态为好。”

朱雀没再质疑他，含糊地“唔”了一声便不再说话。他的视野一阵移动，应该是倒在了驾驶座的后背里，随后他的眼睛能见的画面也模糊了些。在他被困意所压覆住之前，鲁路修叹了口气，提前给他做了预警。“我需要再确认一下。”鲁路修说，眼神飘向同样浸入夜色的窗景，“可能会有些危险，但对手比我想象的要狡猾一些。从过往记录和这场战斗中来看，那家伙一直在试图隐藏自己的真实面貌，以及他所拥有的能力真正的作用。已经执迷不悟到这地步，大概是没法取得和平共识了，既然他自己将所领导的势力升级到了引发地区冲突和恐怖袭击的地步，以击溃为目标来拟定作战计划就行。可是我得确认他的能力才能拟定计划，否则万一是什么和身体死亡相关联的特殊能力……我见过的案例也有一些了，到最后关头被坑害一把的话可不好受。”

朱雀的视野变得清晰了些，显然是在认真听他的声音。“所以拜托了。”鲁路修接着说，“我曾经说我不会让你对付超出自己能力范围的对手，我现在依然是这样打算的。我不会让你过度冒险，这是我能够向你承诺的事。”

“没关系。”朱雀说，“哪有完全不存在任何危险的战场呢。而且你也知道的，我没那么容易死。”

他的声音很轻，没有分毫责怪的意味在内。基于他谈论此事的平淡方式，鲁路修的心头莫名紧揪了一下。“是啊。”鲁路修哑着嗓子说，当真握着半拳抵在了自己的心口上，他不确定对方是否感觉到了，“如果你打定主意要去冒险，我也没法拦住你。”

“你可以。”朱雀说。他的咬字已经不那么清楚了，但鲁路修听得出他想传达的意思。“只要你愿意明确地说一个‘不’。”

 

天亮后装甲骑的飞行方向往西折回，随后又发生了一次接触战。这一次过后C.C.爬起床来开始收拾行囊，提醒他别忘了今晚之前得再次离开。“但我猜你一时半会没法安下心来继续长距离转移。”她又耸肩道，“所以我在伦克定了另一处住宿，短租一周，可提前离退。也就是给你稍微歇歇脚。公用交通一小时就到，租车的话更快。”随后她便不再打扰他，半小时后她出了门，不出一刻钟她又回来了，手上多了一把临时弄来的车钥匙。

在这个略显短暂的白昼中，朱雀追踪观察了一次集团军与其它势力的作战，自己亲身搅入了三回。真正难以对付的只有首领机，每回都是在近身缠斗中让他忽然失去战力、只得再度撤退。那个不明正体的Geass力量像是真正的诅咒，不过数次观察下来也让鲁路修发现了一些端倪。最后一次作战发生在丘陵区的傍晚，这回对面的首领像是连战下来给打出了真火气，与朱雀缠斗的时间比之前更长。在又一次断去精神联系后，鲁路修懊恼地踢了脚新住处的桌脚。C.C.把最后一袋行囊从车上提进屋，“砰”地一下关拢了大门。这回鲁路修大概在焦急中捱过了半小时，才得以重新延续上与不在此地的那一人的联系。

“够了。”然后他直截了当道，“别再继续了。”

“如你所愿。”朱雀很快回答道，但他说话的方式有些吃力，“那么，足够多了吗？”

“我没有让你一再主动挑衅对方，不要为了满足我的要求而做这样危险的事。”鲁路修呵斥他，“到头来还不是要我费神想办法帮你解决难题。”

朱雀咕哝了一声什么，然后闭上了嘴。鲁路修本打算再训斥他几句，在察觉到他的精神波动变得虚弱而疲惫后又心软了。他将他们之间的联系加深了，以此而传递去一些柔和的抚慰。在尝试的次数增多之后，这样做便不如第一次那么不得要领了。有一秒他仿佛窥见了一丝异样的光亮，如同一抹乍现的灵感，他才想去一探究竟，状态好了许多的朱雀便开了口，将他的注意力引去了别处。

“其实我觉得不算很危险来着。”朱雀说，“虽然操作起来不太顺手，但特里斯坦怎么说也是战斗型号而不是礼仪用机，即使限制死了不能使用重火力模式，实际性能也还不错。怎么说也比我之前被困那次要好多了。”

“别提那回，提到我就生气。”鲁路修呛声道，“就算是要减轻民众的不安，要对ZERO的战力进行限制，做到那一步也太过离谱了。”

“我这不是还没被困嘛，还能正常清醒地跟你说话。”朱雀轻快地说。他确实没掉进陷阱，只是躲在靠近扎兰德的山区没再动弹。装甲骑的悬浮翼在支撑到这里后不太行了，右腿干脆整个被打报废，就算还能移动，机动性也下降了百分之七十左右。“还有，如果你还想继续跟我说话，也不打算给我留出一点自行思考的空间，就麻烦你帮忙指条道出来吧。”他苦笑道，“边境线上肯定戒严了，这种时候呼叫黑色骑士团过来支援又未免有些明目张胆。装甲骑的燃料和动能都不足了，就算燃料能支撑到距离最近的补给点，我怀疑当前的运动状态也不行。”

“你这不就是被困了吗。”鲁路修没好气道，“行吧，我来看看有没有什么脱困的好办法。首先你得从那台破烂里面爬出来。”

“基诺会哭的哦。他真的会哭的哦。”

“哼，那又不是需要我来关心的问题。”他冷酷地一摆头，“装甲骑太显眼，而你反正不是以ZERO的身份过来的，单独一个人总比拖着一台机动性减弱了一大半的累赘要容易蒙混过关。”

“不，单独一个人才是大问题吧……虽然我的脸的知名度可能没你那么高，但也还是挺高的啊。”朱雀小声嘀咕道。他的话音落下后是一阵翻找的动静，然后是微弱的窸窸窣窣摩擦声。“幸好我这边以防万一多备了条斗篷，姑且遮挡一下吧。”

“那一带的夜间温度还挺低的，即使为了保暖考虑也请披上。”鲁路修说。他稍微舒了口气，但一条斗篷没法彻底改变现状，他依然没法完全放下心来。“然后，让我想想，如果附近有难民的驻扎点之类的，假扮成普通的国际维和人员……”

他这边还在冥思苦想，朱雀已经从机舱中脱出了。驾驶员和机体相分离从常理来看不是什么好主意，但反正那台机体是借来的，考虑到身份保密问题，丢在原地让人发现了说不定还能通过正常外交途径运回不列颠尼亚。修奈泽尔肯定考虑过了这一重，鲁路修摸着下巴想，可你这家伙是索性没考虑驾驶员的安全问题完全甩手给我了吗——想到这里他突然一阵牙疼，不知道该敬佩他这位皇兄过于信赖自己还是过于心宽。

“呃，鲁路修？”

“什么？我忙着呢。”

“我刚刚想起来。”女人的声音说。鲁路修这才反应过来叫自己的人是C.C.，她在旁边安安静静地待了好一会儿了，就连打开的电视都是静音状态，这会儿突然一下介入打扰叫他有些恍惚。“是这样的，”她举着手机说，“年初的时候我拖着你在那一片区游荡，逐个排查附近还能用的完好遗迹，那时候我本以为吉尔克斯坦监狱下方的东西就是那一带最后幸存的通路了，最多再加上个都城区神殿……”

“麻烦你长话短说。”

“不差这一会儿。”C.C.说。

她翻了翻眼睑，一路走到他面前，手机直接戳到了他鼻子底下。鲁路修下意识地一眯眼，随后才定睛看清上头显示着像是纸质地图翻拍照片一类的东西。他辨认出波斯湾的海岸线，不解地看向C.C.，后者慢悠悠地把手机挪开了一截，手指点按了几下缩放了图像大小。

“年初我们刚解决主要问题之后不久的时候，夏莉给我来了电话，说她家里的朋友提供了一些做地质学研究时的线索，也就是另几个深藏得连我都没发现的遗迹位置，而且据说主体还算完整。确认过了部分外观，和已知的遗迹特征吻合。其中一个就在扎兰德。”她边解释边瞥了眼终端屏幕上显示的定位，话到中途意味不明地皱了皱鼻子，“那时候我告诉她‘可惜已经用不到了’，她反应过来是怎么一回事之后就高兴哭了，我还得劝服她稳住情绪。而我们刚上路那阵子你也还挺忙的，我又不像你那样对毁灭古迹有什么病态的狂热，一来二去就忘了跟你提这回事。”

鲁路修的嘴张了一半便卡住了，想说点什么又没能即刻说出来。他的理性部分正在飞速计算增加这一条件后新成型计划的可行性，他的认知还没完全拗过弯来。你怎么不早说，你怎么搞忘了，我为什么没从别处知道这种事，我们出发前怎么就错过了那种地方——所有的疑问都霎时间涌上他的喉咙，裹杂成一个被堵塞住的低哑喉音。至少在时下，追究那些事情的重要性并不高。

“坐标。”他在强行咽下一口唾沫之后简单道，“具体坐标你还留着吗？”

“从来就没有那种东西。”C.C.耸起肩膀，“只有大概方位。不过按照地标仔细找找应该就能找到的。”

她再次把手机屏幕上的地图翻拍件指给他看。鲁路修抓走她的手机，跟连讯设备上显示的实际坐标对比了一下。“看起来还行，至少不在对方的老巢里头。”他勉勉强强点了头，“但我不确定它在使用一次之后还能保持不为人所知的状态。”

“我也不确定。”C.C.这么说，在变得两手空空后索性抄起了手臂，“被授予Geass的个体之间对遗迹力量的感知能力存在差异，万一驻扎在那一带的麻烦家伙正好是特别敏锐的那一类……不，更严肃的问题是，那家伙目前真的拥有独自上行的能力吗？不同于你我，他实际接触到‘那个层次’的机会少得可怜吧？”

鲁路修抿起嘴唇，寻不出她话中的错漏。此时的C.C.比他更为冷静，也不会贸然冒出什么疯狂的点子，她当然能直指问题的关键。从来没有百分之百完美的计划，平日里他所做的只是逆风翻盘，在最差的境遇下也寻到一条可行的出路——现在这条出路需要他赌一把了。不是在发疯，也不是孤注一掷。某一刻他忽然把握回先前被自己错漏过去的灵感，他的心跳加快了一拍。如果这样的话——如果成为“他们两人”。

“……应该能行。”他说。

“喔？”C.C.挑起眉毛。鲁路修错开她的视线，抓住自己还没来得及脱下的外衣边角拢了拢，提步向正门处走去。

“能行的。”他说，“他单独一人的话可能做不到，但还有我在。我会在他那里。”他深呼吸了一次，感到自己的心跳更快了。“如果我能做到。”

C.C.轻轻叹息了一声，还是跟上了他的脚步。“容我提醒一下，虽然恶念的聚合体已经消散了，但我依然不确定那里是一个好的避难所。”她在随他走出门时说，“反正线索我已经告诉你了，方案也不是我定的，如果你确实坚持……”

“打扰一下。”沉默了好一阵的朱雀终于开了口，听上去有些摸不着头脑，“接下来我具体需要做什么，有人能为我解释一下吗？”

C.C.听不到他的声音，鲁路修也没为她转述。事实上，C.C.在坐回驾驶座的时候就没再说话了，看样子是知道了他的决定便不打算再跟他多费口舌。不死者在多数时还是挺从容的，鲁路修为这点暗暗感激她。他把自己扔上后座，歪着身子侧躺下去，尽可能以一个相对稳当的姿势把自己固定好。虽然截至目前为止他身上还不会留下过度持久的伤损，但他也不希望自己回过神来就发现脖子扭伤了。

“朱雀。”然后他说，“我需要你放松。”

“什么？”朱雀说，“你想做什么？”

“尽可能地放松就好。”鲁路修说。事到临头他忽然一阵口干舌燥，仿佛想要解说清楚是件无比困难的事。或许他无需解说，或许他只需下令，而那个人会听从。那个人总是会的。“不要拒绝。不要抵抗。不管是防备意识还是自己的情绪，别压抑它们，把所有的桎梏都放开吧。”他这么说，渐渐放轻了声音，“我不保证这样做的安全性。我可能失去控制，可能再也无法关闭通道，可能将你的精神都侵蚀掉——即使如此，你也愿意信任我吗？”

“……是。”那个人回应道。

那声音听上去依然满心困惑，但那个人对他突如其来的要求还是顺应了。因为是你，鲁路修想，因为你总会如此。他在一抹微笑中阖上双眼，在昏黑中全心投入到暗潮涌动的洪流中去，向自己定位好的那一抹光亮前瞰。

“很好。”他低声说，“那么，为我。”

 

他接触到一些前所未见的事物。柔软的、胆怯的，团聚在一起，像是绵密的云朵。比外在的感官更为深入的，情绪的形体。带着一丝对于未知的好奇，伴着对他的包容与信任，无声无息地向他开敞了。

他将自己的意识投入其中，霎时间云雾中翻涌起细微的波澜，在向他探询、在不自觉地颤栗，在他的接触下舒展得更开。他还看得到其中的伤痕，被那份奇诡的诅咒力量所毁坏的部分，尽管被他抚平了大半创痛，皴裂的痕迹仍是存在的。他将自己浸入得更深，无保留地倾注了自身那份柔和心绪。伤痕渐渐消失了，而他的意识在修复完整的那一刻猛然下坠，拥有了更为真切的实感。

于是他看见了。入夜后寒冷的丘陵地带，裸露的土石与崎岖不平的岩路，被甩落在一旁的、受损待机的装甲骑。斗篷的兜帽拉得太低，挡住了上方的一小半视野。周围很静，只有徘徊不休的风，席卷而过时为背脊上平添了一丝阴冷感。身体没有受伤，他感觉得到。至少没有受重伤。一些撞击和擦伤在所难免，他已经学会了不为这点问题大惊小怪。说来奇怪，这分明不是什么值得庆贺的时刻，亟待解决的问题还有不少，然而他在真正“抵达”的一刻所感觉到的是如释重负，是宛如久别重逢一般的喜悦。你还活着，他想，你没事了——不会再有事了。

“你做了什么？”他听见朱雀的声音在发问。他感觉得到，喉头涌上的一丝颤抖，发声时眼眶里本能的酸涩感。没有排斥，没有畏惧，没有任何比惊愕之外更为负面的情绪。是更为深邃复杂的、更为生动鲜活的存在，想要欢笑也想要放声哭泣。他感受得到此间一丝一毫的细微变化。

“是啊，我做了什么呢。”他在自己仅有的契约者的灵魂之中发声，“你感觉得到吧？我在这里了。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 极星、风暴和并行而过的边界。

手持定位仪还在起作用，这让抛下装甲骑徒步前行这件事显得不那么艰难也不那么蠢。山丘间寒风猎猎，相对而言他的斗篷或许显得有些单薄了，尽管他也不觉得特别冷。一条样式简单的防风斗篷，纯黑色，内侧带着几个置物袋，没有花里胡哨的装饰物，也不是什么身份标识。目前来说他要做的就是去掉所有身份标识，如果这一路不幸遇上什么盘查，作为不明人士被怀疑也比直接辨认出正身来要好——不论是哪种意味的正身，他过去的身份还是现在的。

天完全黑了，好在他的夜视能力还算不错。当晚天气晴朗，他站在坡地上远眺时又能望见漫天星光。他跳下较高的岩面，继续向西北方向行进，等越过前面的谷地再往正北折向。其实一个人做这些也没什么，一个人也算不得特别危险。也许是他行进的速度足够快，迄今为止他都还没被任何追击搜查绊住脚步。

然而他不是一个人。有人就在此处，依偎在他的思感边缘，甚至微妙地融入其中，体察着他能体察到的一切，并温和地替他指引去路。以往微弱的通灵感无限度地加深了，有人能轻易牵动他的思想和情绪，且察觉到他每一点细微而忠实的反馈。这很奇怪，他没有感觉到被冒犯，或许是因为那个人无需这样贴近他也能轻易做到类似的事。

“鲁路修？”他在疾行过谷地后轻声询问。他知道自己多半能用想的就进行回答，不过他还没摸准个中诀窍，每每尝试聚集起一个明确的念头就扰动了太多不必要的心绪。所以他还是选择直接发声，就像和真的相伴身边、近在咫尺的某个人进行交谈。那个人在他的思感中回话，听上去比以往的通话距离更近。

“嗯。”

“我们还需要像这样走多久？”

“放心，肯定会在你被冻僵之前结束。”

“这种程度不会让我冻僵的。”朱雀说。他的斗篷里只有一件驾驶服，老实说它的设计和厚实保暖相去甚远，不过徒步赶路这样的运动让他的身体很暖和。他呼出一口雾气，只觉得自己的鼻子稍微有些受冻，于是在停下来辨认方向时伸手捂了一会儿，指节抵在鼻尖两侧搓了一搓。“你的具体打算是什么？能为我解释一下吗？”

“给你找个临时避难所，等我想清楚该怎么对付对面那家伙再说。”鲁路修告诉他，“丢下的装甲骑可以干扰对面的视线，单独一台装甲骑想通过外交途径解决也更容易。早点开始交涉，早点送回去报修。具体流程以及怎么应付痛哭流涕的基诺之类的问题就丢给修奈泽尔头疼去吧，反正这从一开始就不是我的计划。”

“哈。”朱雀被他那副有些过于冷酷的口吻给逗笑了，“我是不管你们之间的兄弟关系问题，别把我撕扯得太头疼啊。”

他继续向正北行进了一段距离，极星就在前方，若不是情况不算安稳，他或许很愿意听鲁路修往他的脑袋里灌输一些派得上用场的星宿知识。事实上，他愿意听鲁路修往他的脑袋里灌输任何东西，哪怕是对于此前或过于紧促或过于冗长的旅程的抱怨，一些他闻所未闻的地名与遇到过的不讨喜的人，遇上物资匮乏的小镇时过于糟糕的食材，还有更多别的、更加琐碎的事。

又或许鲁路修什么也不用说。只消保持安静，只消存在于此，能为他所感知，能回应他的每一句呼唤和询问。这样的体验于他而言近乎奢侈，有那么一瞬让他以为，只要忽略掉被斗篷挡了大半在外的寒意、肠胃间缓慢蹿升的饥饿感和腿脚处逐渐累加的疲劳值，他们能就这样永不停歇地往星辰指引的边界处走去。如果你能读到这样的念头，他想。你过去大抵不能做到，但此刻你就在这里。如果你知晓我所想，如果你知晓我所愿。

如果你完全明白我无法将它们说出口的理由。

他没有说话，鲁路修也一直在他的思感中保持着克制的缄默。那份缄默在他即将从飘飘然而绝望的求索中坠落时被打破，将他从虚浮的梦想中引回现实。“就快到了，我已经能感觉到了。”鲁路修发出指示，“搜寻一下四周。”

朱雀轻轻叹了口气。鲁路修没有问他理由。

他们来到了另一座山谷间。周围荒无人烟，也没有行车的痕迹。路变得很难走，许久之前曾经有信众抵达过这里，但路被废弃了，被风所侵蚀，被时间所倾覆。如今他们跋涉在消失的道路间，为山岩添上一行后来者的足迹。好在朱雀的动作很灵巧，遇上断裂处可以轻易跳过，遇上打滑的地段也能及时变换重心稳住身形。他听见鲁路修在自己的思感间发出轻微的嘟哝，一些关于他优秀行动力方面的评价，难说是在赞美还是在表达自己的羡嫉。

然后他们终于抵达了目的地。位于岩面的东侧，石门风化得厉害，好在内部还算完整。鲁路修还未说话，某种冥冥中的共鸣感已经连朱雀都察觉得到了。他深呼吸了一次，迈步向石窟中修缮而成的大殿里侧走去，直至前探的足尖碰到绘了纵向纹路的石壁。

“上行？”他开口求证道。周遭很暗，回音的震荡加重了此地的阴冷感。他在石壁前方站定，仔细辨识着那些奇异纹路，时下还是完全的死物，凹槽间却隐约流转着活化的诡光。待他看够了，鲁路修应该也充分确认过了，这才发出下一步指示。

“嗯。你经历过一次吧，C.C.带你做过的。这一次由我来。”鲁路修说，“现在伸出手，放在石壁上。”

朱雀将左手举高，与自己颅首的高度平齐，又缓缓前倾了身子，闭目将前额贴上手背。有人在调解他的情绪，他察觉得到。他的紧张与忐忑，他的踌躇与怀疑，尽管他巧妙地将它们隐藏了起来，尽管那都是些能够压抑下去的、无关紧要的东西——鲁路修在尝试抚平它们所带来的不安波澜。他的心情渐渐平静下来，一股柔和的暖流在他的心口打转。无须担心，有人在替他引路。

然后，在他已经察觉到足够明显的共振、心神也为之牵引的时候，他又听见那个声音。

“朱雀？”

“是？”

“不论你待会儿会遇到什么，”那声音变得低沉，缓慢而慎重，如同时递交给他以警示和定心剂，“你会没事的——相信我。”

“我相信你。”他回答道。一阵更为明显的牵引力向他席卷而来，笼罩住他的周身，将他引往异于现界的殿堂之上。

 

起初他看见虚无。

白茫茫的雾气四处弥散，模糊了他对周遭景象的感知能力。他在明镜般光滑的平面上怔怔站立，一时间辨不清自己的由来和去向。除去雾气之外空无一物，那是他最初的感念。只有他一人，匆匆忙忙以逃窜的姿态闯入此处，将普通的生者与寻常的烦恼都甩脱在身后。他前来是为了寻求什么？一条道路，或者一个答案？

然后是废墟。雾气散去了些许，叫他看见断裂的梯阶，扭曲交缠的肢体高柱已然残缺不全，原本趋向疯狂的庄严凋敝得仅剩一片死寂荒芜。他愣愣注视着更高处的虚空，深入寰宇般的通透感消失了，光亮亦消失了，这地方与他遥远记忆中的光景有了很大不同。

还不待他进一步深思个中关键，变故便在一瞬间发生了。他的周围出现了一场风暴，以他站立的方位为起点猛然席卷开来。雾气消失了，废墟也被吞没了，他不知道自己是被抛向了空中，还是在向下坠落。此时他终于察觉到另一点变化，他因此而出现了片刻动摇，组建成风暴的粒子便一拥而上，试图将他完全吞没。

——鲁路修离开了。

不在了。不在他的思感中，也没能维系着更浅层的联系。没有共享的感官，没有一丝一毫不属于他周遭实际传入耳中的声音。朦朦的通灵感全然消失，此时只剩下他自己。枢木朱雀在涡流的中央徒然攥紧自己的手臂，在片刻心神动荡后命令自己冷静下来。鲁路修说会没事，所以不要慌乱、不要怀疑，不要让更多糟糕的东西趁虚而入。相信他。

然而仅仅是信赖又能维系多久呢？置身于这样的骚动中央，已经不仅是行走的死者之影与过去的梦魇。好笑的是，朱雀竟然很清楚自己为何会置身于这样的困境里。打从他决计陪同那个人颠覆世界的一刻起，他就拥有这样的预感了。

围绕着他的恶念，诅咒和怨恨，不甘与绝望的哭泣。葬身于他们一并掀动的足以改变世界格局的狂澜下的、千千万万的死者。屈从于暴君的命令的，斩落于利剑寒芒下的，所有未尽的愤怒，徘徊着无法轻易散去，就算要等待自然消散也需要经年累月的推移。而神明无法再指引他们，亦无人能完全加以净化。所以当他亲自来到此地，当他打破了岑寂中的平衡，便自然而然成为了风暴中心的一点，叫所有无法消弭的命怨都一并涌来，化为复仇的黑炎要将他灼烧、要将他的血肉和灵魂都侵蚀殆尽。

他咬紧牙关，试图与逐渐控制住自己的畏怖作抵抗。换作别的时候，他想，换作决计为某件使命、某个名字献上自身之前——在那之前，他残存的理智是不会像这样挣扎的。有些日子里他情愿死去，在他追寻出路的途中便无声无息倒下，叫过去的罪责更容易地做一个了结。那些日子过去了，他失去的远比那时更多，所拥有的东西可能也一样。

所以不行。他睁开双眼，凝视着向他咆哮的黑暗。不行。尽管我也曾希望就这样了结，我可能迄今都没完全放弃这样的念头。但不，我不能终止在这一刻。不管是迷失在这里，还是被你们所撕碎，都不是我能够拥有的选项。尽管我希望能够了结，但我……

……我的性命早已不属于自己了。

一股力量陡然涌流而出，浸透他的四肢百骸。那是在他独身一人时也陪伴着他的，某一个人对他的期许和命令。别在这里倒下，别被他们困住。不要动摇，不要遗忘你所相信的。

活下去。

然后他听见了。那个声音，穿透黑暗而来，微弱地接驳在他思感边缘，就像一根随时会断裂的丝线。但他确实听见了，基于他自身愿望的力量被唤醒了，尽管还脆弱无比却依然重新衔接起一缕关联。“——朱雀。”那个人在呼唤他，以那个人愿意呼唤的、他本来的名字，“听得见我说话吗——朱雀？”

“……是。”他松开牙关，尽可能清晰地发声。

风暴愈演愈烈，没有分毫放他离去的打算。他尝试划动四肢，也不过是叫那些挥之不去的哀鸣中多了更加高亢的嘶吼声。在这样的恶劣处境中，鲁路修的声音着实成了最后悬吊着他的意识的那一根丝线。“坚持住。”鲁路修说，“再稍微……坚持一下……”

那声音也被黑暗吞没了。不仅是视觉，是全方位的入侵。遮蔽，断裂，困住他渐趋模糊的意识。如同茧中之缚，将他对外界的感应一点一点剥离开来。他维持的最后一丝清晰意识要他记得自己名字的含义。不仅是属于他，不仅是一个名字。奉献为世者，伪冒的英雄，理想的容器。

“——放开他。”有人说。

或许不过是一眨眼的工夫，或许过去了足有一个世纪。黑暗散开了，全然无知觉似的畏怖也消退了。他在混沌中睁开双眼，意识到有人从背后伸手搭上了自己的肩头。他的肢足还藏在斗篷的包裹中，他的兜帽落在颈后，他僵坐在冰冷坚硬的镜面上，风暴没有完全歇止，但从中裂开了一隙光亮。

“那是唯有活着才有其价值的人，名为虚无的祭品。”那个人的声音从他身后传来，低沉而清晰，包裹着令人生畏的力度，“被吞噬只会与过往一同堕入疯狂，留存下来才有为未来祈愿的能力。假若你们能够察觉到我的决意，也知晓仍有善念愿意回应我的忏悔，那么你们更应该放开真正在赎罪的生者。如果我们都必将回归深渊，那也是在荆棘中行过余生之后——现在还不是时候，不要将他留下。”

那不是在命令，朱雀想。无需回头去确认，那个人所投注于周遭的并不是他所拥有的Geass，他知道的，他感觉得出来。无需回头去确认，那双眼睛必然不是正为血色图纹所侵占的，而那个人还会是他所熟知的模样。即使他们已经分别了这样久的时间。

即使有一刻他以为他们再也无法重逢了。

他呆坐在原地，注视着黑暗的消隐和退却。那一面手掌持续搭放在他肩头，简单而不冒进，直至所有风暴的余波都平息了、四周都只剩下单调的白雾，那只手才从他肩上挪开，够到他的颌骨，慢慢摩挲过脸颊，轻轻从他眼下刮过，他才惊觉自己不知何时已经泪流满面。

“是我的错觉，还是近来你真的很容易情绪激动？”鲁路修问他，促狭地用沾湿的指腹多蹭了一下他的脸。朱雀没有作声，那一下挨蹭像是缓慢地拨动了一个开关，叫他随之回过头去，望见躬下身来看他的那一人。他的引路人，他错失的灯火，鲜活的、真实的，完好无损的鲁路修，散碎黑发下笼着温缓笑意，叫本来凌厉无比的面廓都显得柔和了不少。“好了，没事了。”那个人说，“我说过的吧，我不会让你应付——”

朱雀扭转过身，伸出手去，抓住了他的衣襟。

不是为了出拳，不是那种头脑不清醒时才会出现的泄恨举止。他把鲁路修拽得同样跌在地面上，膝骨撞到他的腿弯，然后就这样张开双臂，蛮不讲理地将对方拖入一个过于用力的拥抱里。他想自己早该这么做的，无需任何暗示或邀请来铺垫，这才是他们每一次阔别重逢后应做的第一件事。他将额首隔衣抵在对方胸膛上，他感觉得到那坚实有力的心跳。一下，一下，一下。

“——哇、哇哦，哇哦。”鲁路修好似被他吓到了，有些慌乱地拍抚着他的后背，“冷静点。没人出事，没有人死。”

烂透了，朱雀想。不管是你安慰人的方式还是你的表达措辞。他用力吸了吸鼻子，在约莫一分钟后才慢慢抬起头，抹干净了自己的眼睛。随后他留意到有什么还陪伴着他们，一道明亮的光带，缠绕在鲁路修的左侧小臂上。那道光带慢慢松脱了，滑过刚刚搭过他肩头的那面手掌，在指尖的位置凝聚成一小团球体。

它散布出来的光芒是柔和的浅粉色，忽明忽暗闪烁了几下。鲁路修好像读懂了它的意思，对它报以一个微笑。“谢谢你帮我找到他。”鲁路修说，在它又闪烁几下后继续，“是的，我自己找得到出去的通路。”那团光芒便从他指尖脱弹开来，凝聚成一面纤小手掌，握起成拳跟他同样屈起的指节碰了一碰。

然后它向朱雀靠近，重新拉伸作一道光带，围绕在他周身盘旋了几圈，伴着几分依恋与几分欣慰，越过他的肩头抽离去了。朱雀安静地辨识了一会儿那份自己大致可感应到的善念，其中似乎包裹着几分温暖而苦涩的熟悉感。他突然反应过来并瞪大双眼，扭头向那点重新团聚的光望去。“那该不会是——”

“我想是的。”

“——尤……”

他哽住了，喉头短暂堵塞作无法发声的状态。粉色的光团一明一暗地向他闪烁着，渐渐飘游去了更远的地方。如他看望过的一星烛火，汇入更多暖热光芒间，如遥远星辰般熠熠生辉。“你一直在为她祈愿吧。”鲁路修说，“我想她是知道的。”

那光亮在远处又一次凝聚成了手臂的形状，向他们挥动似进行告别。朱雀怔怔望了许久，才被身旁人撑膝起身的动作给惊醒了。鲁路修站在他身畔，待他回头后对他展露笑颜，坦然伸手递交至他面前。“……现在，跟我来。我带你去真正的避难所。”鲁路修说，“你相信我吗？”

“是的。”朱雀说。他知道自己不可能再有第二个答案。

 

“你居然真的做到了。”女人的声音说，“居然。”

他的意识从飘游过高的状态中沉降回实地上，而后才睁开眼。周围很暗，石壁前印刻着纵纹，其它陈设上爬满的尽是斑驳古老的、岁月侵蚀的痕迹——嗯？他茫然看了看四周，有灯光，内部陈设应当多多少少经过养护，比他方才所见的那一些的损耗明显要小些。“是因为他的Geass。”在他还在愣神的时候，鲁路修的声音说，“他的精神波长能够与我共鸣，所以我能在下行时将他带到我身边，就像是磁石。我还不确定这种传递是不是单向生效的，但若非万不得已，其实我不太愿意再尝试一次。”

“我都说了我不认为那里会是一个好的避难所。”女人的声音说，明显伴着些无可奈何的慨叹成分。

朱雀眨了眨眼。周围不算暗，所以他能够很容易看清那个女人的面貌。C.C.看上去还是老样子，再过上多少年她可能还是这副样子。她的长发扎在脑后，双臂抱在身前，以一副相当奇怪的表情盯着他看。他被那眼神看得有些背后发毛，她才忽然放松了表情，嘴角一弯一笑向他简单地一摆手。

“那么，好久不见，枢木朱雀。欢迎来到欧罗巴。”她轻快地说，“希望你随身带了点储备金，仍然有效的黑卡也行。这一路的开销不算特别节俭。如果要多带一个人上路的话，我们的手头就有点不够宽裕了。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑潮与浮沫之梦。

驾车从临近的山路返回伦克镇耗去了一刻钟。得益于这一处遗迹被一位富有的考古学家早早发掘，缴纳了足够多的费用后将临近的山头都划归私有，且在此后的半世纪内都被好好保护了起来，这地方比起荒废的古迹更像是一处私人博物馆，实际性质可能也的确如此。鉴于当事人的确上了年纪还糊涂了不少，只要能哄得他开心，往来通行的许可便很容易拿到。这就是C.C.发现的东西了，鲁路修在回程途中解释道，也是我们之前在格斯达落脚的理由。

根据他的说法，他们成功阻止了一起驻扎在附近的小宗教团体对私人领域的袭击，清散了落在那些人当中的恶念碎片，而鉴于作为袭击目标的遗迹理论上物有其主，虽说那位脾气挺好的老先生已经老到有些神神叨叨了，在他仍然活得很健康时贸然毁坏他的所有物也不太好。幸好他们没把这一处通道口给炸掉，不然这一次的转移计划肯定就没了着落。朱雀边听边迷迷糊糊地点头，他也不知道自己这会儿有些晕乎是因为之前徒步行走太远又太饿，还是受了凉，还是因为跟他一道挤在车后座的鲁路修挨得离他太近，实际距离不足一人肩宽。他的手掌落在腿侧，拢在斗篷内里，鲁路修的手则隔着那层不很单薄的面料贴着他的指背。他觉得车里有些太热。

他们在停车抵达住所后简单地热了些宵夜，尽管朱雀并不确定胃里的紧缩感和食物之间有没有关联。之后他拨通了一个号码，一段舒缓的钢琴曲响了约莫半分钟后才被截断。“你知道现在是几点钟吗？”通话那端的年轻女性用一种极其不耐烦且带着浓厚鼻音、显然属于还没睡醒的人的声音质问道。

“我知道。”朱雀毫无怜悯地看了眼壁钟，“你那里七点半了，正常来说你该起床。”

“可这是周末！”卡莲幽怨地控诉道，“还有，你知道我花了多长时间把对着电视屏幕大哭特哭的基诺安抚下来才能睡个好觉的吗？补眠完全是合理需求。”

朱雀沉默了数秒，随后用一种微妙而矜持的语气说：“其实我不想知道你在跟谁睡觉。”

卡莲也沉默了数秒，在这个空档里，朱雀留意到暂时同在一屋檐下的另两人都用一种相当奇怪的眼神看了过来。片刻后卡莲爆发了，他确信尽管自己没开免提旁边的人也完全听得清动静。“我没有跟他睡觉！我们只是原本就定好了一起过电影之夜！——你这是问题发言！”卡莲怒吼道，“黑色骑士团有公诉处可以指控老板吗？”

“很高兴你现在醒了。”朱雀说，把手机换到了另一边被没震得发疼的耳朵听，“那么，我需要你帮忙给修奈泽尔去个电话。”

“啊？”通话那边的姑娘听上去没那么生气了，但声音还是硬邦邦的，“你不能直接找他吗？换个更擅长对付他而且跟你关系更好的人也行啊，比如说罗伊德？”

“赶在这个大把问题需要他摆平的时间点上，我还是不要亲自跟他对话了。”朱雀客观地说。而且难道我就很擅长对付那家伙吗，他暗自腹诽道。修奈泽尔在立场上老实了不少是一回事，在公务上是什么做法就是另一回事了。就算他一心一意向着ZERO，朱雀也不乐意在麻烦丛生的节骨眼上去正面碰他。“特里斯坦落在靠近扎兰德的某个山丘背后了，定位没关，你们可以锁定装甲骑留下的讯号。是，还没完全报废，不过不少重要组件都需要维修。”他继续说。卡莲闷声叹了口气，咕哝了一句“完了，又得哭了”之类的话。“至于我，呃，出了一点小意外。”朱雀摸了下鼻子，“现在我不在那一带了，事实上，我离整片西亚细亚地区都不算近。如果你需要更明确的信息拿去交差的话，我的紧急避险地点在伯恩州。接下来可能继续进行下一步转移，我还不确定。”

“喔，伯恩州。”卡莲没精打采地应声道。这回她沉默了大概半分钟，之后忽然将音量拔高了三倍多。“什么？明明我们连一点支援申请都没收到，你就这样一声不吭地跑到欧洲中部去了？”她惊讶道，“你怎么办到的，打劫了恰好路过的国际援护组织的运输机吗？”

“事实上，”朱雀顿住了，求助性地看了眼站得离自己更近的一位，“我该解释吗？”

鲁路修耸了下肩，抬手指了下自己的嘴。“好吧。”朱雀点了下脑袋，从沙发座上站起身来，“顺便回答一下你之前的问题吧。为什么我没找别人帮忙中转消息，因为你之前要求某人想问好的话得亲自说。”

然后他把手机递给鲁路修，后者露出一个奇怪的表情，看了看手机又看了看他。你们的关系还真是变得不错了啊，鲁路修做口型道，还是将手机接了过去。“是我。”然后他说，“希望你近况安好，卡莲。那么，如你所理解的，朱雀在我这里。还有什么别的问题吗？”

“有。”卡莲说。她的声音平稳了回去，但鉴于朱雀站得很近，他还是能听见她在说什么，甚至能听见她好似磨了磨牙，又磨了磨牙，努力按捺了一下情绪才没又一次大吼大叫起来。“他现在说话这么装腔作势是不是跟你学的？”

 

将情况大致解释清楚没有耗去多久，说服卡莲帮ZERO提交内部申请并给他打个掩护也是如此。红月卡莲在许多问题上的态度相当开明，只要给了她足够清楚合理的解释，她都还是愿意合作。大概因为她就是那种老好人的类型，C.C.评价道，本性如此，不管实际表现出来的形式如何。

她在通话断开后伸了个懒腰，往壁钟上一指，示意时间已经不早了。“现在有个问题。”她懒洋洋地伸手乱比划道，“这屋子里只有一上一下两间卧室，也没有备用的行军床。那么，沙发，地铺，投骰子决定谁和谁挤一起，三选一。”随后她把三根手指一齐放下，一脸不怀好意地笑了起来。“如果都不想选，麻烦你们二位自己解决问题。”

“我知道了。”鲁路修说，“他跟我一起。”

他答得毫无迟疑，这让朱雀讶异地瞧了他一眼。C.C.倒是显得一点儿都不意外，一边解开自己的头发一边小跳着向楼梯边的房间去了，一脚踢开房门后留下一个潇洒的长发披散的定格背影，不多时便消失在了门后。朱雀又看了鲁路修一眼，发觉对方并没有立即起身离开前往楼上或者其它任何地方、总之是从自己面前暂时消失的打算。C.C.的房门关拢了，朱雀将眼睛转开，目光朝向自己挂在立架上的斗篷。

“真让我意外。”他说。

“你指哪方面？”鲁路修问。

“很多。”朱雀说。晕眩感渐渐退去了，令人头昏脑涨的热度也一样。他的目光沿着斗篷垂落的边缘轻柔滑下，坠在墙沿留下的一小方阴影中。“你决定把我带到这里来的理由，以及你实际办到这件事的方式。”他低声道，“我以为你不会觉得临阵脱逃是个好主意，但你让我从那里撤退了，而不是在短时间内直接设法反击。我以为往返C之世界的过程不能改变我本来所在的坐标，但我直接空降在欧洲了。我以为你需要我留在ZERO的位置上，现在却带着我一起上路。我以为你——”

他打了个梗，喉咙被短暂地堵塞住。他想这很难，直白地说出自己的失落。他不喜欢谎言，但他藏起不语的秘密总是比寻常人更多。但有时候剖白是必须的，在特定的某个人身边，在他拥有机会且应当吐露心声的时候。他放松了喉咙，他让余下的音节从舌根处滑出，缓慢地咬碎在齿尖上。

“——不会再允许我到你身边来了。”他说。

“你是这么认为的吗？”鲁路修说，声音平静得听不出情绪。朱雀扯起嘴角，阖上双眼向座椅后背中倒去，从胸腔中撞击出一声呛笑。

“过去的大半年里，你以为你在做什么？”他说，“保持联络，还是保持距离？”

“我不希望你再被卷入类似的麻烦了。”

“你不能简单地把你现在所面对的东西和ZERO的使命割裂开，鲁路修。”他闭着眼说，甚至听得出自己声音中的疲惫，“我不允许，ZERO的名字也不会允许。ZERO也是清肃祸乱、维持平稳秩序的一环，如果仍然有我所能为之事，你就不该完全把我排除在外。哪怕这是为了保护我。”

“我没打算永远把你排除在外。”鲁路修说，“只是目前为止都还不是时候。”

他的声音变得紧促而低沉，叫人听得出蕴含其中的一丝否认的力量。如果你相信你自己的这番说辞，朱雀想，如果你能由此而说服你自己的话。然而他身边的座位下陷了，他的手背又一次被人搭上掌心热度。这一下令他重新睁开双眼，看向身边人才发觉对方面上带着一丝懊恼，且神情超乎想象的严肃。

“既然你已经被卷进来了，说这些也没意义了。我猜你也不会轻易退出。”鲁路修说。他深吸了一口气，他的表情又发生了细微的变化。在他的嘴唇再度开启之前，朱雀认出了那种表情——比安慰于人或刻意惹人发怒的谎言更为罕见，那是愿意坦诚的神情。“我不会带着你一起行动太久，等超合众国相关人士反应过来，顺便一说我指的就是修奈泽尔那个混账——失礼了。等他派人来给这烂摊子收尾，我会把你送交到指定的接洽地点，确保你能平安返回黑色骑士团的地盘。”他说得自然而顺畅，仿佛一早便打好了应对所有问题的腹稿，“在此期间，我会组织一下现有的线索，推断出‘恶魔之手’魁首Geass力量的真相，找出一个尽可能零伤亡解决这码事的方式。如果你一直徘徊在那里，我不能确保你的平安。如果我明知道你一直置身于险境里但自己还没想出解决办法，我会更没法安下心来。再者说来，你的身份问题泄密的风险也需要考虑进去。就算你不是以ZERO的身份前去的，被恐怖势力证实‘零之骑士’仍然在世的话一样很麻烦。”

“呃，”朱雀茫然地眨了眨眼，“谢谢解释？”

是哪件事比较奇怪呢，鲁路修真的在回答他的问题，还是他下意识地认为对方不会这么轻易地给出回答？现在换鲁路修倒进靠背里了，他的小臂交叉叠放在身前，以一种相对稳定的频率摇晃着两根手指。他的衣领不算高，朱雀能很容易看见他脖颈前方的那一小片殷红图案。“我能把你带到我身边来是因为你的Geass里含有我的精神烙印，我们能在穿行的过程中发生共鸣，算是某种意义上的障眼法。如果我们之间的关联足够紧密，你随我一同下行时就会被指认成我的伴行物——之类的。”鲁路修接着解释道，“但我没法照原样把你送回去。这完全是单向的，你到我身边来。”

他说话时挥开手臂，先是往朱雀的方向一比划，随后将摊平的手掌拢向自己。之后他翻过手掌，顺势抓住了自己另一侧的小臂。“好、好的？”朱雀愣愣看着他，片刻后才反应过来仅限于此的话倒不算太夸张。真要能毫无限制地借助不同地域遗迹在C之世界中转、并随心所欲地下到可能远在地球另一侧的角落的话，他们需要面对的问题可能就更多更复杂了，毕竟没人能保证当世所有能够从中穿行的人都聚集在这栋屋子里了。“看样子你我都不需要担心别人也能随便走捷径之类的问题了。”他松了口气。

鲁路修点头相应，面上神情忽然变得纠结了几分。他还是接着说了下去，只是声音变得更低了，也不再严肃到接近刻板的程度。某一刻他更像是在叹息，那或许是他在这一晚头一次露出犹疑神色。那份犹疑可能已经存在许久了，他将它掩藏起来，叫旁人不会轻易察觉到他的动摇，直至此时终于叫它现出一丝行迹，让人意识到他可能也是一样——不知怎样抉择，不知是否应该接受现状，不知如何是好。

“以及，在排除掉所有额外因素之后，我确实想见你了。”他这么说，“所以如果情况允许，你恰好需要避难，局部地区形势恰好需要几天缓冲时间，而我身边恰好没什么亟待解决的大麻烦不至于进一步打搅到你，是啊，我觉得见你一面也不是什么不可饶恕的罪过。毕竟再忙碌的人也需要偶尔放松下来度个假，是吧？哪怕是救世主，或者——唉。”他大致还维持着镇定，他的声音里已经混入了一丝细末震颤。他伸手遮挡在眼前，用力抹了把脸。“我放弃原本的打算了，我放弃了。你赢了。”他在话语里混入了过多的叹气声，手指滑至下颌上之后才将双眼重新睁开，“那么，还有什么我遗漏掉的地方吗？”

他看上去很好。就像他们每一次重见的时候，哪怕总有一方处境狼狈，或在明或在暗身陷囹圄，鲁路修总是看上去很好。另有一些东西在悄然发生变化，比如他每一次都比上一次坦诚更多。比如尽管他此刻看起来神经紧绷，还刚刚坦言了自己的失败，他看上去却更像是如释重负。如果，朱雀想，你也是一样，有那么一刻对现状产生了怀疑，在我们直面彼此时不知该如何是好。他又开始眨动双眼，一下、两下、三下。那个人仍在原处，没有像不可及的梦境般消失在光的另一端。

“有。”于是他说，“现在我面前不是镜子了。”

鲁路修没再说话，他用嘴唇本身作为回答。

他的指节彻底滑落下去，扣着了朱雀的手腕。他离得太近，叫人看得清他的眼睫在微微颤动。他的鼻腔里发出细弱的哼声，像是觉得可笑，亦或是在无言地哀求——不向任何人，更不是朝向已然离去的神明。向既往的坎坷，向未尽的命运。别让这一刻中断，别在此时来打搅。他亲吻人的方式不再像予人怜悯的圣像了，尽管他仍是那个奇迹的化身，尽管这一夜的温存本就是奇迹的证明。朱雀垂下眼睑，在他的扣按下翻覆手腕，让指腹能以合适的角度缓慢钝重地蹭入他的掌心纹路。

有如朦朦雾气的壁障被打破了，像敲碎映射着斑斓幻景的玻璃。留下的是真实的生者，是可以触碰的血肉之躯。他们抵着彼此的前额轻轻喘息，指节一段一段地互相扣紧。“我以为你会，”朱雀喃喃道，“要求我先，你知道的，做完我之前没对镜子做的事。”

“本来也是我在犯傻。”鲁路修说，“所以这样就好。”

 

他在那一夜看见了很多。过往的，存在的，臆想的，未曾发生的。他踩踏在白色的海浪上，跋涉过逐渐被吞没的滩涂地，想去追逐月光下回头看望他的一个影子。鲁路修仅披着单薄白衬，沾湿的衣摆成了半透明的，在明亮月色下泛着奇异的、不似实物的银辉。朱雀注视着他向海潮深处去了，从足踝到膝骨，没过腰胯，齐至胸膛，泛着粼粼波光的海潮，汹涌起来时骤然成为漆黑一片。是绝望的泥沼，是浓稠的血，将本应涣散在光芒中的释然微笑拖回了凡尘，笔直向深渊中坠去。

不要关注我的动向，那个人说。

不要离开你应该在的位置。不要来找我。

不要来保护我。

可是朱雀动了。海潮中多了古怪引力，牵引着、推移着他一并往无光的地域中去。由足及腰，过肩没首，将他整身都一并染上冰冷黢黑，扼住他的咽喉，吞没他的声音。如果你一定要这样，周遭的回音在向他叹息。如果你一定要放弃自己的结局。

因为很孤独，他想。

很孤独。一个人被落下，一个人活在世上。不关乎其他人，不关乎任何别的知晓或不知晓他的样貌和名姓的人，只是因为与你相错失了。所以这样就好，这样就好。即使浸入死寂与血的深处，即使还要额外背负上不属于我的过失。因为我们曾经交换过誓言，即使事到如今它不再具备原本的意义，但它确实存在过。关于死亡的意义，存活的意义，牺牲的与得以保全下来的、不再属于自己的性命。

然后我们会在海面上迎来一次日出，即使那时我们都会化为浮沫。

他睡醒得很迟，醒来时身边的另外半侧床铺已经空了。没有人等候在旁只为多嘴问他休息得如何，没有人问他梦境的内容，不知为何他就此心存感激，尽管他还是稍稍感到一丝失落。他推开窗户时在窗台外侧发现了新的积雪，而银色的天空正无声无息地撒落更多美丽而细碎的冰冷事物。洗漱更衣没有耗去很久，原本他来得匆忙、没有什么可以正常换洗的衣物，然而他在床尾发现了新的套头衫和长裤，大致也弄明白了为什么另半边床空得这样早。

其实确实不早了。他下楼时壁钟指向应该开始准备午饭的钟点，起居室里还不见C.C.的人影，只有一个人倚靠在落地窗边，怔怔望着外头的冬景。朱雀走上前去，拿不准自己应该象征性地问一声早，还是用更为亲昵些的方式打破沉默。结果涌上喉头的是别的话语，他自己也没能阻住它们从舌尖溜滑而出。

“为什么说我赢了？”他问，“我没有要求你任何事。”

“你的愿望。”鲁路修说，“Geass的力量与愿望的本质息息相关，你应该知道的。”

鲁路修丝毫不显得意外，就好像这也是他一早预料到自己会被问及的内容，就算在昨夜还未打好腹稿，如今也准备好了。“那或许是我所指定的契约，是的。”他轻声说，“你希望与我保持联络，我允许了，但结果不止是这样。不止是联络，是更深层的关联。所闻，所见，所尝，所嗅，所触，能感觉到的事物，情绪的承载，再往下说不定连思想和记忆都——你希望我们之间不存在任何谎言，对吗？甚至不止如此。”他转过头来，一双深紫眼睛里满溢着沉默汹涌的事物。如极渊，如海潮。“你的愿望的容积足够将我的灵魂都盛放进去。”

“只有你。”朱雀说。

“所以我意识到了。”鲁路修说，“我永远不可能真正抛下你一走了之。”

他的肩膀从玻璃上挪开了，随后站正了身子。他的脚步靠近了，一踏、两踏便轻轻抵在了面前。他的眼睛里涌动着黑潮，他的指掌覆在聆听者的颧骨上。“你赢了，枢木朱雀。”然后他宣布道，“直到你对我感到厌倦为止，直到那一刻。我会将最终告别的时机放在那一刻之后。”他在明亮的冬雪光景映衬下长长叹息，他的头颅前倾，嘴唇间吐露出的言语字字沉坠、掷地有声——

“你拥有我的保证。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 空洞与影子。

“你会回来过圣诞节吗？”娜娜莉的声音从手机里传来，“拜托？”

差不多又到了应该与她联络的日子，鲁路修便拨了慰问电话过去。他的好妹妹听上去心情不错，她自称近况也好，就是因为刚刚出现的那起国际纠纷稍微有些头疼，不过主要也不该她头疼。随后她就追问起他这边的情况来，鲁路修挑挑拣拣地说了点路途中的趣闻，尽可能隐去了关键信息。娜娜莉没有深究，在话题跳转到后续日程安排上时才忽然来了这么一出节日邀请。“真让我为难啊，女士。我得考虑一下。”鲁路修一本正经道，“如果那时候你不是恰好忙着在难民区做什么节日亲善活动，如果那时候我也没正好被前一起未知的麻烦给绊住脚——行啊。”

就算不能长居久留，他也还没不近人情到节假日探亲都不做的地步。朱雀从窗台边回过头，闻言而向他微笑了一下。娜娜莉在通话那段欢呼雀跃，这让鲁路修随之微笑起来。“太好了。”娜娜莉说，“让我想想，你想回不列颠尼亚本土一趟吗？”

“然后被不知道从哪个角落冒出来的修奈泽尔逮个正着，听他笑眯眯地问我‘为什么没给作为皇兄的我也准备一份礼物呢，鲁路修，这可真是太令人伤心了’——多谢，还是不了。”鲁路修装模作样地板起了脸。从声音来判断，这至少成功逗乐了娜娜莉。朱雀在一旁无奈摇头，鲁路修冲他翻了下眼皮。在休战期里跟修奈泽尔和解或令其老实下来为人所用是没什么问题，但他们明显距离兄友弟恭的阶段还远着，真要见面的话不明争暗斗一番根本不可能，想想就觉得累了。“你想外出度假吗？”鲁路修试探着问，“适合冬季家庭出行的休闲地点和配套设施也不少。虽然确实，那就说不上是回去过节了……”

“我们回东京吧。”娜娜莉轻快地抛出建议，“前后行程都好安排，我过去那边的理由也容易找。至于你嘛，哥哥，圣诞节就犯不着住旅店了。现任ZERO的住所隐蔽性很高，位置也够宽敞，你可以考虑借住在那边。”

鲁路修僵硬了两秒钟，思索起自己的妹妹到底是有心调解人际关系还是故意刺探他的情感问题。不，这两者之间好像没什么差别。娜娜莉？你在想什么呢？虽然这确实是个合情合理的提议但我觉得你一定不是因为这合情合理才说出来的。他在那两秒钟里脑内高速思考完毕，调整好了自己的表情和语气。“真是个不错的主意。”然后他温和地说，“为什么不直接问问他本人对此安排有何想法呢？”

“因为他不会反对的。”娜娜莉以同样温和的声音回答，“还有，我希望由你去问他。是的，我知道我更容易和他碰上面，对他开口提点要求也没那么难，但是……”

她留出一段意味深长的空白。鲁路修叹了口气，知道自己没法开口拒绝这个，不仅因为这是来自妹妹的要求。“我会问他的。”他承诺道。娜娜莉温柔地向他道别时，声音里充斥着满意与喜悦的成分。

你在想什么呢，鲁路修在通话断去后短暂地出了神。关心他，或者关心我，叠加起来也没什么问题，但你过去不会叫自己从中调解的目的表现得这样直白——也许从最初的那个夏天之后，在我们的童年一齐结束之后，就再没有这样做过了。所以是为什么？有些事让我们各自改变了，不关乎本质，但行事的动机和方式可能都有所变化。不同的风景，不同的经历，不同的陪伴者。是这样吗，娜娜莉？在我没能陪伴在你们身边的那段时间里，你从朱雀身上看到了什么？需要特定人选去填补的亏空，还是过于孤独的影子？

脚步声打断了他的神思，将他的注意力拉回到近旁更具体的事物和人身上。枢木朱雀本尊走近到他所坐的床尾边，脚尖轻轻撞上了他的棉袜边沿。“她好像还不知道你正跟我待在一起，看来修奈泽尔的保密工作做得还不错。”鲁路修感慨道，“当然了，卡莲也是。她在关键问题上还是挺可靠的。”

“我觉得娜娜莉已经知道了。”朱雀提出了不同意见，“不过她很聪明，或许比那两人都更清楚应该在什么时候保守秘密。”

他在鲁路修身边坐下，隐蔽地挨着了胯骨的凸起处，但没有进一步的动作。鲁路修哼笑了一声，反扣住他的手腕。“所以你怎么想？在东京过圣诞节，然后占据你的房子。”

“我不会反对的。”

“真巧，娜娜莉也这么说。”

“你看，连娜娜莉都知道问题不在我这边。”朱雀心平气和道，“那就很简单了，只要你抽得出空来就行。”

“你也得抽出空来。”鲁路修反击道，“以防你没留意到，你才是公职在身的那一位。”

他的手肘拐了一下朱雀的肋骨，后者一脸苦笑地举起手来。“说回正事。”朱雀晃了晃还拿在手中的自己的手机，“事情有点大条了。吉尔克斯坦官方发布了警备通知，对边境线严加防守，暂时拒绝非公民入境。维和部队在边境线外的两处据点被‘恶魔之手’袭击，尽管超合众国已经声明此事与黑色骑士团无关，且正在积极介入调查，无政府区的民间声音好像还是对这套说法不太买账。”他慢慢放下手臂，撑身向后歪倒了一点。“统合参谋部里还在打口水仗，前第三骑士兼曾经的特里斯坦驾驶员出具了可信的不在场证明，余下的就是不列颠尼亚方的说辞问题了。”

“我觉得这才是修奈泽尔想要的结果。”鲁路修撇了下嘴，“他一向喜欢把事情闹大，再引人自投罗网。如此一来，超合众国就有理由正式介入调查那支集团军背后的黑幕了。”

他没太绷收住声音里的沮丧。朱雀抬起手来，指背碰了下他的脸颊。“你不希望这样？”

“是啊，这会让我觉得自己很失职。”鲁路修叹了口气，“我大半年来东奔西走就是为了让类似的麻烦不要进入公众视线范围内，结果还是没拦下。”

他半闭着眼，感到蹭在自己面颊上的指节慢慢平展开，叫柔软指腹搭着了自己的耳根。“你不可能一个人一年内就解决所有的问题。”朱雀低声说，“再加上C.C.也不行。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说。

但在事态往坏的方向出现了偏差时他还是会沮丧，即使他知道这迟早会发生。不限于民间个体的小打小闹，不仅是在地方小报一晃而过的玄奇事件，而是惹出了更大的、他没法以一己之力解决的麻烦。毕竟分散出去的恶念碎片那样多，他都不敢乐观地对工作量进行评估，广泛播散下按概率来说也总会倒霉撞上这种升级到地区争端的问题的。这样讲来，他都不知道自己到底是在悲叹失职问题还是在头疼往后任务的繁重程度了。

他闭着眼唉声叹气的时候，朱雀凑过来亲了下他的颧骨，呼吸温软地拂过他的皮肤。“我到欧洲来了也正好，之后的演戏计划大致是安排我在这边露几次脸用于摘清涉事嫌疑。虽然在文官们吵得不可开交的时候不回去主持局面似乎不太好……不过想来神乐耶会搞定的。”朱雀轻轻笑了一声，尽管听起来还是有些苦闷，“形势还需要再观察一阵，所以我有几天的空档听你慢慢说你判别出来的信息和你决定采用的计划。再之后我得赶去布鲁塞尔，在那里参一次会，然后返回波斯湾沿岸地带，通过黑色骑士团官方渠道进入战乱区。这回应该就是我自己的座驾了。”

“几天的空档。”鲁路修说。他睁开眼，若有所思地看向对方的眼睛。“你打算跟我待在一起的话，只想听我说计划吗？”

“你有什么更好的建议吗？”朱雀反问道。

“说不好。”鲁路修耸起肩膀，“但我觉得讲清楚那些还要不了半天，而且还得跟着实时形势变化来，早交代了也没用。”

朱雀没再说话。他用一种奇异而明亮的眼神回望过来，足够炽烈也足够真挚。然而他只是沉默着，嘴唇轻轻抿起成闭锁的直线。真奇怪，鲁路修想，在我们面对面的时候，你反而真的不要求我任何事情了。仔细想来，此前遥遥相隔时传递来的那些声音确实也没提过什么苛刻的要求，仅有的诉求可能就是“回应”这件事本身了。我该责怪你在此时就不够坦诚了吗，鲁路修想，鉴于你此前明明愿意将心事剖露给我。还不仅是心事，也许是整颗心脏，以及蕴藏在其中的所有沉重事物。

又或者此前拉远的距离确实改变了什么，即使他们还能够做到互通往来，大半年的时间也足够让一些微妙复杂的心思发生转变，决定好自己要锁死还是吐露出一些话语了。

鲁路修短暂错开了视线，片刻后又回看向朱雀，抬手覆上对方的左侧眼眶。“根据你提供的线索，阿赫里曼的能力多半是痛觉转移，更准确的说法应该是伤害反射。”他回想道。反复试探得来的结果还算可靠，虽说朱雀为此吃了不少苦头，但至少自己在事后应急处理的阶段搭了把手。因为他不得不一次次帮忙抚慰对方精神上的受损痕迹，他的观察更加细致入微之余切身体悟也更真实一些。话题转回这里时，朱雀的眼神闪烁了一下，眼睑在他的手指触抚间轻轻颤动。

“说详细些。”

“确实是一种诅咒能力。”鲁路修先给出结论。他起身从桌边拿来当时用于即时连讯读数的终端，调出被记录下来的数据模型，又一屁股坐回原位去。他坐下时的重心稍微偏移了些，朱雀被他挤了一下，哼笑一声后没说什么，就这么由他紧靠在身旁，腿股侧边贴合在一起。“他的装甲骑构造和他采用的战斗方式都很奇怪，他的座驾看上去经常遭受打击，但座舱结构又很坚固，我合理推断那是他用于攻击的方式。所以他会在战斗中主动拉近距离，迫使对手进行近身打击，这样方便他进行损伤控制。只要机体不至于太过笨重，再将对手也拖拽到行动力相差无几的地步，一边进行近距离缠斗一边保证自己不被直接干掉就行。”鲁路修边说边向显示屏上比划，他让先前记录的受击部位标红显示，确实无一处会对控制机体的驾驶员造成致命威胁，“余下的事情就很简单了。他在机舱的保护中被震伤，只需要一点轻伤，然后他开启的Geass会将他自身的痛觉扩大化，十倍百倍地反射回他所锁定的对手身上。如果对手只有一骑，常人是很难在那样超出限度的折磨干扰下逃出生天的。如果对手是一整方军阵，而那力量的作用是对‘意念指定的敌人范围’进行全面反击……”

他轻轻挥出手臂，比出扫荡而过的形势。朱雀张了张嘴，表情扭曲了一瞬，然后一巴掌拍在了自己的额角上。“这就说得通了。”在实战中深受其害的一方嘟囔道，“每逢亲自出战都能直接制压对方军阵，如果有这样的能力从中作祟，确实是很容易达成的效果。”

“在情况不明的时候确实无解，推断出力量性质来就方便针对了。”鲁路修说。朱雀看上去有些懊丧，鲁路修思量了一会儿，侧身伸展手臂将终端推回桌沿，又将重心倾回向身边的一人。“要是你能用自己的座驾在火力不受限的情况下返回战线，想要解决他就变得很容易了。用强火力打击一次性将他击溃就行。”他对朱雀说，“但如果那家伙的痛觉转移是即时生效，可能还是有些棘手。如果你是独自前去，他能在多远的距离上对你进行锁定呢？毕竟在没有干扰项的情况下只锁定一个目标是件很容易的事情。如果你不是独行，接近他军阵的其他人可能无差别遭殃。所以我还得想想具体计划排布。”

好在只要他能拿定主意，还是很容易哄得朱雀安心下来的。一番解说后鲁路修忽然间有些恍惚，虽说先前他也亲临现场指示对方如何脱困了，还是与这样面对面地解释行动计划不甚相同。仔细想来，他这样做的次数并不算多，大多时他不需要向对方作出详细解释，只消简单发令便能令人明白自己的意图，而朱雀总会很好地将他的指令执行完毕。他们真正坐下来进行商议的场景出现在何时呢，在他的父亲死去后、在重拾鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚之名前，短暂的也是最后的自由时光里，关于未来的去路进行争辩和妥协的时候。那时的光景与此刻有几分类似吗，隐姓埋名地藏匿在外，三个人挤在同一屋檐下，而那魔女并不干预他们的规划，只是从旁凝视，不促成亦不阻止他们的誓言、契约和愿望的联结。

我又是在多愁善感什么呢，他苦涩地想。是因为久别重逢吗，他变得比之前更容易胡思乱想了。“听起来还是我独自行动比较好。”从那时起便在听从他的指示、也不惧危险的骑士担当说，“如果阿赫里曼的痛觉转移只会造成精神上的影响，你是能够修复它的。而且你之前为我留下的命令还在起作用，我没那么容易被击垮。”

“单单是轻伤就能反向对你造成那种程度的打击了，如果即时将致死的痛楚返还回来，可能连你的灵魂都彻底撕碎。”鲁路修不赞同地蹙眉，“还是说你自信到认为自己能抵御那种程度的痛苦？”

“我不是自信。”

“我不想让你冒险。”

“这话来自一个大半年来都在冒险的人嘴里。”朱雀略带讥讽地牵起嘴角。鲁路修胸口一闷，哑然片刻后才找到正确的立论之处。

“……我不一样。”他反驳道，“大部分Geass或类似的能力都对我无效化了，但你不是这样。”

朱雀还挂着那抹古怪的笑，眼神好似变得晦暗了些。“你是指Geass对我，”他轻声说，“还是我对你？”

“明知故问。”鲁路修咬了咬牙根，轻咳一声后将发紧的嗓子疏通了些，“既然时间安排上并不紧张，我会想办法制定更加完善可行的计划。”

有那么一瞬他以为他们又会争执起来，为一些好似无关痛痒的由头多费口舌，将气氛弄得不甚愉快，然后拖延上几个小时再打破沉默。过去他们是这么做的，现在可能也没多大进步。这样做其实毫无用处，有些待解决的问题即便能够拖延也无法完全逃避。拖延——就像是他此前的作为，将告别的时机推后再推后，直到发现退无可退的人是他自己。

说啊，他想。说反正我的失误也导致过你身陷险境，反正你秉着我的命令去战斗也一样可能受伤，反正在我把自己的性命都押注为重塑世界的砝码时、在那时候，我们为了达成最终的目的不惜一切代价，因而你我都是从无数死亡的可能性旁擦身而过的，到现在才来给出这样的说辞未免太伪善了些。他想你有理由反驳我的，你当然有理由就迄今为止我所做的一切发出质问。追究下去，问我为什么在外漂泊，问我为什么还对你有所隐瞒，然后逼迫我也向你坦白全部。减缓痊愈速度的伤口，没能轻易消失的血痕，深入骨缝的剧痛，那些——

而那个人伸出手时，他脑海中的纷乱杂音忽然消失了。朱雀叹了口气，不再反驳亦没有发出质问。“既然我无论如何都会去到那里，你知道怎样做最能够保障我的安全。”朱雀说。他的眼睛的确变得晦暗了，裹缚着浓郁而厚重的影子。“请……跟我待在一起。”

只是这样。保持联络，不要完全丢下，甚至不是请求陪同并行。鲁路修知道他的意思，不是让自己和他一同前去，只是在那方地域上、在面对困境的那一刻，能够再度加深他们之间既有的联系。不求并行，只求同在。该怎么说呢，鲁路修想，精神上的黏着从某种意义上看可能比别的陪伴形式都更加越界。然后他抬起指节，重新搭触上对方的眼眶，前倾了自己的颅首，让他们在眼睑颤动与呼吸纠缠间前额相贴。

“如果那样会让你战无不胜，”他低声说，“我答应你。”

 

他在太阳开始西沉时赤足踩回床下，越过滑落在地的衬衣，从没有完全拆解的行囊里翻出宽松睡袍披过肩头，系带拢在腰间束紧。然后他独自踏踏走下楼去，在镀上柔和阴影的屋子里踱步，还未来得及靠近厨房翻找出一点能够宽慰喉咙的东西，便瞥见C.C.抱着手肘驻足在墙沿。昏沉夕色中她安静得像一个鬼魂，金色眼瞳凝视他的方式依然裹带着一点儿遥远的怅惘和怜悯，一如他记忆中她旁观所有闹剧时的模样。

“要是预定从布鲁塞尔离开欧洲，他得往西走。”C.C.说。

“不是正好吗？”鲁路修摊开双手，“这一带已经清扫过了，有人替我们指个方向还省去了投骰子的麻烦。”

魔女面朝着他歪了下脑袋，眼神微妙地向上瞟去。“你打算带他一起吗？”

“也许。”鲁路修说，“也许我能够拦住他，也许他没那么容易被制止。”

他背过身，他知道那句问话的分量。他的背后发冷，他想起血，殷红的、粘稠的，从他自己的指尖淌落的，从那个人吊立起的、缺乏生气的躯体上淌落的，滴落在滩涂间，被海潮席卷而去，被月色模糊侵蚀。可是我还能怎么拒绝呢，他想。被那样恳求了，被那样寄托了全部的愿望。那个人看向他的方式，叠合了影子的眼睛，为深渊般的黢黑色彩所吞没，唯独亮着一线光芒——血色招展的不死鸟的翅翼。

“我说过吧。”魔女的声音悠悠传至他耳畔，在他心间凝聚起几成实质的重量，“你已经成为他的宿命了，别试图否认这点。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 持剑者与处刑人。

先是回到州首府，然后乘列车前往波恩。他们乘了慢速列车，可以安心地在行程中睡上一夜，差不多恰好能在晨间抵达终点。感谢朱雀的加入，鲁路修终于能心安理得地把一多半负重委托给别人了——C.C.至今拒绝再度背起行囊，每当他开口要求她就拿自己的劳碌命说事，他也拿她没什么办法。一套备用制服已经被送往列车的目的地，由柯内莉娅麾下的知情人士代管，当天晚些时ZERO需要在当地出席一次记者会，然后当前待在面具底下的那位才能暂时重获自由。时间安排上还算宽松，因而鲁路修表现得也相当放松。翌日还有受访任务的朱雀同样显得不怎么紧张，轻轻松松将过多的行囊分开来堆到卧铺隔间的铺下和上方置包处，坐回下铺歇息时显得压根没费多大力气。鲁路修用嫉妒的眼神盯着他看了几秒，朱雀直接一歪身子倒在了他的肩膀上，趴在那儿枕下了脸颊。

“你居然真的帮我弄了新的备用衣物来，”然后朱雀说，做样子拉了拉自己的衣袖，“而不是让我直接用你的衣服凑合几天。”

鲁路修有些怀疑他为什么不嫌这样枕过来会被肩骨硌得慌，闻言又忍不住垂下头瞥了他一眼。“怎么，你对我的衣服有什么特别的想法吗？”鲁路修说，“还是说制服交接让你产生了什么奇怪的癖好？”

“说不好。”朱雀小声咕哝道，“大概不止是衣服。”

他的手臂绕过鲁路修的背后，手掌搂在了另一侧的腰上。那姑且是个相当平和的动作，虽然亲昵但也没什么不安分的势头。鲁路修还没发表感言，早早躺到上铺开始玩手机的C.C.先发了话。“我得提醒你们一下。”她说，“就算我对面的铺位没有人，但隔壁厢并不是空的。别在底下搞得得意忘形。”

鲁路修被唾沫呛了一下，缓过气来后抬头瞪向自己的前上方。“我们并不会在任何地方都用下半身思考，行吗？”

“这还真不好说。”C.C.翻了个身，手臂和脸一并朝向外侧，金色的眼睑斜向下瞥来，“毕竟你们都成年了，又还没长到激情消退的年纪，于情于理都在这方面缺乏约束力。”

“不，正因为已经成年了，公共道德和隐私保护这方面的认知和自我约束还是有的。”

“只是提醒。”她柔和地说，“以防你们忘乎所以。”

然后她向他眨了下眼，伸手从头顶存放行囊处拽出一个巨大的封闭式耳机，直接扣在自己的脑袋上，又在摆摆手腕后翻手一摊，大概是代表“你们随意”。鲁路修愣愣地看着她一脸理所当然地背过身去，忽然间感到一阵牙酸。

“——为什么啊？”

“因为你确实有过在长途列车上跟人情难自禁的不良记录？”朱雀抬起头来，凉凉地接了句话。鲁路修的牙酸逐渐转变为头疼，这让他没好气地白了身旁的人一眼。

“事先说明，那时候我比较被动，我甚至是被关在车厢里的。”鲁路修反击回去，“你还真好意思跟我提。”

“抱歉，我以为你才是先对‘那段时间’旧事重提的一方。”朱雀咧了下嘴。鲁路修知道他在说什么，数个月以前的那趟行程，即将抵达圣彼得堡时突然而至的感怀以及恶作剧般的质问。那时候他们两人或许都有些坦荡过头了，然而那时毕竟相隔甚远，省去了一重直面彼此时可能出现的尴尬。

“毕竟我算是受害者，我什么时候向你追责都是我的自由。”鲁路修哼声道，“你的立场又在哪里呢，枢木卿？”

朱雀不说话了。鲁路修斜眼看他，发现他脸上的表情变得沉闷而忧虑。在口头上略占上风没有让鲁路修收获预期的好心情，他意识到朱雀比自己预想的还要心事重重。在重逢之初的喜悦逐渐淡去后，许多原本潜藏在暗处的问题都会逐渐呈现出原貌。

“不过是啊，至少专用车厢还不错。”鲁路修转开视线，试图换上更为轻松的口吻，“隔音效果非常好，而且没人打扰。”

朱雀短促地笑了一声，听起来还有些苦闷。他转过头脸，将呼吸埋在了鲁路修的颈窝里，好像这样一来能叫他更平静些。“是从什么时候开始的？”然后他问。你刚刚错过了一个找借口吻我的机会，鲁路修想，并没有将这念头如实说出来。

“嗯？”

“你想得起一切。”朱雀说，“分辨得出幻想和真实。”

“从我的意识回归我的身体的那一刻起吧。”鲁路修说，“要么是因为Geass对我失效了，过去的遗留影响也一并被清除了，要么就是……在C之世界四处徘徊又重新凝聚起来的那个过程里，我的意识变得圆融完整了。我不太确定具体原因，不过结果就是这样。”

“是这样吗。”

“嗯。”

“那么，你对你真正醒来之前的事情也有记忆吗？”朱雀问他，“我是指……从你死去之后开始计算，身体脱离意识而独自行动的那段时间。”

鲁路修目光一沉。“你知道了啊。”他说。朱雀仍然埋在他颈间轻轻吸气，兜在他腰间的手臂好似收得更紧了。

“卡莲告诉我了。”朱雀回答道，“这都多久了。我跟她碰面的机会又不少，我错过的部分她基本全都漏嘴说出来了。”

“知道别人会在自己背后议论一些丢脸细节还是让人挺不爽的。”鲁路修小声咕哝道。虽然理智上他也知道那会儿他的意识完全不在线，闹出什么笑话都不会是自己的问题，但这不影响他认真希望所有相关人士都对此完全失忆。“单独行动的身体所留下的记忆很模糊，我只能读到个大概。”他勉强解释道，“对于当时的我理解实时形势还是有些帮助的，一点儿不清晰的印象也能让我不至于完全摸不着头脑。知道自己身在哪里，外界形势大致如何，有谁正身陷困境需要我搭把手，能自行弄明白一部分总比实时听人解说要便捷。”

那时当真需要他搭把手的一位闷笑了一声，没有在这部分多做纠缠。“所以你，”朱雀轻声问道，“记得自己活过来的过程吗？”

“……这还真是个不太让人愉快的话题。”鲁路修说。

他抬起右手来，指节贴上自己的额角搓动了两下。只是这么一个动作，朱雀便从他身边逃开了。抽回手臂，移开呼吸，就连所坐的身位都迅速挪开了一小段肉眼可见的距离。鲁路修讶然回头，只见对方眼目低垂，宛如自认犯下过错一般显得低落而紧张。

“抱歉。”朱雀说，“如果你不想回忆，那就此打住吧。”

窗外的暮色还未完全沉降下来，渐暗的天光在他面颊一侧投下柔和阴影，将他的眼睛浸入深潭之中。所以你会替我感到痛苦吗，鲁路修想。又或者那曾成为过你不可言说的噩梦吗，我从地狱中归来了，却将你的灵魂留在了那里？老实说他的确不愿回忆，因为即使身体的记忆再如何稀薄，足够鲜明的钝痛依然镌刻在本能的畏惧里。黑暗与血，从炼狱中攀爬回归的过程。然而如果你想知道，他想，如果你认为这是我应当与你共享的部分，不论是作为苦痛还是秘密。

“没关系，我记得的也不算多。”他便说了，“就只是……很暗。很漫长，很糟。死人不会嫌棺材里喘不上气，但是活过来的身体呢？谁知道呢，我的身体在那时候可能死去了不止一回。”

朱雀侧过目光看他。谢天谢地那道目光里头并找不见露骨的怜悯，鲁路修不确定自己受得了这个。它只是哀伤的，沉默而汹涌，真正触及他时已然是无害的，像他在夜间所见的海潮。这让他在进行回忆时相对容易一些，但也让他更接近于某种窒闷感的残留——像被攫住心脏，生生止住呼吸，直到它脱离寻常的生命法则又一次顽强地开始搏击，然后又一次、再一次变得虚软无力。无法挣脱，无法停止，若只是那么一具失去魂魄的身体在受苦也就罢了，但结果他的意识返还回来，便也一并拾得了那煎熬折磨。鲁路修用力吸了口气，想让自己胸腔中的压迫感散去。他越过身旁人的侧脸轮廓而望向窗外，暮色正在下沉，在远山近野间寂静无声地抽去残余的光亮。

“我不知道C.C.花了多久才找到我。”他轻声道，“她说她怀疑过我继承了那个印记的力量，但她不能确信，毕竟夺取并继承与自身契约无干的力量的成功率相当渺茫，以至于她无法将那作为一种确定的可能性提前告知我。所以事后她费了些力气才确认我真的变成了无法轻易死去的体质，至少身体的部分是这样。”

他抽动了一下左侧手背，将它从膝间挪移到身畔。被圈入他视野一侧的人缓慢地眨了下眼，仍用那副哀伤的、过于复杂的眼神凝望过来。海潮彼端或许藏匿着千言万语，传至他近旁时仅剩下简单的拍击声。“你相信她说的都是真话吗？”朱雀只是这么问。

“就算有所偏差，事到如今也没法改变什么了。”鲁路修说，“未完成的任务那样多，我不可能在这时候再自己躺回棺材里。过去我不能逃避我的使命，现在也是一样。它发生了变化，我还在努力适应。”

他余光瞥见C.C.抬起双手，捂在那宽大耳机的两侧轻轻压覆住。朱雀并没有再度靠近他，而是轻轻将手掌覆在他的手背上，谨慎而珍重地握紧了。

更晚些时他们在各自的铺位上尝试入眠。鲁路修睁着双眼，听着隔间内的另两人的呼吸逐渐变得平稳而均匀。他躺在那儿回忆了很多，他们三人待在一起的时候，他和朱雀两人共享一段旅程的时候。怀揣着希望或必死的决意，奔赴向始终未明的前路。现在不再是了，无论是希望还是决意都不复从前。他在夜色中侧过脸去，想看清那个人沉睡时的面容。现在的你拥有的是怎样的梦境呢，他昏昏沉沉地想。他阖上眼睑时，以为自己看见天穹上的微芒在向下坠落，将色彩斑斓的碎片晕染作星海的模样。

 

翌日清晨他们抵达另一处预先约好的民宿，之后一辆专车在门口停下，而满脸无奈的朱雀把自己塞进后座，就此消失了大约七个钟头。下午他才回到屋里，即使他用长披风和面具把自己裹得严严实实，看上去也有些精神萎靡。他把面具摘下来时打了个哈欠，因为还有一层面料蒙着脸而听着发闷。“新安排来了。”他用指尖勾下面罩，然后比出几根手指，“我只能在这里留三天，大后天一早就得离开。你要陪我一起去布鲁塞尔吗？还是鉴于你们又有了新目标，打算在这里多留一阵？”

在定下这一趟行程后，两位持印者在对着波恩周边资讯比照时没有专门瞒着他，所以他自然看得出点情况。“有三天呢。”鲁路修耸起肩膀，“足够了。”C.C.站在墙边嘘他，他回了个“我又不是夸口”的眼神过去。说得对，她比口型道，毕竟我们也没倒霉到每次都碰上枪击事故，希望这回你不要当着某人的面弄得一身血就好。

鲁路修被噎了一下，好在从朱雀的角度看不到她嘴唇边的小动作。“听上去是你的风格。”朱雀皱了下鼻子，很快又展颜一笑，没有提出反对意见。鲁路修将目光集中到他身上，试图让自己表现得更平定些。

“既然有了执行力更高的帮手，自然不会耗时太长。”鲁路修说，“至少这三天内我是没法甩脱你的，对吧？”

“考虑到这一路过来是我在掏钱，没错。”朱雀冲着他眯起了眼睛。

那个理由听上去实在过于拥有说服力，以至于鲁路修忍不住笑出了声。事情进展至此，该忧虑的也忧虑完了，而他不得不承认，即便事前再怎么纠结枢木朱雀是否应当被卷入这类麻烦的问题，待到对方真的抵达他身边，鲁路修还是下意识地感到安心。两人携手所带来安全感盖过了他对于对方可能再度受困的担忧，何况这次的目标情报还不太明朗，就连是否真是恶念碎片的相关人这点都有待确认，但既然危险程度才勉强发酵到当地刚刚发布警备通知的程度，他不认为这是多么值得反复思量的难题。

一种蓬松的、轻飘飘的快乐将他的情绪托在云雾中，他知道这种情绪的由来，他在不久前就曾体会过，只是没有这样明显。是的，它变得更为明显了，在他张开手掌为不在身畔的某个人接下一片雪花时萦绕在他心头的事物，混杂着满足与喜爱，又裹着一小丝惆怅。那一点儿阴霾会在晚些时变得苦涩，他也知道。因为那份快乐与他们每一次试图涉险前他的感受是相同的，就像手拉手预备从大人们的监控范围中出逃的孩子。他们或许会成功，但不见得会获得好的结果，这两者之间并不冲突。

他们将两天的时间分划开来，在警备地点附近探查情报并迅速锁定目标，再试图通过记载在案的事故推断出当事人的具体能力。当地帮派的一个小头目，三十来岁的单身汉，看样貌和个头应该混了一部分南欧血统。是那种得了新能力便开始为自己牟利、在这过程中逐渐得意忘形的常见例子，经推测得出其能力效用是暂时阻断目标人物的视听感官反馈，真要遇上目盲后还颇具行动力的那类人反而不好使。朱雀在看过新建立的人物档案后发出了“你们其实是在扮演超能力义警吗”的感慨，这让C.C.笑得前仰后合，而鲁路修无奈地发现自己还真没法否认这点。

然后，在预备离开的前一夜，鲁路修在卧室门边招呼起了正好路过的朱雀。“你不能穿ZERO的衣服出去晃荡，太显眼了。”他伸手一挥，然后扣住对方的手腕，“过来，我给你换身行头。”

“虽然我觉得普通点的便装就行了……不过好吧，是你的风格。”朱雀嘟囔道。他们一齐挤进卧室，鲁路修把新裁好的衣装铺在了床面上，朱雀则拽起一件来放在自己身前比划。“我真好奇你是什么时候给我量的尺码。”

“我之前为你留下的衣服你不是一直都能穿吗，这说明我早就摸清楚应该在什么地方留下调节余地了。”鲁路修耸肩道，然后进一步发出指示，“把最里面那件保留下来，因为你最好还是拉起面罩。我和C.C.就算招惹上麻烦也相对容易解决，但你就……”

他停顿下来，翻转手腕摊开双手。“唉。”朱雀在解开外衣时翻了下眼睑，“我总想提醒你，我的脸的知名度并没有你高，而喜欢穿着夸张套装露着脸招摇过市的人也不是我。”他边说边把自己脱得半裸，坦荡荡在鲁路修面前展示过漂亮的背肌，这才找出穿制服时的打底无袖套过自己的脖子。鲁路修的视线落点顺着衣物下摆一路滑落过他的腰线，待它好端端地将腰窝罩了进去，才慢腾腾地挪开眼睛。

“我们没有招摇过市。”然后鲁路修解释道，“只在行动的时候这样，朱雀。只在正式行动的时候穿得郑重些，因为无论选择击杀还是净化，我们总得为一些可怜人送葬。”

听上去很像是那种喜欢专门穿着礼服杀人的疯子，他想。不过一部分人世间的道德评判准则或许早就对他们不适用了。叛乱者，军人，骑士，领袖，皇帝，乃至现如今逐渐脱离寻常生命法则的鬼怪，又有哪一类真的是在遵循和平年间的准则呢。他晃神间朱雀已经快速完成了更衣，遮住面容，拉下帽兜，黑色绣边的宽大斗篷将内里身形都拢住，除去细碎的额发末梢与双眼外再看不出真实模样。内里衣装的布料用了不受拉伸影响的高延展性材质，斗篷下的活动空间也很宽敞，大概不至于在行动便捷性方面受到诟病。“感觉如何？”他询问道。朱雀眨了下眼，面罩下方的嘴唇轻轻嚅动了几下。

“像是做回了你的处刑人。”他说。

他站在那里，只露出一双眼睛。夜色落下来了，它们看起来不再像通透的翠玉，而是柔软的、潮湿的石苔。你可以为它们染上影子，也可以让它们浸上血。鲁路修想着，禁不住向那双眼睛靠近。你可以做到——我可以做到。鲁路修便做了，将自身的存在沉默地压迫向他的处刑人，那个词有两种含义，可以是他手中的剑，也可以是穿过他胸膛的那一把利器，归根结底都是一样。

他隔着一重遮罩亲吻那个人。他看见深绿色的潭水，其间安宁平静一点一点被卷入涡旋，汇聚成暗潮坠向深渊。只是一下，像是一句无声的赠言，像是用于强调一个已经存在的契印。朱雀向他伸出手来，被包裹住的指尖轻颤着碰着了他的指背。如果他停留在原地，他会被拉进那个怀抱里，由着那个吻钝重地反袭向自己。如果那个人愿意多挽留他一刻，他是会留下的。

然而没有。他退去半步的同时，搭在他指背上的触感也松去了。“时间差不多了。”鲁路修说，“我们该准备动身了。”他的声音有些嘶哑，他想朱雀应当是听出来了。那双绿眼睛微微闪动了一下，从背转过去的帽兜边沿隐去了。

 

“我听说了。”这回的目标人物说，“有人在狩猎，手段很巧妙，而且从来不在同一个地方停留太久。没想到这么快就找到我身上来了。”

名字是汉斯或乔纳斯，除去一双轮廓上有些凶狠的灰褐色眼睛外没什么令人印象深刻的特征。那双眼睛，或至少其中一侧，会被用于玩弄些欺骗感官的小把戏。具体时效超不过五分钟，在目击到一起帮派火拼并进行过全程观察后，这是最终证实的结果。男人捂着流血的手臂后退，鲁路修伫立在原地不动，因对方给出的讯息而轻轻皱眉。

“有风声走漏出去……也不奇怪。不过鉴于愿意配合我们的人其实并不少，说是狩猎应该不太准确。”他慢慢说。他没有使用Geass消除掉那些获得认可的生者的记忆，只是叫他们不要想起自己的样貌，那么留下“有人曾到过这里”的稀薄印象也并非不可能。他们经手的案例那样多，时间久了总会有传言播散出去，这点不算特别出乎意料。“没关系，这也不是什么坏事，可以让犹疑不定的人谨慎行事。至于态度强硬的家伙，警惕起来也无妨，我不认为这会给我们造成多大阻碍。”

然而存在被人所认知这件事本身还是会在一定程度上影响他们往后的计划方针。鲁路修多提起一丝戒备，决计将这点记在备忘事项里。虽然他和C.C.都对大多数Geass免疫，但世事无绝对，而且即便是C.C.，被击中要害也会因为暂时昏死而失去意识。若是有更深入了解他们的对手出现，反过来解析他们的行动模式也不无可能。Code持有者并不是万能的，见证过数次印记更迭的他很清楚这点。

他姑且还是耐着性子进行了一番劝说，可惜对方似乎相当缺乏配合的意愿，反而当着他的面缓缓退回巷道的阴影深处。这会儿就发动Geass进行控制等同于放弃后续留下对方活命的可能性及消除自身信息的机会，好在他们还有藏在暗处的帮手——朱雀已经隐去了形迹，将限制目标活动范围这件事交给他应该可行。想到这里鲁路修忽然心念一动，试图连接上那个人的视野。只是短暂而快速的一瞥，以免影响到对方的行动步奏。几乎就是同一刻，他自己的视野忽然暗了下去，就那么一瞬，让他恰好错失了目标人物用未受伤的右臂向他举起枪来的画面。

他是从另一人的视野中看到这一幕的。他听见惊慌的吼叫声，同样不是从他自己耳中传来。“趴下——！”朱雀的声音在他的意念中大喊。那个人的视野方向迅速改换了，从俯瞰的高度直冲而下，撞向他自己还滞留在原地的身躯。然后连接断去了，黑暗也消散了。他脚下一晃，被大力拽拉开并一把推到路旁集装箱的后方，待他从那片刻黑暗所带来的恍惚感中回过神，他听见了统共四声枪响。一声来自C.C.手中，她的表情略显惊讶，但她的射击效果还算不错。鲁路修探出头去，发现她应当是击中了目标人物的左腿。另外两响使得藏在废旧街区其它掩体后方的两人重重倒地，最后一响则贯穿了跌在地面左腿流血的那人的脑袋。

而漆黑的处刑人伫立在几具尸骸之间，背影看上去有些萧瑟。下一秒他转过身来，伴着腾然而起的怒火重新接近到鲁路修身前。“搞什么？”朱雀质问道。鲁路修用手指支住自己的额角，努力理顺了刚刚发生的一切。搞什么？他也满心疑窦，一阵后怕在这时才窜起。那个Geass，或不应以Geass来命名的恶念之力，它对自己生效了。自身的视觉和听觉都被阻隔，只能从另一人的角度观察到事态发展。有哪里不对，他想，就像自己逐渐减缓痊愈速度的伤口，就像自己没有完全停止生长的身躯，有一些事在发生变化。事到如今，他竟然已经不能完全免疫Geass的作用了吗？——哪怕那作用持续的时间并不长久，说不准他完全能够自行摆脱控制，但它真的存在了那么一瞬？

他喘了口气令自己冷静，不要将这份怀疑表显出来。朱雀来救他了，把他推出险境，至少让C.C.也回过神来对他进行掩护，然后才向被判定为敌对方的目标反击。如果是短暂片刻内他的视听能力确实完全被阻断了，朱雀不见得发现了他身上的异样。“你差点因为多余的动作错过进攻机会。”鲁路修绷着嗓子说，尽力压下了声音中的起伏波澜。不是这样，他想，至少应该在此时道谢，至少别进行斥责，但……朱雀走到他身前，面对着他扯下了脸前遮罩，显出的神情上半是恼火半是困惑。

“你都不打算躲开吗？你到底——”

“没有必要。”鲁路修说，扶着一旁的集装箱自己站起身来，“我的反应速度和行动能力都达不到你那个程度，朱雀。我从来就做不到，现在也不可能。避开要害就行了，因为在这种情况下失去意识不是什么好事。如果能够做到，最好也别失去行动能力。”他缓过气来，让自己的语气变得更为轻松自然。“硬挨一下也没什么，那不会困扰我太久。你知道的。”

他缓和下来的语气稍微浇熄了对方的怒火，或只是那部分被痛苦和悲哀给取代了。“多少次了？”朱雀轻声说，“在我没能看到的地方——多少次了？”他探出手指来从鲁路修的面颊边擦过，后者这才意识到那里好像蹭破了一道血痕。很浅的一道伤痕，就像割破手指用作示范时一样，在涌现于肤表的血液尚未完全干涸的时候，伤损本身便已经消失了。

“我没具体数过。”鲁路修说。

“你管这叫什么？”朱雀继续用那轻柔的、饱含着痛苦的声音问他，“因为自己没有真正死去，以为多流些血就能弥补吗？”

“只是让自己习惯罢了。”鲁路修说。他试图拂开对方的手腕，就好像那点儿微弱的触碰力道能将他伪装出的平静表象弄碎一般。“我确实已经变成这样的存在了，朱雀。我希望你能看清这点。”

“我看得清。”朱雀说，“我一直都知道的。”

“但你还是会试图来保护我？”

“但我还是会试图那样做。”

“这是不必要的。”鲁路修沉声道。被他拂开的手掌落在他肩头，缓慢地紧扣住，将他固定在斗篷边角投映出的宽大影子里。

“对你来说，也许。”朱雀同样沉声相应，“对我来说并不。”

说话的人是他的处刑者，他手中的剑刃，能够替他斩平前路，亦能给他致死的一击。鲁路修的嘴唇抖动了两下，有一秒想要放弃全部的徒劳掩饰，不再在这由隐瞒铺垫出的、自我放逐的路途上奋力逃亡。因为你一定是，他想，一定是不愿意让我独行的，即使那会让你再度置身于险境，即使你自己并不在乎。

“傻瓜。”然后他说，甚至不知道自己究竟在对谁发出感慨。可怜的、可怜的傻瓜。是宁可在他手中折断的剑刃，还是迄今又变得无法坦诚全部的自己。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秃鹫与腐尸。

在飘浮。通往高阔处，通往已然封闭凝滞的界域。越过天穹，越过山峦与湖泊，沉降回她所行过的路途中的一站。又来了，她想。追踪者，跟着他们的行迹而来，如秃鹫般寻找着他们身后留下的尸体。有时她能窥见，有时她并做不到。她的意识被牵引到某个人的视角上，听着那个人的声音开了腔。

“好像有新的猎人了。”那人说，“不过还需观察。”

一个成年男性，嗓子有些嘶哑，但还不到苍老的地步。她认得这个声音，它拿腔拿调的方式，它所裹含的像是南欧一带方言的口音。旁边还有个人，个头更矮，看上去也更年轻。一张长相不坏、但没什么标志性特征的脸，她从这个人眼中见过一两回，在视野中恭恭敬敬的态度比起同伴更像是个地位更低的追随者。“有新的持印者出现了吗？”那追随者问。他们走过城市边缘的废旧区域，脚踏着潮湿而阴冷的巷道。有一摊血污被留在下水口处，而他们抛在身后的是因枪伤而亡的死者已经僵硬的尸骸。她认得那死者，遮障视听能力的乔纳斯，她打出的一枚子弹还嵌在他的膝骨上。

“很难判定啊。”牵引着她的观测的男人说，他低下头，她看见他溅上了泥水的皮靴，“那个人把自己的样貌特征藏得很好，也没法从外观上看出印记的存在。但他显然和那两位是同一阵营的，就算不是一直都在一起行动……唔，如此看来，到底是新加入的呢，还是此前一直都在别处活动，只是这次恰好同那两人汇合了呢。”他思索了一番，然后兀自摇头。“毕竟我也没法找到每一个被他们清肃的对象，我只能追踪到一部分死者。如果他平时活跃在别的大陆上，那我从未见过他也是理所当然的事。”

他的追随者亦步亦趋地随在他身畔不远处，低头聆听着他的话语。在警笛声接近之前，他们又转过一条巷道，男人掏出手帕来，将指尖沾上的暗沉血渍给揩拭去了。“……不，真的从未见过吗。”他缓声说，“既然那两人是一道行动的，前教主C.C.和……哼。被‘那位’所信赖，愿意在其面前袒露出真实面目，本身又拥有足够高强的行动力和战斗能力，合适的人选其实并不多呢。”他顿了一顿，声音愈发喑哑，仿佛在郑重地思量着什么。“既然‘那位’能够死而复生，已经宣判为死亡的其他人实则还活着这种事似乎也并不奇怪。”

“您是在说谁呢？”他的追随者问，声音和神情都一般茫然。男人扫去一眼，向其轻轻一摆手。

“没什么。”他的声音变得和缓了些，又仿佛在哄劝宠物般带着居高临下的睥睨，“即便我说出了推测，你也不知道其意义和价值所在吧，贝利亚。当作是一些无关紧要的胡言乱语就行了。”

 

C.C.在旅途的末尾睁开双眼，时间正好。鲁路修招呼她起身，别睡过站，她才懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，用困顿未醒的昏沉掩去了可能呈现出来的异色。他们在布鲁塞尔落脚，依然是短租的民居，这回定下了一周。出于某种预感，她不认为她和鲁路修能在这里逗留太久。

朱雀留得更短，当晚就得同他们分别，戴回面具继续担当ZERO并住到超合众国官方所指定的地方。翌日上午他会再接受一次采访，然后他便会回返西亚一带，动用真正的杀手锏将敌人给碾碎。他帮忙提过行李，在墙沿放下，声称自己饿坏了并询问鲁路修是否想一起用些茶点。还没过午饭的钟点呢，只是稍微晚了一点，鲁路修这么声称。他跑去厨房检查是否还有包含在租赁福利内现成可用的东西时，朱雀望着他的背影。那种眼神，C.C.在一旁观察，就像凝视着正在倾颓的圣像，洁白石膏中破出的荆棘。在激烈的愤怒消散之后，余下的本能依然是那样的。她感到好笑又可悲，唇角不自觉地撇开了一小截，直到他转向自己。

“你会保护好他吗？”朱雀问她。

她便想起他请求她成为护盾，又不待她回应就独自离去。唉呀，她低叹道。一年过去，两年过去，结果你在这点上还是毫无变化。求死的男人，不得死去的男人，守着自己的一道界线，固执无比地不愿逾越。还是说你在害怕呢，她想，你担心自己无法将他看护周全，哪怕在那时，哪怕在你仅作为一人的骑士而行动的时候。

“我会尽力。”她回答道，“但是，你看，我无法确保他不会死在我前头。”

朱雀轻轻笑了一声，那炽烈又绝望的眼神消失在一片迷雾后方。“渴望死亡的人也会这么认为吗？”他说，“明明鲁路修所渴望的并不是死，只是对缔造更为平定的世界这件事力所能及地尽责罢了。”

他侧过身倚靠在墙边，起居室内的采光很好，映亮了他的面容。那大抵才是他愿意谅解鲁路修的理由，C.C.意识到，或至少事到如今他愿意这样相信。“不过，是啊。”朱雀又说，“他不惜为此牺牲一切，包括他自己的性命，也就是说他看淡了他自身的价值。如今还在推动他前行的是什么呢？使命感，责任感，还是想要赎罪的心情？如果在这路途上他又遇到了需要他献祭自身的困境，他会毫不犹豫地再做一次吗？即使我已经告诉他……”

他哽住了，嘴唇颤动了两下后轻轻抿起，随后抱起手臂在身前交叠起来。“一个人活着有些孤独？”C.C.接续道。考虑到这是听小话得来的信息，她的发言比起善解人意更接近于加以捉弄。然而朱雀没有责怪她，只在被说破旧事之后轻轻阖上眼睑，一挂苦笑短暂浮起又很快消失了。

“……没什么。”他说，“也只是那种程度的事罢了。”

他在这里度过了半个下午，把新购置来和新做给他的衣物都塞进一个肩包，很容易就收拾走了全部的个人物件。鲁路修送他到门口，返回屋内时面上依稀可见一抹怅然。让一个人来到身边又将其送走是那么简单的事情，C.C.想，然而无论重复多少次，你和他之间总有人要身陷在这样的困局中。

她在夜幕降临前回到被自己占据的房间，把硕大玩偶丢到床上。旅途变回了两人，少去一个人竟然能让整方空间都变得寂静不少。她看着翻倒的玩偶，外料间露出的缝合线，洗旧的痕迹，开始恍惚于自己究竟见证了多少又陪伴了多久。独自离去的男人，请求自己将鲁路修给保护好的男人，在某些问题上不知该说是过于畏怯还是多少有些不信赖自身的男人，甘愿求死也甘愿为人而活。

的确与自己不一样啊，她想。与如何去努力无关，什么样的人才会甘愿将自己在他人面前剖解开来、连一个愿望都以奉献自身的姿态去完成呢。完完全全，毫无保留，有的人拥有那样的觉悟，而那个人对她发出了请求。

“真是一团糟。”她叹息道，把自己也一道扔去了床上。

 

与鲁路修不同，她受C之世界围聚的灾厄魇想影响的程度微乎其微，然而纵使恶念的集聚体已经碎裂了，她与那方世界之间的关联度依旧受限。但或许是关隘有所松动，或许是如星屑般飞散出去的碎片的性质确实与她更熟悉的契约力量形式之间有些微妙的差异，她的意识开始能在放空状态下接受牵引，越过天穹，越过银色的冰冷的太阳。她发现他们的潜在目标，有时是一些无害的孩子，有时是徘徊在一座尚能使用的遗迹附近的不安分的年轻人。有的目标更为野心勃勃也更危险，而有一些——她没有明确地告诉过鲁路修，但她猜想鲁路修能从那些人看到她时所露出的表情上进行判断——是过去的信徒。她和V.V.都散布过一些契约，一部分人被藏起来、又跟着V.V.一道死去，另一些人流落在外，旧日的能力或多或少遭了影响，往更为扭曲奇诡的方向改变了。

一次异变究竟能造成多少深远牵连呢，他们目前所见的或许还只是冰山一角。不死的魔女在放空思绪睡去的时段里做梦，指示总是无规律地到来，也不是但凡她想就会出现。有时她所获得的信息过于零碎，还不及留神搜集情报的杰雷米亚提供的嫌疑名单管用。把用得上的情报糅杂进行程的编排中，投下一次、两次、三次骰子，指向越过一片海域去往计划之外的别处。鲁路修并不质疑，C.C.不知道是自己做得足够巧妙，还是他已经看出了什么，却暂时还不介意她继续保有自己的秘密。

鲁路修是在电视机前方收看ZERO的公开发言和随后的短访的，虽然他明显有更为便利的方式去收听全部完整的内容。他一言不发地注视着屏幕当中那个脸戴面具的身影，蹙起眉心似在思虑，尽管电视上播报出来的内容对他而言应该完全不是新闻。大半年来他常常这样做，以普通民众能接触到的渠道去审视正当任的ZERO，却也不像是那种对继任者的能力放心不下的、苛刻挑剔的做法。心思弯来拐去的麻烦年轻人，C.C.无奈摇头，待到ZERO的影像从屏幕上消失，才越过沙发后背拍了下他的肩膀。鲁路修没回头，但他调小了电视的音量。“什么？”他说，“你又突然冒出什么新主意了吗？”

“没有。难得没找到新线索，在布鲁塞尔多留几天放松一下也是好的。”C.C.说，“可惜有的人比我们更不能在这里久留，对不对？”

鲁路修哼了一声，没有向她回话。他从沙发座上站起，从冰箱里拿了两罐一样的饮料，把其中一罐砸进她臂弯里好像想以此来堵住她的嘴。他将冰冷的罐体放在桌几上，没有当即打开它。一听苹果酒，度数很低，味道有种廉价的甜腻感。她让过冷的糖分随着液体滑入自己的喉咙，她看见他将手指交叠在一起，神经质地摩挲了几下指背。

她看不见那里可能存在过的伤口，但她可以推想。夜间被带出去的刀刃，自行做出的衡量，鲁路修其人苛待自己的方式。她绕过沙发边沿，将自己开过的饮料罐放在桌几的另一端。罐体叩击玻璃时发出一声闷响，鲁路修由此而抬头看她。

“之前那个‘遮障’的力量，不管是不是Geass，”她说，“它对你起效了，对吗？”

“你看出来了啊。”鲁路修说。

他有些挫败地吁叹了一声。C.C.在沙发的另一端坐下了，电视里的画面跳跃到欧联官方新落成的国际商贸用办公楼栋上。“从你的反应看出来了。”她说，“你还是变得优柔寡断了不少，换作是以前的你，早就把目标人物引入你的语言陷阱里了。”

“情况并不紧迫，犯不着对他使用Geass。”

“你管有武器在手随时可能冲你来一枪的情况叫并不紧迫。”她嘲弄道，“朱雀说的没错，你看淡了你自身的价值。”

“那么你呢？”鲁路修不客气地反击道，“把任何程度的威胁都不当回事的人有资格这么评价我吗？”

C.C.眨了下眼，歪头向他哼笑了一声。“你的情况与我不太一样。”她说，“在盯着你观察了这么一阵后，我差不多能猜到点内容了。”

她蹬掉拖鞋，屈起小腿踩到座位边缘，足跟陷在柔软的坐垫里。然后她抱住膝盖，重新平视向前方。“我也好，V.V.也好，查尔斯也好，在获得印记的时候，对现存的人世都缺乏必要的牵挂。”她说，“无人能爱，或只爱特定的人选与自己，其结果都是一样。我们在接受洗礼的同时便放弃了原有的愿望，印记的力量足以让这样的受洗者同常人区别开来。你不是这样。”

鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚可能是距离那种做法最远的人了。他不会将自己摆放在神坛上，他总会从那上面走下来。“你仍然牵挂着这样的世界，那份牵挂足够强烈，以至于你保留下了自己原本的愿望，而这就是结果。”而注视着这一切的魔女说，“印记于你不过是一个楔子，叫你能接触到更高层次的力量，将它们引导下来，能够寄托于己身的同时也能分流于他人。每当你多使用一次你本来的Geass，你与现世间的牵连就再加深一分。这会削弱那个印记的力量，让你的体躯不像完全的受洗者那样定格于时间一隙，让你的精神不是完美无瑕。也就是说，你仍有作为人类而活的可能。”

那是件值得羡慕的事吗，她想。对我来说应当是的，但对于时下的你而言，怎样的生命形式才是更好的呢。她结束阐述后，鲁路修沉默了许久，直到电视上的画面跳到旅游风景广告才重新开腔。“那么，如果我一直使用原本的Geass，结果会是……”他低声道，话到中途又一个停顿，旋即叹了一声，“啊，是了。我见过那样的案例，对吗？”

“圣神官夏穆娜。”C.C.予以解答，“那样执着地挂念着她的血亲和她的国度，一次又一次地循环着她自己的命运。于是到了最后，除去将契约给予别人，以及维系着她与C之世界间更深层的关联，她的印记再没有别的用途了。她的时间没有停驻在某一刻不再变化，她会被Geass所控制，以及当然了——她也会死。”

那是星屑坠落之前虚空中最后的回响，他们都曾见过。时下再去回顾往事已经变得淡薄而遥远，鲁路修又一次抿唇不语，倾身让手肘支在膝上，指尖抵住了鼻梁两侧，就这样藏起了自己的神情。“……为什么直到今天才告诉我？”他的声音从寂静中破出时有些沙哑。C.C.看着在温暖室内沁出湿润痕迹的金属罐外壁，伸手将一滴冰凉水珠揉碎在了指纹里。

“为什么你迄今为止都没把自己的真实情况告诉枢木朱雀？”她轻声道，“我不会在无法确定真相的时候就把最坏的可能性告诉相关人，而有的男人也是这么做的。”

“是吗。”鲁路修说，“看上去你只是在任何时候都不愿将不确定的因素告知给当事人，无论那些因素会不会将人引向完全出乎意料的结果。”

有那么一刻，他确实显得疲惫而怒气冲冲，就像积压已久的洪流忽然有了决堤的迹象。只那么一刻，他让它暴露出来，它让他看上去像是个正常的人类——被卷入出乎意料的麻烦后理所当然地感到苦恼和愤懑。那火头爆发了一瞬，才刚刚席卷向她，结果却是一触即收。他够到他的苹果酒，拉环撬起发出“砰”的一响。他将那廉价的糖分倒进自己的喉咙。

“……抱歉。”他在吞咽声过去之后说，“纠结这些也没什么意义。你就是那种会对共犯都有所保留的类型，我也不是第一天知道这点。”

他关掉了电视，但还看着黑下去的屏幕。看吧，C.C.想，你从来不是不够了解旁人。我，或者枢木朱雀，我们各自会采取的做法。有的人会对你毫无保留，但却被拦截在一道界线之外，很难说这究竟是谁的错。

“你的契约者，他希望我能将你保护好。”她轻声说，“所以你看，如果你所持有的Code已经被削弱到无法完全阻挡外来的精神力量的地步了，我得让你充分提高警惕性才行。有人希望你能好好活着，不止是我。”

“我知道。”鲁路修沉声答道，“我还不能丢下他呢。”

你又和他约定了什么吗，C.C.思忖了一会儿，无声地牵动了一下唇角。归根结底还是活着的“人类”，可以逞强地踏上望不见尽头的旅途，却总还是有无法割舍下的事物。

她揩拭掉另一滴水珠，然后握住罐身，让更多凝聚起来的、尚未凝聚的细碎液滴揉碎在掌心纹路里。“让他小心些。”她在咽下一口饮料之后说，“我知道你的印记已经被削弱了不少，但即使这样，至少它还留有一部分功效。你会痛，会死，可还是有可能被救回一条命。你的契约者就不会有这么幸运了。”

“他的行动能力比我强太多了。”鲁路修说，“而且他也没有那么容易死。”

“是啊，这话来自一个此前九个多月里都把他拦在危险区外的男人嘴里。”C.C.嗤笑道，“别自欺欺人了，鲁路修。你知道我的意思。”

“你的‘在野线人’又为你提供了新的消息吗？”鲁路修平静道，“还是你差不多瞒够了，决定告诉我你真实存在的另一条消息渠道是什么？”

他的拇指拨弄了一下翘立起来的拉环，发出圆滑的摩擦声。C.C.掂量着手中的饮料罐，忽然一下笑了。“也是啊，你没发现这点才奇怪呢。不过我不会在无法确定真相的时候就为你说出完整的故事。”她轻快地说，“我告诉过你了。”

“但如果你想要对我发出警告，你差不多也该停止暗示了。”鲁路修说，“如果潜在的危险增加了，我需要更准确的信息才能加以应对，这比象征性地提高警惕然后边猜谜边兜圈子有用。”

他的声音很低，说得认真，大抵是因为这次的事态不仅关乎他自己。他总会在别人被牵连到时显得更认真些，也无暇去计较其它的琐碎细节。C.C.将手中的饮料罐倒作半空的，过冷的液体让她清醒，也让一些藉由梦境去触及的现实显得不那么真切。她努力回想了一番梦中所见，不止是这一次，每一次都是些零散的线索。赶在他们离开之后，只是接触死者，没有别的异常行为，更没有显现出自身的能力。截至目前为止他都在像秃鹫一般追逐着尸体，除去对两位持印者的行动情报感兴趣之外没有透露出别的必要信息，她不知道他真正的目的所在。

“有人在注视着我们。”她慢慢说，“已经持续一段时间了，不过我想这对你来说应该同样不是什么新闻。”

“确实。”鲁路修说。他用单手支在发鬓处，看上去并不惊讶，但有些心烦意乱。“所以是因为我允许朱雀跟我们一道行动了吗？只这么一次，就把他也拉进了被注视的范围内？”

“被留意到的是枢木朱雀，而不是ZERO。而且对方还不能百分百确定是朱雀。”C.C.回想着自己所探知到的信息，“这对你来说是个好消息吗？”

“并不。就算有一重秘密身份遮掩能藏一时是一时，但对他来说其实哪种情况都不算有利，如果有人能推断出他还活着的事实——唉。”鲁路修叹了口气，“我已经开始觉得我当时不该心软了，虽然现在后悔也没用。”

“唉呀。”C.C.不冷不热地感慨道，“事到如今你还真能把他重新排除在外吗？即使不是他本身碰上麻烦，ZERO这个身份也一样能兜来无穷无尽的麻烦。”

鲁路修有气没力地翻了翻眼睑，没有对她进行反驳。他继续喝剩下的饮料，大概是因为灌了过大的一口被冰到了而皱起眉头。就在他拿手指抵住眼窝按揉的时候，他的肩膀忽然抖动了一下，歪过头好似在聆听什么，面上现出一点儿诧异。随后他咳嗽了一阵，好像短暂地被呛住了，顺过气之后才微弱地发声：

“……什么？”

“什么？”C.C.扭过头，意识到他正茫然地望着半空，似乎并不是在对自己说话。她很快反应过来这应该又是他与他的契约者之间的问题，只是这次有些不同寻常。她弄懂事项进展后不再说话，安静地待在一旁看戏，如果鲁路修想聊什么更为私密的话题他总会自己走开的，历来都是这样。

“是。”鲁路修说，神情看上去依然困惑，“是。我听得见。可你为什么——我是说，从什么时候起……”

一个愿望，有的人甘愿以奉献自身的姿态去完成。既是毫无保留的，在对方亦加以认可的情况下，也应当取得一部分相应的回馈才是。那毕竟是你所希求的事啊，C.C.想，不止是为他提供一个港湾。她半是怜悯半是释然地微笑起来，注视着近旁的一人渐渐褪去诧色，眼神变得更为深邃也更柔和。

“……已经在路上了吗？”鲁路修说，“好，那么就等之后……”

这次的对话并不长，也没有让他选择暂时回避。他在断去与彼方契约者的联络后略一仰颈，象征性地冲着C.C.扬了扬手中的苹果酒。“结束了？”C.C.捏着喝空的饮料罐踩回地面，“现在他能够主动启用那份力量了？”

“嗯。”鲁路修说，“也许是因为他从C之世界走了一遭吧，也可能是因为我跟他进行了……更深层的连接。我不知道具体的契机是什么，也许二者皆有。”

他的表情很是复杂，难说是感到不安还是受到触动。至少不是坏事，他近乎无声地呢喃自语时拼出唇形。应该不是。C.C.站起身来，将空罐投掷到桌几旁的筐篓中，发出当啷一响。

“你看，我说什么来着。”她耸起肩，“早从你让他的愿望接续上你的存在时开始，他就失去置身事外的机会了。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 许愿池与十字剑。

一枚硬币，这是他站在那个喷泉池前回忆起的事情。

相隔几天或更长，一周或两周，此前的某一日有人曾路过这里，将一枚硬币覆压在自己的嘴唇上。很旧的一枚，边缘都磨光了一圈，丢在尘埃里不会有人多看上一眼。那个人将一点儿微不足道的温度赋予它，也赋予了它更多含义。一件死物会因一个吻而变得特别，由此它寄托了未出口的心念和爱语，变作一个愿望的象征。而那时他用那个人的眼睛看着，小小的愿望被向前抛掷，划过一道弯弧落在池中，溅起一小片涟漪，然后安静地沉入石质的底部。

那里堆积着无数人的心愿，往来的游人，眷恋人世的将死者，尚未识得人世的孩子。抛下其一，与更多无名的希冀沉积在一起。如今他站在这里，他想起那个亲吻，被赋予了独特含义的硬币只有一枚，只对他来说值得惦记。

如今他找不见那枚硬币了。错开的时间和距离总会造成一些偏差，叫人丢失引路的航标、前行的指针，或是别的更为重要的事物。好在那不过是一枚硬币，及至他抵达此处才偶然想起，水池中的雕塑在亲眼所见之时和一瞥而过的淡薄印象叠合在一起。那是一个深夜，那时这座城市的白昼尚未结束，就像是梦境残影叠合了真实的见闻。在自己的感官认知里时常会冒出另一个人的信号传导时，很多人会分不清那二者之间的区别，但他知道那是真实的。

你在亲吻那枚硬币的时候，是想将那个没有明说的心愿送交给我吗，他想。若我清醒着便让我感觉到，若我睡去了便将它送入梦乡。那时他恰好醒来，被静谧夜色所包裹着，在短暂衔接上的遥远景象消散后又安然睡去。金属压在嘴唇上的触感，经由指尖抛出时微弱而恰到好处的力道，他在此刻回忆起来，在清晰的白昼照映中忽然舒开微笑，仿佛流浪者在全然陌生的地域里寻到了一丝熟悉而温暖的痕迹。

严格来说他不是在流浪，这地方对他也算不上是全然陌生。早先时候，在他还挂着圆桌骑士头衔并被迫在战况胶着的欧罗巴投入过多精力的时候，他应该是到过这一带的。要么在负责谈判的特使附近保驾护航，要么便是乘着装甲骑和军队一道行经，大部分他留得下印象的地名于他而言都拥有类似的含义。至于另一部分，大概就是在年轻的暴君座前效忠时打下的那些烂仗了。

异乡来客在喷泉池边短暂地陷入回忆，又在骑着自行车行过广场边缘的年轻人们“叮叮”的按铃响动中迅速抽回遐思。他竖起衣领，遮挡住自己的半张脸，乔装成和平年间一名普通的游客。这一带也没那么和平了，一些势力在暗中活动，目前还没排查出是欧联恢复编制前离散的贵族，还是另一些外来者。超合众国方面对欧罗巴内部投入了一定的关注，但鉴于冲突始终没展露到明面上，也没太影响到普通民众的生活，这部分事务的优先级不如中东那一带的高。

虽说关注度不够高，但只要有这么一个切入点存在，就足够让他背后的建制帮忙从尘埃里攫取一些信息，而且结果总会比个人在野调查的结果更为详细。以往他可能选择把这部分信息告知真正在为异常事件而满世界奔走的那两位，由他们去处理应对，而不是独自前来面对未知的危机。鲁路修要是知道他又一次不声不响地就决计这么干的话，多半是会生气的。想到这里他无声地咧了咧嘴，从水池边缓缓退开了几步。一阵冷风席卷而过，将一小片冰凉水雾拂到了他的面颊上。

已经入冬了。男人呼出一口气，想起了某个人关于圣诞节的说法。他转身向公交站走去，途中试探着小声呼唤了此时不在身边的那个人。鲁路修回应得很快，在一阵踩着木制楼梯吱呀上行的动静之后，是“砰”一声门响。然后像是廉价旅店般咋咋呼呼的多余人声便静了，只剩下与他联系的那一个。“是吗，你在那儿啊。”鲁路修说，稍加沉默之后声音变低了不少，“……我稍微有点火大。”

“因为我擅自行动？”朱雀问道，想象着对方不大高兴地咬着唇角的样子。他将手指放进衣袋，转身侧着脚步在人行道边移动。一辆双层巴士从道路中央行过，不是他要乘坐的那条线路。相隔几个时区，对话另一头的鲁路修发出含糊的咕哝声，片刻之后才重新吐出更为清晰的言辞。

“你站在ZERO的立场上想怎样行动我都无权指责你，毕竟你总能推说是职责所需，而我很不凑巧还不在当班，说什么也是白搭。我是在为别的事情而生气。”鲁路修说，“前些日子我刚从那里离开，一无所获。结果我刚好错过了代为处理麻烦的机会。”

“这回的目标是个正在逃窜的通缉犯，你离开之前他压根就还没来到这一带，错过了也不是你的问题。”

“我知道。只是觉得我应该在那里稍微留长一点的，兴许还能再跟你碰上一面。”

他的声音变得低缓而柔和。朱雀抿起嘴唇，觉得自己的胸膛里有什么东西轻轻跳动了一下。鲁路修或许是变得更为坦诚了，他意识到这点，这让他又禁不住在异国他乡的街道上兀自微笑起来。“你在吉尔克斯坦附近有什么新发现吗？”他继续问。鲁路修短促地笑了一声，听上去有些无奈。

“很难说。我的经验不足，业务也不太熟，这方面主要是C.C.在到处研究，而她又不肯把每件事都告诉我。”他说，“不过还没出现什么突破性的进展吧，我猜。我很怀疑在这附近查找线索还不如躺下做梦等待神启有用。”

“认真的吗？”

“说不好呢。”

朱雀眨了下眼，从那些话语中听出了一点儿不那么像玩笑的认真意味。估计又是持印者相关的一些神神叨叨的问题，他猜测道。这方面他插不上嘴，C.C.总是更有发言权一些。他在沉默的间隙里等到了车，寻了靠窗的单人座，将自己头上的毛线帽压低了一点、稍微遮挡住耳廓，让自己显得不那么像是个对着空气自言自语的怪人。“其实还挺好笑的。”在他坐定后，鲁路修接着说，“之前，我是说你回去清肃‘恶魔之手’的时候，那会儿我就待在你现在所在的地方。现在我们的位置正好调换过来。”

“那么我该庆幸我先一步处理掉你现在所在的那一带的麻烦了。”朱雀回答道，“不然再遇上什么乱子，我可不见得有办法把你弄来欧洲。”

鲁路修轻轻哼了一声。朱雀猜想他真的是在笑，可惜自己看不见那张脸上此时的表情。朱雀自行将头侧向关拢的窗玻璃，看见属于自己的浅淡倒影。提及先前的经历让他对着窗外怔忪了一会儿，回过神后轻轻喘了口气。

“说到这个，在那时候……我被引去你身边的时候，你说你不确定这种传递是不是单向生效的。可是之后你又确定地告诉我，你没法按照原样把我给送回去。”他回忆道，“我只能理解为你之前所说的‘不确定’是在指另一类情况，不是在说我被带到你身边之后又反向离开的可能性，而是……”

“我能牵引到你，而你也可能反向牵引到我。”鲁路修轻柔地回答道，“是啊。我依然不确定能不能通过C之世界做到那样的反向牵引，让我也能够通过一个中转站去往你身边——听上去是不错，不过老实说，考虑到那得是遭遇了多大的麻烦，我衷心希望短期内不要再有机会进行那种尝试了。”

“真可惜。”朱雀哂笑道，“你这就否定了我为你解围的一种可能性。”但鲁路修说的没错，麻烦还是越少越好，能用普通的交通方式进行转移就别去向往极端情况。他在窗玻璃上呼出一片雾气，待到白雾消散之时，他忽然意识到自己正看望着鲁路修的倒影。就像那个人也正倚坐在窗前，看望着一片凝滞不动的无趣风景，只为了让他能捕捉到这一小片浅淡的影子，同时让他的影子一并映在那一面玻璃上。鲁路修对于视觉传导的控制越来越精细入微了，如此一来像是他们离得很近。朱雀抬起指尖，搭触在那面浅淡人像的面颊边上。

“那次经历为你提供了一点灵感吗？”鲁路修状若无事地平静发问，“我的意思是，在那之前，你一直不能主动启用自己这份与我互通往来的力量。”

“没错。”朱雀答道，“我与你一同下行的时候，我感受到了……一些东西。就好像我忽然明白了该怎么去做，即使我此前一直知道拥有那种可能性，但那个过程，你以那种方式陪伴我的过程，让可能性得以成真。”

他平吐出一口气，而玻璃上的人像弯起唇角，展现给他一抹有些促狭的笑意。“是因为‘下行’的过程，而不是因为我之前曾像那样亲近了你的意识？”

“谁知道呢。”朱雀说，“不过不管怎么说，感觉不坏，而且效果不错。”

他侧身倾向窗户，额角和颧骨都压在冰凉的玻璃上。他的嘴唇距离那面影子很近，他看见那影子也向他靠近了。路途还剩一多半，他由着这份为人所陪伴的安宁感萦绕心间，在喃喃絮语中沉淀下来，化为更为温暖有力的事物。

 

尽管他们之间的呼唤成为了双向的，不过让己身意识降临到另一人身边、使得两人在精神层面上能够以更为亲密的姿态依偎在一起，这种做法依然还是独属于鲁路修的特权。想来也不奇怪，毕竟鲁路修才是实际持有印记并播散愿望的那一方。对此朱雀没有生出多少怨言，只是玩笑性地抱怨了两回这样一来有些可惜。然而现状已经足够好，他并不敢奢求更多。

依照朱雀的要求，在他乘坐兰斯洛特出击、对“恶魔之手”发动歼灭战的时候，鲁路修是跟他“待在一起”的。精神上的深入联结来得迅猛而突然，他以为自己从灵魂到身躯都在为之颤栗。就像此前为他引路一样，鲁路修直接将指令输入他的意识，再由他之口对协同出击的队伍进行指挥。

起初他尝试了远距离火力打击，很不幸被护盾系统拦截了，随后他依照指示拉近距离，没有直接迎上敌方首领的专用座驾，反而越过那台装甲骑笔直切向了他们的前锋军。虽说敌方的前锋军也挺难缠，但果不其然，一旦主动跟敌方其它战斗单位缠斗作一团，那位战力多仰仗于返还伤害的首领就有些束手无策了。兰斯洛特的机动性太高，在并非一对一的战斗过程中很难对座舱中的驾驶员进行锁定，而如果在这样的情况下还选择将自身卷入战团进行还击，定然很容易误伤到他自己的手下。

因而阿赫里曼直到他的集团军开始伤亡惨重时才怒不可遏地加入战圈，束手束脚地攻防几轮后被直击座舱。头一次攻击返还就让朱雀一阵胸闷气短，他知道这是鲁路修在帮忙化解自己所遭遇到的精神冲击。这不足以影响到他的战斗节奏，紧接其后的几次追击在让他心神恍惚之余成功截停了周围几乎所有敌方战斗单位的攻击步奏。那位身具诅咒之力的首领开始失控，无法准确识别出需要反击的个体，只得进行这样的无差别还击。这也使得他失去了被掩护和支援的机会，只能亲自迎接兰斯洛特的最后一次重击——长剑直接突入座舱内部，将他本人钉死在他自己构筑的坟墓里。

那个以恶魔自命的灵魂爆发出最后一阵尖啸，朱雀便当场失去了意识，再醒来时已经身在营内，而鲁路修在他的脑子里大呼小叫，一边斥责“你对我也太过放心了，万一最后那次还击真的把你的灵魂震散了怎么办”一边庆幸还好事情没那么发生。大部分后遗症都在他昏睡的期间被鲁路修疗愈了，仅剩的一部分只是让他在随后两天里都有些昏沉，偶尔胸闷头疼。他尝试去回想自己切身感触到死亡的那一刻，胸肋之间传来不属于自己的、但真实无比的钝痛感，浑身的气力都在随着血液一道流失。然后他想，那就是鲁路修体会过的事，甚至可能在他不知道的地方无数次重复体会过。

他没有把这个念头告诉给鲁路修，死亡在很多时候都不是一个适合谈论的好话题。何况需要善后处理的事务那样多，他也不能时时刻刻都和鲁路修在精神上黏在一起。按理来说，出动无外装重甲的兰斯洛特意味着需要在那一整片战场上做到全歼，毕竟对内可以下达封口令，对生还并逃离战场的敌方就难以控制口风了。幸好在兰斯洛特因驾驶员的昏迷而停摆之后，修奈泽尔及时派自己的直属军队打扫了战场，而在去除掉主要威胁的情况下，他那支队伍的执行能力相当不错。

“可惜了。”在他们都暂时能够喘口气并碰上头的时候，修奈泽尔表达了这样的遗憾，“我还以为‘那位’会主动现身来接管指挥权呢。”

“一旦推断出作为谜底的真相，突破的过程就会变得相当容易。他不需要亲自来到现场也能帮我获得胜利。”戴回了面具的ZERO回答道，“他提供了足够详尽的计划，由我来现场发挥。既然结果是好的，我认为做到这一步就足够了。”

修奈泽尔露出一个微笑，有一搭没一搭地以指节叩击着桌沿。“我能理解，只是可惜。”他这么说，神情和口吻都可以称得上是相当亲切的。朱雀从面具下方审视着他，昔日的野心家收敛起了锋芒，看上去竟然真的有几分像是值得信任的。考虑到他这一两年来的所作所为，再加上施加给他的那道指令对他的约束，或许他确实是值得信任的。

“有人盯上了他和C.C.，是出于一些和Geass及其它类似力量有关的缘由。”于是朱雀放下心来，相对平静地陈述道，只是依然习惯性地回避了那个关键的人名，“在这种情况下，如果他因为在我们所控制的战场上主动出手而被追踪到动向，被人发觉他和时下的ZERO在不论仇恨的意义上有所牵连，对于他和我、以及整体局势的稳定性都是非常危险的。”

“如果是这个缘由，我倒是可以接受。”修奈泽尔说，停顿片刻后从眼镜后方抬起了视线，“怎么？打他重新开始自主行动以来，我都还没亲眼见上他一回呢。知道我那跟我关系不太好的弟弟不是为了躲着我才不现身的，我稍微感到了一丝安慰。”

怎么说呢，朱雀沉思道，还真不好说你们家现前的兄弟关系到底是好是坏，说不定只取决于鲁路修的态度如何。不过考虑到鲁路修之前的说法，他有可能真的在绕着你走。朱雀决定不提起这点，也没有象征性地笑上一声，矜持地以沉默相应。修奈泽尔可能隔着一张面具读懂了他的潜台词，无奈地摇了摇头。

“代我向他问候一声吧，既然你们还能取得联络。”然后修奈泽尔说，“只是，假如他给出的那个理由成立，您的动作是不是也得谨慎些了呢？”

“我有那么多种办法不以ZERO的身份出面而去执行任务，比如说这次行动的前期就是。用不着把我排挤在外。”朱雀指出这点，不那么隐蔽地提醒了对方一下特里斯坦的出入境情况和还没完全结束的维修工程的存在感。修奈泽尔笑叹了一声，装模作样地举起两面手掌，脸上的表情看上去一点儿都不抱歉。“但如果之后还想对我进行支援的话，可能就得更隐蔽些了。”朱雀继续说，“有的时候不见得能走公开渠道，哪怕打着幌子也是一样。虽然在这种时候以在野个人的无名身份活动不太明智，但假若出了什么意外，影响到的也不过是我一个人，总比让人探察出ZERO的秘密来得强。”

引发地区冲突升级再强行让超合众国介入这种应对手段不能一直用下去，他很清楚这点，修奈泽尔肯定也是知道的。也幸好阿赫里曼本人行事太过高调，被官方势力盯上实属正常。不管暗中观察鲁路修的动向的人是谁，即使那家伙知道阿赫里曼拥有需要被清肃的恶念与歪曲的愿望，都没法凭借对外公开的情报怀疑到ZERO本人与Geass和那两位持印者之间有什么牵扯。可这不过是运气好，如若他决计给鲁路修搭把手，往后他需要面对的麻烦不见得适用于这次的应对手段。鲁路修新做给他的那套行头他还保留着，那才是最佳方案——采用区别于ZERO的另一个身份、作为一个无名的影子而行动。

“何况就算我这边再出了什么问题，也还有人能代替我回到这张面具底下，指不定还、不，那个人肯定能比我做得更好。”他在稍作沉吟后给出了更为无懈可击的理由，“对于ZERO来说，这算是一条最后的退路，或许还是一条更优的道路。”修奈泽尔注视着他，目光变得意味深长。他们各自沉默了片刻，墙壁上的挂钟咔哒走到了一个新的钟点，坐在长桌后方的帝国皇族才摇了摇头，送出了一声叹息。

“我明白了。”修奈泽尔微笑道，“多余的话我就不说了，反正肯定会有人代为叮嘱您的。”

 

“如果你打算独自行动，”鲁路修的声音说，“多加小心。”

慕尼黑西郊很是安静。公车停靠在终点站之后，朱雀需要用步行走完剩下的一段路。虽说他能够从官方监控中拿取到足够多的情报，但亲自进行实地侦察还是一个必要环节，宛如临刑前的准备仪式。“不打算阻止我吗？”他在独自沿无人的街道前行时轻声询问。鸦鸟憩息在陈旧的路灯杆上方，在他顶头发出嘶哑的鸣叫。

“就好像我拦得住你似的。”鲁路修这么说。

“我似乎跟你说过，你可以做到的。”朱雀仰头看了眼上方，“只要你愿意明确地对我说‘不’就行。”

他看见扑打翅翼离开时伸展开来的漆黑鸟羽，在阴灰的天空当中烙下一个清晰的动态剪影。“很多时候我没法把话说死。”鲁路修在那端叹气，“想笑就笑吧，想斥责我也行。说我变得优柔寡断了，说我遇上你的事情就下不定主意。结果我既不能把你彻底隔绝在外，又不能干脆点停止那些派不上用场的担心和自我说服。”

“所以你确实担心我，可能担心得有点过头，但你又不得不认可我需要参与进来。这对我来说就已经足够好了。”朱雀重新看向前路，轻轻眨了下眼，“毕竟要是你一直把我丢在后方，我就要认为你是开始对我失去信心了。”

“你明明知道这和信心没多大关系。”

“是啊，我知道。”他低声说，“请你永远都别让我对此产生怀疑。”

他接近了一片深灰外墙的建筑，外观看上去过于老旧，似乎无人居住，然而他放慢了脚步，轻声跟鲁路修说自己得稍微忙碌一会儿了。“在你正式行动的时候，请跟我保持联络。”鲁路修说，“是的，这次是我在主动要求你了。如果你坚持要去只身犯险，至少我的经验能多帮上一些忙。”

“我会的。”朱雀回答道。他在脑海中恢复静寂无声时想，你明明知道那是我最不会拒绝的一件事。

 

侦察结束在午后，正式行动在深夜。直接以击毙为目标不会叫人束手束脚，对比来看威胁性反而不算高。他用远距离射击点掉了两个人的脑袋，并让主要目标人物的左腿丧失了行动能力。据推测目标人物的能力又是一个致幻类，不过生效得依仗视线锁定。这种类型的能力弱点一向过于明显，摸清门路就很好对付，朱雀并没有在行动过程中产生多少压迫感。

他在夜色中绕着老旧建筑上蹿下跳了几轮，从厅堂到楼梯道到外墙。最后一声枪响后西郊重归寂静，而他小心地避让开地上与墙壁上溅染的血渍，走到露台边缘的一小方阴影里。“你感觉到了什么吗？”他将声音压得很低，几乎是直接在思感里向鲁路修提问。降临到他身边与他的意识相连的那一位沉默了老久，才怏怏地给出回答。

“感觉到了头晕。”鲁路修闷闷不乐道，“你的行动速度快过头了，老实说我现在想抽回意识去用我自己的胃吐一会儿再回来继续搜查现场。”

朱雀愣了一愣，在夜晚行动时披上的斗篷里捂住了嘴，避免自己不慎笑出声来。“有这么夸张吗？”他努力憋着笑意问，“你是动态视力太差，还是有别的哪里不太习惯？”

“没有。”鲁路修即答道，“灵异事件我见得比你多，死人的场景也一样。别把我想成那种心灵脆弱的类型。”

“我才不会犯下这种错误。”朱雀告诉暂时附着在自己躯壳中共享感官的另一人，“只不过我在想，如果你能真正做到‘跟我待在一起’，你究竟能做到哪一步。”

他无声地纵跃而起，足尖踏在隐没在阴影中的坚实桌台上，用未拉拢的帘幕和模糊夜色隐藏起了自己的身形。“这很难精确形容。”在他寻好便于观测的隐蔽点后，鲁路修的声音才重新传来，“就好像是……我成为了与你协同一致但意识又彼此独立的某种存在。如果你能感知到我的情绪，那么我也能感知到你的。不过我似乎暂时还没法更加深入，我是指我无法像翻书那样简单地读取你的全部思想，但是谅你也不会情愿让我那样做。”

“说不准呢。”朱雀模棱两可地回答道，旋即稍作沉吟，“真奇怪。依照之前的经验，我还以为我们足够心意相通了。”

他想展现给鲁路修的难以出口的念头大概已经多于想藏起来的部分了，所以说也许、只是也许，如果他能将自己的念头陈列在书页上供人参阅，让自己真正做到毫无保留的坦诚，对于他来说或许还轻松一些。可是对于鲁路修来说，属于另一人的繁杂忧虑应当还是些不必要的负担。他胡思乱想了一小会儿，然后被鲁路修的声音给拉回注意力。“指令上的传导应该要更容易一些，毕竟那都是足够强烈、而且需要主动展现于人的部分。剩下的就不好说了。”鲁路修在他的思感里说，听似对他的说法有些不满，“以及，我们在作战方面心意相通又不是一天两天的事，过去我们就足够默契了。”

“我的错。”朱雀轻快地承认道。他在寒凉夜色中裹紧斗篷，将自身团成一团在黑暗里毫不起眼的影子。“其实刚才我想说的是，如果你感到哪里不习惯，可能是因为我杀人了。”他呼出一口气，“你能感应到我的情绪，你也能感应到那一刻的变化吧？这种事情自己做起来和浸入别人的体验大概不太一样。实话说我有点好奇，鲁路修，你感受到的是什么？你会觉得我太冷酷了，还是过于软弱？”

这回鲁路修沉默得更久，若不是朱雀还能感觉到他与自己的精神相依偎时传递而来的通灵感，就几乎要以为他真是抽身而去忙于从胃里倒空他的早餐了。这让朱雀有些不知所措，鉴于他对此事多问一嘴很大程度上是一时兴起，既不打算寻根究底也不打算跟人进行更为深入的、乃至上升到哲学层面的探讨，更没有听人说教或触人神伤的打算，鲁路修的反应多少出乎他的意料。“换个话题吧。感想之类的可以之后再谈，目前还有别的问题更加紧迫。”他压抑着声音轻咳了一下，“除了头晕之外，你还感觉到了别的什么吗？有人从旁窥探之类的？”

“以我的直觉来说，暂时没有。”这回鲁路修答得很快，“C.C.提到了尸体，有人可能会对死者的尸体动些手脚。你最好别急着离开，如果有必要的话，以私人身份向黑色骑士团申请庇护来躲避嫌疑搜查。”

“我明白了。”朱雀说。要想避免有人打尸体的主意其实很简单，找些辅助道具来一把火将这里烧干净就行。可惜他实质上是在放吊线，指望着在暗中进行窥测的那些人能主动上钩，自然不会主动毁掉诱饵。“现在，既然主要的威胁已经消失了，你可以回去歇一会儿。”他在放平心态后告诉鲁路修，“等候这种事情总是很枯燥的，你没必要把你宝贵的时间和注意力都浪费在这里。”

“我认为和你待在一起并密切关注你的时间算不上浪费，否则我过往的人生就不幸被浪费掉太多了。”鲁路修回答道，传递给他的声音里带笑之余还显得有些愁苦，“但我是得回去歇一会儿。要是你发现了什么你认为有必要知会我一声的线索，请随意拨通我的心灵传讯号段。”

这个说法把朱雀逗乐了。他一本正经地应了“是”，心下又泛起一小阵柔软情绪。这一小片波澜应当是传递给了鲁路修的，对方返还回来的感触也更温暖了几分。然后那令人欢欣雀跃的包容感渐渐抽离而去，宛如一池温水缓缓流淌空了，留下他的灵魂赤裸地静伫在原地，试图抚平自己因此而生的失落。唯有一点儿联系还在，一缕丝线，用于留下赠给他的话语。

“还有，是像剑。”鲁路修说，“你杀人的时候，我感觉到的是剑刃那样的杀意。很锋利，很平静，也很悲伤。我不确定你是否会喜欢这个答案，但只是这样罢了。”

 

他留在那栋老旧建筑物里与死人为伍，将将等候到黎明才悄悄跳回地面。半宿的监视一无所获，他在离去前将微缩摄像头与监听装置藏在不起眼的地方，上上下下都安置了一番，然后在一身不那么平常的装束被逐渐苏醒的城市认定为异常情况并显得惹眼之前赶回了自己下榻的旅店。他在座椅上小憩到中午，隔一会儿便醒来确认一次有没有异常状况发生。他想着自己应当是搅入了一场新的博弈，隐匿在暗中的观察者很可能发觉他在进行反追踪而战略性放弃这次的行动，也可能继续动作如常从而将他给引入别的陷阱。

不过主动涉险的是自己，试图将观测的目光聚拢过来的也是自己，只是自己罢了。鲁路修不会被牵扯进去，不会像那样仅仅因为“没那么容易死”就全不惜命地任由身躯浸染于血泊里。尽管我可能是一个弱点，朱雀想，受到伤损后的遗留影响会长久一些，也没那么无懈可击。如果你知道我在打什么主意的话，肯定又会责骂我了。

可是他不可能全凭理性行事，让鲁路修去面对全部危难而自己不加以援助。那么就是剑吧，倒悬在他的脊背上，握柄处平展开来，成为一把需要他背负下去的巨大十字。反正他从不奢求卸下那类重担，反正他一早就决计将它们连同无法赎清的罪孽都一道背负下去了。

他在电子屏显示的钟点跳过十二时匆匆洗了个淋浴，换回普通的游客装扮出了门。他走过被干枯的藤蔓卷起的铁栅栏，走过青灰的石壁，走过往来人群的交谈所用的语言都显得有些陌生的广场，回到水雾飞溅的喷泉池边。他从口袋里摸出一枚硬币，很旧的一枚，边缘都磨光了一圈。他将它压在自己的嘴唇上，将一些未出口的话语藏匿在亲吻里。他在这样做时无声地开启了自己那份被赋予的力量，让视野、声响和微弱的触感都能传递给遥遥相隔的另一个人。

“你是在许愿吗？”鲁路修很快给出了回应。当然了，时间还早，还不到他会入睡的钟点。朱雀微笑起来，将那枚硬币抛向水池当中，眼见着它击打在扩开的涟漪中增添了更为复杂的水纹，然后安静地沉没到深处，与无数愿望的堆积沉眠在一起。

“是啊。”他这才回答道，“有阵子没回去做祈祷了，而考虑到我们做过的事情的实质对所谓的神明似乎有些不敬，去教堂的话感觉会有点怪。所以先这么凑合一下吧，虽然可能有点廉价也不太正式就是了。”

“看样子我用不着问你具体许了个什么愿了。”鲁路修的声音轻飘飘地叹了口气，“我得说声谢谢。”

“不用那么客气。”朱雀说，“你知道这都是我自作主张。”

“我知道。”鲁路修温和地回答道，“有时候我也一样。”

朱雀便笑了。他从水池前方退开两步，眼见着另几个闲散游人聚上前来，将更多心愿随着新旧不一的金属钱币一道抛入水中。有人会在这里交换亲吻，有人则会被时间所分隔，然后所有秘而不发的话语都在此处归于寂静。他在这一刻记起愿望汇聚之地，风暴消散后萤火点缀的苍茫空昼，然后是遥远而清冷的繁星。

ZERO是实现愿望之人，他想，而如果说你坚持将这份职责交托于我。在替你看护世界之外，我也拥有想要期许的事。那个愿望会将我引向你，即使它可能会再度令我置身于险境之中。可假使说必须有人在引导世界轨迹的途中付出更多代价——

那就是“剑”的意义所在了吧，他想。武器一旦拥有了握持之人，在攻击更为精准有力之余也注定了会添上磨损的痕迹。考虑到那同时也意味着成功守护了自己的所有者，他不认为这是件坏事。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 损毁的铠甲。

“……听得到吗？喂？”有人在喊，“醒了就说句话——”

有人在拍打他的脸颊。不是那种玩闹性质的拍打，也没多带上几分出于担忧的怜惜意图。要是手劲再重些，大概就和抽耳光没多大区别了。朱雀将眼睑撑开一线，咕哝着想要摆脱充斥在头脑中的昏沉感。他的四肢都很沉，是被拘束住了，从体感来判断甚至不是专用的镣铐，只是用金属链条缠绕了几道。空气很是湿润，闷着蛛网与落尘，冷风裹着海水的气味。他的脑袋太痛，就像要从中裂开了一般。他不知道自己在哪。

“——说话呀，蠢货。”那个人继续冲他喊，“你是被逮了，又不是聋了。还是你压根听不懂我在说啥？我说的应该是不列颠尼亚通用语吧？”他的脸上又挨了两下抽打，隔着一层没被摘下的面罩，也没疼得太厉害。他抬起头，对上一双陌生的眼睛，虹膜里混着古怪的红褐色，令人想起凝固的瘢痂。那人看着年轻，实际年龄或许跟他差不了太多，皮肤苍白得不太正常，长相和口音都裹带着一点儿东欧人的特征，笑起来的模样有些疯疯癫癫的。一个棋卒，因为乍看上去就不像是那类喜欢使唤人的上位者，更像是养在足边的恶犬。朱雀缓慢地眨了下眼睛，示意自己已经醒来了。他的脑子里依然一团乱，有些分辨不清现下的状况。

往前——往前是在维森堡，他还记得这个。他在抵达落脚处时跟鲁路修进行过一次交谈，就像他在前几次的独自行动里会做的那样。鲁路修还被困在吉尔克斯坦附近做调查，而ZERO手头汇集到的另一些线索就得由别人处理了。所以他来了，本意是要调查东郊的一处遗迹，藏在废弃破落、无人修缮的教堂下方，占了一块对于这座教堂表显在外的规模而言过于庞大的地下空间。

他的记忆在那附近出现了断层。朱雀用力摇了摇头，试图将还困在脑子里的一大团雾气给驱散掉。回想起来龙去脉和辨清时下的境况都变得不太容易，他的头疼也没能缓解多少，而且这种不清晰感还和他被“活下去”的指令控制行动之后回过神来的感觉还不太一致。要是他记得起头疼的理由就好了。他侧卧在地板上，猜想这一带应该被简单清扫过，比之墙壁的斑驳程度而言，石质的冰冷地面还算干净。刚刚跟他说话的那家伙走到他身边，踢着他的腰帮助他翻了个身，顺便弄疼了他的肋骨。朱雀皱着眉，试图用被绑缚住的胳膊支撑起身。这样做有些困难，但没人前来阻拦他。

“怎么称呼？”在他坐直身子之后，东欧口音的年轻人蹲下来问他，肮脏漂亮的眼睛里写满了真心实意的好奇。那双眼睛看上去像是个天真的杀人者，朱雀见过这类人，专门被培育出来的、不谙世事的兵器。眼前这一位身上非人化的异质成分没那么明显，但大概看得出来同样是那种按照指令行事却不管指令内容如何的怪物。即便如此，这句问话的内容及其可能代表的含义还是让朱雀怔住了。

“你不认得我？”朱雀反问道。那人歪着头看他，瞪起了眼睛，好像他说的话显得多么不可理喻似的。

“我应该认得你吗？”那人哼声道，“你可真奇怪。要不是觉着你们那伙人到处扫荡挺烦人的，正好那位大人托我干点活，帮他解决麻烦——我才懒得跟你浪费时间呢。”

这说法应证了他的猜想，眼前的人不过是个听令行事的卒子，对无需自己去在意的事都漠不关心。至于不认识也不关心理论上已死的零之骑士究竟是何人算不算缺乏常识，这点还有待商榷，毕竟欧联境内较为偏僻落后甚至打仗时都扫荡不到的地方其实不少，这种地方出来的孩子也不见得会关心大部分时候都在隔海相望的不列颠尼亚高层人员构成如何。再退一步说，零之骑士的知名度大概还是不如他所服侍的那位暴君来得高。

反正这家伙背后另有别的主事者，目前知道这点就足够了。那么，确实有人盯上了在外活动的那两位Code持有者。朱雀背着双手尽量坐稳，绕着他手臂的锁链生锈了，摩擦时发出粗糙难听的响动，过长的末端垂落在地。他本该轻轻活动肩膀，以一种不易叫人察觉到的方式判断自己的肢端是怎样被锁住的，是否能够以巧妙的方式挣断这束缚，或至少调整出多一些的活动空间。他能够使上力气的话，直接跳起来用被捆着的胳膊连着锁链和锁头一道砸人也不是什么难事。他能够稍微恢复一些的话。朱雀闭上眼，想要通过调整呼吸让自己尽快定下神来。有人捏住他的颌骨，凑在他跟前仔细端详了一番。他不知道在此时还隔着一层面罩的审视究竟有何作用，但大概猜到了对方没有直接扯落他的面罩的缘由。因为无意义，因为自己也不知道意义，因为那意义得由真正明白事理的主导者来揭露。他胡乱猜想了一番，钳在他颌骨上的手指忽然松开了。

“怎么，你很有名吗？”那个人轻快地说，“你要是真的很有名，那位大人应该认得出你的脸吧。这部分就轮不到我来操心了。”

朱雀睁开眼，压在遮障物下方的嘴唇动了一动。他隐约看见殷红血光在跳动，不是通常意义上的视觉讯号，而是直接充溢在自己的思感中。随后他又一次失去了意识，坠入沉闷的黑暗里。

 

维森堡，东郊，破旧教堂的地下空间。有人在那里设了埋伏。

不是什么难以理解的事。这一阵是他而非持印者在欧洲行动，只有他一人，倘若那面目不明的窥探者通过某些渠道确认了这一点，那么专门针对他一人布好陷阱也不是不可操作。埋伏圈是怎样的？不止一人，但要紧的并不是人数。不启用重火力武器的普通械斗通常都不会给他造成太大的麻烦，真正麻烦的是另一些未知的力量。他踏入了陷阱，然后呢？

然后——他的头又疼得快裂开了——现在他在这里了。不是维森堡，他推测是在更北边的地方。有海湾，而且纬度更高，可能的备选地有哪几处呢？他再睁开眼时仰面向上，因腹部像挨了一拳般剧烈抽痛着而张嘴大口呼吸。现在他的面罩被扯下来了，他别处的衣物也不够完好。他那件能够遮掩身形和样貌特征的厚重外披一早就不在身上了，在他上回清醒过来时，那东西好像是被团成一团扔在一旁。这会儿他睁眼下意识地四处张望时发现它还在那儿，但此时原本穿在里层的衣物就不像先前那么完好无损了。他的四肢还被绑着，仍然挂在身上的那部分衣物被毫无章法地划烂。这会儿他清醒过来，意识到皮肤上的刺痛感来自于足够锋利的刀刃。这地方很冷，而人在可能被冻僵的情况下不太容易数清楚身上的创口有多少处。他觉得不会很少，但也没有太多。

“喂，说话。”有人在冲他喊，“你身上到底有没有印记？我找了半天都没找着。没有那东西的话，你为什么要跟那两个人一起行动？”

所以这些刀伤不是本着刑虐的目的而被制造出来的，朱雀缓慢地意识到。可能也不是为了让他失去行动能力，谁知道呢。说不准正冲他嚷嚷的那个怪人真的只是想从他身上找到足够醒目的标志，并选择了最为笨拙的一种方式。那个声音震得他耳畔一阵嗡鸣，他在试图让自己缓过来的时候，另有人接近了，口吻不太客气地找那家伙询问接下来该做什么。贝利亚，他听到这个名字。没什么用处，也不知道是真名还是代称，而在这会儿就去费心考虑脱困后从这里入手去查找线索的可能性似乎意义不大。

他知道该怎么去称呼对方了，那个人却似乎还不知道该怎么称呼他。喂，在跟人交代完“原地待命”之后，贝利亚简单地喊他，用足尖踢着他的肋骨。“你是真的没有印记吧？”贝利亚自顾自地说，“你看，你能够被我的能力影响到，而且你身上的伤都一直没好呢。”

又一个能力者，对吗？这就是自己又一次被困的理由了。朱雀几乎忍不住想叹气了，然后他用恢复过来的一线理智提醒自己这并不是注定的。他可以在异常能力者手上吃亏，他也可以对付其中一部分人——事实上，是大部分。他的胜绩从他与鲁路修缔结那一道凝为实质的契约之前就开始了，因而他无需为自己的对手拥有何等危险的能力而感到挫败。在他手中一命呜呼的倒霉蛋也不少了，眼前这位的运气稍微差点的话说不定就是下一个。

有一些能力在生效时会影响到个人的清醒意志和记忆，这或许可以解释他脑子里挥之不去的晕眩感。朱雀打了个哆嗦，开始感到冷了。是因为窗洞中灌入的潮湿而冰冷的风，或是因为身上被划拉出的那些血口子。它们其实在共同作用。之前？再之前是他在布设圈套。干掉一些危险程度值得直接击毙的目标，用尸体作为诱饵。他自己会在现场多留一会儿，然后用远程监控收集再往后的一部分时间里发生在尸体周围的事。有一次直接被当地警方介入了，有一次有别的势力黑吃黑。有一次他找到了线索，摄像头显示一个男人接近了尸体，蹲在死者近前方翻起眼睑，对上空洞无神的眼珠，停留片刻后又独自离开，没有留下任何多余的痕迹，就像不曾实际到来过。

摄像头里只拍到半张脸，辨识度不够高，他还在试图搜索资料库进行确认，而且光是凭借这么点线索不能判断出对方的真实目的，更不能直接进行有罪推断。那家伙仅露出的半张脸跟眼前的人毫无相似之处，但说不准是这个贝利亚所提到的那位幕后的主事者。朱雀还在费神思考，站在他身旁的男人抬起脚来，踩在了他的膝盖骨上。“所以说，你跟他们不是同一类人。”贝利亚说，向他躬下半身来，用一张过于惨白的脸孔俯视着他，“那你为什么要拼命？喂，你知道参与狩猎是很危险的吧？你为什么要搭上自己呢？”

那副口吻和他说话的方式天真得让人有点恶心。朱雀吸了口气，想要压制住胃里的翻涌感。“别费劲了。”他回答道，“向我套话是没用的。”

“套话？我不需要从你这儿套话。”那年轻人说，感到好笑似地抬起了一边眉毛，“我只是暂时把你扣下来，等那位大人过来接手就行了。具体要怎么处置你，我说了也不算数。”

朱雀眨了下眼，拿不准自己是该松口气还是加倍警惕。依照这个说法，起码在真正管事的人来到这里之前，他是无需担心自己会遭遇到什么致命的威胁的，虽然他本来也不认为自己已经惨败到无法转圜的地步了。那么，既然多了些缓冲的时间，他可以仔细斟酌一下是待在这里钓出主事人比较好，还是在更大的麻烦到来之前先设法脱身比较好。然而，在脑子里一团糟的时候，想要进行清晰而高效的思考没那么容易。

“不过我接到的命令只是确保你不要逃脱，也不要失去价值。”他还在拿捏不定，面前的怪人冲着他咧嘴笑了，“稍微动点手脚是没关系的吧？我才获得新能力不久呢，就让我多实验一下吧？”

 

他第三次失去意识，这回他在浮游的不安定感中拾回了另一些记忆碎片。

是在他前去对付阿赫里曼的时候，反复进行试探并推测那能力真实作用的过程，以及最终以歼灭为目标的那一次。从远处而来的，直接击入精神的，无法抵御的撕裂感与灵魂的哀鸣。他感受得多了，在鲁路修帮忙推断出其原理的同时也渐渐理解了那份力量的实质。引发痛苦的共鸣，己身只需作为一个切入点，真正返还的伤害经过十倍百倍的恶质化，如同他在C之世界里接触到的山呼海啸般的黑暗涡旋。是了，他想起来了，这次的经历与那时的体验很是相似，只是更为恶劣一些。

他坐在机舱里，疼痛感如尖锥般刺入他的躯干，打碎他的呼吸，捏挤他的心脏。那一个敌人被抹除了，生命特征确认消失，他是在知悉这点后才从战区离去的。然后？然后是一个专门铺设给他的陷阱。铺设给不能让Geass或其它同源的、异质化的力量被安全抵御掉的新来的狩猎者，他没有那个印记，他的精神更容易被扰乱，伤势也没那么容易痊愈。鲁路修不是时时刻刻都与他联结在一块儿，也不能帮他解决每一道难题。他本想在确认过周围情况后再对那个人发出呼唤，就差那么一秒，就差那么一个念头。

并非源于己身的扭曲，并非源于内心的哀鸣，那些东西在他踏入地下空间的一瞬间便向他涌来，受了地面上奇异纹路的牵引而汇聚，被千百倍地强化了原本的效用。皮肤过于苍白的、宛如鬼魅的年轻人，栖息在黑暗一隅里，冷眼凝视着他，给予他伴随着血红光辉的诅咒。那是海量的阴暗绝望，回荡在精神中的尖啸，几乎将意识粉碎掉的痛楚。他经受过类似的打击，在C之世界中，在他与集团军的首领对战的时候。就像是叠加而成的复写，印拓下来的影子，在他想要发出呼唤之前就袭击了他，让他深陷入无法挣脱的泥沼里。

倘若确实是与阿赫里曼类似的能力，只是连精神中的苦楚都能投映到旁人身上，大概很适合那种本来就有些疯疯癫癫的家伙吧，比如说眼前这一个。朱雀再睁开眼睛时，浑身上下都被冷汗所浸透了。他开始明白自己失去意识的缘由，因为效用太强，因为经过歪曲和扩大化后那样海量的绝望足以将任何正常人的精神压垮。他费劲地撑着眼睑，因为他的喉咙在痉挛着缩紧，控制自己不发出尖叫这件事比想象中要容易。“开始适应了？”那个怪人压制在他身上，手掌按在他颈前避免他起身，笑眯眯地看着他的反应，“弄明白它的作用了吗？”朱雀在歇过气来之后抿紧嘴，在唇角上咬出一道牙印。

这甚至比阿赫里曼的能力更令人生畏，起码那时投映过来的伤害只是纯粹的痛楚，并没有混杂着等量乃至更多的恐怖和绝望。不会像现在这样，觉得自己只要多动弹一点、哪怕只是做出抬起手指这样轻微的抗争，都会如蝴蝶振翅连锁反应引动一场飓风般造成不可预知的灾难性后果。在那样恐怖的夸大化的集中压制下，他本身便成为了灾厄的纽带，任何一个抉择都会将自己、将所有珍重之人一道引往末路。他在那样的绝望中僵硬了不知多久，宛如硕大岩石般的重压忽然间消退了。他在遍体冰寒中喘息，对外界的感知都变得不甚清晰，但他知道有人慢慢握住了自己的咽喉。

“如果我让你联络你的同伴，你会做吗？”将他戕害至此的罪魁祸首说，“如果我让你邀请那两个‘猎人’到我的地盘来，你觉得他们会照做吗？”

放开那道力量的钳制是想让自己说话吗，朱雀缓慢地意会过来。他咳了一声，又呛笑了一声，仰在原处摇了摇头。他的双手还被锁链给绑缚在身后，垫在腰下让脊骨弯折得不太好受。他想他其实还没被逼到绝境，只不过是那种一旦被阻断就会变得软弱无力的威胁，只要能够遏制住威胁发生源头就足够了。然而他应该如何提起抗争的气力呢？他现在连坐起身来都费劲了。撤除精神上的钳制不过是暂时停止施压，此前留下的畏怖与后遗症都没有消除。这会儿直接再一次晕厥过去或许还要更轻松些。他吸了口气，试图让被堵塞的嗓子恢复通畅，至少能咬出足够清晰的字音来进行回复。

“我不会联络他们的。”他说。

“哪怕我借你一道电话？”贝利亚问他，肮脏又明亮的混色眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他瞧。朱雀仰着头笑了，他笑得相当勉强，他在和僵硬的面部肌肉和刀刃般刮着自己躯干的痛楚进行斗争，而且一时半会都无法胜出。他扳起一个微小的弧度，交递给对方他在这种形势下最大限度的从容。

“不是因为我做不到，但我不会做的。”他轻声说，“你想让我在这么不明不白的劣势中把自己的同伴给勾进你们的陷阱吗？别做梦了。我是在作为武器而行动，可不会成为任何人的弱点。”

猎人、诱饵和猎物的角色定位互相交换了，在较为危险的游戏局面中这是常有的事。他不感到过度意外，但也提不起更为高昂的斗志。他开始感到疲累了，唯独这点他没法自己做主。人类的意志自有其极限，哪怕他可以向外求援、与更为磅礴的力量相接驳，然而就像他刚刚宣告过的一般——在他已然落入败局的时候，在更多情况尚不明朗的时候，他不希望自己的贸然示弱会成为那个人的拖累。

再等一下，他想。稍微再多等我一下，等我找到转机，等我找到合适的时机——再把我所知悉的一切都原原本本地告诉你。这份奇怪的能力，莫名出现的熟悉感，将你们视为阻碍的幕后之人，也许你该再多警惕些。但是首先，首先我得……他的视野一阵昏花，他咳嗽了一声，意识到自己被人卡死了喉咙。

“你怎么想都没关系，反正也由不得你。”那个人以更为轻柔的声音答复道，“什么时候输家也能提要求了？”

 

他想起了点什么多余的事情。一枚硬币。

此前是烛光，再之前是漫天星辰。万物复苏的初春远去了，盛夏也悄然离开，度过曾经镌刻了死亡的秋日苍穹，来到了一个寒冬。星辰隐没了，烛火也留在远方，唯独留下一枚硬币，按在指节上，承接下一个亲吻，承载了一个微不足道的心愿，然后被抛入冰冷的池水中。他想假如自己能够，假如那个人允许，让他再一次担当起守护的职责。斩去前路的威胁，也斩断身后的软弱。所以唯独是他，唯独他不能成为软弱的根源。

一早就开始了，从更早的时候、他作为ZERO被人击败的那一刻起，他就知道自己是不能低头的。别认输，别透露出想要退避的意思，别让人失望——别让将这份职责交托给他的人失望。如果你认为我并不是不可摧毁的，从而又一次把我落在身后，我该怎么办呢？他在星辉下许愿，他在流动的烛火前方祈祷，他抛下一枚硬币。他想我宁可为你承担起更多的罪责和苦难，因为我甘愿如此。假使那样能让你少遭遇些折磨，就算那些责罚会十倍百倍反馈于我——没关系的。

然而叫人担忧不是他所期望的，更毋庸说是将绝望转接于人。他的精神又一次陷入那可怖的泥沼，他在昏沉与清醒的边界上浮游，他感觉到刀刃在切割他的皮、肉与骨，那是糟烂的幻觉或并不是。疼痛和冰寒都在躯干中攀爬着，四肢的知觉反而已经钝化了。他感到几近窒息的苦闷，他感到冷。他无意识地张嘴喘息，从紧缩的喉咙里挤出断断续续的音节。不要，他想，不能，如果说我会将你引入险境，如果说我会做出错误的抉择——

“……朱雀？”

他听见了那个声音。

穿透了冰冷雾气，径直炸响在他的思感中，将他的神志从昏沉中拉扯回一丝。是失控了吗，他想，还是在痛苦超出界限的情况下不自觉地主动为之呢，亦或是在他意识深处种下的那道求生的命令在起效，控制他向此刻最能依靠的那一人寻求帮助——合情合理，但不该发生。他咬住牙关，齿缝间还是漏出了不明显的气音。“你在听吗？喂——朱雀？！”那个声音提高了一些，听上去愈发焦急了，“发生什么事了，告诉我——”

“……对不起。”他说。

他的声音很是微弱，包覆在口腔中，宛如无意义的呓语，不足以叫旁人听见。他知道鲁路修能听见。我能解决这个，他想。我能做到的，我必须做到。我……或许不能。我会一败涂地，我会再也无法脱出困境，但那又如何呢。我不能、也不该成为任何人的软肋。他浑身发冷，头颅当中却似要被烙铁烧至沸腾了一般。“对不起。”他继续说，“我又……让你失望了吧。所以别再听了，也别再看了。没关系的，至少这次……我只是我罢了。”

我是又食言了吗，他模模糊糊地想。真奇怪，我记得我曾那么热切地期盼过我们能够携手应对一切，我记得我的愿望就是为此而生的。然而他的意志不受控地向下沉坠而去，将旧日的期许给湮没了，将祈愿的可能性都切除了去。“——朱雀！”鲁路修的声音还在他的思感中回荡着，愈来愈远，变作淡薄、冰冷而遥不可及的星屑。他仰面向上，不确定自己是否在茫然流泪。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无法触及的软肋。

克尔曼一带没有还在投入使用的民用航线，曾经启用过的一些也在前些年的战乱中被废弃了。飞机直接降落在军区，在维和部队所驻扎的区域东部。附近的留守人员悄无声息地完成了一次换岗，机舱门缓缓打开，来人顺沿放至地面的阶梯步行而下。顶着一头醒目红发的接洽人板着脸站在阶梯尽头，跟率先走下来的一位象征性地握了次手。“好啊。”然后她说，“好啊。你竟然真的是因为正经事联络我的。”

“你对我平时的做法产生了什么误解吗？”鲁路修说。又是许久未见的红月卡莲看上去依然变化不大，闻言而冲他一撇嘴，同时毫不耽搁地伸手指出离开的方向。

“完全没有。”她背过身去迈开步子时说，“只是觉得你可能会跟我多打探一点，你知道的，关于那家伙的事。”鲁路修跟上了她的脚步，饶有兴趣地盯着她的后脑勺看了一会儿。

“我能直接跟他联系上，不劳费心。”他回答道。

“是啊，我知道。”卡莲说，“不过自己主动透露出来的讯息和旁人所见到的真相总是不太一样吧，也说不好哪种更真实一点。毕竟大家的关注点都不太一样。”

她留给他一面背影，昂首阔步地自行走在前方。鲁路修苦笑着跟在她后头，开始思索在被她这么一番抢白后，自己到底还要不要跟她打探点关于“那一个ZERO”的消息了。这确实不是他前来这里的主要缘由，当然他本来是不介意顺带着一提的。被这么说过之后再开口问会让人有点尴尬。话说回来，卡莲对那个人的私人态度已经相当缓和了，甚至还带着些正常损友程度的关切，这点应该不是他的错觉。

“他们的关系还真是变好了不少呢。”原本落在他身后的C.C.跨上前来和他走了个肩并肩，不冷不热地感慨道。鲁路修含糊地应了一声，发觉C.C.在好奇地审视自己的表情，遂对着她翻了下眼睑。

他们迈上专车后座，行李已经被送入后备箱，车辆起步驶向军区外的一处邻近的住区。行车途中卡莲向他们中规中矩地进行了一番注意事项通告，如何向特定人选获取帮助，哪些人是需要自行回避的，哪些时段最好不要外出，哪些地方是安全可通行的，哪些地方最好别露脸。C.C.的可活动范围相对来说更宽裕一些，不过她大概也没打算在军队驻扎的地方乱转。留给他们的住房还算宽敞，对比他们平时的落脚处水平来看已经相当不错了。卡莲嘴上说着流程问题还没完全疏通，手上则指了指挂钟，示意他们可以稍微歇息半天。

“ZERO不在这一带了，你也知道的吧。”在鲁路修把最大的一个行囊甩到墙根处时，她忽然开口说，“秘密任务，据说是去了欧罗巴。不是以ZERO的名义行动的，不知道是不是修奈泽尔又给人出了什么馊主意。”

“既然如此，我完全可以暂时拿ZERO的行头来装相。这样一来保密问题和通行权限问题就都解决了。”鲁路修随口回应道。他当然是在确知那个人不在的情况下来到这里的，否则他也犯不着劳烦卡莲过来接洽了。不过这次“不以ZERO的名义进行个人行动”大概，呃，不完全是修奈泽尔的问题。他抬起头，红发姑娘正眯着眼看他，满脸都写着怀疑。

“你真是这么打算的吗？”

“嗯……当然不。”鲁路修说，将视线转到一旁，并试图岔开话题，“特里斯坦的修复情况如何了？”

“问我做什么，那又不是我的座驾。”卡莲撇了下嘴。她沉默了一会儿，片刻之后还是又一次开口给出了答案：“已经修好了，不过还有些新组件在调试。估计这两天就会让原主试驾一次。”

鲁路修奇怪地看了她一眼。这回她把视线转开了。

 

特里斯坦的相关事宜不大不小，机体的修复说明很多遗留问题都得到了妥善处理，修奈泽尔在摆平烂摊子方面做得还不错。鲁路修依然不太想跟他碰面，幸好这会儿他应该是在不列颠尼亚本土好端端坐着。他们在落脚处歇息了不到半天，出门用了晚餐，晚餐后C.C.回到住处去闭门不出，声称自己对那些所谓的军情机密反正也不感兴趣。考虑到她之后打算出外逮着些更为偏僻的地方到处转悠，选择先睡上一觉并不会让人诟病。

而鲁路修跟着卡莲去到指挥所，她挑了个藏在暗处的房间，让他带来的终端对接上了内部网络，然后把他留在那里独自待了十分钟。资料传输过来花了些时间，进行一次整体概览又花了些时间，待到她再走进门来的时候，鲁路修还在紧盯着屏幕，想要尽快排除掉较为无用的部分并抓住可能存在的线索。“说真的，我本来觉得不会有多大事。要不是修奈泽尔特别热心于这方面的线索还非得主动引爆它让事态升级，不然我们大概率可以悠闲到明年。”卡莲在一旁抱着胳膊说，“大部分问题其实本来并不需要黑色骑士团来插手的，你知道吧？”

“我知道。”鲁路修说。

他在检视途中停顿下来，隐约听见那姑娘在叹气。“但因为修奈泽尔在协助ZERO，而ZERO在协助你。你们总是有办法把所有人都拖进更大的麻烦里。”她低声感慨道，“可是有什么办法呢，有些时候是麻烦自己找上门来的。怪你也没有用，毕竟你还真的在非常努力地试图解决它们。”

她看上去有些烦恼，但又自知不能把火气往他身上撒，于是就不知该如何排解那股愁苦了。这段时间以来可能不少人都处在相似的困境里。其实我是麻烦的解决者而不是代名词啊，鲁路修暗自想道，看了眼她的表情后小心地把这辩解咽了回去。“我听说有些蹊跷的地方不方便对外披露。”于是他说，反正把话题引回正事上总是不需要任何过渡和借口的。卡莲稍稍晃了下脑袋，肩膀连同躯干一道朝他所在的方向一摆。

“很对。”她松开胳膊，向前迈了几步，侧身撑在了桌台边上，“C.C.怎么说的来着？有人像秃鹫一样在尸体附近打转？我们差点抓了个现行，差一点点就得手了。”

“那一点点可能是你们完全无法弥补上的差距。我不是在说你们设下的防备很弱，只是……嗯，力量性质使然。”鲁路修说，“让我看看记录。”

卡莲伸出单手在他那台终端的屏幕前划拉了几下，很快点出了一个他还没来得及查看内容的文件夹。她的眼神变得凝重了不少，再开口时指尖点着显示出来的文字记载和附带图片。“在被超合众国方面处理掉之前，尸体就被人为毁坏了。”卡莲说，“虽然阿赫里曼不是什么好东西——咳。可是像这样破坏掉一具死人的尸体又有什么实质性的意义呢？敌对势力的幸存者过来泄愤？”

“也不是没有那个可能性。”鲁路修含糊地说，目光迅速掠过事件记录中的具体时间、现场调查结果和烧焦后的尸体照片。大概是对他的心理承受能力足够放心，卡莲没就这部分图片内容可能造成的冲击性对他进行预警。不过照片里那一块已经焦黑得只能勉强辨识出人形的东西看上去其实不怎么吓人，也不至于让人反胃。记载显示焚烧后残余部件的特征与之前保存完好的尸体是完全吻合的，所以这并不是那类借助纵火来偷盗并替换尸体的障眼法，或许应该当作单纯的毁坏行为来考虑。“至于C.C.会不会有什么特殊想法，”他说，“我会再向她求证一下。”

破坏尸体泄愤这种事也不算稀奇了。他自己都向皇家陵园下过手，也充分考虑过了己身死亡后遗躯被憎恨暴君的民众破坏的可能性，像这样完好无损地活回来才是意外。有些愤怒的仪式感大于实际的效益，有些刻意之举则是为了彰显自己的名声——无论是好的或是坏的。若这本质上是边境外在野势力的争斗的延续，另一方势力藉由破坏掉“恶魔之手”的首脑的遗躯来提升己方阵营的知名度也不无可能。然而从突发意外至此已经过了最佳的通告时间，依然迟迟无人站出来宣布要对此事负责，这种猜想便也不成立了。

当晚他回到住所时C.C.已经睡下了，翌日醒来的时候直接就没在屋里找见那魔女的踪影。整个白天她都一直不接电话，多半是把手机给静音了，直到又一个夜晚来临才一脸郁闷地摇着头迈入大门，看上去不管是在调查什么都毫无进展。有更多曾追随过昔日里圣神官所主持和诠释的信仰的人们藏在这一带的乡野间，而丧失信仰所需要的时长是难以估量的，要说这类人在放弃旧日信仰前就会从群体中诞出那么一两个潜在的危险分子也不是什么出乎意料的发展。所以不管C.C.又获知到了什么新的线索，关于人或是还没完全失去作用的遗迹，鲁路修都不感到奇怪。

自然了，他们的调查和追踪也不是次次都有结果，不论是作为人类的移动目标还是更多未知遗迹。这回显然是不太顺利，C.C.闷声吃完了相较于平时而言是双倍分量还多的晚餐，就连跟着鲁路修坐在一旁等她回来的卡莲都惊住了。魔女小姐在灌完一杯热饮后才擦干净嘴，吁出一口气开始对鲁路修的问题进行应答。“就我知道的那部分来看，那家伙通常只是在尸体附近转悠一阵，可能伸手碰了碰，但通常不会帮忙毁尸灭迹。事实上，他不会做什么多余的事。在我有限的几次探查中，他离开时的现场都和他去之前没什么两样。”她这么说，“我是没见过像这回这样大动干戈的。当然了，因为我探查到他的次数没那么多，也可能只是因为我恰好没见到他多动手脚的场合。”

“你的窥测能力就不能再靠谱一点吗？”鲁路修叹息道。C.C.歪着嘴往椅背里一倒，看上去一点儿都不抱歉。

“很遗憾。”

“算了，目前这样总比一点头绪都没有要来得强。”鲁路修咕哝道。毕竟这份不能定向控制的窥探力已经给他们节省不少时间了。他拍了下自己的脸颊，让自己多打起些精神来。卡莲赖在另一把座椅上盯着他看，冷不丁地冲他抛出一句：

“现在你听过她的说法了，所以你怎么想？”

“情况不太一样。”在思考片刻后，鲁路修慢慢说，“以往我们私下行动的时候都不算太高调，就算被附近的人目击到，也只会被当作是当地的怪谈，必要情况下我会动用Geass来抹除掉自己到来过的痕迹。就算不得不击杀目标人物，我们自己也得尽快动身离开以免除掉后续的麻烦，留下的尸体也不会像这样被严加看护。”他做完解释，稍加停顿又向C.C.看去。“以往的尸体被动过什么手脚吗？”

“我不知道。”C.C.坦然答道，“容我提醒你一下，我们走过的回头路并不多，而且往回绕也大都是隔些时日去确认那些获得承认的能力者的状况，有极个别案例是顺道看一眼能力已消散的个体。我们没有专门绕路看过之前经手过的死人。”

也是，鲁路修想。其实他并不是不记得，但多一个人来帮忙确认一道也不是坏事。他闭上眼在脑海中过滤了一遍目前已知的条件，总觉得自己漏掉了一些要素。“阿赫里曼的尸体除了被烧焦之外还有什么异常吗？”他问道。

“根据法医的说法，没有。”卡莲的声音给出了回答。

“有些东西或许不是普通的法医能检测出来的。”然后是C.C.的。鲁路修心头一动，忽然间把握到了一点儿头绪：

“但就算是你，也没法从一些炭化严重的肉块和骨头里看出什么来吧？”

他睁开眼，对上一双若有所思的金色眼睛。C.C.没有当即回话，而是冲他蹙起了眉头。你能做到哪一步呢？鲁路修想。从死人身上辨识出他生前是否是能力者，或是否遭遇过别的特殊力量的控制——如果那类力量留下的印迹对你来说足够明显？“……你觉得那个身份不明的窥探者会计算到这一步吗？”他低声说，“之前我们确实没走过回头路。可是对于由超合众国派兵出面剿灭的在野集团军而言，我们其实从未到来过。所以他猜到了我们会过来这一带再探查一遍吗？”

“我们其实不是追着阿赫里曼过来的，记得吗？是因为我猜这一带可能还潜伏着更多麻烦，而边境在戒严，才由你来出面联络的黑色骑士团。获知到尸体的线索不过是巧合，我们原本都没打算去多看一眼那个死人的。”C.C.说。她依然皱着眉，同时也好笑似地扯起了嘴角，伸手冲着他随意挥摆了两下。“我不能说你的猜想毫无成立的可能性，但你太敏感了，鲁路修。考虑周全是一回事，过度紧张对你自己也没好处。”

“或许吧。”鲁路修说着，将目光投向了空无一物的墙壁，“不过，预先就往更坏的角度考虑过并为此做好准备，总比事到临头再来慌张要好。”

 

他们在这一带很是多留了几天。C.C.真的在境线附近揪出了一点儿遗迹线索，虽然建筑主体已经风化严重，但竟然还有一小部分结构会对她的印记做出反应。卡莲倒是先一步回了日本，毕竟她不是常驻这一带，也没有久留的理由，在替鲁路修打点好住宿问题和出入证明问题之后就可以潇洒地撤身离开了。老是你这混蛋先走一步把别人甩在后头也挺让人窝火的，她在临行前这么说，又向他多确认了一次他究竟有没有打算在某个男人不在此处的时候暂时充当ZERO来获得更高级通行权限的打算，在他郑重地摇头否认后一脸怀疑地同他挥别了。

“我还以为她会就你每次出现都是一副公事公办态度这点多抱怨几句。”C.C.这么评价道，“她比我预想中的还要洒脱呢。”

她出神了一会儿，鲁路修从后方拍了一下她的肩，她转过头来眯着眼用玩味口吻问他为什么不把那张面具拿回来借用几天，反正只是临时图个方便，而且枢木朱雀八成是不会介意的。道理我也懂，鲁路修想，不过在那家伙不在的时候由我来充当门面，总觉得是在预设什么更为危险的可能性。要是真的发展成非得由我来“顶班”的情况，而不是简单的、暂时性的改头换面，那得有多糟啊。可是如果就这么直说自己不太想联立起坏的兆头和坏的结果，听上去有点不讲道理而且有点蠢。在他愣神之际，C.C.踮起脚来逼在他面前审视了一会儿他的表情，一脸不出所料地摇了摇头。

“在担心那家伙吗？”她问。鲁路修苦笑了一声，后退一步坐回了扶手椅中。

“他真的会乱来，你也知道的。”他说。而且不管是不是有人看着都一样。

“哼嗯。”C.C.歪过脑袋呼出一口气，脸颊边的一绺长发被拂去了一旁，“就自作主张地采取行动这点来说，他令人担心的程度并不如你严重。”

“很多情况下我的做法不稍微激进一点儿就不可能扭转局势，还真是抱歉了。”鲁路修干巴巴地说。

他听见C.C.轻声笑了一阵，自个儿有些挫败地把脸埋进了掌心里。“有些时候你们身上的问题是相似的。”C.C.的声音说。一面手掌抚在他后颈上，轻柔地拍了一拍。鲁路修用指尖支住颧骨，慢慢向两侧太阳穴滑去。

“比如说一个没看住就会胡来吗？”他嘟囔道。

“你倒是有这份自觉性。”C.C.嗤笑了一声。她放开他，后退了两步站去了一旁。“还有，比如说，除非真的走到绝境，你们都不会主动向人展露伤口。”

她的话语中包含着某些东西，某种温柔的指控。鲁路修神经质地抽动了一下手指，落下小臂让指节在膝腿上交叠了。“我身上留不下伤口。”他说，“就算那个印记的效用越来越弱了，截至目前为止，我还是能在挨上几下之后隔一晚上就恢复如初。”

“鲁路修。”C.C.说，“你知道我的意思。”

他看向她，金色双眼在阴灰的白昼里并不十分明亮，却仿佛折散出了微弱而朦胧的光晕。他想起月色，想起清冷夜晚中的枪响。一些质问，一些未出口的关切，以及一些叹息。“我知道。”他低声道，“我也知道朱雀会为此生我的气，还知道他会因为放心不下而追在我后头跟得更紧。我说的不是物理距离意义上的更紧。”他短促地笑了一声，指尖将长裤绷在膝弯处的布料抓出几道褶痕。“然后，是啊，我也希望他能反向思考一下我为什么巴不得他不要跟来。”鲁路修低声说，“但思考了又有什么用呢，他一直知道的。他只是在知道这点的情况下依然选择了继续冒险罢了。”

这样想来，他们一直都陷在某个怪圈里，立场相异时各自攥着彼此的弱点又不愿痛下杀手，携手一致后成为彼此的壁垒却都宁可对方能少遭遇些险境，但各自都知道两人都不可能从坎坷命运中彻底脱逃。所以劝阻是不必要的吧，鲁路修想，因为你就是那样的人，因为我也是一样——固执地认为自己需要为最为微小的幸福都付出相应的代价。我曾经想要否认这点，我曾经想让你别再应对更多波折了，但那又如何呢。我需要认清事实才是。

“我们都没办法选择对自己来说更加轻松的生活方式，对不对？”他叹息道，“而且在这场拉锯战里注定不会出现胜利者。”

 

然后，是在一个深夜，他没有歇下身，而是站在窗台边缘，借着尚未隐没的月色检视自己手指上的伤口。血渍落在柔软的棉布中，墙上的挂钟为他计算着时长。时间缩短了，他在确认到这点之后诧异地凝视着自己的指背。不知是因为近来并未使用Geass，还是别的某些缘故，尽管只是微不足道的一秒，但印记力量的衰退的确得到了遏止。为什么？他兀自整理起了近日的记忆，想要筛选出可能影响到这一变化的要素。就在他用棉布将指尖揩拭干净时，他忽然听见了什么。

“——话，说话……”

一个陌生的声音，几下沉闷的撞击声。鲁路修丢开那条染上零星血渍的手帕，凝神聆听之际神经已然高度紧绷起来。那不是发生在近处的事，他知道。那是在别处的，由时下他唯一的契约者传递而来的，回响之地与他相隔甚远的声音。这很不寻常，事实上是从未发生过。距离朱雀第一次开始能主动呼唤他也没过去太久，而朱雀发起呼唤的方式通常都很温和，就算不全是在安全地带，也肯定是在能够自主把握周围情况的时候。“……朱雀？”他迟疑地唤了一声。他真正熟悉的那个声音一时没有言语，然而他终于听见了——

混着鼻腔里发出的哼声与喉头里挤出的喀喀气音，紧促而吃力的喘息，仿佛在忍受着超出忍受限度的剧烈痛苦。即使未说一字，他也听得出那毫无疑问是枢木朱雀本人。鲁路修张开嘴，发现自己在下意识地发抖。你在听吗，他焦急地唤着，喂——发生什么事了……那苦闷声息并未歇止，反而混入了更为钝重的撞击声响。摔打在地面，踢凿或更为恶劣的行径。呼喊在此时显得毫无作用，软弱无力，既不能制止那正在发生的伤害行为，也不能叫遭罪者感觉稍微好些。

对不起，然后他听见那个人说。

念诵音节的方式轻而易碎，伴着某种过于深重的愧悔。那声音是虚浮着的，仿佛随时都会丧失支撑下去的气力。别再听了，别再看了，那个人告诉他。没关系的……没关系的。为什么呢？就因为他们一早就做好了相应的觉悟，所以哪怕只能独身一人被围困、被扼住颈项经受苦难也只能认命，甚至不该加以抗争吗？不是这样的，他想，至少我寄托给你的愿望不是这样的，然而你——然而我……

在他想强打起精神来获取对方的视野时，连接悄无声息地断去了。夜晚重归静默，而他发现自己跌坐在地，膝骨撞得生疼，身前的印记还在微微发热。鲁路修茫然地探出手指，扯开衣领系扣按上那里。他还能隐约感受到遥远相隔的那一人微弱的精神活动，但没有回音了。是昏厥过去了吗，还是主动封闭了这一条通路呢。他的手指向下滑落，抓在自己的心口上。有脚步声从他身后接近了，他没有回头。

“……C.C.。”他说。

她定然是听到了的。她无言地伸出手来，搭放在他的肩膀上，那是用以安慰的力道和拍抚方式。她将手掌伸在他身边，而他摇了摇头，抬起单手抓上窗台边沿。

“我身上留不下伤口。”他轻声说，“有的人不是这样。”

他抓着窗台边沿缓慢地自行站起来，将重心顿落回脚跟时膝骨摇晃了一下。窗户明明是紧闭着的，他的背后还是在阵阵发冷。他的右手仍抓着心口，有那么片刻他当真感到呼吸困难，尝试发声也变得吃力无比。“有的人会受伤。他没那么容易被击败，也没那么容易死。但他也没那么容易痊愈。”他缓慢吐词道，裹着低沉喑哑的喉音，“他会受伤，会痛，会流血。会变得虚弱，会为了不在我面前看起来那么虚弱而去逞强。他会责怪自己，他会比世界上任何一个人都更责怪他自己。然后，是啊，如果他愿意来责怪我伸出援手不够及时的话，反而是件好事呢。因为那样一来，就说明他把我视作可以互相依存的对象了。是这样吧，毕竟在我们一同走向末路的时候，我们就担负着彼此的性命了。”

他呛咳了一声，慢慢松开手指，转而搭上自己的头颅一侧，拇指绕着太阳穴打转搓按。“冷静点。”走到他近旁的魔女对他说。她的眼睛里映着尚未沉入境线的月色，映出一片了然通透。别做傻事，她的嘴唇拼凑出那样的字句。鲁路修将目光转向一旁，落在自己映入框定的月色之外的黑暗里更为深邃的影子末端。

“我很冷静。”他说。他的手指已经不再打颤了，他的声音也是如此。他的呼吸渐渐平复下来，让他找回了平日里说话时的腔调。他甚至上弯了嘴角，就像遇到了什么值得挑战的有趣谜题。他又听见了什么，不在此方的，遥遥相隔的，在短暂的中断后继续回荡在那个人耳中的、象征着某种苦难的声响。在被迫中昏厥苏醒过来了呢，还是已经无法继续封闭自己的意识了呢，无论哪种都不过是让情况显得更为糟糕。“我真的很冷静，C.C.，我还能正常思考，只是稍微有些生气罢了。”他声音轻柔道，“毕竟，你看，你知道我是因为什么而重新拿回鲁路修·兰佩路基这个名字的。”

魔女吁叹了一声，侧身看向了窗外。“为了娜娜莉，还有……”

“是啊。”鲁路修说，“守护世界的责任担在ZERO身上，而我作为我自己而需要去守护的人明明就只有他们了，那就是我的名字仍然存在的意义。”他听见断断续续的气音，他嗅到新血，他的视野浸入一片昏花模糊的薄雾。他仍在笑着，胸腔中翻覆的愤怒沉入暗处的涡流，拇指钝重地抵在眼眶上。“现在，又有人想来否定这最后的意义了，你觉得我该怎么办呢……？”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣坛上的火焰与祭物。

他看见了风暴。集聚在他所尝试连接的意识当中，黢黑浓稠有如浸染了墨汁，翻涌不休的涡流撕扯着周际无害而清明的部分。想要在这样的恶劣状况下进入有如迎着暴风雨升起桅杆，好在他仍然拥有一道锁匙。精神上的连接玄而又玄，单是一道契约或许不足以令其变得足够稳固，然而那个人的愿望足够特殊，经由那希冀引导而形成的力量也是如此。

鲁路修仍然能够从风暴当中感受到自己留下的精神烙印，于是他试探着继续前进，没入混沌的边缘。他感知到痛苦，施加在受刑者的身体上，压迫在那个无法免疫掉这类折磨的灵魂当中。他继续前行，再密切些，再深入些——他由着惊惧、愤怒和关切推移着自己的情绪扑打而去，尖锐到足够与狂乱的风暴正面相迎，从中撕裂了一个豁口。暗潮向他围聚而来，他的意识则掀动了更大的涛浪，在海啸般的震鸣与汹涌拍击过后，他的思感当中一阵波动，发觉自己沉入了从未见过的图景之中。

像是埋藏最深的、也是最后的一方安宁之地，光影纷乱间呈出圣堂模样。他的意识凝聚成他自己的模样，坐在临近上升台阶的长椅当中，如聆听神谕的告解者。这样的图景究竟是由哪一方的意识所塑造出来的呢，抑或是已然沉寂的神明本身在冥冥中进行牵引呢。最为年轻的持印者坐靠在那里，向着殿阶仰起头去看往高处。圆形彩窗投入斑斓光影，而它下方布设着一处祭坛。那祭坛上看似空无一物，却又仿佛有歪曲的影子在那里不断扭动挣扎。那影子的存在不够安定，一时间甚至凝聚不起固定的形躯。鲁路修望着空中那诡谲的扭曲痕迹，轻轻叹了口气。

“朱雀。”他说。

巨大彩窗中横亘的花纹图案忽而开始旋转变化，多余的色彩褪去了，仅剩深浅不一的瑰丽红色。“我在这里，朱雀。”鲁路修唤道。祭坛之上的影子挣扎的幅度变弱了，片刻之后，空中隐隐约约响起了他所熟悉的那个声音，空洞淡薄如回音飘散。

 _你没必要这样做的。_ 那声音告诉他。鲁路修摇了摇头，想着这对于自己来说还算不上是以身犯险。至少目前还不是。

“你可是重要的战力，好吗？”他说，“就算是为了这点，也别在这时候就自暴自弃。”

祭坛上的影子渐渐安静下来，仍然没有一个足够凝实的轮廓。彩窗的图案还在旋转，投射下的光域虚幻而斑斓。他想起抵在眼瞳前方的万花筒，切碎的玻璃映着光怪陆离的血色命运。那是由一具无意识的躯壳留下的稀薄印象，此刻有相似的幻景在精神的深处重现，他不知那是否属于自身梦境的投映。

然后窗外传来风暴的狂啸，将旋转的窗璃交替染作苍白与黢黑的，又混杂入消退不去的殷红色彩。有雨水与酒液洒向祭坛，而他嗅闻到的分明是属于泪水的咸涩与浓稠的血腥气味。聚不起形廓的影子在发颤，窗璃间的光影变幻与血脉鼓动的频率协调一致。鲁路修将手掌搭放到长椅的一侧，轻轻拍抚了几下，被疯狂渐渐入侵的空间忽然短暂地恢复了静谧，仿佛在努力将最后的平静悉数留给他。

“你知道自己在哪里吗？”鲁路修问。

 _不。_ 虚空中的声音答道。 _这一带有建筑体的雏形，但是在完成之前就被荒废了。有海水的味道。_ 那声音的阐述与纷乱错杂的意念一道扩散开来，好像那仍被风暴撕扯着的意识并不能很好地组织起他想要转达给人的全部信息。鲁路修耐心地捕捉着浮游的碎片，宛如雨雾中的微弱萤火。“你之前是在哪里？维森堡附近？”他思索道，“这会儿你在海湾附近的话，是从那里往西，或者往北……”

 _很冷。_ 他捕捉到伴着颤栗的鸣响。 _很冷，但我不确定是因为什么。_

大概不止是气温的问题，鲁路修想。失血，或者在被施虐时剥离了衣物。在他深入到这个程度之后，已经能从对方的认知中探查到一些信息了，也理解了那股有如诅咒的力量究竟给朱雀带来了何种程度的重负。换作是别的、更为自信也不那么喜欢进行自我拷问的人，效用或许不至于达到这样夸张的地步，可偏偏是枢木朱雀。鲁路修感到一阵烦闷，他控制着自己尽量不要将这份负面情绪传递给对方，并开始整理记忆中欧罗巴中北部的地形和海岸线，迅速筛选出几个可能的结果。“那么，北边的可能性更大一些。”他思索道，“我好像有些头绪了。”

如果是以搜索被捕获的ZERO为前提，真要派人沿海岸线搜查过去也不算夸张。然而既然朱雀不是以ZERO的身份行动的，能够动用的人手就少了很多，最好还是进行定点搜寻。他没有再度开口问话，凝神接驳上对方还在起效的感官。他听见一些模糊的对话，来自施暴者及其同伴，有关于指令，有关于幕后指使者的行程，一两个像是临近地点的名称。可能性的清单延长又缩减，剩余的结果逐渐被划去，凸显出最接近正确答案的一个。在这过程中，鲁路修始终在和自己的愤怒进行斗争。他是不介意将那些情绪发泄给那几个洋洋自得的小喽啰，然而他的意识还在与朱雀的相交融着。他不能再进一步扰乱本就被混沌所占据的、脆弱不堪的灵魂了。

“我会派人去找你，好吗？很快就有人去接应你了。”他仰起头来，对着祭坛的上方轻声说，“你不会有事的。”

被拘束在上方的影子又一次扭动起来。 _你不需要我留在这里吗？_

“为了什么？”鲁路修说，“我可没有看你被不知道哪来的小角色来回折磨的癖好。我不希望你在我可控的战场范围之外无谓地受伤。”

从窗璃中投映下的光芒成为了浓稠的猩红色。风暴的声息很遥远，被阻隔在外，就在这最后的一方安宁之地外侧，无时无刻不在尝试将这一隅也捣毁。然而回荡在空中的声音变得轻而沉稳了，个中悲苦都因其本身的虚浮而显得捉摸不定。 _如果我留在这里，或许就能看清幕后黑手的真面目了。我已经挺到现在了，鲁路修。再坚持一阵子也不成问题。_

“即使那需要你付出更为沉重的代价？”

_如果这样做能让你看清这次的对手并制定出对付他的计划，也能让你的处境更安全些，付出更多代价也是值得的。_

祭坛上的影子有片刻不再挣动，几乎就要现出更为清晰的形廓了，却在下一次雷鸣般的震响中剧烈抖动起来。它倒塌下去，就像沙尘散落，就像被无数不可见的手掌按倒在冰冷的石质上。鲁路修望着窗外短暂怔神，仰首凝滞了那么一小会儿，看着风暴又一次将窗璃浸作了漆黑的。

“……我会生气的。”他说，“事实上，我已经在生气了。”

他从长椅上站起身，缓步向殿阶处走去。圣堂里昏暗的一隅，自上空洒落下一束微光。他踩在殿阶上时整方精神图景都在战栗，仅有的光亮也开始随着圆窗的旋转与窗格变化而明灭不定。别。他听见微小的、已然渐趋衰弱的声音在回响。 _不要因为我个人的安危影响到后续计划，鲁路修，不要做这种——_

“如果你想说你不值得，我就把对你生气的时间再延长一倍。”鲁路修说，“我现在不是皇帝，也不是ZERO，而我们遭遇到的威胁看上去只是冲着C.C.和我来的。我不需要去考虑更大范围内的影响。”这会儿他能将怒火与关切一道唤起来了，踩在殿阶上击打出钝重回响，蛮不讲理地继续向高处攀登而去。那微弱的阻拦消散了，如薄雪遇到烈焰般化为无形。“还有，”他沉声道，“如果你到现在还没意识到，我所定义的胜利的先决条件就是‘只能出现我计划范围内或勉强可接受的损失’，任何多余的、甚至是不可挽回的伤亡都会让我感到挫败，而我这人对待自己的失败其实不那么友好……我就要怀疑你在担任‘零之骑士’时是否称职了。”

他登上石阶之顶，路途并不漫长，此间他所尝试接触的那个意识也不再发出多余的声息。然而那个意识是与他的思感相交融了，他能听到这圣堂之外的驳杂声响，那意识所属的体躯遭遇的苦难与灵魂深处的哀鸣。鲁路修站在祭坛前方，垂首看向石面上洒落的斑驳光影，泪水与血。他的身后分明酝酿着另一场风暴，但及至此时他选择扯出一个微笑，伸出手去探向空中。

“朱雀。”他呼唤道。

祭坛上的影子在瑰丽血光中拱动着，隐隐向他所站立的方位歪斜过来。鲁路修将手掌按在石面边缘的纹路上，他的指尖就那样悄然迸裂出一小道伤痕，压覆在凹槽间涌出了血。在这样的奇异之地，他并不感到疼痛，更像是将实质化的精神力量与思念一道倾注而去。那是流窜的明焰，是艳丽的火纹，逐渐在石面上浸出鸟翼的尖梢。那被完成的纹路逐渐扩大，将蜷伏着的影子从黑暗中拖拽而出。

“我的骑士，我的继任者，我的处刑人——我的、ZERO。在我把性命交付给你的时候，你就把未来交托给我了吧？”鲁路修望着那仍然虚浮着的边廓，对着它轻声发问，“是我让你舍弃掉过去的恶名，是我让你被英雄的身份所束缚，是我让你以这样的姿态活下去。如果你认可了这一切，你要继续相信我吗？”

 _我相信你。_ 他听见了回应。他便抬步踏上祭坛，火焰忽然升腾而起，包裹在他的身际，也将那一个影子推移到他前方。他伸出手，将灵魂的重量拉拽而起，像是怀抱着一团烟雾。

“那么，你愿意让我替你做任何事吗？”他柔声问。

_……是的。_

那团烟雾逐渐凝实下来，在火光缭绕下拥有了面目轮廓。鲁路修用手臂圈住他的身形，紧密拥抱之际尝试亲吻他的眉梢眼角，嘴唇拂过眼睑翕动下的深渊。他们的形廓之间的边界变得暧昧不清了，在烈焰炙烤下交融下沉。窗璃停止了旋转，纷乱色彩重组后投下的光影与火焰跳曜的路径完美相印。

 

他在不属于自己的意识中浸得太深了。宛如浸没在温暖的洋流中，敞开的尽是于他无害的光景。假若他只是停留在这里，不论是设法安抚下躁动的暗潮，还是帮忙稳固下周围形势以对抗海面上的风暴，他或他填注的力量都是不会遭到排斥的。然而正因为结合到了这程度，他得以进行更多的、更为大胆的尝试。吸-呼，吸-呼，环绕在他周际的意念都与他的精神波动同调了。对于外界的感应变得更为真切了，知觉变得清晰起来，他听得见血液撞击鼓膜的吵闹声，他感到痛。他用朱雀的眼睛望着近旁的人，在嚅动嘴唇吐出字音时，他不确定是自己告诉朱雀这样做了，还是自己本来的意志灌注至此已经足够控制这具身体做出像这样微小的动作。

一道命令，那是他所拥有的力量。经由精神之间衔接而起的脆弱桥梁，他让它在与自己相隔很远的地界上生效了。那是再简单不过的指令，停手、自由、服从、死。原本纯粹而平稳的交融态势中忽然起了波澜，好像那并非己身的躯壳要从根源上承载那道指令所囊括的力量太过勉强了。哪怕只是一次，哪怕他没有分毫想要摧垮另一方的意图，崩毁还是发生了。疼痛变得更为剧烈了，这回并不全是躯壳上的担负。这回他知道那是施加于他的惩罚。连接就要断裂了。不出于他们之间任何一方的主观意愿，他只是无法继续维持那样深入的交互了。

你会没事的，他在通路断去之前用力想着，将这个念头印刻在枢木朱雀的意识里。你相信我吗？你会没事的。很快我们就能再见面了。

然后他自己的意识被抛飞而起，跨越过混沌的海洋，猛然折返回他原来的身躯中。他的眼前一片血红，他的心拍狂乱如毫无章法的擂鼓声，沉闷地撞击着他的胸腔。他的呼吸变得困难异常，他躬身呛咳时才意识到自己耳边的鸣响不是出于所处环境的异常。是他自身，是他的躯壳本身忽然间出了弊病。有人在大喊大叫，然而他的听觉变得模糊不定，花了好一会儿才寻回分辨言语内容的能力。“鲁路修？！”有人在喊他的名字，“怎么回事？你做了什么？为什么忽然——”

他用力眨动双眼，逐渐意识到蒙住自己视野的血色并不是某种错觉。好在这状况在好转，虽则没能迅疾到他可以立刻摆脱它所带来的困扰，但至少是以能够体察到的速度在进行痊愈了。他的后背一沉，从触感和重心变化判断是被人搬到了沙发座上。是个好主意，地板上太硬了，而此时他浑身上下每根骨头都在进行抗议。他在昏沉半分钟后终于能开口发出比无意义的嘶哑呜咽更为清晰的音节，他以为已经过去了半个世纪。他吐词时嗓子里还在阵阵紧缩着，这让他发声的方式格外费劲。

“——吕根岛……”

“什么？”C.C.说。

她在拿湿巾擦他的脸，蘸过眼尾和口鼻下方，顺着颌骨逐渐扫上耳廓。鲁路修瞪着眼睛看了一会儿，意识到她揩拭掉的全都是血。从窍孔里涌出，从体表脆弱处涌出，他不知道自己的模样此刻看上去该有多么骇人。也就是这种魔女还能稳住手进行应急处理还冲人大吼大叫了。他让一两个有些不知所谓的念头滑过去，又攫住了当前最为重要的一件事。“……他在……吕根岛。”鲁路修说，“有八成可能性，这已经足够了。帮我……联络黑色骑士团，C.C.，让他们派人去……”

他喉头一甜，陡然咳出一口淤血。铁锈般的腥味被他含了满嘴，让他不由自主地有些恶心。他闭上眼顺了会儿气，C.C.在旁边问他需不需要先来杯水，他摇着头指了下喉咙示意自己可能被呛住。“……咳、咳咳。”他缓了缓之后揉按着脖子，继续从有些混乱的思绪中抽离出有效信息，“吕根岛，东海岸，小亚斯蒙德湾那一带……我父亲还在位的时候，在他攻打欧联的时候，战线推过了北部，然后……有负责守境的贵族在那一带规划兴建起了供帝国军高层度假享乐的建筑群。”他睁开眼，在捋顺记忆的同时努力拾回了先前的思路。“工程还没来得及完成，在位的皇帝人选就变了，负责此事的贵族在加入反抗势力后不久也掉了脑袋。再之后那一片就被废弃了，而欧联的办事效率向来不太高，恐怕到现在都还没来得及重新整理。平时不太有人去，附近的治安管理也很懒散，还真是个适合法外之徒拿来用作临时据点的好地方。”

他结束了陈述，捂住嘴又咳了两声。或许是看他的情况变稳定了，说话的条理也还算清晰，C.C.从他旁边起身走开了。“我已经在找正确的求助号码了，虽然我很怀疑按着卡莲留给我们的联络清单找过去还不如直接打给她有用。”在一阵静默后，她告诉他。鲁路修点了下脑袋，比出拇指来称赞她的行动及时。他的视野渐渐恢复了清晰度，他拿过剩余的湿巾擦脸，努力疏通呼吸之际听见她拨出了电话。他不太清楚她究竟是按着号码找人还是直接联络卡莲了，她说话的声调提上去又降下来。进展似乎还算顺利。当然了，鲁路修想，就算那家伙要独自行动，肯定还是会有一部分人盯着他的人身安全。毕竟，哪怕这一位ZERO的内部人望不怎么好——这已经是个伪命题了——单是修奈泽尔还稳坐在体制内，也肯定会积极派人搭救他的。真奇怪，我为什么还得感谢我那位倒霉皇兄不可。鲁路修昏昏沉沉地捱了几分钟，直到C.C.放下手机转向他，看向他的眼神让他意识到自己的脸色肯定很差。“……你还好吗？”

“我没事。我总能缓过来的，无非就是多费些时间。”鲁路修说，又揉了几下自己的脖子，“让我稍微歇一会儿。”

他身前的印记如被烙铁烫伤了一般火烧火燎地痛，光是碰到就又会有轻微的眩晕感涌上脑海。这和以往任何一次的经历都不同，就好像尽管他感到自窍孔中涌出的血流慢慢止住了，身躯内部挥之不去的虚弱感却一点儿没减轻。但目前来说这样就够了。他支起手肘，想要坐起身来。C.C.上前来扶了他一把，这回他没拒绝，且在起身后还一时软倒在靠背中。“留在欧洲接应的人手已经在往那边赶了。”C.C.说，“你要跟去吗？”鲁路修点了头。“就以你现在这么糟糕的状态？”

“那家伙的情况只会比我更糟。”鲁路修说，“万一有人引动了更大的乱子，我最好还是在场指挥。”

“我的意思是，如果你坚持，你还得抓紧时间在出发之前清理一下自己。”C.C.拍了下他的脸颊，“现在这副样子是想吓死谁呢。”

她翻了下眼皮，脸上写满了“我才懒得拦着你别做傻事呢，就好像那会有用似的”。鲁路修神经质地笑了一下，想说声谢谢，然后他发现自己的嘴唇在发抖。倒不是因为痛，疼痛在此时带给他的苦恼只是可能会干扰到正常思考这种程度的小事。是因为形势失控了吗，他想，是因为终究还是出现了我预期之外的损失，而我不确定我能否接受它。那困苦沉甸甸地压覆在他胸口，令他怀疑起自己至此为止采取的一切举动是否还是正确的。先前的怒火已经熄灭了，反而是余下的灰烬令他战栗不已。

“你没事吗？”C.C.的声音说，伴着几分犹疑和困惑，“你在害怕什么，鲁路修？……你应该已经暂时清除掉他身边的危险了吧？”

她的声音像是从很远的地方传来的。鲁路修在原处静坐良久，缓慢抬手压在自己的额角上。他身前烙印处痛感仍在，生生将他的意识从真正遥远的彼方抽离回来，但他在离去前还来得及留下一些东西，一道安慰的意念，埋藏在潜意识里的支柱——所以他当然也感觉到了，在自己的意识回归之前那个人的实际状态。“是啊。我下了令。借助他的意识，他的声音，他的眼睛。然后我变成了这样。”他低声说，想要咽下声音中实际裹含着的痛苦，“力量反噬了，C.C.。即使我们能够将意识连接到一起，我的做法终究还是属于把我个人的意愿强行搭载到另一个灵魂上。这样做会引发多大的混乱，在我身上已经有所体现了，难道你觉得他会是毫发无损的吗……？”

是啊，然后他意识到她说对了。我是在害怕。有一些无法挽回的伤损并不至死，然而如若当真发生了……他勉强扯动了一下嘴角，甚至不足以形成一个难看的笑。

“万一，我是说万一，”他低声说，“他真的会……他的眼睛就那么……”

他在话语未尽时就哽住了。屋子里一时间静得可怕，魔女无言地伸出手来，揽住他的肩膀轻轻拍抚。但我不能在此时就败下阵来，他想。我不能、也不该因为胆怯就退让的。留给他暂作喘息的时间很少，他只无声啜泣了一下，便逼迫着自己抬起头来，说稍等一下，我得去换套衣服。还有，我们这就应该准备动身了。

 

他在航行途中强撑着精神，他让自己的声音恢复平稳，希望如此一来能掩饰好未能及时消退的虚弱感。他和朱雀时不时用简单的对话沟通一阵，虽说他的状态依然很糟，只是做到这点倒不怎么困难。他在断去联络时稍加小憩，补充食物和水分想让自己的脸色看上去正常些，然后他继续确认朱雀的动向，自行查看地图帮忙判别出他行进的线路。其实也不需要走太远，只需到达方便接应的地点即可，海湾附近是首选。他在确认搜救成功的消息传来的时候终于松了口气，就此瘫软在座椅当中，在最后的一段航程里失去了意识。没有梦境，只有漫无止境的黑暗。

所以再睁开眼时，鲁路修并没有意识到究竟过去了多久。飞机正在下降，他无视了安全条例扯开身前系带，摇摇晃晃地从座位上站起来。他在落地滑行的颠簸中清醒过来，扶住椅背之余眯眼看向窗外。欧罗巴也已然入夜，他正准备确认具体时间，余光忽然瞥见了一个身影正站立在机舱另一端。

“鲁路修。”她叫他。

是他此行的旅伴，不知何时脱离了昏睡、也离开了原本的座位。她看上去清醒异常，金色双眼在亮起的灯光下通透得骇人。飞机在跑道一端刹停了，残余的轰鸣声也减弱下去，使得她的话语清晰无比。

“我不知道这对你接下来追查幕后黑手的行动会有多大帮助，”她说，“但我知道那个人的名字了。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 走入困局的一着棋。

“告诉我你所知道的一切。”朱雀说，“如果你不知道应该从哪开始陈述，那么先给我一个名字。”

他走在通往滩涂地的道路上，他闻到海水的气味。附近肯定有埋伏，所幸他正带着一位知悉不同小组监察范围的“内部人士”一道行动，这个人暂时充当了他的引路标，指出一条能够安全避让开那些看守的眼睛的曲折小径。这也是他所逃离的那个半成品房间、或许也是那一整栋仅有主体结构还算完好的楼房里唯一被留下的活口，从情感上来说他不太想选这么一位，但是从情报的重要性上来说，这个被人喊作贝利亚的家伙应该是最合适的选择了。

“我还以为你会先问我身上的力量究竟是怎么一回事呢。”贝利亚说。他单手抓着朱雀的上臂，帮忙维持平衡并进行导向。尽管他被下达了服从的指令，他的思考回路似乎还是异常活跃，而且行为模式上依然跳脱得有些过头。看样子是本性使然了，恐怕也是他能把那种诅咒般的力量活用得这么夸张的原因之一。朱雀半闭着眼，用没被拽着的自由的右手拢紧了裹身的斗篷，在风口处阻挡住一片随风扑面而来的寒意。

“你已经难逃一死了，关于你的秘密的优先级并不如未知的敌人高。”朱雀说，“别废话。告诉我关于你所服从的那个人的事情。”

他的眼睛还在突突作痛，逐渐干结的血渍从眼眶边缘划过面颊，消失在被帽兜拢住的阴影当中。他的视野左侧完全是一片昏黑，右眼还能模模糊糊窥见光亮，隔得近了能勉强辨识出物象轮廓。贝利亚的能力撤除没能让他的头疼缓解多少，原本的后遗症或许被消除了、或许其实并没有，但这会儿影响到他的是另一个人。那一个人——就算不是远在地球另一端，也不在能够及时赶来给他搭把手的距离范围内。能够被传递过来的一句指令让他吃足了苦头，当然从结果上来说，他确实比预想更快地脱离了困境。

他脚下绊了一下。贝利亚扶稳了他的手臂，让他免于在石路凹凸不平处跌跤。朱雀喘了口气，空闲的右手愈发用力地攥紧了斗篷的边角。他在和身上的伤势对抗，和累加下来的疲惫感对抗。即使用幸而留存完好的斗篷将衣物破烂的痕迹和裸露出的皮肤都包裹住了，也防住了大部分风，他依然冷得厉害。他的眼睛已经接近于半盲了，若不是有人帮扶，即使周围再无别的看守圈，要他自行逃离到安全地带也是件相当困难的事。幸好鲁路修帮他下达的命令不是让那些中招者当场自杀，而是服从于他、也不要抵抗他所赐予的末路。虽说这定然是出于搜集情报方面的考量，但此刻着实帮了他的大忙。

搜集情报，是啊。朱雀勉强扯动了一下嘴角。自己当前能做的也就是这些了。被他提问的年轻人沉默了片刻，在混合着砂石、海水与冬日凛冽气息的小径上开了口。

“维斯帕·多恩。”贝利亚说，“我不确定这是不是他本来的名字。”

被鲁路修的Geass所控制的人在应当诚实时总是诚实的，只是在进行叙事时往往受限于自身视角。这年轻人组织语言的水平实在不太好，朱雀只得一边耐着性子听一边强撑着精神进行梳理，实在理不清楚的还能硬记下来——他征用了对方的手机进行录音。不管那东西有没有定位或监控功能，这件事交给到时候要与他接头的那些人去操心好了。毕竟他的状态实在说不上好，没法把事情做得尽善尽美也属正常。

来自不列颠尼亚本土的多恩，跟着侵略者的战争一道来、却留在破落处帮死者祈祷的多恩，能够接触到一些地位不错的门面人物，也找得到一些走投无路的孩子。他说自己过去干的是帮死人完成夙愿的活儿，他一早就拥有的特异能力能够对死者生效。照映出死者的遗憾，听上去就很像是圣职者的专长。然而纵使是真正的圣人，又能在战争所造成的海量尸骸中坚持多久呢？

讲述者说得磕磕绊绊，就像自己其实并不清楚也不甚关心个中门道。他没有提到多少能让人感到熟悉的词汇，幸好朱雀能够按照自己的理解将故事还原出一小部分来。一个早在抵达欧罗巴之前就已经拥有了Geass的男人，有可能是教团释放出外的实验品，能力用途不大，无法对活人生效、只能映出意识消散后留在遗骸当中的阴霾，大多是在死亡的那一刻来临前最后留存下来的一小段记忆。若能过些平凡的生活也就罢了，然而若是踏上战场前沿——无数的死者残影会照映出怎样的人间地狱呢？而一旦那个Geass失去了控制，让这地狱变得无边无际也无法逃离，即便战争歇止也无法驱散所有的回音，常人又能在那样的情境中坚持多久呢？

战争结束了，死者的回音还持续了很久。若是一切止步于此，那男人要么会躲进远离世人的安宁之地，像别的幸存者一般战战兢兢地度过余生，要么就是在性情大变后不得不颓丧于战争的终结让他失去了继续观望人间地狱的机会。一年过去，两年过去，时间总会抚平一部分痕迹。但有什么改变了，有人触动了框架之外的法则。

“……然后，就在星辰落下的那一日，他获得了新生。”贝利亚说，“他自己就是这样形容的。”

就在那一天，在数不胜数的麻烦散布到世界各地的角落里潜藏起来之后，那男人的Geass性质被改变了。它原本的性质变得更加易于操控，能够相对自由地关闭和开启，在此之上又多出了“印拓”的能力。死者的执念即歪曲的愿望，倘若生前确实曾拥有过足以将其凝为本身力量的经历，那份力量便可以被复制下来、在别处以更接近灾厄的形式进行重现。可以留存于己身，亦能够赠予旁人。话已至此，朱雀便明白自己的精神被制压时生出的古怪熟悉感究竟是从何而来了。

他们在中途短暂地停歇了几次，足够他抽出几句话的工夫向鲁路修报个平安，再打断贝利亚的讲述令其汇报具体地标。在重要信息全都陈述完毕之时，他们恰好抵达了约定好的接应地点。他脸颊上的血渍已经干了，在光亮处他的视觉似乎多恢复了一点。他伸手探向同行者的腰间，准确无误地从枪套中抽出了武器。他的右手将它扣握紧了，被Geass所控制的年轻人在一旁安静地看着他的动作，既未阻拦他，也没发出恐惧的悲鸣。

“你的任务完成了。”然后朱雀说。

他伸出手去，将枪口直接抵住了对方的下颌。他看不清那张脸上的表情，无非是个平静无比的傀儡罢了。这一路过来他几次想要呕吐，因为挥之不去的晕眩感，因为痛和冷，因为让他品尝失败滋味的家伙还在一直跟他保持着肢体接触，就算隔着一层斗篷也让他下意识地感到反胃。作为帮他脱身的人选真是再糟不过了，但作为探听消息的对象很不错。忍耐结束了，责任和义务也结束了。鲁路修交托给他的任务完成得很好。朱雀深吸了一口气，让手指扣上扳机的动作变得平稳下来。

“我应该向你道谢，但似乎没有人会领情。我自己也不怎么想那样做。”他说，“那么，再见了。”

枪响了。他没有帮忙接住软倒下去的尸体，事实上在失去了必要的支撑的情况下，他自行站立稳当也没那么容易了。海潮的声音变得很响，混着他自己沉闷的呼吸。他拿着那把枪，慢慢蹲下身去，平膝跪坐在地，摸索到揣在斗篷内的手机。他想将屏幕调亮些，试图看清代表录音时长的数字，或者当下的钟点。他费劲地瞪眼看了半天，数字的轮廓和屏幕的其它区域混作一团模糊的光影。有人在叫他，硬生生破开了涌动不息的海潮，离得近了、更近了。没有恶意，无需担心。有个声音在他耳畔、在他脑海深处这么告诉他，用温柔语气安慰着他，让他放松下来。没事的、没事了，我们很快就会见面了。

“……大人！”有人在他前方躬下身来，“ZERO大人——”

“嘘。”朱雀说，竖起一根手指进行示意，“我不是以那个身份出现在这里的。”

“——是。”来人说。有更多人向他围聚过来，碰到他的肩、背与胳膊，小心翼翼地稳住他的身形。“失礼了，接下来请交由我们来……”

他听不见后面的话了。疲累如潮水涨起般将他吞没，让他的意识陡然陷入了沉寂。他不记得自己做了梦，也许那些模糊而渺远的声音并不是源于梦境。他像沉没在水面之下，外头的世界所传递来的光路和震荡都有所失真。某一刻起他不再冷了，有人轻轻搂抱着他，让一个吻落在他的额角。振翅的蝴蝶没有掀动风暴，它只是停歇下来，拂过他的眼睑，让他陷入无痛的深眠。

 

有人在不远处交谈，之后又换了不同的人来。他的眼皮很沉，听觉好似也变迟钝了，没法实际确认当事人是谁。他也该醒过来了，有人说，这不是他有没有休息够的问题，再这么昏睡下去就很危险了……你对他做了什么吗？

什么也没有。另一个人说。我之前想让他睡个好觉罢了。

交谈声停下了，周围安静下来。他又浑浑噩噩地捱了一会儿，总算从浮游不定的昏沉感中抽离回一丝足够清醒的意识。他的眼皮依然很沉，他试图睁开眼才发现这是因为他的两眼都被某种东西给裹缚住了。绷带，或者别的类似的东西。他的感官和思考能力都逐渐开始恢复运作，让他识别出一股还挺明显的药味和消毒水气味，这让他想起医疗室。他挪动了一下胳膊，身下的床铺不软不硬。在他摸索起身之前，有人及时按住了他的肩膀。

“突然性的眼压过高，这导致了一些后遗症。”那个人说，声音隐隐约约和他半梦半醒间听到的一个相重合了，“救治还算及时，问题也不算严重，不是永久性的损伤，不过短期内会影响到视力，会不会造成衰减得取决于恢复情况。你的运气不错，按照医生的说法，如果那种高压持续的时间再稍微久一点，可能就真会落得一个失明的下场了。”他将那声音与他所认得的人对上号，其结果让他有些不解。

“你为什么在这里？”

“以防万一。”卡莲说，毫不客气地把他的肩膀压回床铺当中，“红莲也调动过来了。”

护卫工作吗，朱雀思索道。或者主动出击时可用的战力。红莲的调动如若大张旗鼓，可能会触动欧联方面一些敏感的神经，这种做法其实不够明智。换成是他的话，断然是不会让人这样做的。不过——他枕回原处，试着小幅活动了一下胳膊和腿。他身体的别处好像也缠了不少绷带，想必外观看起来还挺惨的。

这回卡莲没有阻拦他。她将手掌挪开了，听声音是拖动了一下本来就在旁边的椅子并坐了下来。“那家伙已经到了，在你昏睡不起的时候来看过你。现在嘛，大概是在捏着新获知的情报在疯狂查找线索，顺便调用他能够调用的一部分人去刨根究底。”她告诉他，“没错，目前是他在发号施令了。有什么不满直接跟他本人说去。”

“还真是不出意料。”朱雀咧了下嘴。

他的喉咙有点干，他说完这句话后呛了一下，紧接着爆出一连串微弱的咳嗽。他听见水流声，从壶倒入杯子，击打在玻璃中发出闷响。“就因为这样，你才敢去独自冒险吗？”

“对我来说算不上是冒险。”他缓过气来，“只是出了点小意外罢了。”

有一面手掌将他的后脑托起来，手法比他能够想象到的要温柔不少。他的嘴唇碰到杯沿，以相对平缓的速率咽下了一些清水。他的喉咙感觉好些了，别处的不适感反而愈发明显起来。慢慢来，他安慰自己。既然到了相对安全的地方，既然有人代替他接管了局势，还愿意把他扣留在单独一张病床上，那么他暂时可以稍微松懈一点。

他喝完水后再度躺好，呼着气，不让起身，什么也看不见。视觉被临时遮蔽后，他的听觉倒是变得敏锐了些，这让他得以捕捉到一声低微的叹息。“你那个奇怪的眼伤，”卡莲说，“并不是把你抓去的人所造成的吧？”

“嗯。”朱雀说，“某个不在现场的人气坏了，临时性征用了我的眼睛和舌头。”

有人碰了碰他眼睛周围的裹缠物，像虫蚁爬行而过让人一阵发痒。“他这算是下了一着坏棋吗？”

“算不上是坏棋吧。”朱雀想了想，发觉自己尽管因为现状而有些沮丧，倒也没有太多沮丧以外的负面情绪积压，“我确实能担保自己可以活着见到躲在幕后下令的那位，但我不能保证之后的事情发展还能如愿。如果我停留到那个时候还没能逃脱，指不定会留下更为严重的后遗症呢。”

相较于缺胳膊少腿，或者被贯穿伤弄得好一阵起不了身，或者干脆是被更为严重地大放血，一时看不见这种选项其实不难接受。他总是愿意去考虑一些更坏的可能性的，不如说这样做是他的一类坏习惯。他又一次撑起手肘，想确认一下自己的躯干部分还能不能使上力。这回卡莲双手都压了过来，把他按得无法动弹了。

“别起身，拜托。这是医生的建议。麻烦你先老实点躺着。”卡莲厉声道，“不然我会拿安全带把你捆在床上的。”

“请千万别那么做。”朱雀咕哝道，“我的胳膊还痛着呢。”

他妥协了。换作是他精力更好些的时候，这样的压制不见得管用，但这会儿时机和场合对他而言都不太有利。这么一来一往消耗掉了一些他在昏睡期间积攒起来的气力，还不知道触动了哪条不太对劲的神经。他的胃里一阵皱缩，使得他侧过脑袋干呕起来。这回卡莲帮助他侧过身，拍打他的后背直到他顺过气。糟糕透了，朱雀忧郁地想。甚至说不好哪点更糟，是他现在的身体状况，还是他可能是被视作一旦开始自行活动就会伤到自己的弱小可怜残障人士了这一点。

卡莲在他加深呼吸的当口沉默了一阵，待到他的气息平稳了才再度发话。“如果你的眼睛真的坏掉了，你会怎么想？”她的声音变轻了，好在他还听得清，“你会责怪那家伙吗？鉴于那确实应该算是他的过错，哪怕不是出于他的本愿。”

“该怎么说呢。”朱雀思索道，“并非出于他本愿的失误其实出现过很多次了，比这次事故更为恶劣的后果也多得是。我要是一项一项数出来怪罪过去，恐怕就——呃，好吧，我好像还真这么干过来着。”他干笑了一声，旧事重提总会让人尴尬而怀念。但很快他就被更为柔软的心绪所控制了，不似过去那般激烈，不会那样轻易得像毫无顾忌一般爆发出来。“……不。我的意思是，在事件的后果只关于我的时候，我是既不用考虑责怪也不用考虑原谅的。”他低声说，“因为是我允许他这样做的，我允许他、也希望他来替我做出抉择。无论这一决定会导致怎样的后果，是良性的还是糟糕的，我都是会接受的。”

卡莲又叹了口气，那应该是“你没救了”的意思。不知为什么，她没有直接将这评述说出来。“你还要在门后边偷听多久？”她提高了声音，“我知道你在那里。别藏了，出来吧。还有什么要问的话自己去说。”

在反应过来这是什么意思之后，朱雀的肩膀瞬间绷紧了。脚步声离开又拉近，不同人的轨迹完成了一次交错。他嗅到更为熟悉的气息，挨近了床铺，直接坐至床沿，身体的热度微弱而坚定地传递而来。真是，朱雀安静地想着，我怎么又要清醒地被你看见这么狼狈的样子了呢。但及至此时，就像找到了令人安心的温暖一隅，他的身体还是渐渐放松下来了。他动了动嘴唇，结果是对方先一步开了口。

“对不起。”鲁路修说。

他的声音很低，包裹着某些过于浓郁、过于沉重的事物，他将它们藏起来，只露出一丝唯有熟悉他的人才能探得的端倪。“为了什么？”朱雀轻声问他。鲁路修短促地笑了一声，听上去更像是一声含糊的咳嗽。

“为我刚刚偷听了你们的对话。”鲁路修说，语气变得轻快了些，“我平常不太干这种窃听类的事情。”

如果这不是临时改口或提前准备好的借口的话，朱雀想。“我很怀疑这个说法的真实性，不过不是很要紧。”他微笑道。在确认自己能听见对方正常说话的声音之后，他更为彻底地放松下来，瘫软在不算太硬的床垫里。“真好啊，由你来发号施令还是挺令人安心的。”

有一面手掌贴到了他的脸颊上，温柔无比地抚摸着他，指腹扫在困住他的黑暗前方。这和卡莲在他旁边时的感觉完全不同，没有虫蚁，只有轻柔的幕帘拂动。“如果你的眼睛真的坏掉了，你该怎么办呢？”

“唔。”他沉思了片刻，“不如借鉴一下用在杰雷米亚身上的技术吧，换一对多功能义眼之类的，还能定期改造升级呢。还是说其实做起来没那么容易？是需要额外的组件还是更多改造？”

“朱雀。”鲁路修念他名字时咬得很重。

“我说真的。既然你把担子留给我了，我就得负责到我动弹不了的那天为止。除非在此之前人们就不再需要ZERO了。”他试着换上了更为平静也更为轻松的口吻，“能用现有的技术解决的话，换掉一双眼睛算什么呢。不过如果真的沦落到那一步，在我能够完全适应新部件并正常行动之前，可能就又得麻烦你暂时代工一阵了。”

鲁路修的手指捧住了他的颧骨，他感觉得到。此刻他看不见对方的脸，这件事还是让他挺遗憾的。鲁路修的气息变得急促了几分，有一秒好像要开始训斥，或干脆是冲他大喊大叫，然而鲁路修将过响的呼吸压抑下去，片刻过后生硬地笑了一声。“哼。”鲁路修说，“不用你说我也会那么做的。”

“那就行了。”朱雀轻快地说，“你看，也没什么需要我过度担心的问题嘛。”

这样就好了，他想。跟我讨论处理方针，你的决策，我们能进行哪些改变，而不是留下了哪些遗憾，就像你每一次看见我狼狈不堪的样子时最终采取的做法。因为这是唯有你才能做到的，打起精神来引领我们一道走出困境。因为更换立场之后我不见得能做到同样的事。否则还能怎样呢？鲁路修只会、而且必须采取这样的做法才是。

鲁路修沉默了好一阵，在他又一次开始咳嗽时喂了他更多水，然后托着他的后脑帮他安稳地躺好。“在你没睡醒的时候，我查到了一些明面上的信息。”鲁路修这才开口道，似乎终于理清了用以叙述的思路，“C.C.设法获知了那个男人的名字，根据你之前所拍摄到的画面进行二次筛查，我们最终锁定了一个嫌疑人。他叫——”

“维斯帕·多恩。”朱雀接了话。鲁路修的手掌从他的脑袋底下抽走了，在短暂停滞中按回他的肩上。从一个名字开始。他沉浸在黑暗中，试图跟着整理此前自己获知到的信息碎片。“说下去。”

“无法获知具体的出生地点，最早有记载的活动记录是在沃尔瑟姆的孤儿院，之后是当地的教会学校。毕业后曾经在林恩就职，在不列颠尼亚向欧罗巴开战后离开不列颠尼亚本土，作为随军牧师前往北方战线。”鲁路修相当流利地报出一串在档信息，“但还不到战争结束，他就销声匿迹了。有趣的是，他在军队中高层当中发展出了相当不错的人望，也有说法他受过欧联方面的贿赂。两面派在前沿并不少见，审时度势后选择隐匿也算是个明智的选择。问题是，结合上你所说的，近来那些蛰伏在欧罗巴内部‘不太安分的动作’……”

“关系串连者？”朱雀很快抓住了关键点，“或者干脆是主谋？”

“谁知道呢。”鲁路修说，“既然这一带的冲突还没过渡到明面上，说明还没到引爆的时机。不过如果那家伙知道我们锁定了他，就说不好接下来的发展是怎样的了。”

朱雀沉思了一段时间，将鲁路修所说的内容与留在他记忆中那部分乱七八糟的讲述给串连起来。随军牧师，祈祷者，在战争中饱受折磨的不列颠尼亚人。说得过去。战争带来的灾厄与连锁反应有那么多，任何一个受害者身上的痛苦在被放大无数倍之后都可能歪曲作新的灾难的种子。余下的问题就是他真正的目的所在了。权力？地位？还是一次算不上是复仇的复仇？他的目标究竟是持有Code的人，还是锁定了曾经在作为暴君时一度将纷争扩大化的鲁路修？

“你又知道了些什么？”在他因为一连串乱糟糟的念头而再次开始头疼的时候，鲁路修忽然问他。朱雀中断了思考，回过神来意识到这部分交由对方来推定肯定比自己要更为缜密。他咧了下嘴，同时疼得嘴角抽了一下，导致他不确定自己呈现出来的表情到底是怎样的。

“认真的吗？我以为你肯定听过录音了。”

“你是全程清醒地听完的吗？”鲁路修说，“我以为你那时的状态很糟。事实上，现在也没好到哪里去。”

“我怎么记得有人还时不时跟我说句话以确保我没中途晕过去来着。”朱雀轻轻笑了一声，“不过那时候我确实不知道自己能撑多久。你没有直接下令让那几个从犯当场自杀还是挺对的，不然我多半没法平安地到达海岸上。”

按在他肩上的力道离开了，随后他脸上传来被毛巾类的物件轻轻擦拭的湿润感。“你从那个人口中取得的消息，大概能帮我补充上余下的拼图。”鲁路修说，声音陡然变低了，“他就是你在海滩上杀死的那个人吧？”

“是。”朱雀答道，“也是对我使用Geass或者别的什么的那个人。”

“你杀死他的方式太仁慈了。”鲁路修说。那句话的语调还算平和，但它在黑暗中听起来尖锐而痛苦。也许是因为他们离得太近，冥冥中存在的某种关联能让他连带察觉到鲁路修此时的真实情绪。那些不外显的，藏匿在内心深处的，唯有在与他的意识进行交汇时才叫他体察到的懊恼和愤怒。到头来说出口的程度不过如此，而这已经足够让他惊讶了。

“真没想到能从你嘴里听到这种话。”朱雀说，“我记得你不是以折磨人为乐趣的。”

“我的趣味还不至于糟糕到那个程度。”那个人答道，“这不是为了享乐，只是在进行必要的惩罚罢了。”

有那么一瞬间，他说话的口吻让人想起过去那位外人看来是一直在颐指气使的暴虐皇帝。朱雀愣了一愣，再一次惋惜于自己此时没法看见对方的脸，虽然他大概能想象到对方此时的神情。这让他生出些感怀的同时暗中叹气。他调整了一下头与肩的位置，抬起手臂探出被面，很快被人握住了手掌。“鲁路修。”他轻轻唤道，继而抿起一抹苦笑，“你在我的意识里待着的时候，你也感觉到了吧。”

“嗯。”鲁路修的声音恢复了相对平和的状态，“那个贝利亚的力量给人的感觉确实和阿赫里曼的很是相似。联系上那段录音里的说法，我大概弄懂多恩先生真正的力量性质了，行事动机也多少能猜出来。”

“你觉得那是因为不想放弃自己得手的力量吗？”朱雀思索道，“你们满世界周游着寻找有危害的能力者，若是可以设法获知到这点，肯定会给人造成危机感吧。为了自保进行反击还是挺正常的。”

“我能理解他的行事逻辑不代表我需要赞同他的做法。”鲁路修这么说，“当然了，立场不同罢了。”

他沉默下去，而朱雀发觉自己的手掌被他托高了。这回他的手上倒是没有受到什么严重的伤损，既没有被穿凿也没有被踩踏，可能稍微有点蹭破皮，再就是——噢。他看不见画面，但他能感到一个吻轻柔地落在他留了淤痕的手腕上。“我会在这里多留几天，等你的情况稳定下来。”然后鲁路修说，倾吐出的气流温热地拂过他的皮肤，“运气好的话，或许还能一起回东京过圣诞节。”

“得了吧，你明明是那种一旦得到了线索就不追查到底不罢休的类型。”朱雀有些紧张地笑了，“就算对方这阵子不打算继续惹是生非也一样。”

“万一他又一次把自己给藏起来，追查到底也逮不到人、或者就算能逮到也会引发更大的乱子，我还是得临时放弃并等待更加合适的时机出现。在等候的期间，让自己稍微休息一下也行。”鲁路修这么告诉他，“说不准呢。”

别真的让我生出更多期待啊。朱雀安静地想着，尝试抽回手腕。托在他腕骨下方的力道没有阻拦他，反而顺着他使力的方向一并过来了。他感觉到那个人伸手撑在他的肩头上方，在枕面一角压出一块凹陷。那具身躯的热力变得更为明显了，无需他主动去触抚也能确认到其存在。他想鲁路修应该离他很近，俯在他上方对他进行检视，属于那个人的呼吸声也变得很响。他看不见那张脸，这有点不公平。他又忽然好奇起此刻映在对方眼中的自己是什么模样。有人在抚摸他的前额，轻而又轻地掠过被压覆住的眼角。

“很高兴你的眼睛这块没留下什么永久性损伤。”鲁路修说，“后续处理多半还需要用到你的力量。所以这几天就好好休养吧，尽快好起来，尽快做好准备。”

“我知道。”朱雀说。

他答得相当坦然，此时他发现自己连后怕的情绪都没生出多少。如果真的造成了更为恶劣的后果，也无非是需要像他所说的那样对坏死的器官进行替换，或像吉尔克斯坦的前代君主那样，使用专用装置进行辅助来恢复视力。已知的可用技术就有不少，要说会造成什么遗憾的话，应该也只有无法普通地用自己本来的眼睛看清对方的样貌和神情了。他这么想着，发觉鲁路修呼出的气息比自己更不平稳。“你，”鲁路修的声音离得太近了，几乎就拂在他的耳畔，“不怪我过于心狠吗？”

“你需要我，这比把我留在后方不让我参与任何危险的事要更好。就我个人而言，我也会觉得更自在些。”朱雀回答说，“你明明知道的。”

鲁路修干涩地笑了一声。“ZERO所在的位置可说不上是后方。”他指出这点，“保不准还是更明显的标靶呢。”

“是啊，所以我也没有真的怪你什么。”朱雀说。

然后是一些亲吻，顺次落在他的脸颊、侧颌与嘴唇上，伴着苦闷而压抑的气息，让他想要伸出手臂去拥抱对方。这样就好了，他想。这样就足够了。也许想要让我满足并不是那么困难的事情，也许我是否被满足都无关紧要。他的胳膊太沉，没法自行抬起完成最为简单的搂抱动作。鲁路修将半身都覆压下来，抱住他的肩头，在他无法窥破的黑暗另一端拉长了一整片静默。

 

他在补充过一些水分并服用了药物后再度入睡。时间在无光的囚笼中显得毫无意义，他做了些色彩缤纷的梦，然后看着投映出来的影子如玻璃般片片碎裂。他在一连串的踏声中醒了，与其说是被吵到，更像是他本来拥有的警惕感和直觉逐渐恢复了效用。他眼睛上的绷带还没解开，有针管插在他的手腕上。来人的脚步声很轻，而空气变得比之前要凉，他猜想已经入夜了。“是C.C.吗？”他问。来人走到床铺旁边站定了，并没有向着他俯下身来。

“我来确认一下情况。”那个人开口时，他知道自己猜对了，“既然还是有用的剑刃，鲁路修也不会希望它被折断吧。”

朱雀平吐出一口气，抬起没被针管扎着的那条胳膊挥摆了一下。“我很好，尽请放心。稍微缓一下就能回去最前线了。”他说。这会儿他的声音不如之前那么沙哑了，头脑中的晕眩感也减弱了不少。“虽然短时间内可能需要习惯一下独眼战斗时的视野缺陷，还有平衡感的把握。不过问题应该不大。”

“你这性格还真让人头疼。”C.C.的声音说，“你完全可以怪罪于别人的。不管是鲁路修这次的行动过于鲁莽了，还是我没能及时向你们发出预警……适当地把问题推罪到别人身上会感觉好些哦。”

“那又不能取得任何实质性的进展。”

“你的脾气有这么好吗？”那女人哼出一声笑，“喂，要是你的眼睛真的瞎了，你会再揍他一顿吗？”

“事到如今我会对他生气的理由只有一个，就是欺骗。刻意隐瞒真相或者不愿解释，本质上来说都是没有做到对我坦诚。”朱雀说。他缓了口气，将头颅侧向与他对话的声源所在的那一边。“……说不定过去也是这样呢。所以你看，这次他是在我的允许下、在我的意识里直接采取行动的，不管造成什么样的后果，都谈不上是欺瞒。”

他听见C.C.咂了下嘴。“没救的怪人。”

“毕竟跟你并不相像。”

“你知道吗，我开始觉得这其实是件好事了。”

朱雀忍不住咧了下嘴。换作是别人，他想，确实不会那么轻易接受另一人为自己引来的灾难吧。不过既然是他和鲁路修……而且是在仅仅事关自己的情况下。他感觉得到C.C.在盯着他的脸看，就像是在研究他乱成一团糟的想法。真有闲心，他想，有的时候连我自己都没法弄懂。随后他忽然间念头一动，发觉这似乎是最适合在这个节骨眼上拜托点什么的人选。倒不是说她能在严守口风这点上做到最好，而且她多半会嘲笑他的——也只是这样了。她不会一直念叨下去，更不会进行阻拦。有时候和魔女打交道的好处就是这点了。

“能帮我一个忙吗？”趁她还没离开，而他也还没把这码事落到脑后，朱雀开口问道。C.C.“唔”了一声，停顿片刻后才正式接腔。

“怎么，又是保护好鲁路修之类的事情？我还没健忘到那个地步。”

“是另一件事，一个小忙。”朱雀说。他稍稍吸了口气，尽量让自己的口吻保持平和。“那么，是这样的。我在东京存放了一件东西，原本打算在圣诞节假期的时候拿到手再送交出去。目前来看那个假期是没法准时到来了，所以我想，也许应该先取过来随身带着。”他直觉后续的形势发展不会太乐观，还是按照比较糟糕的预想来早作准备为好。“我会给你联系方式，让人寄过来就行。不是什么危险品，只不过我很怀疑这几天我能不能正常地使用通讯录或者收件，所以稍微拜托你一下。”

他的心跳加快了一点，手指也攥住了被单边缘。C.C.沉默了大概有半分钟，这半分钟里他预想了一些可能的反应，像是直接开始大喊大叫，或是不可置信地进行反问。换成是卡莲应该会那么做，前提是红月小姐真的能从他所说的话里推断出什么来。“需要保密吗？”C.C.只是这么问他。朱雀吐出一口气，想着自己确实没找错人选。

“谢了。”他说。

“我本想说你疯了。”C.C.补充道，“但我大概无权对你指手划脚。”

“你那么说我也不会介意的。”朱雀告诉她。反正对他而言这算不上是多么严重的指责。有一面手掌贴近他，简单而慎重地捋过他的一绺额发。这一位探视者表现得最为冷静克制，他听见她的喟叹，轻如一缕钻入窗缝的夜风。

“傻瓜。”她说，咬字的方式令他想起早些时鲁路修的发言。可怜的、可怜的傻瓜。“不过也是。要论疯狂程度的话，那家伙完全不输给你吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叠加的纸页与写就的战书。

临时存放尸体的地方一般来说会比别处更冷，不过在年末就是另一回事了。柏林在两天前才经历过一次降雪，太平间和街道上的温度也相差不了太多，如果气温还要进一步转低，尸体附近指不定还要更暖和些。鲁路修在一旁哈出一口雾气，将外衣稍微裹紧了点，眼见着和他同来的人闭着眼站定在尸体边上，在探询或思索着什么。那个倒霉蛋被一枚子弹穿了头，死相不太好看，这会儿他的身上盖着白布，一条惨白发青的胳膊探在外头，手腕被人端在手里揉来捏去。“能够感觉到什么吗？”鲁路修问。在这里待上一阵之后，他的呼吸已经平定下来，也不会因为空气中飘荡的腐烂衰朽的气味而皱起鼻子。负责检查尸体的那位更为镇定，她在摆弄完之后将尸体的胳膊放回原位，还好心地帮忙拉好了白布，这才抬头看向他。

“残影。”C.C.说，“那并不是本就属于他的力量。他原本的力量是……传导。哼嗯。”她掀开尸体头部的遮盖物，露出一张扭曲变形的脸，下颌处被枪口炸开的伤势已经发黑了。她并没有去动他的眼球，只是简单地指了一下死者的眼睑，而后又将白布盖了回去。“鉴于他已经死了，我只能隐约探知到一点。效用不算强，似乎只对视觉生效，而且作用范围有限。要么当探子，要么做指挥。”

“要么帮不方便露面的人盯梢。”鲁路修眯起眼睛，“确实是很方便的能力，用得好的话足够强了。”

作用范围有限这点存疑，C.C.所谓的“有限”是个相当模糊的概念，能够覆盖一栋楼、一座岛屿或一片大陆都算作有限，只是限制的大小不尽相同罢了。如果幕后的主事人处在那份力量能够覆盖到的范围内，他多半是间接确认过了朱雀的样貌和真实身份的。一枚已被将死的棋子是否知道“零之骑士”这一身份的意义已经不再重要了，麻烦的是藏在暗中掌棋的人。鲁路修沉思片刻，指尖一下一下叩着眉骨边角。“是你的感知能力变强了，还是之前你一直都有所保留？”他在推断过相关的可能性之后开口发问。C.C.冲着他扁了下嘴，手掌从尸体上方平平挥了过去。

“若是能接近到这个距离上，你也能感觉出一些东西的。”她说，“当然了，这肯定需要一些经验。如果你跟人缔结契约的数量少得可怜，接触大多数Geass持有者的方式还仅流于表面或者干脆就是以攻击态势应对，你是没办法辨识出不同愿望的残留痕迹、也没办法识别出不同力量种类之间的细微差别的。”

“你直说我现在做不到好了。”鲁路修叹了气。按照她的说法，恐怕在之后相当长的一段时间里他都很难做到。他放弃了被责怪和忿忿不平给困住的一部分念头，向尸体走近了一步，靠近了被盖住的脑袋。“那么，那个‘传导’的力量，是源于正常或不那么正常的契约，还是……？”

“是我们在清扫的碎片。”C.C.说，“那种子早就发芽了，之后又有别的东西叠加在了他本身的力量之上。”

“阿赫里曼。”鲁路修指出，“那份诅咒之力的印拓。”

“这我就说不好了，毕竟那个倒霉蛋连尸体都被烧焦了，他活着的时候我也没会过他。”C.C.回答道，“不过既然是你的判断，我就不多说什么了。”

线索被逐渐串连起来了。阿赫里曼死后被恶意毁坏的尸体，即使仔细查看也察觉不到蛛丝马迹。如果没能把ZERO的形象和他们私下行动时的形象——被对方称为“猎人”——联系起来，纵使把那份诅咒之力复制下来转送给这个贝利亚，依照对方的理解，在派贝利亚来对付他们时，也没有人会发现其中的蹊跷之处。想明白这点后鲁路修稍微松了口气，但更多亟待解决的问题又迅速压覆下来，让他很难真正安下心来。“确实是类似‘印拓’的感觉。”他皱着眉回忆道，“不……与其说是‘印拓’，不如说是‘转移’。这的确不是这小子本来的力量，但也不完全是拓来的样本。这样想来，那个多恩似乎一直在追着尸体行动来着。”

他绕着放置尸体的床台走了一圈，从头至脚又回到头。某些关键点需要疏通，只差那么薄薄一重屏障。他或许已经想到了个中关键，但他有些不敢确认。“你想到了什么吗？”C.C.在这时凉凉开口，“比如说，那些被击毙的家伙几乎都是不愿放弃力量、也缺乏承担力量的觉悟的恶徒，而且因为直接置于死地，再专门去清扫一遍寄宿在他们灵魂中的碎片就显得多此一举了，所以那些能被人捡漏的尸身往往都是‘未被净化过’的……？”

鲁路修深吸了一口气，一侧脚跟敲上另一侧，就这么顿下了步子。

在集中起来的线索指向同一个方向时，有些可能性即使让人手足发冷也不得不去想。若“转移”的目标不局限于己身之外的旁人，叠加起来也无上限，累加起来的结果不仅会从数量上让人感到头疼，还能连带产生质变也说不准。无数个恶徒的力量被剥离下来汇聚于一人会造就怎样的怪物呢？还是说那个人早在战争尚未结束之前就已经被死者的声音给弄疯了？死过一次的男人看向死过多次的女人，她的眼睛里掠过一丝波澜，并含着了然与忧虑。

“你有写旅行日记的习惯吗？”然后她这么问道。鲁路修抽了一下嘴角，哭笑不得地摇了摇头。

“认真的吗？一道走了那么久了，现在才来问我这个？”他垮下了眉毛。C.C.打了个哈欠，示意她不吃他假装生气的这一套。鲁路修撇了撇嘴，放弃了跟她继续争执的打算。“我不写日记，但我确实会给遇到过的特异能力者归档。”他说，“感谢我的好习惯吧。”

 

硬要说的话，只能是他自己感谢自己。很难说C.C.跟这一切扯得上多少关系，她愿意帮忙也不过是出于她私人的兴趣，她这就嫌麻烦掉头离开鲁路修也没法怪她什么。自行入局的魔女脚步轻快地往电梯间迈过去，等待封闭的箱盒把他们送回这栋建筑物的地上部分。鲁路修在她身后进了门，按下了二层。“我不明白。”C.C.在电梯门关拢时说。电梯开始提升，他们脚下的重力发生了轻微的变化。鲁路修看着快速变动的数字，其中没有多余的停顿。

“你是在说维斯帕·多恩的目的吗？”

“不。”C.C.说，“我是在想，你直接把在场的那些人都变成听话的傀儡不就好了，说不定还能拿来牵制那个目前还没现身的家伙。那样做不是更高效吗？还是说你心软了。”

“这倒不会，我的道德感不是用在决意与我敌对的人身上的。”鲁路修说，“你仔细想想，那个躲躲藏藏不怀好意的家伙连尸体记下的情报都能利用，谁知道他有没有收集到什么好用的能力，能借助被我们控制的活人反过来刺探我们这边的情况呢。”像是那个已经被探查出来的“传导”，他想。就算当时状态糟糕极了的朱雀记得让在场所有人都停用自己能够主动关闭的能力，也保不齐有些东西是无法关停或被动生效的。电梯在二层停下，门滑开时他先一步走了出去。“傀儡只能向人交代自己所知道的事情，如果连他们自身都被隐瞒，我们也无法获知更多信息。所以留下一些口述就足够了，最后的威胁也被扼杀在那片海滩上是最好的。”

“你是这么想的吗？”C.C.走在他身后问，“还是说，你只是希望那个人能为他自己进行复仇？”

鲁路修沉默了一阵，大跨步地走完了剩下的路程。他在东南角的房间外停下来，面向走廊的窗户从内侧拉拢了帘幕，他无法在这里看清里头的状况。“也许吧。”他说，用手指碰到擦得光亮的夹层玻璃，“也许因为我相信他有能力自行选择合适的时机来进行处决，也许我是希望他能够借此机会减轻一些痛苦，抹除掉一些留下的阴霾。也许我只是……知道他会配合我的这些想法。而如果他也知道自己能在那么恶劣的情况下依然跟我保持默契，他会稍微好过一点。”他屈起指节，轻轻叩击了一下那面玻璃。走廊里并不暖和，因而它在这一面冷得像冰。“也许我想要弥补点什么。”他又说，从后方垫了深色帘幕的玻璃上看见它所映出的自己的脸。

“你那是什么表情。”C.C.说。鲁路修试着扯了一下嘴角，很僵。他多尝试了一次之后放弃了，收回手指来撑住自己的上半张脸。

“……我动摇了。”他低声说，“我们刚抵达这里的时候，我看到朱雀躺在那里的时候，我真的想过……说不定我能阻止他的。我的意思是，换作是我，换作是别人，除他以外的任何一个人进到那样的陷阱里，处境都不见得会比他更糟。而如果换作是别人，就算同样是被拘禁了，也不会被迫以这样的方式脱困。”他呛笑了一下，慢慢垂下了头。“就因为他是我的契约者。就因为他信任我，他愿意让我替他做出抉择。看看他被我害成了什么样子。”

“你自己又成了什么样子呢，鲁路修？”C.C.轻声道，“这本来就是对等的。”

她将一面手掌贴上他的后心，无言地停留在那里，不再有多余的动作。走廊上静悄悄的，警卫留候在另外的拐角上，暂时没有行经的医护人员，也没有多余的探视者。一盏白亮的灯映出他的影子，斜斜投射在墙脚并攀爬而上。鲁路修后退了一步，影子的顶端恰好截停在窗沿。“有些东西落在我身上更容易愈合。”他说，“天知道为什么。”

 

如果是万全状态下的朱雀，感官和知觉都不受抑制，精神也没有过于疲惫，定然很容易就能察觉到他的虚弱。卡莲在重见他的第一面就半是怀疑半是担忧地问他脸色是不是不太对劲，这证明他即使在飞机上歇了一程也没能让自己彻底恢复成没事人的样子。换句话说，在这样的前提下，枢木朱雀都没能在与他进行接触和对话时发现有哪些地方不太对劲，这就证明他身上的情况不是最糟的。

当然了，鲁路修想。反噬归反噬，还不至于要了一个持印者的命，持续遭受精神折磨的人也不是自己。他刚见到被营救回来的朱雀时，那个人是昏睡着的，双眼都被层层叠叠裹紧不得见光，即便没有清醒意识也苦闷地蹙着眉心。他在床榻边待了很久，尝试以同样有些虚弱的精神去触抚对方的梦境，引导它变得更为安宁祥和，然后如浸入深水一般将杂乱而多余的声光色都摒除而去。卧床的伤者睡熟了，他才抑制不住地发起抖来。他想要哭泣又觉得那无用而太过软弱，何况事态还没到最糟的一步——他是这么说服自己的。他知道真相实际上是怎样的。

他总得从糟烂无比的事态中寻到一些转机不可，因为他必须如此，他别无选择。付出的代价不能白费，要么在应得之处取得进展，要么让复仇变得合乎情理。但就结果而言，他的梦魇还是重现了。枢木朱雀躺在这里，伤痕累累，气息微弱，某些地方看上去比原先的梦魇还要更糟，像是那双眼睛。鲁路修搂抱着对方的肩臂，尝试用指尖去触碰覆在眼部的绷带边缘处。那双眼睛，如果真的因为他的过失而再不能重见光明，如果说他害得对方变成了那样……

他在那时便动摇了。不是在悔恨或反思，不是在无谓地对朱雀这次、或从一开始就没有加入这样的危险行动的可能性进行假设。若是我在的话，他想，若是我在你身边，能够替你阻拦下来你无法承担的那部分痛苦，若是我能够与你一起……不是针对已经发生的苦难，不是这一次。若是我的选择促成了你的苦果，那么这便是我需要背负的，我的责任与我的罪。若是一切都变得无法挽回，也许我应当……

……留下。

作为替代和弥补，也标志着警醒和惩罚。倘若他无论怎样选择都会叫自己后悔，在普世的安危和枢木朱雀个人的安危之间，他心中的天平真的曾在摇摇欲坠间向后者多倾斜了一分。有一秒他觉得自己也不过是个自私而愚蠢的家伙，如同千千万万的平凡人。“但那样的话，”他将声音压在对方蓬乱的额发间，细若蚊咛，“就连你都不会允许我就此止步不前吧。”

好在情况没到最糟的地步。朱雀的状态明显在好转，虽然没人能确定他身上那股日益活跃的精神劲儿有多少是强装出来的。鲁路修时常在那个房间外驻步，待到有新的搜查结果和汇报传来时才去往别处，让一方安宁不受惊扰。数日后他在午前急匆匆赶来，与离开的医护人员错身而过，又在被暗色封闭窗前怔怔站立了好一会儿，才鼓起勇气来再度推开房门。房间里仍然不算明亮，靠外的窗户放下了一层透光的帘幕，为室内陈设镀上一层柔和的暖黄。床榻上的伤者面朝向窗口，他将帘幕掀开了一道缝隙，正在窥视外界的景色，虽然像这样看去也只能瞧见无趣而沉寂的冬景。

“我还在想你这次打算在外面站多久呢。”待到门在来访者身后合拢时，他这么说。

他的语气相当轻松随意，嗓音也变得圆润自然了。鲁路修稍稍放松了些，继续迈步靠近床沿。“我听说你的眼睛好转了一些，所以我来……”他的脚步停下了。朱雀向他转过脸，左侧眼睛上覆着一个纯黑的眼罩。“……噢。”

“至少好了一半呢。”朱雀说。他露出的右眼里眼白处还可以看见一些血丝，但也能正常映出靠近的人像。他仰起头，让鲁路修能更好地看清他的脸，同时伸出手指在眼罩边缘点了点。“别露出这种表情，又不是永久性的。”他说，“这边的眼睛受到的压迫更严重，在短时间内最好还是别见光。新年过后再复查一次，如果恢复情况比较乐观的话就可以把这玩意儿给摘掉了。起码医生是这么说的。”

鲁路修抓住他的手指，自己用指腹小心地蹭了一下那东西，然后才侧过身，颓然滑坐在床沿。情况的确不算太坏，但也不能装作无事发生。朱雀明显看出了这份沮丧，倾过肩膀来并反握住那些滑落下去的手指。“抱歉，既然这会儿是你在主事，能帮我征用一下附近的训练场或类似的地方吗？”朱雀说，“如果短时间内就有新的麻烦需要应对，我得适应一下单眼作战的平衡感。”

所以说你对自己的事到底有多不上心呢，鲁路修翻了下眼睑。“我不喜欢这个眼罩。”他赌气道，“换掉它。”

“别耍脾气，鲁路修。”朱雀苦笑道，“这是在我们目前的库存里能找到的外形最不夸张的一款了。我可不像你，你确实能把什么花哨的东西都用得无比合适，把它们放在我身上就不是这样了。再说了，我在露脸的状况下也不应该高调行事。”他摇摇头，忽然想起了什么似地抬起了眉毛。“当然了，如果你是想说它给你带来了什么不好的回忆，那我很抱歉。”

鲁路修揪了一下他的脸，让他龇牙咧嘴地扮起了怪相。“你想低调行事倒是没问题，但我不同意别的部分。”鲁路修撇嘴道，“我可是一直觉得我给ZERO的外披加上的那个吊坠会很衬你的眼睛呢。”

“但你甚至不在我穿着那件披风的时候主动来见我一次。”朱雀指出。他倒没有睁大眼睛佯装可怜，就这么平平淡淡一句话反而让鲁路修一阵心揪，不得不将目光转向了一旁以暂时回避。

“行了，别再继续动摇我了。”鲁路修说。

朱雀轻轻笑了一声，没有对他进行追击。鲁路修在盯着墙壁看了片刻之后叹了口气，回过身去跟倚靠在床头的男人搂抱在了一起。“说回训练场。这一带都可以借用柯内莉娅的名号，她本人也知道我和你都到这边来了……应该不是什么大问题。”他思索道，又忍不住捅了下对方的肋骨，“你就这么急着想活动筋骨吗？”

“有备无患。”朱雀说。他的肋骨没断，伤口大都留在表层，鲁路修还专门小心地选了没伤到的地方，所以他的脸上倒没跳出什么额外的痛苦神色。他抱住鲁路修的背，从上至下抚摸了一道。“情况并不乐观，对吧？就连我都能预感到一点儿不太好的苗头，你只会操心得比我更多。”

鲁路修无言地享受了一会儿这份某种意义上的善解人意。赶在对方开口抱怨之前先获得理解或许是件好事，但要就这么把朱雀送回去继续操劳还是让他有些过意不去，虽然他还是不会改主意。“我会让人把兰斯洛特送过来。”他咕哝道，“不一定能派上用场，但是……嗯，有备无患。”

他抬起头来，嘴唇在朱雀的脸颊边轻轻挨蹭了一下。那不完全是个吻，更接近于安抚和道歉。“你的做法已经有很大改善了。”朱雀说。鲁路修恼火地笑了起来，这回捏了一下对方的鼻子。

“对待你自己的座驾麻烦稍微珍惜一点儿。”他说，“别学某些人的样子在事后对着一堆废铁哭鼻子。”

“我会的。”朱雀一本正经地回答，“毕竟等你又一次远走高飞了，需要留下来负责善后和直面技术部门那些新来的小鬼大哭大闹的人就是我了。”

“就好像他们敢冲ZERO发脾气似的。”鲁路修摇头道，“还有，你漏算了卡莲。”

“我也不能老是让卡莲出面去顶锅。”朱雀说，“不然她会冲我发脾气。”

他们一同笑起来，这回轻轻地互相碰了下鼻尖。是啊，鲁路修想，你将我会离开当作理所当然的事，你也认同我所踏上的旅程是必要的，而我擅自放弃的话你一定会对我生气。所以不要提起了，就连你都会不赞同的。他将更多话语咽下，安静地沉降回心底，唯在抚摸对方所戴的眼罩边廓时让指尖多流露出一丝颤抖。

 

贝利亚的余留影响其实没有那么容易消除。那道诅咒在发生时效用无比强烈，因为枢木朱雀的精神本就被残存在C之世界中的恶念袭击过，因为在那份投映而来的力量还存于原主身上时他就遭受过它的压迫，因为他本就是那类不够笃信自身正误的人，多重因素的叠加使得诅咒留下的伤痕深刻无比。换作别人的话不会受到同等程度的影响，鲁路修在探查到那份力量的本质时便知悉了这点。幸好那枚使用它的棋卒似乎自己都不知道它如此强效的原理，应该也没法就ZERO的身份问题进行联想。

值得担忧的事情不止这一件。C.C.已经多次提醒过他了，你自己的状态如何？也就是枢木朱雀维持了几日的目不能视，让你多少把气色调理过来了，精神上的虚弱也能隐藏起来，但你现在的力量还剩下几分？他本该继续尝试在夜晚割破手指以确认自己的实际状态，他又不禁担心在不够隐蔽的地方留下血口后若是不再能快速痊愈，被C.C.之外的旁人知悉了真相的话结果会如何。“不会如何。”C.C.说，“那么你就是个相对正常的人类，会痛、会受伤也会死，就像大家过去所认得的那个鲁路修一样。”

“但情况已经变了。”鲁路修指出，“他们相信我是在相信一个不会败亡的象征，他们愿意让我在多数时候都去自作主张地应对那些麻烦也是因为这点。如果我并不是不可战胜呢，C.C.？如果我不再是坚不可摧？”当然了，形势不如过去那般严峻，一个象征的崩塌或许会引得矛盾，但矛盾是可被解决的。可是他在预防的不是矛盾，是败北这件事本身。而魔女望着他，不赞同地冲他摇头。

“你所担心的事过去曾多少次在你担任ZERO的时候发生过？”她反问道，“符号总是要人去维系的，每个人都知道。”

“ZERO的奇迹可以让别人与我一道维系。”鲁路修说，“我自己是另一回事。”

他们不得不在有旁人靠近时中断这方面的交谈和争执。你瞒不住的，C.C.告诉过他，你不可能一直瞒着所有人，尤其是某个人。他自己也明白这个道理，首先需要承认己身的弱点才能去战胜它。可是在这个有人在暗处来势汹汹的节骨眼上，他不想让别人替他担心更多。

他用修齐的指甲在指背上划出一道浅印。有些东西曾经蛰伏在他的躯壳中，无时无刻不在周转、修复和维持平衡，那股力量已经弱化到他不敢去笃信它的效用乃至它的存在的地步了。那一次反噬究竟给他留下了多么长远的影响，往后还有没有逆转的可能，他都不得而知。他在镜子前方凝视自己，身前的血色烙印没有淡化消失，只是除去偶尔的隐隐作痛之外也不再有更为活跃的反应。然后他拉拢衣领，神色如常地询问朱雀在复健方面的进展，后者在气色好了许多的情况下半真不假地声称他总是对人这么苛刻，他并不应答。

然后是在距离约定好的圣诞节还剩两日时，午间传来了紧急通讯。新闻要比欧联方面发来的警示消息滞后一步，但是待到卡莲挂断第二通连讯一脸恼火地出现时，电视屏幕上已经能看见前线播报了。一场小型暴动，发生在德累斯顿附近。欧联内部会议上出现了武装镇压，夺取了官方线路，事态上升到这一步已经不能轻易忽视了。“他们似乎打算先动用当地驻军，超合众国总部还没作出表态，但我估计也就是迟早的事……你怎么想？”卡莲的声音盖过了新闻播报员的。画面切换到欧联总部慷慨激昂的发言人脸上，鲁路修拿过遥控器，把电视音量调小了一半。

“看样子是开始了。”他说，“做法不够明智，但不能说是不够有效。那家伙是算准了朱雀还没完全恢复呢，这么几天休养生息的时间留出来多半也只是给他自己运作。”

卡莲捂住脑袋悲叹了一声，语气却不很意外。“既然你这么说，这次就不完全是军队的活儿了？”

“军队负责对平民进行保护和疏散，以及解救那几个被控制的欧联成员国话事人。”鲁路修从电视屏幕上转开视线，“柯内莉娅人呢？让她去出面跟欧联那些军官打交道，她肯定比我熟悉。”

红发姑娘点了下脑袋，口里应了声好，脚步却没有即刻转开。“还有一道留言。”她补充道，抬手在肩膀前头竖起一根手指，“准确来说，是暴动发生至今从被封锁的市政厅传出来的唯一的信息。”

“是什么？”

“‘我想亲眼见一次不死鸟的尊容’……是这么说的。”

坐在一旁的C.C.嗤笑了一声，鲁路修也忍不住跟着一歪嘴角，比起好笑更感到无奈。那是一道邀约，或是一道战书，他当然听得出来。“如果只是冲我们几个来的，其实根本不需要弄出这么大阵仗啊。”他小声嘀咕道，转头看向一旁，“你怎么看，朱雀？”

那个人站立在墙边，手臂垂落在身侧，露出的右眼始终半闭着，显得安静而无害，直到被点名到头上才慢慢撑起眼睑。他的颈间和肢端都还留着未脱落的血痂，未被遮挡的一只眼睛里迸出剑刃似的锐利锋芒。“如果他执意要成为你的阻碍，”他说，平静冷淡如在谈论已死之人，“那就清扫掉吧。”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别离之日的魇影。

我想见到不死鸟的尊容，那个男人说。

他所说的未见得是确切的某一个人，更像是一种象征——拥有刻印的不死者，或是分明在世人眼中已宣告身亡、却在暗处悄无声息地得以存活乃至重生的缔造奇迹之人。朱雀从变得有限的一侧视野里看见鲁路修在更衣，脖颈前方露出醒目鲜艳的鸟翼状纹印。他伸出手去，触及那个图案的边角。鲁路修扣好外衣，顺势抬手握住他的手腕。“你的气色好多了，这最好意味着你能以相对正常的状态出现在战场上。”鲁路修说，“正好，在你正式出击之前，我有东西要给你。”

真正在发号施令的人从外衣内侧贴身的暗袋中拿出一个柔软的织物。朱雀从他手中接过那东西，平展开来发现是一个新的眼罩。整体仍是黑色，没有多余的坠饰，内侧的面料光滑平整，外侧则绣上了深色暗纹，外侧是展翼的线条，当中竖立着狭长眼目的形状。朱雀哭笑不得地摇了摇头，还没开口作出评价，鲁路修就把那东西拿回了手中，然后不由分说地替他换上了。“我记得我说过，太花哨的东西不适合我。”朱雀咕哝道，“而且我最好保持低调。”

“你会非常低调地待在机舱里，没有人能拍到你的脸。”鲁路修说，“媒体都被拦在封锁线外了，应该没人会不识趣到违抗超合众国官方的决定。”

他的手指从朱雀脑后滑开，拨弄过一缕散乱的鬓发。眼罩内侧凉丝丝的，鲁路修的指尖也不够暖和。朱雀张开嘴，想要道谢又觉得自己应该就刚刚察觉到的某些异常迹象进行询问，像是方才过于温柔的动作，像是凝视着自己的那双眼睛里淌流而出的依恋和珍重。有什么是他尚未察觉到的，而鲁路修认为他不需要知晓。遮挡住一部分视野，不要留意到，不要去看。不要太过贴近真相。

朱雀没来得及发出声音，鲁路修在他吐出具体的音节之前吻了他，像是在掩饰或封锁般钝重而沉默。

 

往拉德贝格的方向去，需要越过一大片森林。早在上个世纪时，这一带的地势还不算复杂，然而欧联内部的摩擦导致德累斯顿周际屡屡经历不会报至明面的祸乱袭击，不列颠尼亚的军队在欧罗巴大陆上开进时增加了后天制造的麻烦。如今的森林当中被开辟出数条密径，天然的山石被辟作暗处的陷阱与明处的断崖，林中并不宽阔的空地周围还遗留着断木，枯死的树身与根桩上生出苔藓和新枝。他们前去与发出邀约的男人相会时，气温降至了零度以下，冻结的泥土变得坚硬，装甲骑的陆面滑行稍稍有些坎坷。许是考虑到这回可能遭遇到的超能力类麻烦较多、临场思考应对策略下不便分神进行战斗驾驶，鲁路修搭乘了双人位的装甲骑，由C.C.负责行动，他自己则安心坐在指挥座上。

他的装甲骑行驶在最前方，在一整段乏味的路途里都没有升空，除去一些必要的指令外也没说任何多余的话。跟随他一并行动的人员很少，早先调用过来的另一些人手留在森林外围随时预备切入支援，但在超合众国做出明确应对之前，就能够在暗中进行调动的规模来说，做到这一步已是极限了。“正常情况下我们也不需要太多人手。”鲁路修在临行前这么说，“机体性能和驾驶员的素养上都会是我们这边占优，在差距被远远拉开的时候，就算他们能拉来一整支军队，也不能直接从数量级上进行弥补……这样说来，如果他们真能弄到一支军队，事后我们就得对欧联内部出现的缺漏进行追责了。”

他没有放在明面上说的是，在敌方的情报不够明确时，贸然将更多几乎没有和Geass打过交道的己方人员投入战场是件相当危险的事。煽动，蛊惑，制造幻象，随随便便列举些他提到过的已被肃清的倒霉蛋都是些相当麻烦的能力，如若那些力量的种子得以被移植，或集中于一人身上引发质变，都毫无疑问是值得加倍警惕的。可以的话我不希望这么快就迎来决战，鲁路修在私下里这么感慨过。可是对面的家伙大概不会再给我们留下刺探出更多情报来的机会了，毕竟时间拖得越长，可解析的信息越多，形势对于原本藏在暗处的人而言就会越为不利。

他们在寒冷的森林里前行了约莫半个钟头。天渐渐黑了，能见度也进一步降低，装甲骑上的监测系统变得比视野观测更为有效。之后他们来到一片谷地，监测系统报了红色警告，而屏幕上也终于显示出对方希望他们看见的景象。一个男人独自站在空地的边缘，在显然是听令于他或干脆为他所有的一台漆作灰与白相间的装甲骑前方。逐渐沉降下来的夜色与树影将那冰冷的金属机械染作更深的灰蓝，站在舱外的男人背着双手，看不出是否拿了枪。他的颧骨很高，样貌和朱雀恢复部分视力后能看见的档案照片所显示的一致，只是头发蓄长了些，面颊也更为瘦削，整个人都显得更为阴郁老成。他的头发和眼睛的颜色都很浅，抬起脸来时眼眶里盛放的像是半透明的玻璃珠。行驶在前方的装甲骑停了下来，但没有用武器系统进行锁定。

“他本人不在那里。”鲁路修的声音忽然闯进了脑海，简单有效地将无用的瞄准行为阻断在发生之前。朱雀闭上未被遮挡的右眼，从另一人未被蒙骗的视野中看到真正的画面。林地边缘空无一人，但那台装甲骑的确静静伫立在那里。朱雀重新睁开眼，看向屏幕上直接投射进自己意念中的虚像。那个男人的影像动了，开口时亦伪装出了在外边的空地上以肉身直接开口的声效。

“前任教主C.C.。”那影子说，作出一副谦恭有礼的模样向位居最前方的黑色装甲骑躬身致意，“前任皇帝鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，还有……”他微微偏转了方向，朱雀从自己的视野中看见他朝着自己的座驾所在的方位抬起头。“……在那里的是前任零之骑士枢木朱雀，对吧？”

“有劳挂心。”朱雀向前倾身，在装甲骑对外播散的声音中冷淡地回答。他的左眼球突地一痛，他不确定那是自己想要一雪前耻的心念在作祟，还是鲁路修的愤怒情绪又一次影响到了他的身体。他伸手按住那面眼罩，指腹轻轻擦过外侧浮凸的绣线。疼痛渐渐平息下去，为此他松了口气，并缓慢地察觉到鲁路修在表面维持的平静之下隐藏着多少惊涛骇浪。他们的意念没有完全融合在一起，因而朱雀仅仅是窥得一角，并由此而暗自希望那个人还能在这次对峙中维持镇定。

“至于我，不过就是一介无名小卒罢了。”那男人的影子继续说，“但是消息灵通如在场的各位，想必已经通过现有的线索翻找出不少东西来了吧？”

他说话时裹着一点儿南欧的口音，他本人的长相更加像是从冰天雪地里走出来的那一类。徘徊在异乡土地上的不列颠尼亚人，不知是被移民的后裔所养育成长、是在远离帝国本土的地壤中寄居了太久还是为了伪装自己的由来，比之活人更像是一个战争年间遗留下来的亡魂。朱雀没再回话，只是默默看着。在居于前方的另一台装甲骑的舱门打开时，他的Geass悄无声息地停止了运作。鲁路修的身影出现了，踏上装甲骑的肩甲，驻步在位于那里的一小方平台上。独自一人，断去了无形的精神联络，就那样平视向背靠着空地边缘连片的山毛榉的高大机体。

“我接到了你的邀请。”他说，“于是我来了。”

他的声音听似沉稳平静，他的身影显得有几分单薄，外衣边角在寒风中摇摆翻卷。朱雀知道他从正面看去会是怎样的，面色沉凝，眼神冷厉，黑衣间裂开的空隙展露出殷红纹样，那是他从亡者的行伍中归来的证明，是涅槃的烙印，是不死鸟的化身之一。昔日里死去的皇帝傲然立足于无名的影子前，沉默将森林往夜色深处推移了少许，然后那男人足以乱真的虚像开了口：

“你不问一句‘为什么’吗？”

“我不在阵前问毫无意义的问题。”鲁路修冷声答道，“我看你不像是前来求和的态度，或者换个说法——打从你胆敢派人对我的骑士下手的那一刻起，你就已经将这种可能性给扼杀了。既然已经注定了要与我敌对，你是对引动纷争的权位者抱有怎样的怨恨，还是想将现世的力量攫取到自己手中以求心安，亦或是想从我这里夺得通往更高层次力量的锁匙……都与我无关。我要做的是击败你，而不是听你倾诉。”

然而朱雀不自觉地分了神。在双眼都被黑暗所覆的那一小段时间里，横竖除了睡眠都无事可做，他多少是根据自己所获知到的信息想象过与他们为敌的那个人的来历的。曾经为人祈祷之人，在力量失去遏制之际再也逃不开死者留下的回音，憎恨战争却又主动从中获利，与亡灵们相伴太久之后变得畏惧死亡，担心自己像那些饱经痛苦的灵魂一样扭曲，想要远远逃开，或是干脆想要斩断一切因果。从尸体上盗取记忆后如观看录影般回放出狩猎者的样貌，获知到他们几人的信息，在暗中集聚力量想要将居于上位的持印者给扳倒。背弃了信仰的男人曾在墓地中恸哭吗？他是放弃了继续替死者祈祷、还是在以更为疯狂的方式践行他对于救济灵魂的热情？诞生于战争的怪物有那样多，这也不过是一度被错过的一个。

曾经协助暴君将战争的浪潮推向巅峰与终末的骑士坐在机舱中抿嘴不语。他注视着那个苍白的影子，那个径直映在他意识中的幻象，他甚至不知道那是否真是现时今日的维斯帕·多恩真实的模样。“若我说我们不是非得敌对呢？”那影子又说，“我以为我们可以取得一些共识。如果我们能够理解彼此，往后我们各自都能省下不少麻烦。”

鲁路修没有当即回话，只是冷哼一声，微微压下头脸高度作聆听状。“你是承载着怨恨而死的。”多恩说得笃定。

“我不否认。”鲁路修答道，“你想说我应该对此心怀怨恨吗？”

“如果你对这一事实拥有足够清晰的认知，那么你应该理解我才是。”多恩说，“我或许比你更加不自量力一些，因为我在最初的时候就妄图以自己的灵魂去承载人们的怨恨，而死人的执念有时比生者更为可怕。”

“就我所知，”鲁路修反驳道，“在最初的时候，你所试图接受的并不是怨恨。”

男人的虚像忽然笑了，听似开怀、落在空旷处，却震不掉一片结霜的枯叶。“愿望与诅咒又有何不同呢？无非是将自己的未竟之事委托于人。”他单手抚心，夸张鞠礼，“对我宽容些吧，皇帝陛下？你应当能理解的，因为你比所有人都更清楚地狱的模样，毕竟你是亲自从那里回来的。而我嘛，虽然我并没有真正踏入过那里，但我在它的边界上徘徊得太久了。”

“看来你是把我视为同类的。”鲁路修说。

“莫非不是？”多恩的影像问，“你是在狩猎，任谁都看得出来。”

鲁路修不置可否地耸肩。“你认为我进行狩猎的理由是什么？”

“将可能对你造成威胁的Geass能力者全都清扫掉，当然了。”那影子说，“正常情况下来说，你的印记理应让你免疫绝大部分的Geass效果。所以要么你在防备别的什么，比如说有人成长到足够从你那里夺取刻印的程度，要么……它本身不够完美，而你担心你的弱点会被人察觉到。”

那本就嘶哑缓慢的声音变得更为拖沓低沉，听似意味深长。朱雀没来由地心头一紧，察觉到那个人所说的内容未见得是信口胡来。他想向鲁路修发出呼唤，又担心这样会打乱鲁路修在与人交锋时的言语节奏，只得把忽然窜起的担忧给按捺下去。“你知道的内情可真不少。”鲁路修说，语气平平淡淡，好似不慌不忙，但也没有直接否认那些推测。

“其中哪些是正确的呢？”

“这不重要。”鲁路修说，声音提得愈发清晰明朗，“因为你的切入点和观察的角度都错了。你以为我清除威胁是为了保全自己，对吗？你以为我想叫自己过得平安，同时在暗处休养生息，有朝一日再在阴影里建立起新的王朝来。”

“事到如今，”那影子嗤笑道，“你想说你其实从未被仇恨所困吗？”

“显然你不在那天旁观的人群里。”死过一次的皇帝说，“因为如果你亲眼目睹了那一刻，你就会知道我所看见的不是人们释放出来的恶意，而是他们发自内心的喜悦。他们被凝聚起来，重新拥有了希望和信仰，向他们所簇拥的救世主发出欢呼——这远比我个人的死更为重要。”

“即使这是以践踏你的尸骨为代价的？”

“该怎么说呢……”他沉吟片刻，又昂首相应，“……你看，我还好端端站在这儿呢？”

从朱雀的角度看去，他的表情不够清晰，但朱雀知道那个人必然是在笑着的。他不会自诩为正义，但他会怜悯那些无法理解超脱死亡的觉悟的人。“我不明白。”多恩的影子说。鲁路修缓缓摇头，他的外衣边角又一次被寒风所掀动了，他将手臂在身前交叠起来。

“我也没在寻求你的理解。”他的声音变冷了，“你不可能听见我的心声，自然不会知道的本来的愿望是什么，不过你根本没必要那样做。别再假惺惺地装作愿意和谈的模样了，你所拉拢的队伍都藏在哪呢？要是你肯让他们站到明处来，还能让你的那些废话显得更有诚意一些。”

多恩的影子在林地间兀自叹气，那一声的持续时间过长，会让人错以为他在酝酿更多言语，他却在叹息声即将结束的一刻猛然抬手一挥。鲁路修反应迅速地后跃，装甲骑在他重新进入舱门前就已经支撑起了护盾，而男人的虚像原本所在的地方被一梭枪弹扫过，除去机体的外壳和翻卷的泥土之外没有击中任何东西。在一溜儿刺耳的击打声与火花闪动间，苍白的影子消散了，那看似孤零零的一架机体蓦然向后滑行，由更多外观几乎协调一致的制式机取代了它原本的位置参与进这一场对决。

那些制式机看上去确实像欧联的军备，不过都经过了一定程度的改装，牺牲了一部分防御力使得机动性能比正规军所用的那些更强，考虑到他们多半是以火力输出和灵巧程度都见长的兰斯洛特为假想敌的，很难说这到底是不是个聪明的做法。在战斗开始的信号枪打响时，朱雀反应迅速地进行了一次冲锋，并在接触到敌阵的数秒内就用主武器直接斩断了其中两架机体。他主动把自己投入了包围圈，通常来说这不是个明智的选择，但如此一来鲁路修所乘坐的指挥机就摆脱了站位最前的窘境，从而有充分的余裕叫指挥官回到座位上，下达命令让后援和自己一同前去追击那一架试图脱离战圈的可疑机体。他的指令还是有条不紊，显然没有在方才的变故中受伤。朱雀松了口气，然后接到了那个人使用机械装置发来的通讯。

“他愿意把事情闹大到这个地步，对我们来说倒是件好事。”鲁路修说，“虽说我不喜欢在缺乏情报的状况下进行决战，但他要是在跟我们交锋的时候还继续坚持不懈地搞偷袭才更让人头疼。只要这一带发生的武力冲突已经为公众所知晓，超合众国就能找到理由往这边派出支援。”他停顿了片刻，黑色的机体升入暗下来的夜空，展开光翼向两点钟方向疾行而去。朱雀控制座驾躲过了一条绕索，发射炮弹给前方三个敌方单位都来了一次回击。“就算欧联方面还没给出表态，打个时间差再在事后补足证据并统一宣传口径也是可行的。”在爆炸的响动里，鲁路修的声音继续自通讯频道中切入进来，“如此一来，黑色骑士团方面的人员出动也用不着掩饰，否则红莲就算被调用过来也没法上前线。”

“只要不留活口，也无所谓他们那边的人怎么想吧？”朱雀沉声问道。

“真够果断的。”

“别告诉我你不是这样想的。”

“这确实是最为保险的做法。”鲁路修笑了，“那么，干掉他们。”

朱雀倾身应是。一道早已根植于他的灵魂的命力霎时浮现而出，如洪流般梳理过他的血管经脉四肢百骸，同他的战斗本能与对终结一切的渴望紧密结合，叫他必然能存活到下一次获胜的时刻。他的动作变得如千锤百炼般精准有效，他的意志变得炙热如火又冷静如冰。压制，清扫，履行作为骑士的义务，摘取作为战利品的胜果并献给发出指示的那一人。

然后，就在那台黑色机体逐渐远离他所在的战圈的过程中，天空中开始下雪了。

 

虽说有一只眼睛暂时不能视物会对身体平衡性和反应速度都产生影响，但这大抵不是他在投身于战斗时身体状况最糟的一次经历。敌方的装甲骑数量和架设在森林里的其它布置都不在少，这导致近地面的战况较为胶着。他不算是孤军奋战，而且抵达他附近的支援越来越多，可是战况仍然在危险的边缘来回推移，归根结底是因为千奇百怪的埋伏和冷不丁就新搅和进来的未知Geass能力。多恩先生搜罗在身边的卒子不少，也不知那些可怜虫当中有多少人是本来就获得了灾厄的种子、又有多少是被硬行移植了盗取来的力量的平凡人。好在朱雀应敌的经验还算充分，即便鲁路修没在时时刻刻关注他所在的方位并提供应对建议，他也能自行解决大部分麻烦。

鲁路修在某种意义上比他更为忙碌。双方的指挥官都徘徊在高空上，在红莲如流星疾驰般赶至现场后，三台装甲骑间便形成了较为复杂的缠斗之势。多恩的驾驶技术与C.C.的相去不远，在光是两台指挥机进行互搏的阶段里，双方都占据不到绝对的优势，而在无法迅速拉开距离的情况下，对方很擅长打断启用重火力武器所需的准备工作。在红莲加入后，单从机体战力上而言是己方取得了压倒性优势，可是卡莲没法免疫掉敌方在战斗间使用Geass进行的那些非火力对拼型攻击——显然其中相当一部分不需要视觉接触就能隔空生效。这导致形势变得更为混乱，而哪一方都无法轻易脱出。

朱雀没有动用自己的Geass，他是从通讯频道里判断高空中的战况的。鲁路修始终在跟他保持通讯，这或许会稍微让他分神，但也能让他保持安心。鲁路修用于指挥的口吻还算沉着，显然他在面对一个足够棘手的敌人，不得不投入足够多的心力才能应付好不断向他抛去的挑战，在酿成祸端的可能性出现之前解开谜题。朱雀觉得自己应该跟卡莲交换一下战斗区域，他和鲁路修打起配合来必然会更加容易，可那样一来地面上就没有确保能将己方伤损降至最低的人选了。从能够看护全局还有余裕自保这方面来说，他毕竟比卡莲多一道担保。足下的泥土已经冻硬了，降雪使得地壤变得更为湿滑，近地面的战斗变得愈发棘手。即使不与人交换战圈，他也必须考虑转移方位了。

“我在思考一个问题，皇帝陛下。”多恩在这时说。他的声音钻入公用频道，比他投映在场地中让虚像开口时的音调更低。“我是说，尊敬的陛下——就算你对因你的死而欢呼的人们毫无怨恨，你对直接杀死你的人也是如此吗？”

“我不明白你的意思。”鲁路修说。

“虽然ZERO本人没有出现在这里，但他麾下的队伍已经集中过来了吧？我是不会错认的。”徘徊在高空的男人说。他的话语中混合着细微的气喘声，看样子同时肩负战斗和指挥的职责让他有些难以忍受了。对于与他为敌的人而言，这是一个不错的讯号。“分明是被那个人所杀，现在却能够与黑色骑士团的精锐成员合作？”多恩继续说，似乎想通过谈话来干扰鲁路修的作战指挥，“除非是骑士团内部已经离心了——然而这些人选怎么看都不像是会背叛ZERO的……”

“尽管猜测吧。”昔日的皇帝淡漠道，“像你这样的人是无论如何都不会触及真相的。”

他的话音落下时，朱雀借助一次爆炸火光的掩护令机体展翼腾空，原本在与他交手的敌方编制分出一半来试图包围他，另一半留在地面想要将他击落。兰斯洛特在夜色里辗转旋身，划出一道用于回避攻击的长轨，擦过了连片的树梢。他的左眼眶里传来一阵隐痛，他强打起精神来，未被遮蔽的一侧眼球快速转动确认周围状况，然后在夹击中滞空三秒，用能量箭将前方的敌机击至再度爆出一轮火光，并及时回身招架住了另两方袭来的攻势。他在控制机体挥动右臂时心下一沉，在察觉到自己击空的瞬间果断让座驾主动下坠，让真正的攻击堪堪擦过兰斯洛特的外壳，让机舱一阵震动但不至于叫他受伤。麻烦的幻象在他触地弹反再度起飞时散去了，敌人真正所在的方位与他所观测到的方向之间有所偏差。朱雀深呼吸了三次，尝试稳住心神却没能成功，然后索性放弃了恢复冷静，将判断交由被激发出来的Geass的力量以及和它交融的直觉来处理。

“哼。”多恩的声音又一次响起了，“你不去将ZERO本人给拔除掉，是因为那是你无法战胜的存在吗？”

“若我那样做了，你认为我的理由是什么？清扫更多会对我产生威胁的Geass能力者乃至更高层次的力量，还是单独对其中一人进行复仇？”鲁路修的声音说，“你自行认定了那个刺杀了暴君、缔造了奇迹的男人必然拥有超出常人的力量，对吗？很可惜你又一次猜错了。杀死我的英雄不过是一介凡人，只不过是被寄予了足够强大的愿望，而那源于人类本心的愿望才是——”朱雀咬住牙关，在招架住又一次攻击后找准了回击的节奏。他的血液随着意志一道沸腾着，他的直觉又敏锐得足以让他在死亡威胁临身的一刻往正确的方向倾斜，将一线生机牢牢抓握在手。那个人的言语回荡在他耳畔，印刻在他的灵魂上，但若那声音一日不消散，他就有在绝境中创造奇迹的机会。

“——我们最为强大的力量根源。”

在一次正面突刺后，恼人的幻象彻底消失了。兰斯洛特降落在渐渐积起薄雪的林间，机体擦过的枝叶抖落一地散碎洁白。它不是被向天空投去的肢臂拽入泥沼中，而是为了摧垮余下的阻碍才下降回原本的战场上。在这里被他所终结的Geass能力者已经有几个了？朱雀平吐出一口气，让再度启用的短距离射击弹从一根被打断的林木上方飞过。事态发展至此，敌方的增援也不是无穷无尽，他以为能在夜晚变得更为寒冷前将一切结束，或至少迎来一个相对和平的黎明。忽然间他听见某个人笑了，一扫先前隐隐流露出的颓势，一时间竟然显得像是胜券在握。

“果然如此。”多恩说。

“怎么？想通自己没有胜算决定投降了？”鲁路修的口吻依然相当冷淡。

“不。”多恩说，“我的意思是，你果然比你表现出来的更为虚弱，陛下。”

朱雀猛然抬头，位于上方的一块显示屏将天空中的景象展现给他。剩余不多的一部分支援向上升去，以自杀式的袭击将红莲逼退到一旁，在接连爆裂而出的绚烂火光的映照下，卡莲爆出了一声怒吼，而指挥者的方位则是一片寂静。那架灰白相间的机体外甲的部分已经不够完整了，灵活性似乎也有所下降，但它还在肆无忌惮地与黑色的影子短兵相接。“让我来推测一下吧。”多恩说，“是因为你在那时违背了生命与灵魂的固有法则，对吗？为了将某个人从困境中拯救出来。那对你造成了什么样的影响？即使从外表上看不出来，你在精神上也承担着前所未有的重负吧？”

他的语速不急不缓，而他所说的一两个关键词就足以将朱雀逼得惊疑不定，甚至连还未结束的战斗应对都慢了半拍。鲁路修依然沉默得可怕，朱雀试图在交战中分神进行呼唤，却没能及时得到回应。“观察了这么长时间，我差不多能够确认了。”与他们为敌的男人嗤笑道，“你的反应速度太慢了……太慢了。我的Geass对你并不是毫无影响，对吗？如此一来，你得先自行努力摆脱控制，再去思考对策并知会给服从于你的指挥的那些人。若不是这样，你早该……”

“我确实不在完备状态。”鲁路修终于开了口，声音比之前冰冷了数倍，“那又如何？对于击败你来说已经足够了。”

在别人面前承认自己拥有弱点从来不是明智之举，朱雀对此再清楚不过。被把握到弱点意味着可能被人以此为突破口进行摧毁，落得个一败涂地的结果也不能怪罪于他人。聪明的人会将自己的软肋藏起来，即使在铠甲下被击打得鲜血淋漓也不将那伤口给暴露出来。鲁路修不会不明白这个道理，但他认下了这一说法。是他疲惫得不愿再继续说谎，还是他又被另外某种未知的能力给影响到了？不，若多恩所说的是事实，当务之急不是鲁路修松口承认的理由而是其不够乐观的处境。“知道这点对我来说也已经足够了。”多恩在这时说，“不是完备状态意味着拥有破绽，而这种破绽可能是致命的。谁知道呢，说不定我该求证一下。”

那一架浅色的装甲骑又一次蓦然后撤，而地面上同时升起数道伴随着烟雾的尖利啸声。红莲被控制着拉开了距离，即使想要替指挥官的座驾撑起护盾也驰援不及。无论是以数量还是以打击力度而论，单层护盾应当都太为勉强了，即便是傲人的铁壁防御也不见得能抗下全部冲击。这种伎俩只能使用一次，从导弹发射出去的那一刻起，原本隐匿在林中的残余地面支援所在的方位就全然暴露了。可如何进行斩杀是随后的事，此时朱雀只能眼睁睁看着黑色的机体被击中——全无防御，连护盾的涟漪都未激起一丝。它在被击中的前一秒放弃了防御而启用了能量炮，灼眼的光路划破夜空，叫本该安全撤离战场的那一架敌机偏离了原本的路线，发出一声爆鸣后冒着黑烟向下坠落。

可这不是什么来之不易的胜利，朱雀是不会承认的。他们这一方的指挥机没有直接凌空爆炸算是唯一的安慰，然而它下坠的速度也一点不慢，片刻后便轰然砸落在林木间。那落点距离朱雀有些远了，不足以叫他迅速摆脱掉周围最后的几只蠕虫而及时做出挽救。通讯中窜起一阵刺耳的噪音，吵得他耳际嗡嗡作响，而这阵嗡鸣直至那段电流杂音突兀断去、彻底湮没于寂静之时都没彻底消散去。“鲁路修？”朱雀焦急地呼唤道，声音因裹入嘶吼而变得低哑了，“你听得到吗——鲁路修？！”通讯中没有回应，不是集群轰击主要目标而躲过一劫的红莲携着狂怒疾速砸向地面支援所在的其中一处。兰斯洛特在确认附近再无可翔式装甲骑后升入空中，然后终于，理应回应呼唤的那个人发出了声音。

“……没事，死不了。”鲁路修说。有一缕微小的思感隔空传递而来，就像他们还拿捏不准这个愿望所带来的是何种能力时一般薄而脆弱。他的口吻像是轻松无比，他的声音已经被紧促而痛苦的鼻息所侵扰了。“那家伙离我更近，而且他的Geass攻击会对我无效化，所以由我去……”

停下吧，朱雀想。他的喉咙好似被塞住了一般难受，他的呼吸频率或许比那个人更不稳定，他的心跳太快，他的五脏六腑都在被某种无形的力量翻搅着，他知道这不是因为自己又遭到了某些莫名其妙的能力攻击。他知道问题的根源所在，他无法停止牵挂和担忧，他以为保持联络就足够了但远远不够。他想有些事情本就不能简单地以是否会留下长久的后遗症来论定其危急程度，它们可能在发生时就拥有足够强的破坏力了，而总有人会在被打碎之后无法再拼合回去。他知道的，他亲历过的，一柄剑就足够带走一切，画下一个疼痛入骨的休止符。他想说足够了，余下的交给我，因为看护你才是我的职责，因为我曾是、且依然会在需要的时候成为你的骑士。他什么也说不出口，他听见那个人在叹息，轻缓地道出一句指示：

“……完成我留给你的任务，朱雀。”

 

有那么一瞬，他回到了那一天里。

在巡游的高台之上，在所有不知情者惊愕的注视之下，将一柄利剑牢固地握在手中，向应死的暴君刺去。再过一秒就会抵达终点，刃尖破开血肉，冰冷武器穿透胸膛，洁白衣袍上绽开凄艳的花——只消再过一秒。那一秒里皇帝抬起头来，目光透过一重面具的阻隔与他相接，并对着他舒展开一个微笑。他知道那一眼的含义。

干得好，马上就要结束了。不要颤抖，不要犹豫。我们已经来到了这里，我们都知道即将打碎什么和失去什么。不要止步，不要放弃。

完成你的任务。

他回到那一日里，让那一幕占据了自己的脑海。他尝试屏住呼吸，他想要停止回忆，他遏制不住地发出一声哀泣。那一缕短暂而温柔地缠绕着他神思、微小得不足以传递痛觉的意念慢慢退去了，再度发出呼唤的尝试也变得徒劳。朱雀用最快的速度完成了余下的清扫工作，碾压过地面上的机体后锁定了距自己不远的两处支援点，以一道折线路径高速奔行抵达了己方的指挥者坠落的方位。大抵是全力开火时动用仅剩的一点儿可控能量护住了动力源，那一架装甲骑的主体部分得以保留下来，外甲剥落、肢体碎裂但没有整个儿化为一团熊熊燃烧的烈火。座舱没能及时脱出，前端严重变形，后方的舱门倒是已经被打开了。朱雀锁定了雪层上的一行足迹，他控制自己的机体沿途寻找而去，努力想要忽视掉那些足印边缘染红的部分。融去了洁白的积物，一路蜿蜒向前。血流始终没有止住。

那个人没有徒步走开太远。捣出靴跟形状的足印截停在装甲骑飞行少顷即可抵达的地方，兰斯洛特落地开舱时，站在终点处的人安静地伫立不动，平视着前方正在举枪抵上自己颅首的一干人等。他们扣下扳机自尽的一刻，朱雀留意到地上丢弃着几管还在冒烟的手持榴弹炮，而更远处则是已经很难辨识出原本模样的一台机体，有灰与白的外甲碎片散落在地。

朱雀看清现场形势所花费的时间比他自以为的更短，事实上他是边进行观察边直接从开启的舱门中跳出的，一脚踩断了临近的树木枝杈后跌向地面。积雪与落叶形成了一点儿薄弱的缓冲层，叫他不至于在着地的一刻真的弄伤腿脚，即便如此他还是险些栽倒，不待完全找稳重心又蹬地向前冲去。他跌跌撞撞跑动了几步，目光已经牢牢定在自言令者发鬓一侧淌落的鲜艳血痕上。在伤口末端凝聚，在苍白皮肤上晕染开来，雪花飘落的动静太大，叫血滴浸入其中的过程变得寂静无声。

滴答。他想起被切割开来的光域，一个展现于他眼前的测试。滴答。安全无害，即便不得迅速愈合也不会带来多么严重的麻烦。滴答。鲁路修向他微微侧过头，唇角扯起一点儿一眼便能看出过于勉强的弧度。太安静了。那个人没有说话，他则是说不出话。喉咙好似被充血堵塞了，拼尽全力才能发出一个无用的单音。鲁路修好似想将肩膀也转向他，只是这么一个简单的动作，才稍稍将身体偏转了一点，那个人就失去了平衡。

——……

鲁路修笔直向地面倒下的时候，朝向他的一只眼睛是凝视着他的。明亮而坚定，动人而易碎，额外裹带着几分无奈。太糟糕了，那只眼睛说，别再看了。可是已经看见了，灼作焦黑的另外半侧身体，从本该完好无损的过人面貌，到衣物与皮肤都一并炭化的肩臂。那具已然残破得可怖的躯体仰倒在地，左侧胸膛间隐约暴露出森白肋骨，也不知心脏是否还完好无损地在其中拍击。

“——你……”

朱雀呆呆注视着这一切，浑身如同被抽空气力般骤然软倒下去。他跪在半融化的积雪与先前的交火捣出的泥泞之间，慢慢向近在眼前的那个人伸出双手。血流没有止住，残损的部分没有被修复，唯一的安慰是依稀可辨的微弱呼吸。他想呼唤对方的名字，只是为了求得多一点回应，如果说这还没到最糟的地步，如果说这还不至于叫他再一次失去……他张开嘴，颤抖着试图发声，末了只迸出一声伤兽似的哀鸣。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流浪者、返乡人与永恒之歌。

有一片雪花落在他的前额上。

在能够切实感觉到那一小片结晶物所拥有的分量时，鲁路修以为自己差不多死了。他知道自己有多虚弱，也知道这样的虚弱放在常人身上会导致怎样的后果。死亡对他来说不是全然陌生的事物，一些细小的声响在此时变得很近也很吵，飘落的雪花堆积在枯叶与泥泞上方。本该冻硬的地壤在重火力的轰击之下变得松而热，但即使他身下的部分不是像别处那样冰冷坚硬如岩石，也不会让他感觉更好。更远处的东西则变得过于模糊，他仿佛听见了阵阵轰鸣，又觉得那可能不过是脑海中的杂乱噪声。他不确定交战是还未停止，还是森林中确实只余留下一片寂静。

他太累了，尚未消失的那部分意识又清醒无比。他还基本保持着原样的半侧身体上的疼痛更尖锐些，而另半侧的知觉好似被切断了。土壤和雪水在他身下化为泥泞，叫伤口与完好的皮肤交接的地方窜起阵阵轻微的麻痒，如同虫蚁在将死的身躯上爬行。他的头脑晕沉沉的，大抵也是在方才的炮火狙准中受了些影响。他的眼前开始闪回一些过往，离得足够遥远的和仅仅在片刻之前的。他感觉自己快死了，但又迟迟没有真的直接坠入永恒的安眠。他刚刚感觉到了什么？又是一片雪花。

之前……之前他们从天空上掉下来了，他和C.C.一起。替他掌握驾驶位的女人被变形的机舱前端给卡住，他唤了她几声都毫无反应。他只得自行脱离装甲骑，设法解决掉同样被击落的目标。挨了一发能量炮的多恩先生被护在一支小队后方，出气多进气少。鉴于鲁路修没法保证对方没有意识转移之类的手段，最好的办法就是将所有人都一网打尽。

让人知道自己足够虚弱，在天空上就能让人放松警惕，在这时也足够有用，只要那些人想要瞄准他、彻底击败他就不得不看向他。然后是什么？对了，榴弹炮……他的思路在这里中断了，片刻后直接跳转到敌方队伍在他的命令下内讧和自毙的场景上。他觉得胸口发烫，好像炮弹爆裂带来的高热灼烧还在继续侵蚀他的血肉。可是他的手脚分明很冷，能感觉到雪片落下时轻微的一碰，却感受不到它们在他的身体上融化。

他在这里睡去也不打紧，这次的危机算是已经解除了。想要面见不死鸟的男人既非圣徒，便自然会在怒火下被焚烧殆尽。只是他自己也没了再度站起来的气力。他应该还不至于重新被埋入泥土里，他的旅途也不会这样容易就结束。鲁路修费劲地撑起还完整的那一侧眼睑，试图让自己的思绪变得更清晰些。他的眼前还在不受控地闪回更多东西，击入身体的子弹，划过指背的刀刃，吞噬掉血沫的海浪与月光，空旷的山谷，落在手掌中化开的水珠和一个吻。还有什么？他怔怔望着上空，忽然察觉到有比雪更暖的东西坠落下来，击打在他的鼻梁上，滑入他的眼窝。是一滴不属于他的眼泪。

然后是更多、更多，仿佛不是泪水，而是自被剖开的心尖涌流出的血，在此时此刻为他降下一场饱含着呜咽声的雨。若不是他的身体过于虚软无力，他是应当抬起手来进行确认的。此时他只能尽力睁大眼睛，想从被昏黑浸染大半的模糊视野中分辨出那泪水与那声音的由来。但其实他无需用视觉确认，因为他能用别的方式感觉到——即使在他这样虚弱的情况下，那个能与他的精神相融的灵魂还是那般炙热而耀眼，宛如在近处点燃一簇明火，能叫他的心房被多温暖些。

“……你在哭吗？”鲁路修问。他的喉咙发不出声音，因而他直接尝试去接触那个人的意识海，将自己的意念化作具体的话语输送过去。他以为己身刻印的能力应该已经衰退到不足以让他与契约方心灵相通的地步了，然而朱雀的灵魂毫无阻隔地同他接驳，并在顷刻之间让山呼海啸般的惊惧和悲伤向他涌来。

那没有将他压垮，反而叫他因加倍担心而清醒了些。朱雀应当没有受伤，这是他在确认过对方的精神状态后得出的结论。更准确地说，伤到朱雀的不是外在的攻击，而是不幸发生在眼前被切实目击到的场景。鲁路修有心想安慰他几句，又觉得自己的意念虚浮成这样，无论说些什么都很缺乏说服力。朱雀跪在他身边哽咽着，眼泪击打在他的额前与眼角，从断断续续哽出的话语到意识海中的可被捕捉到的念头都是散碎而混乱的。

“……你还、还……”那个人张着嘴，声音变得嘶哑而难以辨识，仿佛每发出一个音节都必须拼尽全力，“……你还活着……”

“算是吧。”鲁路修用意识回应道，“我不确定我刚刚是不是真的又死了一回。”

倒不是他有意想刺激朱雀，只是以他现在这副状态，就算想要伪装成游刃有余也挺难的，还不如坦诚些把事实披露出来。他感觉到朱雀离他更近了，应当是在他身前将腰弯得更低，张开手臂来想要抱住他，又有些不敢动。

“……不要、不要再……”

“嗯。”鲁路修应道，“我这不是活过来了吗。”

他尽力将更多柔和的意念传递过去。没关系的、抱住我也没事，反正也不会比现在更糟了，还不如让我多接触到一些你的体温。朱雀依然相当顺畅地接受了他想给出的信息，好像这种连接的稳定性确实更多依赖于契约者本身的Geass、而不是持印的一方的精神强盛程度。但这说不通，鲁路修有些困惑地想。他没法很快理清思绪，他隐隐约约把握到了一个关键点，却又让灵感很快闪逝过去了。朱雀让一部分身体重量接触到他的身体，肩膀和手臂都慢慢降下来，随着低哑的抽泣声一起变得沉重无比。“……是我的错。”朱雀嘶声说，“是我、我擅自行动，我没能自行找出脱困的方法，才害得你……”

“嘘、嘘。”鲁路修在他的脑海中说，“事到如今我也不用再瞒你什么了。我的Geass随着一部分作为寻常人类的特质被保留了下来，而代价就是这样了。即便不在那时候出手帮你，那个印记的力量也是在不断衰减的……想要阻止这种变化，除非我停止向人发号施令。大概吧。”鲁路修依然不能很好地发声，他的喉管应该也在方才的那一下中受了损。奇怪之处在于，他应该才是那个从根源上来说没法说话的人，现在反而是他在不借助口舌而进行表述时更加清晰流畅。“没关系的。”他告诉朱雀，“既是我自己做出的决定，我就会自行承担后果，无论是好是坏都怪不得他人。所以你永远不必为此自责。”

而他近前的男人无论是发声还是意念都一团糟，好像终于在重重打击之下越过了能够承担的极限，再无法装作无事的模样藏身在平静的伪装后方了。鲁路修用力眨了眨眼，终于让视野变得更清晰了一点，能够分辨出贴在面前的人悲恸崩溃的神情，被泪水模糊的眼尾、打湿的面颊和鼻翼与咬紧的唇角。就是这样吗，他想。你藏在人后、或一张面具的遮蔽下哭泣时也是这样吧，只是这回不再有可供你躲藏的空间了。

“朱雀。”他发出呼唤，然后传递出一个指示，“别再哭了。”

那不是一道多么强硬的命令，只是他想要安慰也无从下手。所以，他想，你在面对我即将死去的模样时，是会露出这样的表情的。就算我命令你拭去泪水也没有作用，就算我告诉你无需哭泣你也不会停止悲伤。他在枢木朱雀的意识中寻到一个空洞，一个凝聚了哀痛和愧悔的“核”。暴走的情绪在它的边界上涌流着、躁动着，意识海的主人想将更多东西压缩进去，将其埋葬，结果不过是叫空洞变得更大，那些不安分的情绪也变得更为绝望而危险。不要再离去了，他听见那些情绪在无声尖叫。不要再离我而去，不要再丢下我一人独活在世上。

人总是在不知深浅时更为盲目也更为勇敢。而今既已品尝过一次锥心刺骨的痛苦，知晓了失去的滋味，想要再去面对同样的情境就变得万般困难了。想在这时再用一句轻飘飘的漂亮话来应付是无用的，但再将姿态摆得大义凛然也毫无意义。他能叫人停止哭泣，但那种深入骨髓的恐惧和悲恸终究无法被根除。

鲁路修缓缓闭上眼，叫视野再度浸入一片昏黑。为了不叫朱雀更加担心，他让自己的精神同对方连接得更紧，将任何一点微小的意念变化都传递过去。不知从何时起，灵魂上的联系已经变作更让人信赖和更容易让人放松下来的存活证明了，所以朱雀被吓成这样多半也有他方才在剧痛袭击下变得虚弱时断去联络的错。他的半侧身体仍然缺乏知觉，他的血液还在继续流失，也不知道在他身躯的再造机能滞缓至此、甚至可能已经丧失的情况下，如今的伤势还允许他苟活多久。

亦或是他不会真正死去，但也不会轻易痊愈。若是这样的话，他会将这副凄惨难看的模样维持多久呢？他的右臂稍微恢复了一点知觉，他试着移动手掌，然而他残破躯壳中余下的气力不足以让他抬起手来捧住另一人的脸颊。朱雀还在流泪，鲁路修感觉得到不同于融化的雪花的温热液滴，坠入自己的额发间，烘暖一小块皮肤又迅速变冷。然后是贴近他额脸的呼吸，然后是压在他颧骨上的亲吻，嘴唇上被咬过的地方湿而凉，伴随着阵阵遏制不住的颤抖。

“……你本该已经死了。”朱雀说。

他的声音变得更为喑哑了，但到了这一步、或许已经崩溃到极致，反而变得能够说出更为连贯的话。他用嘴唇摩挲着鲁路修眼尾和眉骨，又向损毁的另半边面容移动而去，轻轻碰了碰已经炭化的皮肤。“有多少次？”朱雀喃喃道，声音收束的方式痛苦而压抑，“在我没能见到的地方，有多少次你都像这样——把自己的性命视为可被放弃的事物？你以为这是不得不付出的代价吗？”他神经质地呛笑了一声，又咳出几个裹着呜咽的气音。“可是那一刻已经过去了，鲁路修，必须要你死去的那个世界已经不复存在了，你亲自终结了它。你所支付的代价已经足够多了。为什么对你来说还不够呢？”

“你想让我就此止步不前吗？”鲁路修在他的意识中轻轻发问。

“不。”朱雀说，“我想说服自己接受这样的命运。”

那个空洞仍然存在，它周围游离不定的情绪在快速收缩，形成宛如深渊般的黢黑。它在绝望中变得安定了，鲁路修对此有些惊讶。朱雀松开了他的身体，手掌撑着落雪的泥泞慢慢直起身，又将手指挪到领口附近摸索。鲁路修睁开眼，在目光得以正常凝聚时看见了他在寻找的东西。一段线绳，看样子是贴身藏好的，看长度正好能叫穿在上头的物件坠在心口附近。朱雀将那根绕颈的线绳直接从接头处扯断，让本来穿在绳上的东西能够落进他的掌心。然而大抵是他的手指颤抖得太厉害，那两个过于小巧的物件从他的指缝间漏了过去，掉落在了浸了雪水的污泥里。

在它们掉下去的时候，在短暂滞空的那一瞬，它们的外形映入鲁路修的眼中，叫他原本已经逐渐微弱下去的心脏跳动蓦然变得无序而狂乱。他张开嘴，喉咙仍然无法发声，相比起之前僵死的艰涩感，这会儿那个部位在火烧火燎地痛。什么时候？他想问。取来它们的时机，以及为什么要选在此刻？那短暂的一瞥不足以叫他将每一分细节都记得清清楚楚，然而接下来他忽然又能借助朱雀的眼睛看见一些东西了——掉落在泥泞里，被发抖的手指碰到、挖取、想要拾起却又无论如何都没法成功。

那是两枚银色的指环。

鲁路修张着嘴想要发问，他什么也问不出来。他同时看着那两枚银环与朱雀的脸，那个人哭得狼狈的模样，再三尝试都拾不起戒指时濒近空白的神情。某一刻朱雀忽然不动了，他不再费劲地在泥泞里抠挖，他勾下颈首，让神情被黑夜的暗处所模糊。他的指尖按在他原本贴放在心口的物件上，落下了、弄脏了，不再是一尘不染也不再是温暖的。然后他开了口，他的声音比先前更为平稳易懂。“如果说，”他问道，“你是我不得不继续活下去的理由，我能对你抱有相似的期待吗？”

你已经是了，鲁路修想说。这不完全是个抒情的说法，事实上他终于察觉到了先前闪逝过去的那一小抹灵感所代表的含义。他睁大眼睛，将自己倾注于对方那里的意念尽力投入更深的深处，尝试接触到并包裹住那个空洞。朱雀的肩膀猛地抖动了一下，向前蜷起又放松，神情间短暂地显出些迷惑不解的成分。他的精神依然完全不设防，毫无保留地向特定的一人开敞着，让全部的依恋不舍与最为隐秘的恐惧都能为鲁路修所窥探。所以鲁路修能感觉到，他在再度开口说话时怀揣着怎样的专注、赤诚和无望，每多迸出一个字来都似将已经存在的伤口再多撕裂一分。他试图传递出来的心情却很温柔，生怕再多一分力道就会予人惊吓、将人弄碎。

“我不需要你给我承诺。”他说，“我只要你听我向你起誓。”

这时机烂透了，鲁路修想。但或许也没有更合适的时机了。他眨动了一下眼睑，而朱雀恰巧用不再抖得那样厉害的指尖捡起了那两枚指环。他将自己的手套扯下，将其中一枚戒环套在已经冻得发红的左手无名指根处。他用那只手捻起另一枚，将它用脱下的手套小心地擦拭过一道，然后把那一小圈金属郑重地压在嘴唇上亲吻。在这一刻鲁路修留意到他还在哭，只是少去了啜泣声息，唯留下浸湿的眼尾。你还能怎么办呢？鲁路修想。你都这样害怕了，好像再迟一秒我就真会沉回泥土里去、再听不见你的声音——即便我就在你眼前。他努力想要微笑，他将自己的意识注入更多，试图去抚平那些藏在暗处正在流血的创痛。真奇怪，从体表上看，分明是他伤得更重。

“我会遵照你的意愿……留在我应该在的地方。”朱雀缓缓说，“我会替你祈愿。我会听从你的命令。我会在你需要的时候出现，只要你仍然与我保持联络……只要你还不打算与我彻底分别。”他将身子躬得更低，原本归于平缓的言语也又一次变得低哑了。他终究是混入了细微哭腔，与此同时他的灵魂本身还在发出更为响亮也更为绵长的哀鸣。“我不需要你留在我身边，鲁路修，我只需要你知道这些。”他嚅嗫道，“若是你不想回应，至少也请你接受我能交付给你的……”

他伸手探向鲁路修的左手，才刚碰到已然焦黑的肢端，就突地停下了动作。鲁路修从他眼中看见了让他在一瞬间失去勇气的原因，是自己的指尖，炭化严重的部分稍一触碰便寸寸碎裂而去。鲁路修倒不觉得痛，然而朱雀好像已经被吓愣住了，久久僵硬而不知所措。鲁路修在他的脑海中叹了口气，注入一道柔和的引导意念，同时完好的那只眼睛也斜向一旁，示意他先往更加完整的那只手上戴。

既然是交付而来的心意，便没有放置在一旁加以怠慢的道理。鲁路修这样想着，确保朱雀理解了自己的意思。他们的精神贴合得更为紧密，他感到那团足够炙热的火焰在温暖自己的灵魂。朱雀终于反应过来，有些慌乱地握住他的右手，褪下手套后笨拙地对了几次都没对准应当套入的位置。鲁路修感到一点凉意，伴随着金属的触感滑过指节，在指根上方停下时已经变得有些温暖了。朱雀的嘴唇在发颤，抖动了几次也没道出足够完整的语句，但鲁路修知道他想说的内容，也知道自己应当给出怎样的答案。

喉咙在灼痛，比起无知觉时要好上一些，但还不能正常发声。想要直接注入一道意念也很容易，但总归是来得不够正式。鲁路修斟酌再三后无声地笑了，尽管单是牵动嘴角就扯得他的脸部一阵疼。他不能发声，但他可以用嘴唇拼出口型。足够缓慢，足够明确，能叫人准确无误地理解。

我愿意，他说。

“……我还没有正式问你。”朱雀说。他很快咬紧嘴唇，将一小声抽噎锁死在牙关后方。已经足够了，鲁路修这才将更多用于交流的意念输送过去。你已经相当努力了。他们两个人都冷得发僵，置身于一片泥泞中，而且各有各的狼狈相，傻瓜才会选在这种时候对着一张毁了一半的可怖脸孔掏出戒指。傻瓜，鲁路修着重圈画出这个词来。朱雀闷闷发出一声似笑似哭的鼻音，随后慎重地捧起了那只被戴上了戒指的手，抬至唇边反复亲吻，从划伤的手背到僵硬的关节，温热呼吸将那一枚戒环烘得更暖。鲁路修努力地抬起手指，主动挨蹭了一下他的脸颊。

 

在另一滴泪水滑落至他的指节之间时，鲁路修又一次闭上眼。这回他品尝到一丝喜悦，调和了那空洞边缘的悲伤，逐渐掀动起更为巨大的波澜。那不是要将投入其中的意志给吞噬，而是在凝聚、升华，从火焰中升起一轮皓日，足以提供赖以生存的能量。这是他们都不曾料想到的，一道最后的壁垒。因为契约在缔结之初必然根生于祈愿的力量，因为枢木朱雀的愿望是那样简单而纯粹，稍加引导便能以他们都能接受的形式巩固下来，在他们两人之间搭建起互通的桥梁。那个人的灵魂之中早已留下了他的精神烙印，这一个烙印足以成为深入结合的契机，而但若他们这样做了，原本被逐日消磨的印记之力就会得以填补。

“你感觉到了吗？”鲁路修问。他一时间甚至没意识到自己是真切地说出了声，尽管那声音还粗砺得辨不出他本来的音色。你感觉到了吗？他紧紧闭着眼，全神贯注地体会着从印记中被诱发出来、逐渐席卷全身的变化。还很缓慢，但渐渐有了起色。属于Code的力量又一次开始修复他的身体了。因为是你，他想。因为印记是通向世界之外的本源的标志，是通往更高层次力量的楔子，它会在一个不完整受洗的灵魂与凡世之间的牵连逐渐加深时衰弱下去，但若有人愿意再推助一把，像这样直接在灵魂中以己身的炽热意志为薪料而点燃火种，筑成仅属于一人的神坛——因为是你，他想。因为你将心都交付给我，专注虔诚得近乎信仰。此前发生过一次的倒转，伤口痊愈的速度得以加快，发生在他们几番精神交融之后。如今这奇迹又一次重现，仅限于他们两人完全协同一致的时候。

天空还在降雪，不远处有枝杈被碾断的响动。朱雀躬下身来，又一次满怀喜悦与后怕地将他抱紧时，鲁路修知道对方体会到了且确实理解了正在发生的一切。他在嘴角牵起一抹苦笑，逐渐舒开作更为温缓的弧度。他感到自己在重生，损毁的身躯中有什么在复苏，如太阳在照耀、如幼芽在生长，原本无知觉的部位在骨骼和肌腱的自我修复中被注入鲜活的痛楚，但所有苦痛都在近旁那一人的陪伴下化为生命的喜悦与活着的证明。雪花落得更多也更快，为周围的疮痍与死者覆上素白的遮障。朱雀的呼吸喷吐至鼻翼下方时，鲁路修以为他就要亲吻自己了。

然后他没有坏彻底的耳膜捕捉到一串奔跑接近的脚步声，踩碎了枯枝落叶，将蓬松雪粉碾得坚实。他大概知道那是谁。耽搁的时间也够长了，能够正常运用印记力量的魔女就算死了一回也该活过来了。C.C.出现在这一小片战场边缘处，用于呼唤的语气听上去十分焦急。“鲁路修？”她喊道，“你还好吗？你的身体状况到底是——”

如果情况不是这么糟，就算形势好转了一些、现场画面也还是很难看，倒是可以取笑她难得又失态一次。朱雀的动作停滞住了，没有当即挪开也没有再进一步。鲁路修叹了口气，并在C.C.说到一半的话忽然没了的时候尽可能地提高了声音。“还活着。”他有气没力道，“行了，多谢关心，但你最好先放我在这里多躺一会儿。就我现在这个样子，乱动起来比较困难，真要强行移动的话我也会不太好受。有朱雀看护在附近，应该不会有什么大问题。余下的事情等到我稍微恢复行动能力再说。”

他觉得自己把“暂时请勿打扰”的意思表示得足够明显了。一方面是他这会儿不太想被打扰，另一方面是最好还是别让更多人看见他现在这副惨样，多少有失威严和体面不说，还会增添一些无必要的担忧。C.C.长长吁出一口气，听上去半是庆幸半是恼火。“你比我想象中要精神不少，竟然还有力气把人轰走。”她感慨道，“总之我明白了。虽然我觉得他需要一件外衣。至于你嘛……祝你好运。”

鲁路修确定她的目光在朱雀背后意味深长地多停留了一会儿，似乎看明白了什么，但什么也没说破。她的脚步渐渐后退了，她在通讯里大声汇报坐标，命令救援人员围护过来但不要太接近，目前先在外围形成防御网就行。她的脚步声总算离远到足够安全的距离上，鲁路修吐出一口浊气，在心底小声地说了抱歉和谢谢。先前那种天地之间唯有他们两人的迷幻氛围减退了不少，但还没完全散去。他的手掌搭在朱雀肩上，他的指节多恢复了一些力气，于是他小小捏了一下对方的侧脖子。

“我也觉得你需要一件外衣。”鲁路修说，“穿成这样一直待在露天的地方真的会冷。要么你先把我放下，然后回去驾驶舱里歇一会儿？还更方便应对突发事件。”

他的声音变得更清晰了，尽管嗓子里还是有些难受。他的嘴唇很干，喉咙里面也是，等到他能够正常活动之后，他得找个地方补充一点水分。他乱糟糟地转着一些念头，而朱雀可能读懂了他在想什么，拇指拢了过来，指腹轻轻蹭了一下他的唇角。“你真的要在这种时候把我从你身边赶开吗？”

“说的也是。”鲁路修若有所思道，“这种时候我应该说，你好像忘记你本来要吻我了。”

他的身体还痛得厉害，这肯定会让他牵起的笑显得歪斜难看，放在毁了一半的脸孔上会更加可怖。然而朱雀只是吸了下鼻子便低下头，先是与他前额相贴，再而轻缓地将嘴唇覆在他的嘴唇上，为寒冷刺骨的雪地中增添了一点儿微弱的温暖。

 

“结果你们还是错过了圣诞节。”娜娜莉说。

现任女皇安安稳稳坐在放了软垫的轮椅里，抱着胳膊鼓起脸颊，像个普通的年轻女孩儿那样表达自己的不满。不知为何也随行而来的咲世子将一杯热可可递给她，又为她的膝上多添了一条毛毯。目前的画面和人员构成竟然叫人很是怀念过去，房间里甚至还赖着一个C.C.——只不过他们确实不在阿什弗德。C.C.在这一天早些时出门去了，她说要给自己置办点迟到的圣诞礼物。如果她再回晚些的话，大概就赶不上晚餐了。鲁路修将从厨房里端出来的肉排送到桌前，闻言而苦笑了一下。“抱歉了，娜娜莉。时间不太巧。”他说，“遇到了一些麻烦事，处理掉的过程也不是那么顺利。不过还好，至少这次的问题已经被解决掉了。”

娜娜莉没必要知道全情，至少得略掉焦了的半边身体和在雪地里挨冻的部分。如果再往前算一些，朱雀碰上的那些倒霉事也最好略去。当然不可能瞒住全部，起码肢端上的一些伤痕和依然挂在左眼前方的眼罩是没法避开女皇的眼睛的。幸好娜娜莉也没有一直追问，只是轻轻提了一句：“朱雀是去给你帮忙了吗？”

“如果你是在问……呃。”朱雀摸了下眼罩的边角，“事实上是他帮了我一把。”

“不全是。”鲁路修说，“那个时候……一切将要结束的时候，必须得是你在那里。换成是别人的话，我就没法在那样短的时间里脱离困境了。”

“你总是有办法摆脱困境的。”

“或许吧。”他耸起肩膀，“不过你能让事情变得更容易。”

他们交换了一个眼神。在灯光映照下，朱雀的眼睛显得明亮而温和。“而且对我来说也不算短了。”朱雀半真不假地抱怨道，“我觉得我在那里挨冻了有一个世纪。”

“那么我们应该为你强健的体魄而喝一杯。”鲁路修说。

难捱的大抵不是寒冷，他想。是那些惊惧与焦灼，唯恐得而复失时的内心煎熬，面对所爱之人的凄惨模样时无能为力的痛苦。他自己也多少体会过这种痛苦。他想得有些走神，直至被不那么温和地开关门的巨大动静吵到才想起要继续移动自己的餐叉。C.C.总算是赶上了晚餐时段，丢下一堆多得夸张的购物袋之后毫不客气地大快朵颐。朱雀摇着头又调整了一下眼罩的位置时，娜娜莉的视线在他的手头动作上多黏着了片刻，待到亚瑟轻快地跳上她的膝头才低头去逗弄那只猫。鲁路修觉得她大概不是在看那些浮于体表的伤痕。

显然朱雀也有类似的感觉。他们在餐后溜去阳台，把吵吵闹闹关在背后的厅室里。东京也落了雪，但在晚间停了，走至护栏边便可看见寒冷夜空上点缀的星星。朱雀呼出一口雾气，叠起手臂来将手掌塞进臂弯里。“你觉得她留意到了吗？”鲁路修看了眼后方的落地窗，又将脸扭向之前，“我是说，戒指。”

“你妹妹现在的视力还挺不错的，我希望你正确地认识到了这点。”朱雀咕哝道。

抛开此刻正待在这栋屋子里的几个人，有机会目击到戒指的人还另有一些。其中反应最为激烈的大概是卡莲，她有幸错过了鲁路修被炸成重伤时的样子，但她没错过他在差不多恢复行动能力并允许救援人员靠近之后、被朱雀架起肩膀来走路时的那一幕。她很是大喊大叫了一番，之后又背过身去，不知道是在偷偷抹眼泪还是悄悄藏起更为柔软的神情，末了又回过身恶狠狠地指责他们互相折腾得太不像样。托她的福，有一整批人都在同一时间知道了戒指的问题，虽然大家都被下了封口令也就不会再随意乱传——幸好他们的身份保密工作截至目前为止都做得还不错。罗伊德和塞希尔表现得相当欣慰，更多不在场的人倒是一时间没有传什么话来，只有基诺在两天后打了通电话过来跟着大呼小叫，并在当天下午杀奔到东京哀叹自己好像错过了一切。

连日的混乱过后总算能叫人稍微喘口气了，鲁路修这才发现他们还没有在情绪相对正常稳定的时候认真谈过这件事。他正琢磨着应该怎么开口，朱雀就又出了声。“所以这次，”朱雀将头转向阳台外积雪的庭院，“直到新年假结束？”

“那也不剩多长时间了。”鲁路修指出。他们错过了圣诞夜，勉强赶上冬假，然而对于某些工作性质特殊的人来说其实并不存在什么冬假。比如说需要出外解决诸多麻烦事态的人，比如说ZERO。所以硬拿假期说事没什么意义。“不，这回我打算再留久一点。”

朱雀回过头来，显得有些诧异。他脸上的神情变作一种意料之外的高兴，很快又变得犹豫了许多。“我没有要……捆住你，之类的。”朱雀小声说，“你知道我的意思。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说，“C.C.最近没有提供什么到别处去旅游的灵感。我猜她其实拿到了更多新线索，但她显然没打算立刻告诉我。如你所知，在她没打算开口的时候，想从她嘴里撬出话来是很难的。”他又回头看了眼落地窗，觉得自己刚刚好像听见了C.C.在为是否需要依靠外送来叫宵夜的问题跟咲世子据理力争。“在这个前提条件下，欧联那边需要善后的事务一大堆，即使ZERO本人不到场，远程理事的日程排期也挺紧张的，对吧？”

“你大可以像上回一样，”朱雀说，“把事情甩给我就行了。”

“是吗，我觉得你最好多休息几天。”

“鲁路修。”那个人用更坚定的语气喊了一遍他的名字，“这种程度对于我来说根本不算难捱，你不需要把我视作无法自理的——”

“朱雀。”

鲁路修看向那个人，驻足在阳台边缘，手向外搭上扶栏，在一道完整的条状积雪当中按出几道指痕，一小枚圈在指间的银环也随之嵌了下去。被仔细擦拭过，留在身边，自称是用于束缚自己。鲁路修踏前一步，将那个名字含在舌尖上，拆分成清晰音节柔而缓地滑落。他们与其他人之间仅隔着一面落地窗，他们听得见旁人的喧闹，但在这里、在他们相对而立的时候，周围又一次变得很静。星星离得很远，铺下清冷光辉也不会为人多带来几分暖意。能够带来暖意的是近在眼前的另一人，搭覆相叠的手背与掌心。

“我不会任人向我立誓而毫无回应。”鲁路修缓缓说，“既然我认可了你的誓言，我就不可能无动于衷。就算你自己都不期许这份回应，我也会把它硬塞给你的。”

“还是这么专制不讲理。”

“我是。”

“可你总是会离开的。”朱雀说。他皱了下鼻子，翻过戴戒指的左手与鲁路修的手相握，十指都扣拢在一起。

“这点也是。”鲁路修没有否认，“因为我有未尽的使命。”

他们各自都沉默了一会儿。有人接近了落地窗，似乎在从拉拢的帘幕后方悄悄窥探。脚步声，还有轮椅轧过地毯的动静。鲁路修用力地反握了一下朱雀的手指，想要将稍稍有些失控的心跳压回正常的速率上。他表现得还算平静，没有不自然地咳嗽清嗓，也没有让指尖发抖。但说实话，他想，没什么好紧张的。需要相互试探的阶段已经过去了，无法确认彼此的真实想法也同样成为了过去时。及至这个夜晚，即使无需依靠言语，也能直接将自己的心声给传递过去。他只是斟酌了又斟酌，挑选过合适的措辞，想要确保自己说得足够完整和郑重。

“我不会要你陪我流浪下去。”他这样说，“我不会改变我已经做出过的决定。你已经是ZERO了，你得就得背负好这张面具所代表的责任。但除此之外，我会需要一个地方让我在感到疲惫时歇息下来，而你会需要一些闲暇时间去到你想去的地方。”他又靠近了半步，足尖与对方轻轻相碰。他们挨得足够近了，各自的视线和神情都变得无所遁形，能够紧密依偎在一起，拥抱、起舞和接吻，情绪的展现也直观到无需深入脑海去确认的程度。鲁路修深深吸了口气，给出了迟来的答复与更多期许。

“所以你可以到我身边来。”他说，“我也会回到你这里。”

好，朱雀柔和地应道。应当出现的音节藏匿在唇角，没有确切地拼读出来，有些类似鲁路修在接受那枚戒指时的做法。相当狡猾，但叫人没辙。他将头颈前倾，很快就要让两人的鼻息叠在一起，鲁路修却在这时抬起手来，挡在了他的口鼻前方。朱雀发出一个代表疑问的单音，鲁路修顺势抚过他的眼罩边沿，然后用屈起的指节抵上了他的颧骨。

“至于现在——”

“什么？”

“帮我戴到正确的手指上。”鲁路修说着，脚下后退了一小步，而后将抬起的右手伸在对方面前，“然后把该说的话都说完，再做你没做完的其它事。这回我给你机会好好完成全过程了。”

他落在身侧的左手悄悄攥紧了些，终于流露出一点儿发抖的迹象。不是因为紧张，而是混杂了期待与如释重负。不再是用于丈量的冰冷器具，不再是制造一道无足轻重的伤口。有人会再度亲吻那一寸被反复划开过的皮肤，没有血渍，没有细末疼痛，仅仅是一道誓约。而那个人正短暂露出怔忪神色，随后扯开一小抹微笑，如他所要求的那样向他伸出手来。

那枚戒指变得更温暖了。


End file.
